<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeless Fountain Kingdom by Hiriajuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844948">Hopeless Fountain Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu'>Hiriajuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>badlands and banditos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Reality, Car Chases, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Elemental Magic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, Queer Themes, Racism, Sad Ending, Shapeshifting, Shooting, Slurs, Street Racing, Texting, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiriajuu/pseuds/Hiriajuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avagy Hiri backstoryt ír a Sahlo Folinához. (Prequel, de az után olvasandó, úgy működik jobban.) Ezúttal E/3, de még mindig jelen idő, randa beszéd és sok figyelmeztetés, amiket kéretik komolyan venni. Kicsit kevesebb csihi-puhi-bang-bang és több érzelmi drámázás.<br/>Körülbelül fél évvel a Sahlo Folina előtt járunk. Még mindig Virginia és az a fajta urbánus fantasy, ami inkább urbánus, mint fantasy. Hajnali textingek, bulizások, maffiamelók, gyorsulási versenyzések, thai box, és egy szerelem alakulása, amiről az érintetteknek nagyon lassan esik le, hogy micsoda, és amiről tudják, hogy nem lesz jó végre, de nem tudnak kiszállni belőle. Főhősünk ezúttal Riley Paget, egy huszonhárom éves, frissen egyetemet végzett, bukott élsportoló Kaliforniából, aki a barátnőjéhez költözik a kitagadása után Trenchbe, az Átkok Városába, ahol aztán megismerkedik Demáékkal és belekeveredik az összes ügyes-bajos dolgukba. (Meg a bandavezérükbe is.) Azt már tudjuk, hogy annak a sztorinak a vége mi lett, de most ideje megismerni az elejét is.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>badlands and banditos [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. there's a storm you're starting now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: káromkodós nyelvezet, alkoholfogyasztás, drogfogyasztás és depresszió említések. (Ezek végig témák lesznek a sztoriban, a következő fejezeteknél már nem említem őket, csak ha specifikusan erős témái az adott résznek.)</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hé, Ry!<br/>- Hm? - néz föl Riley a megszólításra a bandázsolásból. Kelsi a szokásos ezerwattos vigyorával ragyog le rá. Csak azért le, mert Riley ül. Csak azért. Nem magasabb nála. Annyira.<br/>- Benézünk ma este edzés után a Toronyba pár sörre - közli vele a lány. Sámli mellette ugrál hasonló lelkesedéssel közben, és sorozza a vállát játékosan. Ezek mindig verekszik egymást, még edzésen kívül is. - Nem jössz te is? Nisha úgyis estig műt, inkább ez, mint egyedül ülni otthon.<br/>Kelsi asszisztens az állatorvosi klinikán, meg Nisha barátnője, azért tudja ő is a beosztását ilyen jól. Első ránézésre átlagos seggbuta szöszi picsa, az a fajta, aki unironikusan Uggsot visel ősztől tavaszig és pumpkin spice lattén él, és minden hónapban megnézi a Szerelmünk lapjait és telesír közben egy doboz zsepit. De amúgy meg egy vadállat a ringben, lever mindenkit könnyűszerrel.<br/>Riley közvetve az ő révén a Trench Muay Thai egyesület tagja már egy ideje. Nishán keresztül kapta az ajánlást, amikor már nagyon nem tudott mit kezdeni magával. Nem ismert senkit a városban, két hónapon belül kétszer váltott munkahelyet, nem segített a depis feszültségén a sima edzőtermezés se. Nisha pedig örök angyalként kiderítette Kelsitől a TMT elérhetőségeit, felzavarta Rileyt a Facebook-oldalukra minimálisan informálódni és aztán elhessegette a nagy belvárosi edzőterembe egy találkozóra egy péntek estén. A többi történelem, Riley itt ragadt, mert a sokévnyi tradicionális box után könnyű volt beilleszkednie a hasonszőrű küzdősport világába meg a sok idióta közé, akik ezt a szedett-vedett, de szerethető csapatot alkotják.</p>
<p>Bulizni mondjuk most először hívják, amióta bepofátlankodott közéjük, de nem is járnak el sokat a baromarc Fernandezt kivéve. Riley úgy van vele, hogy elég volt neki a túlzásba vitt pörgésből az egyetemi évei alatt, de Nisha tényleg nem fog éjfélnél előbb hazaesni, ahogy a munkamániákusságát ismeri, meg bírja ezeket az őrülteket és pár piából még nem lesz semmi, szóval rábólint a meghívásra.<br/>- Nekem jó - hümmög -, de akkor ti fizettek. <br/>- Lucky állja az egészet - bök a pasasra Kelsi -, jövő héten a negyedik ikszbe lép.<br/>De hiába próbálja húzni, nem ér semmit. Lucky csak mosolyog rendíthetetlen nyugalommal. <br/>Lucky egy misztikum. Gazdag szülők egyszem elkényeztetett gyereke, öt éve még New York legvadabb raktárbulijainak az aranyifjú királya volt, alkoholgőzös és kokainos veszettséggel, minden héten más embert szédítve Tinderen designer ruhákban és egy puccos stúdióapartmanban. Aztán egyszer csak minden átmenet nélkül beakadt neki, hogy ez nem jó, és vett egy száznyolcvanas fordulatot meg egy kisbuszt, eladva minden egyebét. Beutazta az országot egymagában, félnomádul, megvilágosodott közben és a lelki békéjére talált, meg valahogy Trenchre is. Azóta itt él egy kis házban a városszélen két-három-négy-mikormennyi kutyával, online jógaoktató hobbiból és óvóbácsiként keresi a minimális pénzét, és boldog. És valamiért mindezen átszellemülések ellenére is thai boxol elkötelezetten. Igazából nyilván megbolondult, de ártalmatlan, szóval mit számít. Szeretik.</p>
<p>És nem mindennap lesz harminc az ember gyereke, szóval akkor meg is fogják ünnepelni, hogy egy ilyen zavaros életút után pont ebben az isten háta mögötti kisvárosban bírt kikötni és lehorgonyozni. Riley meglepett örömmel jön rá, hogy várja a dolgot, kurva rég mozdult már ki munkán és edzésen kívül otthonról, rá fog férni ez is éppúgy, mint a TMT, ha el akarja engedni a költözés meg a felborult világa összes stresszét.<br/>- Kik jönnek még? - kérdezi azért, mert nagy társaságra nem vágyik. - Ha már ünneplés.<br/>- Ah, csak mi - int körbe négyükön Kelsi -, meg Beany egy körre, aztán dobbant, mert vénség.<br/>- Hogy ki a vénség? - toppan be az említett személy az ajtón a szokásos fergeteges időzítésével. A becsületes neve Roland Bean, és az edzőjük amúgy. És nyilván tudja, hogy ő a vénség, megszokta már a frocizást. Cserébe kiscsoportnak hívja a pénteki bagázst, nem csak azért, mert ilyenkor vannak a legkevesebben a hétvége közelsége miatt, hanem azért is, mert Lucky a legidősebb közülük a maga szolid három évtizedével. A legkisebb meg nyilván Riley, de amúgy Beany is csak alig magasodik fölé, amiért speciel nagyon hálás. Így őt se húzhatják a földszintessége miatt, mert Beany is rögtön célzatosan emelgeti a szemöldökét, hogy hékás, ne becsüljék le a borsot, csak mert kicsi. Avagy babot. Egybogyó.<br/>A rezidens oszlopjuk meg Sámli, civilben Juan Carlos Valiente, akinek nem azért ez a beceneve, mert ő is töppedt, hanem mert ponthogy plusz segédlet kell hozzá minden átlagos avagy átlag alatti embernek, hogy felérjen a lakli alkatához. Úgy néz ki, mint egy béna genszter, bandanákkal köti félre az afróját és trikóban-melegítőben jár meg aranyláncokat hord, és amúgy ezek mellett teljesen indokolatlan módon tech supportban dolgozik, pedig faék buta tud lenni egyébként. Persze nem mintha Riley ítélkezhetne. Igazából pont azért bírja ennyire a srácot, mert egy hullámhosszon vannak.</p>
<p>Beany végignéz rajtuk, ahogy töketlenkednek.<br/>- Hölgyeim, miért nem öltöztök? Lazsálásból nem élünk meg, tessék iparkodni, gyerünk, gyerünk.<br/>- Csak igyekszünk méltóak lenni a teknős címre - védekezik Sámli.<br/>- A keménységeddel legyél az, Valiente, ne a tempóddal - lövi le a harmatgyenge kifogást Beany. Mindig mindenkit a vezetéknevén hív, pedig Kelsi harap a Summerfieldezésre amúgy, de a főnöknek nyilván kénytelen hagyni. Meg mondjuk Kelsi mindenre harap, szóval mindegy.<br/>A világ legszarabb poénja ez a teknős-dolog egyébként. A hivatalos logójuk nagy pecsét, a közepén egy szemfájdítóan sárga bandázzsal betekert fekete kéz ökölbe szorítva, és alatta a TMT logó, mint Trench Muay Thai, de persze Trench Muaythai Teknőcöket csináltak belőle Tini Nindzsa helyett, mert vicces gyerekek.<br/>- Ennyien leszünk csak ma? - firtatja Sámli, mert azért ez a minimális létszám még péntekenként se jellemző.<br/>- Aha - húzza a száját Beany. - Miller Danville-ben van családlátogatni, szólt még szerdán, a Hajós megint huszonnégyezett tegnap, szóval ő még nagyban az ágyat nyomja, Fernandez meg jó eséllyel másnaptól haldoklik, mert hajnali négykor még nekem írogatott, hogy <em>neaggódj bébi mmost má tényleg indluok</em>. Gondolom, a barátnőjének szánta, de nekem is kellően informatív volt.<br/>- Hülye fasz - röhög Riley. Senki nem szól rá, mert egyetértenek vele. Beany hümmög, aztán jelzésértékűen kitárja nekik az öltözőajtót inkább, hogy haladjanak már.</p>
<p>Haladnak, átsorjáznak a kis különterembe, amit heti háromszor bérel az egyesület az edzőterem üzemeltetőitől. <br/>Már a bemelegítés is gyilkosan átmozgatós, aztán mire előkerülnek az ugrálókötelek is, Riley megfeledkezik minden buliról meg tervekről, és kábé csak a lélegzésre bír koncentrálni. Ezért szereti ezt az egészet: nincs idegesség és depresszió és gondok, csak a tüdőd égése és az izmaid húzása és a csontok meg kesztyűk meg zsákok puffogása, és az áldott csönd az elmében. <br/>Rotálásban árnyékolnak aztán, a páratlan létszám miatt mindig egy emberrel a kispadon, amíg a másik két páros gyakorol. Riley szenved azzal együtt is, hogy imádja az egészet, mert ilyenkor kihozza a hátrányait a nem átlagos alkata-termete. Beany jóval vaskosabb és erősebb is nála, hiába egyeznek amúgy nagyjából, Sámli egy rémálom neki az egykilencvenjével és Lucky se alacsony éppenséggel. Még Kelsi a legideálisabb partner a dologhoz. Őt kapja utána a zsákoláshoz is, mint általában. Nem versenysportolni vannak itt, csak testmozgásért és közösségért és erőnlétért, Beany általában igyekszik a komfortjukra is figyelni és nem hajszolni őket. A szart is kihajtja belőlük persze mindig, de nem vérben forgó szemekkel és üvöltözéssel, meg dolgozik velük ő is ugyanolyan keményen.<br/>Knife Party meg Santigold dübörög közben Beany hordozható hangfalából, mert ma jó gyerekek és szépen dolgoznak, megérdemlik a pörgetős zenét. Múlt héten addig faszkodtak, hogy Taylor Swiftet kaptak aláfestésnek, meg húsz négyütemű fekvőt, ha elröhögték a dolgot, és nyilván elröhögték nem egyszer, úgyhogy a végére a térdükig lógott a nyelvük. Az most is meg fog történni persze, de nem büntiből, ami jobb érzés. <br/>Hörögnek, amikor előkerülnek a medicinlabdák erőnlétezéshez, Beany röhög rajtuk, pedig róla is folyik a víz. Túlélik a végtelen mennyiségű guggolást, és jutalmul pihenés helyett a ringbe léphetnek végre. Ez a legjobb rész, a tényleges püfölés, persze nem vérmesen, de azért kellően komolyan. Riley agyonvereti magát Beanyvel és Kelsivel is, az utóbbitól kap egy olyan oldalbarúgást, hogy csillagokat lát tőle. Klasszikus. Kelsi mondjuk tényleg pusztítani van itt, még Beany is tart tőle, azért nem kezd vele és sózza Rileyra általában. <br/>A végére már mind csak szeretnének elfeküdni a padlón, úgyhogy kapnak még Luckytól egy alapos nyújtássorozatot, azt mindig ő vezeti, ha itt van, és általában itt van. Néha elhúzódnak a szülői értekezletei, akkor kihagy egy-egy alkalmat, de amúgy élvonalbeli tag meg az egyesület kisedzője. Mármint hogy másodedzője, mert a kis edző az ugyebár Beany. Mindegy.</p>
<p>Vert seregként sorjáznak be Lucky nyomában az öltözőbe, pedig ennyien nem is tesznek ki egy sereget. Vertnek vertek, de azért jöttek.<br/>Előreengedik Kelsit a zuhanyzóba. Koedukált az öltözőjük, nem esélyegyenlőségből, hanem mert ehhez a kis teremhez csak egy jár, és amúgy is Kelsi az egyetlen csaj, ő meg nem reklamál, hogy velük kell cuccolnia. Ha valami újonc meg talál tévedni emiatt és célozgatni vagy bámulni merészeli, azt általában úgy meghajtják edzésen közösen, hogy a végére térden állva esedezik a bocsánatukért. Ha nem totál seggarc amúgy, néha meg is bocsátanak neki.<br/>Utónyújtanak még a padokon, amíg ő letusol, aztán váltják, amint kijön hajat szárítani meg újrasminkelni, mert amúgy barbibaba tisztára. Már nem lenézésből, hanem abból a szempontból, hogy magabiztos, erős és szexi egyszerre. Barbie is, Riley látta a filmeket nagyját még tiniként, Ash bébiszittelése közben. Tulajdonképpen már akkor gyanús lehetett volna az anyjáéknak is meg neki is, hogy ez a gyerek nem srác lesz. Mindegy.<br/>Rég sötét van odakinn, mire végeznek, szakadó esőre lépnek ki a járdára. Riley kérés és kérdés nélkül rángatja le a bőrdzsekijét és nyomja Kelsi kezébe, hogy ne ázzon rommá a makulátlan feje addig se, amíg elérnek az autóig. <br/>- Tedd le a kocsit, majd összeszedlek - fordul hozzá Lucky. Még a saját szülinapján is ő a kijelölt józan sofőr, de hát hiába, ha egyszer nem iszik. Csak szívni szokott nagy ritkán, de azt is csak a terasza magányában kényelmes estéken, amúgy tiszta életet él. - Írok, ha indulok, nem lesz sok.<br/>Kelsi közben megindul Sámlival a zuhéban a kocsijához, ő hozta ma a srácot, valami két házra laknak egymástól. Beany is megpattan egy intéssel, a sporttáskáját a feje fölé emelve, Lucky a maga átszellemültségével meg csak kisétál az esőre ahogy van és nem érdekli a megázás, úgyhogy Riley is nekilódul. </p>
<p>Fut a Hondáig, bár a papírvékony pólója egy pillanat alatt átázik úgyis azon a semmi távon is, a homlokára csöpög a víz a hajáról, ahogy bekászálódik a kormány mögé. Igazán ideális bulizóidő. Bár a Toronynak legalább van egy minimális ponyvázott kiállója a járdán a bagósoknak. <br/>Szóval hazarongyol, bevágja a koszos cuccát a mosógépbe meg dob Nishának egy üzit, hogy ellesz, de nem sokáig, aztán túr egy inget és átvedlik, és imádkozik, hogy Kelsinek kiadja az esze visszaadni a kabátját. Egyet már így is lenyúlt tőle a nyavalyás.<br/>Ellézeng, amíg nem csipog a telefonja Lucky indulós értesítésével, meg még utána is kicsit, mert a város másik feléről jön, Kelsiék és Beany is útbaesnek neki idefele. A Wrangler felzendülő dudálására iramodik le a ház elé, bepasszírozza magát Kelsi és Beany mellé az amúgy kétszemélyes hátsó ülésre, és Lucky megindul olyan svunggal, mintha nem városban és vizes betonon vezetne este szakadó esőben a dzsippel, hanem földutas terepen. Mondjuk úgy össze vannak préselődve, hogy nincs hova borulniuk, Sámli meg kapaszkodik a plafonba, hogy ne a fejét verje bele. Riley azért fellélegzik, mikor megérkeznek és kikászálódhat végre, a szemébe húzza a sapkáját, mert a francnak se áztatná el megint a fejét, ha már letörülközte félszárazra otthon.<br/>- Kész monszun, bazdmeg - morgolódik, ahogy bemenekül a bejárat fölött húzódó ponyva alá.<br/>- Jót fog tenni az uborkának meg a céklának - osztja meg a kevésbé hisztis véleményét az időjárásról Lucky. Kertészkedik. Riley beszólhatna neki, de Kelsi az egekig magasztalta a srác paradicsomos chutney-alapját, amit karácsonyra szokott osztogatni, és szereti az indiait Nishának meg Kalifornia fúzióskonyha-mániájának hála, szóval nem szól be neki, mert szeretne ő is benne lenni az ajiosztásban. Meg amúgy is, ma harminc a barom, hadd örüljön a gazai esőjének.</p>
<p>Nyugis éjszakája van a Toronynak, az látszik rögtön, ahogy belépnek a küszöbön. Nyilván az ítéletidőnek hála.<br/>Kelsi rikkantva hagyja itt őket a pultos és egyben tulaj nyakába ugrani, régi pajtások, miatta is lakik itt ebben a porfészekben.<br/>Az apja Afganisztánban halt meg az első turnusán, amikor Kelsi még kiskölyök volt, a legjobb barátja oldalán. A legjobb barát Miroslav Kasun, alias Mirko, háborús veteránból lett vendéglátós és a Torony jó kedélyű, rossz hallású üzemeltetője. Elvitte a fél dobhártyáját egy robbanás, de az átélt borzalmak ellenére is tündéri jó ember bírt maradni. Úgy gondoskodott Kelsiről a hazajövetele után, mintha a sajátja lenne, az elesett bajtársa helyett is. Most egy fél várost lát el kajával meg egy nyugis helyszínnel a baráti összejövetelekhez.<br/>Sámli kiszúr nekik egy nagyobbacska asztalt, ahogy elférhetnek, ha nyúlnak hozzá egy plusz széket. Szedett-vedett a hely berendezése, az adja a házias báját. Letelepednek, Kelsi kiabál, hogy mit kérnek, főleg Rileynak szánva a kérdést, mert a többiekkel járt már el eleget ahhoz, hogy ismerje a fogyasztási szokásaikat. Sámli azért visszakiabál neki, hogy kétmillió dollárt, egy új autót és egy medencés házat. Kelsi beint neki. Rileytól tanulta el.<br/>Riley további üvöltözések helyett felcsatlakozik a lányhoz, együtt válogatják ki és várják meg a piáikat.<br/>- ... rájuk fogom hívni a gyerekvédelmiseket, esküszöm - magyaráz Lucky bőszen, mikor visszaérnek az asztalhoz két tálcával. - Nem hiszik el, hogy egy gyerekpszichiáter tudna segíteni, azért van. A kissrác az ADHD iskolapéldája, de nem rossz kölyök, eltiltásokkal meg felesleges büntetésekkel csak azt fogják elérni nála, hogy azelőtt megutálja az iskolarendszert, hogy belekerülne. <br/>Beany bólogat és figyel hűen, Sámli is próbál hasonlót mímelni. Hozzászólni nem tudnak a témához, de Luckynak olyan ritkán ered meg a nyelve igazán. Munka-, növény-, esetleg kutyaügyben szokott, vagy ha túrázni van valahova, azt elmeséli, amúgy békés-hallgatag fazon. De az ebihalaiért tűzbe menne. Mert Békakuckó az óvodájuk neve, és senki ne kérdezze, miért. Egyike Trench ősi titkainak. <br/>Valószínűleg az utolsó pillanatban kaptak észbe a felelősök, hogy ez is kéne a létesítménynek, és a hasukra csapva nagy hirtelen csak ezt a marhaságot bírták megszülni. Vannak furább nevű helyek is településen, a felsőváros egyik fogadója Neontemető néven fut. Riley megszállt ott párszor, mikor még Asht kísérgette ide hormontetoválás-ügyben.</p>
<p>Kelsi kiosztja a saját tálcáját, négy tűzgolyó meg egy ötödik felespohárban almalé az ünnepeltnek is, hogy ne lógjon ki az érte koccintók sorából hülye módon.<br/>- Az egyetlen és megismételhetetlen Lucky Rose-ra, és még kétszer ennyi évre neki - emeli a poharát Beany tömör tósztra. Lucky horkant.<br/>- Ahhoz kevesebbet kellett volna ekizni, de kösz.<br/>Vele vigyorognak, ahogy összeütik a poharakat. <br/>Kelsi köhög kicsit, ahogy lehúzza az italt. Nem szokta a paraszt a szántást, na. Riley csak sziszeg kissé, égeti a torkát a shot, de jólesik neki. Akkor kezd krahálni ő is, amikor Sámli segítő gesztus gyanánt istenesen hátbavágja.<br/>- Ne már, bazdmeg - hörög -, hát megfulladok.<br/>Sámli megint hátbavágja. Amikor Riley visszaütne, elhajol, aztán mindketten durcálnak Beany végtelenül megfáradt letromfolására.<br/>- Mint az ovisok, esküszöm - bosszankodik a marháskodásukon, persze nem rém komolyan.<br/>- Lejártak a munkaóráim, nem dolgozok, oldd meg te - mosolyog Lucky.<br/>Kelsi oldja meg, fölpattan, mögéjük ugrik és mindkettejük fejét a hóna alá fogja fojtószorításba féloldalasan. Neki nem fognak szólni, ha rendbont, mert protekciós, meg amúgy is cuki szöszke fehérember, privilégiumokban van a társaság túlnyomó részéhez képest.<br/>- Ha kidobatsz minket, Valiente, azért annyi fekvőtámaszt kapsz, ameddig nem is tudsz számolni.<br/>- Nagyon sokáig tudok számolni - ragyog fel Sámli arcán egy gyermekien büszke mosoly. - Legalább százig.<br/>Riley belefullad a sörébe a röhögéstől. Pedig éppcsak túlélte a tűzgolyós kalandot meg a bántalmazást.</p>
<p>Abbahagyják aztán a vergődést, mert Mirko türelmének is van egy határa, és csak Kelsinek jutott hozzá szereteti alapon útlevél, az meg mindannyiuknak nem lesz elég. Pofáznak minden szarról, Beany és Lucky kutyáiról, Kelsi új szerelmi bánatáról, hogy a Burger King blazírt arcú gót pénztároslánya minden ellenkező jel ellenére heteró, aztán leragadnak kicsit Sámli öccsének az új videóinál a srác nagy örömére.<br/>Van ugyanis egy ikre, José, aki híres YouTuber a Tourette-szindrómás lakótársával együtt. Floridában ismerkedtek meg és ott is élnek jelenleg, a lakótárs, Alvin azon az alapon költözött oda a diagnózisa után, hogy ott úgyis mindenki őrült, nem fog kilógni a társadalom sorából. Idióta kihívásokat meg vlogokat meg oktatóvideókat csinálnak Alvin helyzetéről, élik az életüket. Trenchben meg nem mindenkinek esett le még, hogy Valientéék ketten vannak, meg hogy José párszáz mérfölddel odébb él, és szegény Sámlit amúgy rendszeresen összetévesztik a fiúval. Mondjuk jófej és bekamuzza általában, hogy az, akinek hiszik. Ha lebukik, egyrészt vicces, másrészt meg családtag, szóval az is valami kontakt a rajongás tárgyával közvetve, ha meg nem, hát a fan is örül és José hírneven is segít, hogy akkor is interaktál kedvesen, amikor nem. De azt unja, ha huzamosabb ideig arról kell csevegnie, hogy José milyen sikeres és kúl és irigylésre méltó.<br/>Riley megérti a húzódzkodását, őszintén. Ő volt már mindkét oldalán is a hírnévnek, általában hülye módon egyszerre. A tényleges menőgyerekeknek ő volt a csicska buzeráns japó, aki csak azért kepeszt, hogy bevágódjon náluk, de ne is álmodozzon róla, az átlag kölykök meg vagy azért féltek tőle, mert az összes sulija egyik legjobb sportolója volt mindig, egy elég agresszív ágazatban, vagy mert ők viszont tényleg igyekeztek bevágódni az elit klikkeknél, és akkor nem volt érdemes az utáltjaikkal pajtáskodni. Így aztán kurva magányos volt kábé egész gyermekkorában, Ashen kívül sose volt igazán közeli bizalmasa, ő meg nem volt eléggé korabeli a legtöbb baja megértéséhez, bármennyire is szerették egymást. Az egyetem változást hozott, de emellett a jó mellett sok rosszat is, csak azért csinálta végig, mert hiába kapott némi ösztöndíjat a sporteredményeire, nem fedték az oktatása egész költségét, és nem akarta az így is eszméletlen mennyiségű diákhiteleit a semmiért fizetni élete végéig. Mindegy.</p>
<p>Beany ellép egy Uberrel, ahogy ígérte, amint a söre elfogy, holnap korán kezdi a melót. Mivel legközelebb hétfőn lesz edzés, és addig lesz idejük bőven kiheverni bármi macskajajt, nem ígérteti meg velük, hogy óvatosak legyenek, csak Lucky lelkére köti, hogy vigyázzon rájuk azért.<br/>Mivel Kelsi épp a harmadik shotját húzza le egy harcias rikoltással, nem alaptalan az aggodalma, de nyilván tisztában is van már bőven a lány tempóival. Riley kimegy vele egy cigire, azon tanakodnak a szakadó esőt nézve, hogy hogy fog kinézni a nyílt napjuk, amit Beany a jövő hónapra tervez, több embert meg korosztályt bevonzani az egyesületbe.<br/>Sámli kikér nekik még egy kört, mire visszaavászkodnak az asztalhoz, úgyhogy Riley egy beletörődő nyögéssel konstatálja, hogy ebből berúgás lesz most már. Nincs magas alkoholtoleranciája, remek genetikai örökség az apjától. Oda se neki, Nisha közben visszaírt neki, hogy a helyi állatvédő egyesület frappáns időzítéssel bevitt nekik egy hangyák borította-csípte tarajos sült, és be kellett hívniuk két asszisztenst, hogy segítsenek lefogni és lemosdatni a nagyon morcos kis jószágot, úgyhogy a kései érkezése még jóval késeibb lesz. Riley ezen az alapon egész meggondolatlanul lehajtja a fél sörét egy húzással.</p>
<p>Nyílik az ajtó, ahogy az asztalra csapja a poharát egy koppanással.<br/>Fölnéznek mind, mert ki a franc mászkál még ilyen későn ebben az esőben?<br/>Az övéknél is nagyobb társaság érkezik a Toronyba. Hatan vannak, öt felnőtt és egy tinédzser, meg egy kurva nagy kutya, az élen battyogó srác lábához simulva. Mirko morcos arccal nézi őket a pultból, Sámliék is ráncolják a szemöldöküket rájuk, Riley értetlenül pislogva kapkodja a tekintetét közöttük.<br/>- Ezek meg mi a szart keresnek itt - motyog Lucky. Nem szokott káromkodni, meglepő tőle a szóhasználat. A kocsma csöndjében elérnek a szavai az új vendégekig is, az egyetlen sötétebb bőrű, olyan arabforma srác biccent neki és Lucky is visszaköszön némán, de a többiek ügyet sem vetnek rájuk. Úgy sétálnak végig a placcon, mintha az övék lenne, nekiállnak két asztalt összetolni lazán. Mirko hagyja nekik meglepő módon, bár összefont karokkal figyeli a műveletet.<br/>- Mert, kik ezek? - unja meg Riley a nyilvánvaló feszkót. Nem szimpatikus a brancs neki se, bár ők se dumálhatnak, még úgy se, hogy Beany már nincs velük. Csak Kelsi cukipofa, de éppenséggel a másik társaságban se a két csaj néz ki a problémázás tárgyának.<br/>- A város seggfejei - vágja rá Sámli, ami nem válasz egyáltalán így önmagában. A kutya az ínyét felhúzva rájuk vicsorog a gazdája széke mellől, mintha hallotta volna a feleletet és értené és elítélné, ami persze lehetetlen.<br/>- Hm - véli Riley, az említett seggfejeket méregetve a szeme sarkából. A kutyás srác úgy integet Mirkónak, mintha pincér lenne, meg nem pultnál kiszolgálás a helyen, és Mirko valamiért megy is hozzájuk, bár fogcsikorgatós arccal. Ami szintén nem jellemző az örök kedves-mosolygósságára, úgyhogy Riley azért kezdi elhinni, hogy balhés népek érkeztek a köreikbe.</p>
<p>- Eh, mindegy - vonja meg a vállát Sámli. - Csak nem akarnak baszakodni, akkor nem ide jöttek volna.<br/>- Legyen igazad - bólint Lucky, és aztán nem foglalkoznak a másikakkal tovább, bár a hangulat érezhetően megzuhant a jöttüktől. Kelsi visszavesz a hangerejéből és Mirkóra pislog időnként nyugtalanul, Lucky és Sámli próbálják nagyvonalúan ignorálni a szomszéd asztal zajosságát, és a kocsma pár másik vendége szép lassan elszivárog, hogy csak ők maradnak négyen meg az újak odaát.<br/>Lucky a lelépést fontolgatja Sámlival, ami azt jelentené, hogy vége az estének, de Rileynak a zavaró tényezők ellenére sincs nagy kedve még lépni. Ráír Nishára, hogy mizu, a lány hamar reagál, hogy még legalább egy óra, mire szabadul. Riley gondol egyet, és megkérdezi, hogy el tudna-e érte jönni hazafelé menet, ha úgy alakul, Nisha igenlő válasza után pedig Kelsihez fordul.<br/>- Nisha is el tud vinni minket, ha maradnál még egy órácskát. Ha nem gáz, hogy a ketrecben kell utaznod.<br/>Mert Nisha kocsija kétüléses, a hátulja a csomagtartóval együtt állatszállításra lett átalakítva. Kelsit nem kell nagyon biztatnia így se, már benne van a hangulatban vele együtt.<br/>- Naná. Elbulizok én hátul.<br/>Elbulizik már most is, az igaz. Riley visszaír tehát Nishának hálálkodva, Lucky közben bizonytalanul néz rájuk.<br/>- Biztos, hogy csak ketten maradni akartok... Ezekkel? - bök feltűnésmentesen a fejével a másik brancsra.<br/>- Micsinálnak, megesznek? - kételkedik Riley. Zajosak, az tény, de eddig nem igazán foglalkoztak velük. Eszméletlen tempóban isznak mondjuk, a három srác főleg, de az meg csak jó Mirkónak.<br/>Kelsi vihog az elgondoláson, még Sámli is megereszt rá egy félvigyort. Lucky nincs meggyőzve, de mivel fáradt, nem forszírozza a véleményét, beletörődik a döntésükbe.</p>
<p>Kabátot ragad, meg a kissé ingatag Sámlit, és lépnek. Kelsi vidoran integet nekik, aztán a pulthoz táncol új kört kérni.<br/>Az arabforma srác rágyújt lazán az asztalnál, ami már alapból kurva nagy pofátlanság, de a szállongó füstnek gyanúsan fűszaga van. Riley nem ítélkezik, ő is szívott eleget egyetemen, azért ismeri föl nyilván, de basszameg, itt még illegális a cucc, meg amúgy a bagózás is simán az, mert nem külön dohányzó helyiségben vannak. Nincs is.<br/>Mirko mégsem szól nekik ezért se, hamutálat visz nekik az asztalhoz egy szó nélkül zordan. Kelsi vet rá egy együttérző pillantást.<br/>- Mi van, ezeknek mindent szabad? - dörmög Riley az orra alatt.<br/>- Nagyjából - felel Kelsi, hasonlóan sutyorogva. Hiába tartják minimálon a hangerejüket, az arab srác így is feléjük fordul egy nyugtalanítóan nyugodt mosollyal az arcán. Megemeli nekik a felespoharát nekik, mielőtt lehúzná a tartalmát, Kelsi fintorog.<br/>- És mindent hallanak is - állapítja meg tehát Riley. A kutyás srác széles, kissé őrült vigyorral néz fel rájuk az asztalon könyökölésből.<br/>- Úgy bizony, édeskék - búgja -, úgyhogy óvatosan, mit csicseregtek.<br/>Kelsi lesunyja a fejét, ami rém szokatlan tőle, Riley viszont ennek ellenére is állja a seggfej tekintetét felszegett állal, mert őt nem fogja semmi helyi taplófalvi megfélemlíteni azzal, hogy egy városszéli krimóban rossz hírnevük van. Kelsi sziszegve rángatja az inge könyökét, de azzal se foglalkozik.<br/>A farkasszemezést a srác töri meg, kiröhögi Rileyt egész egyszerűen, aztán int Mirkónak és valamit a fülébe suttog nagyon vígan, és csak kicsit teátrálisan. Riley azon kezd gondolkodni, hogy vajon Mirkónak lesz-e pofája kidobni őket Kelsivel ezek kedvéért, de a bátorsága eredménye meglepően másnak bizonyul.</p>
<p>Mirko tálcával érkezik az asztalukhoz. Savanyú az arca, de nem szól, csak letesz Riley elé egy háromnegyedig töltött korsó sört és egy aranyló folyadékkal teli felespoharat. Az utóbbihoz előcihel egy öngyújtót a kötényzsebéből, és Riley meredeken értetlenkedve figyeli, ahogy meggyújtja a kisebbik piát. Kelsi is csak csodálkozik, olyan gyanakvósan, nem boldogan.<br/>- Fenékig - közli vele Mirko. Utasításnak hangzik inkább a mondat, mint kedves biztatásnak. A kutyás srác összehúzott szemekkel, bár továbbra is azzal a szarrágó vigyorral a képén figyeli, hogy Riley hogy fog reagálni.<br/>És hát az a helyzet, hogy ez egy kihívás, és Riley azokat nem szereti feladni. Meg lángol a whisky is, azt csak el kéne oltani.<br/>Megragadja hát a poharat, és a kocsma összközönsége figyelő tekintetétől kísérve beledobja a sörbe. Szétfröcsköl szerte az asztalon a pia, ahogy a shot egy szisszenéssel kialszik és a korsó aljára merül, a srác vigyora elégedettre szélesedik. Ha idegen helyen lennének, Riley amúgy kiöntené a picsába a földre a cuccot látványos gúnnyal, de nem fog Mirkónak pluszmelót csinálni a takarítással, annyira azért ő se bunkó. Csiklandozza a gondolat így is, de végül jobbat talál helyette.<br/>Föltápászkodik, a korsóval együtt a másik asztalhoz sétál. Lecsapja a fiú elé az italt, nem törődve vele, hogy itt is kilötyögteti, és visszavigyorog rá.<br/>- Egészségedre.</p>
<p>A srác veszélyes arccal néz föl rá, bár az asztaltársasága nyíltan röhög rajta.<br/>- Hm. - Csak ennyit tesz hozzá a visszacsapott labdához, aztán felmarkolja a piát, és inni kezd.<br/>Egy lélegzettel küldi le az egészet, Rileyt figyelve végig a pohár pereme felett rezzenéstelen tekintettel. Még csak levegő után se kap, ahogy elhúzza a szájától a kiürült korsót, visszaadja Rileynak. Bújik valami fenyegető az arcán, és Riley érzi, hogy hiába a leleményessége, itt most ő veszített.<br/>Ki nem szarja le. Fáradt ő már az ilyen kicsinyes faszméregetésekhez, lerakja az asztalra a poharat és visszasétál a sajátjukhoz, tahóéknak háttal telepedik le a megszeppent Kelsi mellé.<br/>- Mi a faszt csinálsz, te őrült? - sistereg neki a lány haragosan, Riley takarásába bújva a többiek elől.<br/>- Nemhogy örülnél, hogy nem ittam meg - vonogatja a vállát Riley, mert nem tetszik neki a számonkérés, és ugyan némi zajongás van odaát, tudja, hogy hallják minden szavukat.<br/>- Már ott rég elbasztad - közli a véleményét Kelsi -, minek kellett beléjük állni?<br/>- Ők álltak belénk - kel a saját védelmére Riley, mert a két társaság közül nem ők voltak Kelsivel, akik miénkavilág-stílusban sétáltak be ide, telebagózva a helyet meg kihallgatva mások beszélgetéseit.<br/>- Engem ne rángass bele - vágja rá Kelsi. - Ha meg akarsz halni, a te sarad, de én hadd maradjak ki belőle.<br/>- Csak egy pia volt, baszod - szól vissza felhorgadó haraggal, mert kezdi nagyon unni az egész szitut, meg hogy ekkora drámát csinál ezekből a barmokból rajta kívül itt mindenki. - Faszom már, úgy csinálsz, mintha a yardokba kötöttem volna bele vagy a helyi maffiába vagy valami.<br/>Kelsi felprüszköl a szavaira, aztán kurva célzatosan megemeli a szemöldökét.<br/>- Mi, hogy mi? - hökken meg Riley, ahogy kezd leesni neki a dolog. Bár elhinni így se akarja, akkor félnie is kéne, és félt már eleget egész életében, nem most akarja újrakezdeni egy szaros visszautasított sörmeghívás miatt. - Ezek, most komolyan?<br/>Kelsi nem felel neki, nem is tudna mit a frusztrált feje alapján, de ideje se marad. A másik asztal cihelődni kezd ugyanis, csikorogva tolják hátra a székeiket, a főseggfej gyűrött pénzeket szór az asztalra, aztán összerendezgeti őket, a figyelmeztető tekintetére annak a vékonyabbik lánynak, aki egész este az oldalához simulva ücsörgött némán. Biztos a csaja. Bár egy ilyen bűnöző külsejű surmó mellé szexibb picsát képzelne el Riley, mint ezt a kantárosgatyós-csíkosgarbós szendeszüzet, de persze mit pofázik. Ő a könyökéig ér a saját barátnőjének, pedig biztos találhatott volna kisebbet is, ha nagyon akart volna. Nem akart. Nishát akarta, a seggfej szülei ellenében is.</p>
<p>Nisha mondjuk pont agyoncsapná ezért a baromságért, ha most itt lenne, és még igaza is lenne vele. De nincs itt, úgyhogy Riley csak nézi a székén hátradőlve kényelmesen, ahogy a srác a rongyos pulcsiját magára rángatva megindul feléjük. Közelről megnézve látszik, hogy minden más cucca is hasonlóan leharcolt, a fejét hülyén félrebiccentve tartja, és van a mozgásában valami nyugtalanító idegenség. Nyilván be van állva, nagyon szívja az orrát is, ahogy lenéz rá a hüvelykujja végét rágcsálva. Motyog valamit, talán agyakról, Riley kurvára nem érti.<br/>- Hogymi?<br/>A srác nagylelkűen méltóztatik kivenni a fél kezét a pofájából, és úgy megismételni a szavait.<br/>- Szóval ilyen nagyfiú vagy? - Vigyorog, mint aki nem normális. Nyilván nem az. - Kisember, nagy pofával.<br/>Riley baltaarccal néz vissza rá, mert bár a stílus nem tetszik neki, a mondanivaló lényegével igazából sajnos nem tud vitatkozni.<br/>- Le lehet akadni rólunk - tanácsolja azért, mert hagyni nem fogja magát. - Nem mi kezdtük a hallgatózást. <br/>- De a pofázást igen, babám - vigyorog tovább a srác, és a kurva életbe, hogy már megint igaza van. - Tanuld meg, hogy azt magadfajta kívülállóknak nem tanácsos. <br/>Riley elgondolkodik rajta, hogy ez most valami burkolt rasszizmus-e vagy csak az ideköltözésére utal vele a faszkalapja, de az utóbbi mellett dönt, mert a füves haverja meg mindig nagyon arabnak néz ki, szóval csak nem a más népből származásával van gond. Ha meg igen, hát duplán bassza szájba magát. <br/>- Mi nem tetszik? - szúr vissza. - Hogy nem tudom, ki a faszomok vagytok, és meg mertem kérdezni? <br/>- Jaj, hát ezzel kezdd - vált mű-szívélyes mosolyra a srác. - Elnathan Dema, szolgálatodra. A miénk a város, kispajtás. Most már tudod, ki van elégítve a kíváncsiságod? <br/>- A város mindenkié - vágja rá Riley, ami egy burkolt bazdmeg, de csak a jellegzetes gúnyos kiröhögést kapja rá.<br/>- Álmaidban.<br/>- Ennél szarabbakat álmodok, kösz - morog Riley. Az itteni pszichiátere átrakta Celexára, és azóta megszenvedi az estéket, bár tudja, hogy az inkább csak az otthonról kidobás meg a költözés stressze miatt van átmenetileg, és az új gyógyszer tényleg érni fog valamit, majd ha beállt végre rendesen. Ha megkérdezik, mit szerzett a főiskolán, a depresszió előbb jön a nyelvére, mint a haszontalan papírjai. Ott rohadjon meg az egész. Pedig nem is ott kezdődött, mert már taknyos szar tininek diagnosztizálták, ami amúgy elmond dolgokat a komolyságáról. De az egyetem súlyosbította el úgy igazán.<br/>- Akkor üdv a valóságban is.<br/>Elnathan arcán még mindig ott az arcán a tahó vigyor, de van valami új a rémítő tengerkék tekintete mélyén, amit Riley nem tud hova tenni. Azaz tudná, de amire gondol, az nyilván faszság, mert pont ez a nagyképű miénkaváros-paraszt érezne együtt vele? Ugyan már.</p>
<p>Csak gecizik. Biztos ettől nyugodtabb az álma. Riley megfontolja, hogy elinvitálja egy edzésre csak úgy a visszaugatás kedvéért, hogy ott vezesse le ezeket a feszkóit ilyen haszontalan műbalhék helyett, de Kelsi megölné érte, úgyhogy tőle szokatlan bölcsességgel tartja a száját.<br/>Vár. Mi a faszt mondjon még? Értelme nincs az egésznek.<br/>Elnathan is ezt várhatta mondjuk, mert elégedetten ragyog rá. <br/>- Ügyes fiú. <br/>Az arab srác a szemét forgatja.<br/>- Menjetek szobára, Dema, vagy húzzunk a vérbe.<br/>- Megyünk már, megyünk - legyint Elnathan. - A vérbe, nem szobára. És baszódj meg.<br/>- Nem hagysz elég szabadidőt ilyenekre.<br/>- Mélységes részvétem - sóhajt Elnathan álságosan. A karjára kapaszkodó lány oldalba löki szelíden, akkor visszakozik. - Jó, bocs. Induljunk.<br/>És eltakarodnak végre, Elnathan még csókot dob teátrálisan Mirkónak az ajtóból és odakacsint nekik, int a kutyájának és eltűnik sereghajtóként a színről. A távoztukkal kiszellőzik a szobát megülő cigifüst is, kisöpri a feltámadó huzat, mintha sose lett volna. A csöndet helyette vágni lehetne ugyanúgy.</p>
<p>- Jó nagy fasz vagy - állapítja meg Kelsi, kifújva egy mély sóhajt, amit egész eddig némán rettegve benntartott. Riley bemutat neki csak úgy megszokásból, de az ajtót figyeli még mindig.<br/>- Eddig is tudtuk - ért egyet. - Legalább annak nagy vagyok.<br/>- De ennyire?<br/>- Kurvára nem vágom, mit vagytok úgy oda mind - fakad ki Riley. - Látszatmajomság az egész. Az igazi faszkalapok nem rongy cuccokban járnak füvezni lepukkant kocsmákba... Bocs, Mirko.<br/>Mirko a felszabadult asztal körül sertepertél, ronggyal törölget, és csak a vállát vonja meg az elszólása. Tisztában van vele ő is, hogy a Torony nem burzsuj hely, nem véletlen van az alsóvárosban.<br/>- Ritkán jönnek ide - teszi hozzá. - Sehol nem szeretik őket a városban. De Kelsinek igaza van, tényleg nem érdemes beléjük állni. Aki teheti, félreáll az útjukból, fogadd meg te is a tanácsukat. És ne becsüld le őket, csak mert szakadtak. Ha nem is az övék egész Trench, de a rosszabb részei egész biztosan, tudja azt itt mindenki.<br/>Riley Kelsire pillant, de ő is csak bólogat a horvát fickó szavaira.<br/>- Remek - vágja rá Riley puffogva. - Maradjanak a rosszabb részeken akkor, basszameg. Vagy mi van, itt már egy sörre se lehet péntek este elmenni úgy, hogy ne álljon beléd a helyi seggfejkirály, csak mert túl hangosan létezel?<br/>- Nem tetszettél neki - véli Kelsi. - Egyikünk se, valószínűleg, csak engem kevésbé mernek kötni talán Mirko miatt. Vele érdemes jóban lenniük, főleg, hogy a Neontemetőből ki vannak tiltva.</p>
<p>Riley a szemöldökét ráncolja erre az infóra, és most először kezdi komolyan venni a helyzetet.<br/>Tudja ugyanis, hogy a Neontemető tulaja Ash tetoválóművészének a volt felesége-férje, azért laktak ott mindig régen, amikor csak átutazóban jártak ide Ash hormonjait korrigálni. És tudja Jeongról, hogy annakidején a békés növényes-macskás gyűjtögető élete előtt sötét ügyletekkel foglalkozott, maffiával és illegális mágiákkal. A maffia lehetett éppenséggel ez a brancs is, bár Jeong lassan negyven lesz, ez az őrült meg maximum vele egyidős vagy még annyi se. De nyilván úgyse ő a fejes, akkor nem így viselkedne. És az se valószínű, hogy ez a minden háta mögötti kisváros elbírna egynél több bűnöző-brancsot, ez nem a Bronx vagy miafasz.<br/>- Hát na - vonja meg végül a vállát harcias leszaromsággal. - Pedig főnyeremény vagyok, nem én tehetek róla, hogy szar az ízlése.<br/>Kelsi elvihogja magát legalább ezen. Riley vele vigyorog, aztán a telefonját csekkolja, mert pittyeg neki.<br/>- Nisha? - kérdezi Kelsi.<br/>- Ja. Indul.<br/>- Ideje - sóhajt Kelsi. - Elég volt ebből az estéből.<br/>- Nekem mondod? - dörmög Riley, aztán komolyabbra veszi az arckifejezését meg a hangnemét is. - Amúgy, ha lehet, ezt a szart ne említsd neki. Ha nem muszáj.<br/>- Nem muszáj - sunyít Kelsi -, de mit kapok érte, hogy falazok neked?<br/>- Bazdmeg - bosszankodik Riley a pofátlan zsaroláson -, nemtom. Kifizetem a piáidat?<br/>- Én itt ingyen iszok, Ry - emlékezteti a lány a protekciósságára. - De tudod mit? Értékelem a felajánlást. Tartom a számat.<br/>- Kösz - sóhajt föl Riley. Van elég baja Nishának, az ő hülyesége miatt ne kelljen tök fölöslegesen aggódnia. Hazudni nem tudna és nem is akarna neki, de ez más. Úgy más, hogy semmi, és akkor meg miért legyen belőle valami? Mirkóra néz. - Akkor fizetem a sajátomat, aztán szívjunk el egy cigit.<br/>- Nem szükséges - rázza a fejét Mirko.<br/>- Hagyd már - hőbörög Riley. - Hogy Kelsiét elengeded, az oké, de a miénket nem kell csak miatta, neked is meg kell élni valamiből.<br/>- És meg is élek - mosolyog Mirko. - Nem mondtam egy szóval se, hogy el van engedve. Rendezve van.<br/>- Ah, persze, Lucky - így Riley, de aztán fennakad valamin. - De várjunk, hát ittunk azóta is... Oh.<br/>Leesik neki a tantusz végre, Mirko keserű-célzatos mosolyával együtt.<br/>A kurva anyját ennek az Elnathannek, hogy baszakszik vele és még le is kell köröznie mindenáron.</p>
<p>De mit számít? Ha ettől érzi magát nagyfiúnak, ám legyen. Kifizethetné a diákhiteleit is akkor már.<br/>Mivel pénzügyekkel nincs több teendőjük ezek szerint, és Nisha is úton van, Riley jobb híján a kabátja után nyúl.<br/>- Jövő hétre hozd vissza a bőrdzsekimet, ha lehet - emlékezteti Kelsit. - Ha beáll ez a kurva esős évszak, szükségem lesz rá. Van vagy nyolc sajátod amúgy is.<br/>- Jó. - Kelsi Mirkóhoz libben, ad neki egy ingatag puszit az arcára, aztán megindul kifelé. - Gyere, elfogyott a cigim.<br/>- Ingyenélő vagy - véli Riley.<br/>- Úgy bizony.</p>
<p>Elbagóznak a ponyva alatt a szötyögő esőt nézve, amíg Nisha befut.<br/>Riley csak az anyósülés távolságából küld egy puszit neki, miután bekászálódott mellé, mert pia- és füstszaga van. Kelsi a ketrecben billeg hátul négykézláb részeges vihogásokkal. Riley túr a kesztyűtartóból egy kutyakekszet, aztán sírva röhög, amikor a lány morogva kapja ki a szájával a kezéből a rácsokon keresztül. Nisha sűrűen pislog, de mosolyog kicsit az orra alatt rajtuk. Riley örül ennek, nem járt el eddig se bulizni és nem is tervez nagyon rászokni, de jó tudni, hogy a barátnője nem bánja a dolgot. Féltékenységen mondjuk nem aggódott, az nem szokása, meg Kelsire nem is lenne értelme, mert csak haverok a lánnyal. Jó csaj, azt elismeri készséggel objektíven, de azt ki nem, akinek van szeme? Viszont amellett egy megveszekedett bolond picsa is, Riley még barátként is megőrül tőle néha. Neki Nisha kell, a szelíd-okos nyugalmával meg a kanapén összebújós borozós-filmezős estékkel.<br/>És talán néhanapján egy kocsmázós összeröffenés is másokkal. Ellazultan folyik el az ülésben, ahogy haladnak végig a sötét-nedves városon, és tudja, hogy ez nem csak az alkohol hatása, hanem a szocializációé is, a változatosságé az eddigi meló-edzés-otthon körforgású életéhez képest.<br/>Együtt nézik Nishával, ahogy Kelsi kivergődi magát a ketrecből és elbotladozik a háza bejáratáig, nem indulnak el, amíg ajtón belül nincs.<br/>- Gondolom, nem kell kérdeznem, hogy jól éreztétek-e magatokat - mondja Nisha, mikor már úton vannak megint. Riley vigyorog.<br/>- De hulla vagyok - teszi hozzá azért. - Az edzős cuccom kimostam. Milyen napod volt? Hogy van a hangyász, vagy mi.<br/>- Tarajos sül - helyesbít Nisha. - Jól, elvitték megfigyelésre, aztán ha minden oké, holnap elengedik. Estig laza volt. Holnap be kell mennem, de csak délutánra.<br/>- Nézzük Voltront, ha hazajöttél - kéri Riley. - Rendelhetünk valami kaját is. Thait, vagy nemtom.<br/>- Hmm. Hamburgerezni akarok.<br/>- Felőlem - egyezik bele Riley -, de akkor nem csórod el megint az összes krumplimat.<br/>- Én? Ugyan, soha.<br/>- Aha, na persze.</p>
<p>Riley elrongyol lezuhanyozni, amíg Nisha parkolóhelyet keres, és összerángatja az ágyukat, amint Nisha leváltja őt a fürdőben.<br/>- Gyógyszer - emlékezteti a lány, mikor látja, hogy Riley már a takarójába burkolózva kómál. Mosolyog, kifordul a konyhába egy pohár vízért neki.<br/>- Mire mennék nélküled? - hálálkodik Riley. Van a telefonján emlékeztető a bogyóra, de még a Toronyban csöngött neki és kinyomta egy lendületből, azóta meg persze ötször kiment a fejéből a dolog. Lenyeli a pirulát, bár piára nem bölcs dolog bevenni, aztán a párnába fúrja a fejét, elégedetten hümmög, ahogy Nisha mellébújik és hozzásimul egy csókot adni a feje búbjára, és két perc múlva már alszik is. Mélyen, nyugodtan. Nem sokáig, hajnalban felébred egy fejfájásra és föltápászkodik egy fájdalomcsillapítóért, de aztán visszadől a lány mellé, kiélvezni a közös szabad délelőttjüket.<br/>Késő reggel kelnek, palacsintáznak és azon veszekednek, hogy melyikük tüntette el a nagyobbik mérőedényt a konyhából. Riley tudja, hogy ő volt, eltörte forró vízzel tésztafőzés közben a múlt héten titokban, de Nisha is tudja, szóval csak műsor az egész.<br/>Kelsi küld egy szelfit, ahogy zombiként áll sorban a Mekiben kávéért, az ő kabátjában. És amikor Riley visszaküld neki egy képet az étkezőasztalukat borító palacsintahegyekről és a kárörvendőn vigyorgó Nisháról, teljesen jogosan elküldi őket érte a picsába. Riley megígéri neki, hogy legközelebbre őt is meghívják, arra kap egy rakás szívecskét.<br/>Úgy dönt, hogy kitakarít, amíg Nisha a klinikán van, és megrendeli a kajájukat is, mire hazaér.<br/>Ne mondhassa senki, hogy nem főnyeremény tényleg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. can you hear my heartbeat fucking kicking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: nem sok, igazából? Káromkodás dögivel nyilván, meg depresszió-emítések, az elején egy majdnem-dickpic (false alarm), minimál célzások füvezésre, Riley szolid szorongásai, ikrek szerelmespárnak nézése, pár tapló sex-joke meg még pár célzás arra, hogy Aram embereket eszik (technikailag nem kannibál, mert nyilván nem ember, de Riley ezt még nem tudja xD), egy nagyon vague célzás kokainfogyasztásra, illetve a végén drunk driving tervezése/kezdése, a sajátjukon kívül más emberéletet nem veszélyeztetve és inkább csak spiccesen, de még az se jön le a szövegből, hogy különösebben azok.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hol a kabátom? - szegezi Riley Kelsinek a kérdést köszönés helyett.<br/>- Neked is szép napot - búgja Kelsi.<br/>- Szóval nem hoztad el.<br/>- Mit vártál? - röhögi ki Sámli, mire kap a lánytól egy öklöst a vállára. Arra méltatlankodva dünnyög.<br/>Péntek van. Riley kihagyta a hétfői edzést munka miatt, a szerdát meg Nisha szabadnapja miatt, bár szerdán amúgy se sűrűn szokott jönni. A szerdai edzéseket Lucky tartja sokszor, és az neki túl chill, meg a heti három edzés rendszeresen amúgy is sok lenne. Mármint adná, de valamikor pénzt is kell keresnie sajnos. A péntek a biztosra fix napja a kiscsoport miatt, hétfőnként jár még mellette általában, mert akkor meg ritkán dolgozik amúgy. Olyankor még mindenki a hétvége maradékait eszi vagy van ereje főzni, nem rendelnek annyit kaját, mint mondjuk hétvégén.<br/>Kelsi abszolút nem bűnbánó vigyora láttán lélekben lemond a bőrdzsekijéről mondjuk.</p><p>Korán érkezett, kényelmesen szedelődzködik, hallgatja Fernandez marhaságait meg Kelsi és Sámli húzását félfüllel, üres aggyal. Nem gondol semmi különösre még akkor sem, amikor Lucky szolidan félrehúzza, közeleg a nyílt napjuk, arról számít valami tájékoztatásra vagy kérdésre. De téved.<br/>- Quadir elkérte tőlem a számodat - közli vele Lucky, ami tiszta misztikum, és Riley válasza is ennek megfelelő.<br/>- Remek. Ki a faszom az, és mit akar tőlem?<br/>- Quadir, és a számodat.<br/>- Lucky.<br/>- Az egyik srác a Toronyból - méltóztatik Lucky végre érdemben is kifejteni a helyzetet. - A kurd.<br/>- Nem kúrom én egyiket se.<br/>- Ry, ne idegesíts föl.<br/>- Te kezdted - védekezik Riley. - Beszélj már értelmesen, basszameg. Milyen alapon vagy velük egyáltalán ilyen jóba?<br/>- Nem vagyok velük semmilyenbe - rázza a fejét Lucky. - Csak vele néhai kontaktban. Tőle vásárolok.<br/>Riley értetlenül pislog pár másodpercig, aztán megvilágosodik, ahogy felidézi a péntek történéseit. Már akkor is észrevette és furcsállta, hogy Lucky leköszönt az arab sráccal némán, a név alapján jó eséllyel ő lesz az, és akkor most már azt is tudja, hogy honnan ismerik egymást. Nem lepi meg, hogy a seggfejkirály pajtásai között drogdíler is akad, és valahonnan Luckynak is be kell szereznie a cuccait.<br/>Viszont így felmerül benne az erős gyanú rögtön, hogy a fickó nem saját magának akarja az elérhetőségeit megszerezni. Talán annyira még nem megy szarul a biznisze, hogy ő tukmálja rá magát egy random hülyére, csak mert elejtette az éles füle hallatára, hogy néha nem túl vidámakat álmodik. Ha igen, hát elküldi rövid úton a faszba. Ha kell neki valami, majd Luckyt fogja keresni.<br/>De ha tényleg nem magának kajtat őutána, akkor az érdekes.</p><p>Nem agyalt nagyon igazából a Toronyban történteken péntek óta. Elkönyvelte magában egyszeri kisvárosi baromságnak, mint amikor a bevásárlóközpont parkolójában megpróbál letarhálni egy bohócjelmezes csöves, és a helyi haverod csak legyintve továbbsétál, hogy <em>George, ne most</em>. Egyszer járt Floridában. Mindegy.<br/>Az agya racionálisabb, Nisha-hangú fele emlékezteti Kelsi és Mirko figyelmeztetéseire, hogy nem érdemes ezekkel kezdeni és kerülje el őket. A másik fele viszont a saját logikájával és kíváncsiságával operál, hogy ha baszakodni akarnának vele, azt nyilván nem egy közös és neutrális kontakton keresztüli kapcsolatfelvevéssel tennék, és innentől adott a kérdés, ami fúrja az oldalát: akkor meg mit akarnak?<br/>Hát azt csak egy módon tudhatja meg.<br/>- Megadtad már neki? - fordul Luckyhoz, aki türelmesen várta, hogy fontolóra vegye a közlést.<br/>- Nem, dehogy.<br/>- Kúl. Akkor add meg.<br/>- Ry...<br/>- Csak egy telefonszám - vonja meg a vállát Riley. - Ha akarnak, megtalálnak anélkül is itt bármikor, ez már mit számít?<br/>- A te temetésed - adja meg magát Lucky az érvelésnek.<br/>- De meg vagy hívva rá - viccel Riley.<br/>- Kösz - húzza a száját Lucky. - Majd viszek virágot a sírodra. Szegfűt, az olcsó.<br/>Riley rávág röhögve. Aztán visszamegy öltözni.</p><p>Az edzés alatt kicsit kimegy a fejéből ez a beszélgetés, meg hogy tulajdonképpen ő most önként megadta Elnathannek az elérhetőségeit, aztán utána arra megy haza, hogy Nisha beköltöztetett egy műtétes lábadozó macskát megfigyelésre a fürdőszobájukba, és inkább azzal foglalkozik.<br/>A Hondában ül másnap a műszakja közepén, próbálja megtalálni a hatodik címét és közben szidja a megzeberedett GPS-ét, amikor felvillan egy üzenet egy ismeretlen számtól a telefonján, és eszébe jut az egész baromság megint. Képfájl, túl kicsi az előnézet ahhoz, hogy kivegye, meg be is van törve pont ott a kijelzője, de leveri a víz így is egy pillanatra a gyanús alakú és bőrszínű látványtól. Megfontolja, hogy milyen módon hipózza ki az agyát vagy szabaduljon meg a szeme világától, ha ez az elmebeteg képest volt beszélgetésindítás gyanánt elküldeni neki a farkát valamiért, de szerencsére csak a tövig rágott körmű középső ujja ágaskodik megtévesztően a némileg bemozdult fotón. Azért felkúrja magát azon is. Félredobja a telefont az anyósülésre dühösen, aztán összeszedi, mert anélkül nem tájékozódik el ebben a zegzugos városban, és megindul a dolgára.<br/>Amíg kétszer eltéved az alsóvárosban másfél kurva dollár borravalóért, azon gondolkodik, hogy mi a szart válaszoljon. Azt már az első eltévedés előtt eldöntötte, hogy valamit fog. Elmenti a számot Seggfejkirály néven, meg hozzárendeli ikonnak ezt a szar képet, amit küldött, ha már.<br/>Végül jobb híján csak egy csalódottan szemforgatós emojit küld. Azért, mert ennél valami kreatívabbat várt volna, nem azért, mert faszra számított. Annak elég nagy maga a srác is amúgy.</p><p>Nem kap választ. Agyvérzést a melótól, azt kap. Cigiszüneten ül a kocsija motorháztetején a pizzéria mögötti szervizúton, amikor új értesítést tol az arcába a telefon. Elnathan a neve iránt érdeklődik. Hogy azt miért nem szerezte meg Luckyn keresztül, rejtély. Talán azért, mert az egész telefonszám-elkérés csak arról szólt, hogy Riley hajlandó-e önként és dalolva kontaktusba lépni velük. Mivel hülye állat, hajlandó volt.<br/>Úgyhogy bemutatkozik. Elnathan is megtette a Toronyban, ha mégoly bunkó módon is.<br/>Belegondol, hogy mennyire gáz, hogy rögtön válaszolt, de basszameg, most van pont szabad öt perce, meg nem Tinderen vergődő hülye picsa, hogy azt matekozza, mennyit várassa a másikat, ha nem akar kétségbeesettnek tűnni. Nem az, csak értetlen és kíváncsi, és szeretné minél hamarabb megtudni igazából, hogy mi a faszt akarnak tőle.<br/>Egyelőre nem fogja megtudni, úgy tűnik, Elnathan Tinder-picsa módra megváratja. Vagy csak ő se ér rá mindig. Van ennek egyáltalán rendes munkája? Nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit felvetne a pénz. Persze lehet, hogy az tényleg csak látszat. Feladja a várakozást és visszamegy elkérni az új címeit inkább. Annak több értelme van, mint egy elmeroggyant kismaffiózó barátkozós motivációin agyalni.</p><p>De most már nem feledkezik el úgy a dologról, mint a Torony után. Eszébe jut, ahányszor a kezébe veszi a telefonját, és sokszor a kezébe veszi, mert hát na. Mint minden egészséges embernek, neki is attól függ az élete.<br/>Ebben az idegeskedésben telik el a napja, meg a következő és az azutáni és az azutáni is majdnem. Edzésen Lucky rákérdez, hogy mizu, és csak rázza a fejét ő is néma értetlenséggel, amikor Riley megmutatja neki a bőséges és frappáns eszmecserét, amit eddig folytatott Elnathannel.<br/>- Kinézem belőle, hogy csak ezért kellett nekik az egész - dörmög. Már Riley is úgy van vele, hogy egyetért. Szarik az egészre.<br/>Így aztán enyhe sokként éri, amikor másnap reggel a harmadik ébresztője kinyomása után kézbe veszi a telefonját, és olvasatlan üzik ugranak az arcába. Gondolkodás nélkül, a döbbenetét bootolva nyitja meg a beszélgetést.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 2:43-kor</em><br/>&gt; a csirkéknek van nyála?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 4:10-kor</em><br/>&gt; akarok egy csirkét</p><p>Rileyt annyira váratlanul éri ez a szürreális kérdés és közlés, hogy reflexből visszaírja a véleményét azzal a lendülettel.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 6:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Miafasz???</p><p>Egy dolog biztos: az álom kiment a szeméből. Hitetlenkedő röhögéssel vonszolja el magát fogat mosni, és hasznos és sokatmondó válaszra ér vissza.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 6:24-kor</em><br/>&gt; már elmúlt<br/>&gt; miért nem válaszoltál</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 6:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mert aludtam? bzdmeg<br/>&gt; Te mért nem aludtál</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 6:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; az ördög soha nem alszik : )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 6:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; Remek<br/>&gt; Én embrer vagyok szal</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 6:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; jó neked</p><p>Riley ezen a ponton feladja a beszélgetést. Nem csak azért, mert nem érti, hanem azért is, mert normális ember ugyebár, és mennie kell dolgozni. Szóval vitatkozna azzal is, hogy mennyire jó neki, de nem ér rá ilyeneken elmélkedni egy helyi futóbolonddal. Találkozik épp eléggel kajakiszállítás közben.<br/>Ash keresi este FaceTime-on, tol vele egy egyórás összeröffenést, hogy hogy bírja a sulit és mi újság otthon. Szarul, és a szüleik még mindig seggfejek, tehát semmi. Megmutatja neki a félszemű, kopott szőrű kölyökkutyát, aki náluk csövezik éppen Nisha pesztrálásában, azon visong egy tíz percet legalább, Riley meg örül ennek. Még mindig utálja magát érte, hogy ott kellett hagynia ezt a szerencsétlent, egyedül a rémálom családjukban a titkos nemi identitásával meg a még titkosabb telepátiájával. Ő se tudja egyiket se megérteni igazán, de elfogadni igen, és az is több, mint amit a környezetében bárki mástól kapott egész életében.<br/>Nisha is beköszön neki, azon is virul. Rileyval együtt szerelmes belé igazából, de Riley azon lenne megsértődve, ha ez nem így lenne, mert Nisha tökéletes.<br/>Ő meg lehet, hogy elfogult.</p><p>Szerdán visszakapja a kabátját.<br/>A távollétével tüntető Kelsi helyett Sámlitól ugyan, de csak örül neki, hogy nem kell többet kajtatnia a cuccot.<br/>Korán végeznek az edzéssel, úgyhogy elmennek még utána Luckyhoz elvinni a kutyáit a parkba. A saját mentett korcsai mellett Beany bokorarcú, veszélyesen ostoba angol bulldogja is nála van letétben, Riley kétszáz videót csinál a retekben röfögve fetrengő, labdával bukdácsoló szerencsétlenségről, Asht bombázza velük, aztán az egyiket yolóba elküldi Elnathannek is. Senki ne mondhassa, hogy ő nem bír random fasz lenni.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 19:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; én amikor beüt a harmadik spangli</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 19:44-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hülye vagy</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 19:45-kor</em><br/>&gt; á<br/>&gt; a hülyék okosabbak nálam</p><p>Ez a válasz patthelyzetet eredményez megint, mert Riley nem tud vele vitatkozni. Lucky egyik kutyája nekiáll tövestől kitépni egy bokrot, úgyhogy az elkövetkező percekben azzal foglalkozik inkább a többiekkel együtt, és kimegy a fejéből a rövid eszmecsere, csak este jut eszébe, amikor lefekvéshez készülődik és az ébresztőit berheli.<br/>Mivel továbbra sem érti, hogy mire megy ki ez az egész, és igazából kezdi unni, hogy ezen feszeng, mindenmindegy alapon újra ráír a srácra.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Amúgy mi a faszt akasrz<br/>&gt; Ha csak azért kellett a számom, hgy csirkékkel basztass,ki is törölheted</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:04-kor</em><br/>&gt; gyere ki a hóra</p><p>Riley ezen a ponton más nem lepődik meg a válasz közepes értelmetlenségén. Leesik neki a benne bújó célzás is, de nem ül föl neki ilyen könnyen. Főleg, hogy már fekszik.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:04-kor</em><br/>&gt; Tavasz van</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:06-kor</em><br/>&gt; nálunk mindig havazik bébiii<br/>&gt; amúgy nem viccelek<br/>&gt; pénteken gyorsulunk a clny telepnél<br/>&lt; clancy<br/>&gt; gyere ki ha keménykedni akarsz</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; És ha nm akarok?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:10-kor</em><br/>&gt; akkor ne<br/>&gt; ;)<br/>&gt; várunk<br/>&gt; kocsi van</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:13-kor</em><br/>&gt; kilenc óra<br/>&gt; ne késs</p><p>Rileynak még a fejében van a válasz, hogy aki meg se jelenik, az nem tud késni, de már nem küldi el, mert kiüti az altatója nagylelkűen a picsába.<br/>Csak akkor kezdi sejteni, hogy nem volt olyan biztos már akkor sem ebben az elutasításban, amikor másnap délelőtt a srác bejelöli Facen, és reflexből rányom az elfogadásra, és aztán le is stalkolja, és határozottan csalódott, amikor rájön, hogy kábé üres az egész adatlap. Zéró személyes infó, a megadott neve Nate D., ami kicsit vicces és nagyon hasznos, mert már a fasza kivolt az Elnathanözéssel, a profilképén félmeztelen zombi, szar összevissza tetoválásokkal és a nyakláncával a szájában. Freud imádná, tuti van valami súlyos dolog a fixációja mögött.<br/>Na mindegy. Riley még mindig úgy van vele, hogy nem akar elmenni, mert mit mondjon Nishának róla, meg amúgy is, ez már veszélyes terep. A csirkékről meg kutyákról üzengetés egy dolog, az utcai versenyzés meg már egy egészen másik. Illegális is, meg basszameg, ha adrenalint akar, elégnek kellene lennie neki a TMT-nek, nem muszáj más autójával sebességen faszméregetnie.<br/>De azért kicsit piszkálja a gondolat egész héten.</p><p>És sajnos Nisha se marad meg neki betonbiztos kifogásként, úgy látszik, a pénteki éjszakázása most már állandó lesz. Munkaerőhiányban vannak, másfél ember melóját végzi megosztva egy kollégájával, és az ellátásra váró állatok nem lettek kevesebben, csak mert a dolgozók eggyel kevesebben lettek. Nagyon szabadkozik miatta, és Riley utálja, hogy szarul érzi magát, amiért megnyugtatja, hogy oké a dolog, mert akkor is ugyanezt mondaná, ha nem jönne neki éppenséggel kapóra a szabad este. Akkor meg miért van bűntudata?<br/>Mert baromságot csinál, és nem fogja neki elmondani, nyilván azért.<br/>Ja igen, csinálja. Ezt most már eldöntötte.</p><p>A pénteki edzésen vibrál az ideges izgatottságtól szinte, olyan megveszekedetten küzd, hogy még Kelsi is rácsodálkozik.<br/>- Mi van veled? - kérdezi lihegve, amikor a ring szélén kapaszkodnak a kötélbe és figyelik az egymásnak feszülő Sámlit és Millert.<br/>Riley csak a vállát vonogatja, mert nyilván nem fogja a lány orrára kötni, hogy mi vár rá még az este. Még csak az kell, hogy továbbadja Nishának. Úgy van vele jelenleg, hogy először szeretné tisztán látni, mibe is keveredik éppen, és aztán majd megfontolja, hogy a barátnője tudomására hozza-e, és ha igen, hogyan, de ő szeretne lenni az, aki ezt megteszi.<br/>- Jó napom van - mondja hát Kelsinek, ami homályos, de nem hazugság.<br/>- Mégiscsak be fog válni az az új antidepi? - teorizál Kelsi. Éppenséggel még az is közrejátszhat.<br/>Vállalja a mentálnyomorát a csapat előtt, mert hát részben annak az enyhítésére van itt, meg mert épp eleget szenvedett vele taknyos tininek, hogy takargassa meg kemény legyen, már ráunt a hősködésre. Ezzel is bemutat utólag a nevelőapjának meg az örök mániájának, hogy a férfiak nem sírnak és nem lehetnek szarul vagy szomorúak csak úgy ok nélkül, de még okkal se.<br/>Ha igaza lett volna annak a baromnak valaha is ezzel, akkor Riley biológiai csoda, mert ő bizony kurva sokszor volt szarul ok nélkül, meg van is még mindig. A városba költözése után minden oka meglehetett volna a boldogságra, a barátnőjével élhetett végre, nyugodt új életet, távol az utált otthon összes megnyomorító terhétől, ehhez képest néha az ágyból nem bírt kikelni délutánig. A mélypontról már felküzdötte magát azóta, bár vannak napok, amiket még mindig inkább csak kikényszerített robotpilótán fut végig, de legalább lenyomja őket, ha fogcsikorgatva, zavaros fejjel is. Nisha és a csendes, támogató szeretete nélkül nem tudná csinálni, meg már az edzések nélkül se, azok mozdították ki igazán a holtpontról, amiért sose lehet elég hálás Beanyéknek.</p><p>Leszívja az mozgás, de mégsem érzi magát fáradtnak, és ennek örül, még ha baromság is az oka. Hazamegy utána átöltözni meg kimosni a szennyesét, közbe megérdeklődi Nishánál, hogy várható-e azért éjfél előttre, de nemleges választ kap. A péntek mindig strapa, hétvégén rövidebb nyitvatartással üzemelnek, szóval csomó dolgot ilyenkor kell behozniuk. Szerencsére szereti a munkáját, meg jól meg is fizetik érte, amire éppenséggel szükségük is van, mert Riley szart se keres a futárkodással. Kellett neki sportdiploma, kitörölheti vele a seggét egy ilyen kisvárosban, ahol nincs elég suli, edzőterem meg egyesület ahhoz, hogy szükség legyen akárhol utánpótlásra edzőből vagy tanárból. Meg őszintén, nem is menne mondjuk gyerekek közé dolgozni, nem bánja őket egyáltalán, de kurvára elég volt közéjükvalóként végigcsinálni a basztatásokat egyszer, nem akarja kitenni magát nekik megint. Márpedig az ő testalkatával annyi tekintélye lenne tesitanárként az otthonról hozott toxikus baromságokat visszhangzó és egymás között csordaszellemből felerősítő kölykök között, mint egy szalvétából hajtogatott origami-tigrisnek esőben.<br/>De ezen kívül meg csak vezetni tud. Igaz, azt legalább baszott jól.<br/>Hogy pontosan mennyire jól, ha van terep, komoly gép és kihívás is hozzá, az ma este ki fog derülni.</p><p>Azért előtte előássa a telefonját és dob egy üzenetet Nate-nek, amiben benne van a célzás, hogy elfogadta a kihívást.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; De scak mert szépen kérted</p><p>Elszív egy cigit a Honda mellett toporogva, amíg válaszra vár, mert azért nem indul neki, hogy palira vegyék. Ha vicc volt az egész, annak úgyis csak örülnie kéne.<br/>Nem fog. Csalódott lesz, tudja, és utálja.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 20:45-kor</em><br/>&gt; kiszámítható vagy kisember<br/>&gt; tudtam h nem fogod tudni megállni<br/>&gt; várunk :)))</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:45-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ne hívj így</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 20:46-kor</em><br/>&gt; aww<br/>&gt; valaki durcás<br/>&gt; ha cukibbat akarsz, ki kell érdemelni</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:46-kor</em><br/>&gt; Remélem tudod, hogy seggfejkirályként vagy lentetmve<br/>&gt; Elmentve</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 20:46-kor</em><br/>&gt; megtisztelő<br/>&gt; ugye szívecske van utána?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:46-kor</em><br/>&gt; A faszt</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 20:47-kor</em><br/>&gt; nem azt még nem küldtem<br/>&gt; na indulj, vagy elkezdjük nélküled?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:47-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ha így foltytatod nm egyek sehova</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 20:47-kor</em><br/>&gt; jaj csak azt ne</p><p>Riley ezen a ponton zsebrevágja a telefont egy dühös fújással. Ezzel a barommal lehetetlen értelmesen kommunikálni.<br/>Nem is akart vele megint beszélgetésbe elegyedni, de a kisemberezés kinyitja a bicskát a zsebében értelemszerűen, bár nem tudja, milyen eredményre számított azzal, hogy szól érte. Nagyjából nyolcvan százalékig biztos benne, hogy Nate csak szívni akarja a vérét meg basztatni, mert szar humora van és az ilyen piszkálódást tartja viccesnek. A maradék huszat hagyjuk.<br/>Amúgy is szar matekból.</p><p>Mivel várják, és most már tudja, hogy nem vicc volt az egész, és nincs is jobb dolga vagy józan esze sajnos, megindul. Úgy rongyol át a Hondával a városon, mint akit üldöznek. Mondhatnánk, hogy bemelegít, de van egy sejtése, hogy az ő középszar csotrogánya semmit nem fog érni ahhoz képest, amivel Demáék nyomulni terveznek. Inkább csak azért siet, mert késésben van, Nate faszságai feltartották.<br/>Nem él itt olyan régóta, de a kajafutárkodásnak hála vannak helyek, ahova már csukott szemmel is eltalálna, és a Clancy-telep egy ilyen hely. Transzferlerakat valami üveggyárhoz, nappal szolidan jönnek-mennek a kamionok és fuvarok, meg ő is a főzést nem szívlelő koordinátornak ebédet hordani. Este viszont magányos a hely, be van kamerázva ugyan, de az oda vezető hosszú és teljesen elhagyatott útszakasz nyilván nem, meg amúgy se őrzi senki.<br/>Ideális hely ilyesmi törvényszegéshez, mert itt tutira csak a saját életedet kockáztatod vele. Azzal még hajlandó játszani, másokéval nem.</p><p>A városhatárt elhagyva üt be először igazán a szorongása, amit eddig kussban tudott tartani az adrenalinnal. Mi van, ha mégis átbaszták? Vagy ha idejön, aztán csak körberöhögik, hogy mit akarsz, kistaknyos hülyegyerek, megint a menőkkel próbálsz lógni, minek? Vagy ha nem ártalmatlan őrültek, és arra ment ki az egész bratyizás, hogy kicsalják ide, aztán megöljék és elássák az erdőszélen vagy valami?<br/>Szerencsére nem elég hosszú az út ahhoz, hogy igazán belelovalja magát egy spirálba, ráadásul már rákanyarodva látja a távolban a fényszórók villogását meg a nyugodalmas éjszakában feltűnő mozgolódást. Arra szegezi a tekintetét meg az agyát is a fölösleges aggódások helyett. Most már itt van, hiába a feszengés. Visszafordulni gáz lenne, szóval nincs más hátra, minthogy elébe menjen a kihívásnak, akármi is lesz belőle.<br/>Meglepő tömeg és hangzavar fogadja odaérve, de hát nyilván a marhaságokon agyalás közepette abba nem gondolt bele, hogy realisztikusan mire számíthat, a bosszúgyilkosság és a semmi közé nem rakott az elméje értelmes opciókat is.</p><p>A random útszéli buli se tűnik éppenséggel értelmesnek, de arra hajaz a helyzet, szolid máglya lángol a tisztáson, három-négy autó állja körül meg egy rozoga kisbusz, offenzíven elektronikus zene dübörög valamelyikből, alig nyomja el a hujjogás, ami Riley érkeztére kitör. Üvölt a fejében a miafasztcsinálsz-mantra, ahogy leállítja a motort és kikászálódik a volán mögül, de próbálja elnyomni. Abban már megvan a gyakorlata.<br/>Van úgy uszkve másfél másodperce körülnézni, elvakulva a fényesen lángoló tűztől, ami körül az emberek csak amorf, sötét alakoknak néznek ki, aztán az egyik figura felől már repül is felé egy sörösdoboz. Reflexből rántja az arca elé az öklét és üti félre a cuccot, és csak amikor szétrobban a ütközéstől, végigspriccelve őt és a kocsit is, akkor jön rá, hogy talán nem támadás volt a lövedék, hanem üdvözlő ajándék, ha mégoly sajátosan kézbesítve is.<br/>Áll ott ostobán, sörtől csöpögve, félig még felhúzott karral, aztán elképzeli, hogy hogy nézhetett ez ki kívülről, és elröhögi magát, leejtve a kezét maga mellé tehetetlenül. Röhög rajta a tűz körüli kisebb tömeg is.<br/>- Megjöttem - közli velük a nyilvánvalót Riley. Belerúg a gyepen kiürülve heverő dobozba. - Adtok egy másikat? Ha már elkezdtétek nélkülem.<br/>- Éppcsak - vigyorog vissza rá Nate, és új dobozt hajít felé. Most már csak elkapja csapkodás helyett, és kicsit közelebb lép a tűzhöz, ahogy kibontja. Nate a szokásos fasz színpadiasságával tárja szét a karjait. - Üdv köreinkben.</p><p>Ugyanaz a brancs van itt vele, akikkel a Toronyban is rendbontott, az a Quadir, a két csaj, meg a kihúzott oldalajtajú kisbuszban ücsörögve a nyúlánk tinisrác a gyerekkel. Ja, meg a kutya. Malamutforma, akkora, mint egy kibaszott farkas. Gyanakodva szaglássza végig Rileyt rögtön, Riley egy kicsit bizalmatlanul figyeli a műveletet.<br/>- Mit gondolsz, megtarthatjuk? - kérdezi a jószágot Nate. Riley felháborodna a tárgyiasításon meg a birtokláson is, ahogy leesik neki, hogy rá irányult a fura kérdés, de a kutya mélyet mordulva ugat válaszul, és a határozottan fenyegető hang hallatán inkább benne reked a reklamációja. A vérebbel széttépetés nem szerepelt a szorongás szülte végikimenetel-lehetőségei listáján, de most felmerül benne, mint reális opció. Nate viszont csak egy elégedett mosollyal bólint, Rileyra nézve. - Ne aggódj, most már nem fog harapni.<br/>- Mi a neve? - firtatja Riley, megpróbálva félretenni a szolid félelmét. Leguggol az ebhez, bár úgy konkrétan alacsonyabb lesz nála, és ismerkedésre nyújtja a kezét óvatosan. Nate röhög, amikor a kutya sértetten felhúzza az orrát Riley felajánlására és visszasétál az ismerős társaságához.<br/>- Cailean. Callie. Cals. Hugi. Mikor hogy. És önérzetes.<br/>- Vettem észre - dörmög Riley, de nem hatja meg túlzottan a közjáték. Nisha elég sérült-rehabilitációs jószágot hord haza ahhoz, hogy tisztában legyen vele ő is, hogy minden állatnak megvan a maga jelleme, és ha valamelyik nem barátkozós vagy csak óvatos vagy nem szimpatizál bizonyos emberekkel, az bizony csakis az ő dolguk. Amíg nem szedi szét ez a szörnyeteg, neki mindegy, hogy bírja-e vagy sem.</p><p>Nézi a tűz körüli csoportosulást, és azon agyal, hogy mennyire idegesítő, hogy három személynek tudja közülük a nevét, és ebből a háromból az egyiknek csak Luckyn keresztül közvetve félig, egy másik meg egy kutya.<br/>Szerencséjére a társaságból nem benne merült föl ez a probléma egyedül, a két lány közül az egyik odalibben hozzá és kezet nyújt.<br/>- Virginia Fairchild - mutatkozik be mosolygósan. Sminktől csillog a fitos orrú, kerek babaarca, divatos ruhákat visel, kövér-formás az alakja, puha a keze is. - Hívj csak Ginának. Én vagyok itt az egyetlen épelméjű valaki.<br/>- Hé - morran föl Quadir.<br/>- Jaj, hagyd már - neveti ki Gina. - Aki emberevő, az ne akarjon normális lenni.<br/>A srác nem vitatkozik a leoltással, csak a szemét forgatja rá.<br/>- Riley Paget - mutatkozik vissza Riley minimális fáziskéséssel -, bár esélyes, hogy azt már tudod.<br/>- Aha - bólogat a lány. - Ez a barom mondta.<br/>A fejével bök a jelzett barom felé, aki nyilván Nate. Ő se reklamálja a titulálást, viszont legalább veszi a lapot, hogy elszórhatná a haverjai nevét. Mondjuk pont azzal kezdi, akit Riley már tud.<br/>- Az emberevő Aram - biccent a srácra. - De nem bánt, amíg jófiú vagy.<br/>- Oké, melyik neved melyik? - bukik ki Rileyból. - Lucky mondott egyet, de az másik volt.<br/>- Gondolod, hogy ő hív keresztnéven, a legjobb barátom meg pont nem? - kérdez vissza a srác fanyarul, és ez jogos.<br/>- Hah - horkant Gina. - Pont az mondja, aki még ezt a legjobb barátot is vezetéknéven hívja. Nincs jogod ugrálni.<br/>- Mit nyalizol már most az új fiúnak, Fairchild? - gúnyolódik Aram. Riley úgy dönt, ezen a néven fogja hívni fejben, a vezetékneve fölöslegesen nyelvtörő. Továbbá úgy is dönt, hogy nem szól azért, hogy itt még semmilyen újfiúság nincs eldöntve a részéről. Hogy ez bölcsesség vagy botorság, azt nem tudja. Persze az utóbbi, már idejönni is az volt. - Még a végén megtéved szegény és azt hiszi, akarsz tőle valamit.<br/>- Majd megtanítjuk neki, hogy nem - pukedlizik Gina. Riley megjegyzi magának ezt a nemet bár most, bár őszintén, amúgy se feltételezett volna mást. Nincs annyi önbizalma, hogy azt higgye, egy Gina-féle jócsajnak majd pont az ő hülye feje kell. Épp elég küzdelem elhitetnie magával állandóan, hogy Nisha ízlésficamának ő lehetett a szerencsés elszenvedő alanya.<br/>- A ruszkik meg Alya és Grisha Dragunov - bök oda a kisbuszos párosra Nate. - A kisebbik nem nagyon beszél angolul. Viszont cserébe harap, ha már Callie nem.<br/>A srác szalutál a bemutatásra, a kölyök a fogait vicsorítja Rileyra harciasan, ékes bizonyítékául a figyelmeztető szavaknak. Tesók lehetnek, de hogy hogy a faszba kerültek ennyi idősen ide a semmi háta mögé ebbe a társaságba, az kész misztikum. Riley egyelőre elengedi. A barátnője transz lány, aki buddhista szerzetestanoncként nevelkedett egy indiai kolostorban, most meg amcsi kisvárosi állatorvos, az se kevésbé kalandos.</p><p>Már csak egy ember hiányzik a listájáról. A hallgatag lányra néz, aki Nate oldalához simulva kapaszkodik a srácba.<br/>- És a barátnőd? - kérdezi, hogy elébe menjen a dolgoknak.<br/>- Sarai Dema - ragyog le a lányra Nate, az arcán idegennek ható őszinte szeretettel, és Riley már pont fennakadna azon, hogy nem elég, hogy ennek az elmebetegnek ilyen szelíd-ártatlan külsejű csaja van, de még házasok is, amikor Nate folytatja a bemutatást. - És a nővérem.<br/>- Oh - bukik ki Rileyból a döbbenete, ahogy bebootolja a váratlan infót. Jó, hát hülye volt, ez nem újdonság. Most, hogy így elnézi, kicsit hasonlítanak is valóban.<br/>- Kemény négy és fél órával idősebb nálam - magyarázza Nate, átkarolva a testvére, sőt ezek szerint az ikre vállát. - Nehéz szülés voltam.<br/>- Már akkor lehetett tudni, hogy csak a baj lesz veled - kuncog Sarai. Nate büszkén vigyorog a beszólásra.<br/>- Így szeretsz.<br/>- Mintha tudna máshogy - kommentálja Aram a megjegyzést. Nate hozzábassza a sörösdobozát. Legalább üres. Mit dobálózik ez mindig?<br/>- Bocsi, hogy félreértettem - fordul a lányhoz Riley, mert azért na, biztos fura lehet, ha a tesód csajának hisznek, még ha okot is adtál rá. Hát ahogy bújnak, abból ezt is lehetett sejteni éppenséggel.<br/>A lány csak néz vissza rá semleges arccal, szótlanul. Nate a fejét ingatja gúnyosan.<br/>- Csak velem beszél, kispajtás, bocsi. - Fenyegetően összeszűkülnek a szemei, figyelmeztetően suttog. - És óvatosan még csak a nézelődéssel is. Egy rossz mozdulat, és véged. Ha szabad préda kell, ott van Aram.<br/>- Fulladj meg, Dema.<br/>- Majd ő, ha letérdelteted - baszakszik tovább Nate. Aram úgy forgatja a szemeit, hogy Riley attól fél, befordulnak neki és úgymaradnak végleg. Attól is fél, hogy ezek itt félreértettek valamit vele vagy az idejövetele indítékaival kapcsolatban.<br/>- Csajom van, basszátok meg - siet tisztázni a miheztartás végett -, és arra az oldalra is játszok, köszi.<br/>- Legalább valaki - somolyog Gina. Nate lendíti a kezét, hogy őt is megdobálja, aztán rájön, hogy elszórta már a lövedékét Aramra, úgyhogy lehajol egy másikért. Gina lazán elhajol a dobás elől. - Maradj már.</p><p>Riley elkönyveli az egész társaságot komplett idiótáknak, ami nem egészen új, és félreteszi az értetlenségét, hogy mi van Sarai nembeszélésével. Az orosz gyerekhez hozzáadva két ember mínusz, akivel nem kell erőltetnie a kommunikációt. Amúgy se tudja, mi a faszt lehetne ezekkel pofázni most, hogy a kötelező köröket lefutották.<br/>Rágyújt jobb híján.<br/>Nate újabb sört bont, üvegeset ezúttal egy kósza rekeszből a lábuk mellől. Csak megpattintja az üveg alját a tenyerén és már ugrik is le róla a kupak. Felvágós szar partitrükk.<br/>- Hogy állsz a kézi váltókkal? - bök Rileyra a sörrel. - Ha sehogy, koccolhatsz is haza, remélem, azt tudod.<br/>- Tudom hát - sértődik meg Riley, mert hülyének hülye, de azért nem teljesen. - És jól. Kaliforniai vagyok, basszameg, mi találtuk föl az utcai versenyzést.<br/>- Helyes - bólogat Nate. Hátrafordul az autókhoz, Riley követi a sörrel mutogató kezét. - Az lesz a tiéd.<br/>Még nem volt ideje annyira felmérni a jármű-helyzetet, a Nate jelezte darab egy egy külsőre meg nyilván belsőre is erősen kigyúrt, vérvörös Mitsubishi Evo X, az újabb modellek közül valamelyik. Nyilván. Divatos darab, ha izmozásról van szó. A mellette álló foscsotrogány Mazda valószínűleg nem játszik, annyi értelme lenne vele próbálkozni, mint Riley futárkodásra is alig jó Hondájával. Azaz semmi. A kisbusz amúgy a nyitott ajtón túl látszódó matracos-kuplerájos belső tér alapján lakóhely is konkrétan.<br/>És ha az Evo lesz Rileyé, akkor bizony a ragyogó fekete, elegáns M6-os BMW lesz az ellenfele Nate vezetésében. Többet ér az a szar, mint az egész élete jó eséllyel. Mondjuk nem mintha olyan sokat érne az élete amúgy. Táncolva verődnek vissza a fényezésen a tűz magasba szökő lángjai, jóval csillivillibb állapotban is van, mint a használtan kopottas Evo. Látszik, hogy Nate szeme fénye. Riley megérti, őszintén, egy ilyen járgányra ő is mániákusan vigyázna. Mondjuk elég mániákusan ahhoz, hogy eszébe nem jutna egy raktár szervizútján gyorsulni vele az éjszakában, de ki ő, hogy beleszóljon Nate döntéseibe?<br/>Meg tulajdonképpen sokkal köcsögebb dolog, ha az embernek semmire fel van fasza autója. Az színtiszta kompenzálás Riley szerény véleménye szerint.</p><p>Nate lehúzza az egész üveg sörét egybe, félrehajítja a kiürült üveget. Ki tudja, hanyadik lehet neki. Nem néz ki különösebben részegnek, de a Toronyban se nézett ki annak, pedig ivott bőven ott is.<br/>Riley nem tudja, hogy ez javítani vagy rontani fog-e az esélyein. Így sincs neki sok, tudja jól. Nate jól ismeri nyilván mindkét autót, még ha az erősebbet adta neki, akkor is hátrányban van azzal, hogy idegenben kell nyomulnia, meg hogy rég csinált bármi ilyesmit, még a kissé vad egyetemi évei alatt, de akkor se ilyen komoly gépekkel. Szóval az esélytelenek nyugalmával áll a kihíváshoz, bár érzi a torkába kúszni a szívét ideges-izgatott dobogással, ahogy a társaság készülődni kezd körülötte.<br/>Sarai leválik Nate oldaláról, hagyja az öccsét pakolászni, áttársul a szintén közönyös semmittevéssel bagózó Aramhoz. A ruszkik nekiállnak összeszedni a tűz körül szétpakolt rekeszeket és székeket, meg a kocsijukat is. Gina a BMW anyósülésén matat valamit, Nate kezében slusszkulcs villan.<br/>- Kell próbakör? - lengeti meg Rileynak.<br/>- Faszt - legyint Riley kis megfontolás után. - Azzal is meg fogsz gyalázni, akkor meg nem kurva mindegy?<br/>- Nem jó hozzáállás - ingatja a kulcscsomós mutatóujját Nate. - Ne becsüld le magad, és főleg ne becsülj túl engem. Szar vagyok, kérdezd meg akármelyiket.<br/>Körbemutat a brancsán, Riley csodálkozva néz rá.<br/>- Mi?<br/>Nate kiröhögi.<br/>- Nem muszáj jónak lenned valamiben, csak mert szereted. Úszni például olyan jól tudok, mint senki más, mégse a hobbim. Ez az - mutat körbe a tisztáson -, de hé, Volya első körben úgy leiskolázott az Evóval, hogy csak pislogtam, pedig tizenkilenc, és életében nem ült előtte normális volán mögött.<br/>Riley ebből leginkább csak azt szűri le, hogy a gyerek veszélyes, nem azt, hogy lenne esélye Nate ellen.</p><p>Igazából nem is akarja megverni, az a jó ebben az egészben. Tesz rá, ki fog a gyorsulás végén előbb célba érni, csak az adrenalint akarja, a veszett örömöt, a fej fej mellett száguldást, a felszabadító sebességet.<br/>- Mit kapok, ha megverlek? - firtatja azért a miheztartás végett. Még mindig nem száz százalékig biztos benne, hogy nem itt és most fog megdögleni, és nem csak a versenyzés potenciális veszélyei miatt.<br/>- Egy kézfogást - vigyorog Nate, de van valami fenyegető ebben a vigyorban, ami azt ígéri, hogy többet fog jelenteni az a kézfogás, mint sima gratulációt.<br/>- És ha kikapok? - teszi föl tehát a másik fontos kérdést Riley. Nate vigyora tovább szélesedik.<br/>- Akkor is.<br/>Hát így.<br/>- És ha nem fogadom el?<br/>- Akkor nagyon szomorú leszek - biggyeszti le a száját Nate színpadiasan.<br/>- Komolyan kérdeztem - köti az ebet a karóhoz Riley. Most nincs szüksége Nate szokásos handabandázására.<br/>- Komolyan válaszoltam - vág vissza Nate gúnyosan. - Mit szeretnél hallani? Lelövünk, és Aram megesz vacsorára?<br/>- Mi a fasz ez az emberevősdi már? - akad fönn Riley ezen a lényegtelen infón.<br/>- Hobbikannibál - válaszol Nate készségesen, és Riley megunja az értelmetlen eszmecserét. Semmi szüksége titokzatos belső poénokra éppen.<br/>- Jó, mindegy, faszom. Csak azt akarom tudni, hogy van-e kiutam, ha úgy döntök, hogy nem kell nekem... <em>Ez</em>.<br/>Ő maga se tudja, mire érti, ahogy körbemutat a tisztáson Nate iménti mozdulatát utánozva.<br/>- Van - vonja meg a vállát Nate. Somolyog. - De tudjuk mindketten, hogy kell neked.<br/>Riley bemutat neki, mert igaza van a nyavalyásnak, és utálja érte.</p><p>Nate odahajítja neki a kulcsot. Riley elkapja, forgatja kicsit az ujjai között a bagószagú, nyirkosan meleg műanyagot.<br/>- Táncra, babám - hajol meg Nate íves kézmozdulattal az Evo felé. Szemétül vigyorog, ahogy Riley puffog a megszólításon, aztán a lányoknak integet. Sarai a kutyával a nyomában hátra, Gina az anyósülésre száll be a BMW-be Nate mellé, Dragunovék már berregtetik a kisbuszt, Aram elsőként fordul ki a tisztásról.<br/>Riley elnézi egy pillanatig az egész szituációt, és arra gondol, hogy milyen jó, hogy ennyi motor morog körülötte. Ha nem lennének, az egész város hallhatná a bolond szívverését.<br/>- Hát na - dörmögi aztán értelmetlenül, és elindul ő is, mert mi mást csináljon?<br/>A Honda egyedül marad a békésen lángoló tábortűz mellett.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. we'll be flying through the streets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: actual kokainfogyasztás és drunk-drugged driving mostmár, illegális utcai versenyzés, további sex jokes meg buzizások (by the actual homosexual himself, szóval nem slurként) és viccelődések vele, illetve a végén egy szolid smutjelenet (straight, but also queer, mert Nisha és Riley között, and she do be transgender and there are mentions of that). Meg depresszió, but like, get used to that. xD</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley már most imádja az Evót, ahogy végigsuhan vele a többiek nyomában a széles, kamionokra méretezett kétsávoson, a ritkás lámpák elvillogó fénye alatt. Figyeli a terepet, menet közben átállítja az ülést, mert nagyon nem akar azon bukni, hogy nem éri el a kormányt, próbálgatja a motort is, ilyenek. Már levette, hogy visszafelé lesz a meccs a tisztásig, szóval ez a cirka negyed mérföldje van megismerkedni az autóval. Ami lófasz, de elégnek kell lennie akkor is, ha nem az, mert nincs más.<br/>Egyszerre fél perc és fél élet a táv, amit mennek, aztán Aram lefordul az útszéli dzsindzsásba és követi Volya a kisbusszal is. Nate forog, Riley megvárja, amíg végez vele és ő is hasonlóan cselekszik, aztán kiszáll, mert látja, hogy a többiek is lábon csoportosulnak. <br/>Gina a BMW csomagtartójába süllyedve verekszik valamit, győzedelmes sikkantással és egy csomóba gyűrt színes anyaggal emelkedik föl. Riley először sálnak vagy pokrócnak nézi, aztán ahogy Gina kibogarássza, már látja, hogy zászló. Gyanúsan kék-lila-magenta, járt eleget Ash szobájában meg egyszer még lelkitámasznak felvonuláson is vele, hogy tudja, valami pride-cucc. Még mielőtt szolidan érdeklődhetne, hogy kihez tartozik és miért, Nate is meglepetten összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz a lányra.<br/>- Ez még mindig megvan?<br/>- Aha - virul Gina. - Találtam egy karton energiaitalt is. Meg Jessicát.<br/>Nate röhög, aztán Riley egyre meredekebb értetlenkedését látva magyaráz.<br/>- Valami ronda guminő. A fairfaxi Party Cityben vettük egyszer?<br/>- Ja, oda se várnak minket vissza - dünnyög Aram. Gina a zászlót egyengeti-porolgatja. Riley továbbra se tudja, hogy kié, de már nem akarja firtatni, mert van egy sejtése, hogy annak megint valami felesleges szívózás lenne a vége, hogy miért ismeri föl. Mintha az embernek nem lehetne queer testvére. Vagy elég jóérzése, hogy tisztában legyen dolgokkal, amik a társadalom jelentős hányadát érintik. </p><p>Sarai átül a felszabadult anyósülésre, Callie kikepeszt a kocsiból és a zászlót lengető Ginán ugrál játékosan. Nate figyeli a bolondozásukat, aztán a bagózó ruszki sráchoz fordul.<br/>- Te nézed a végét. Húzzak egyet utána veled is?<br/>- Ha kell vereség - vigyorog le rá Volya szemtelenül. Tragikus akcentusa van, de Riley nem pofázhat. Ez legalább tud más nyelven is a hazájáén kívül. Ő még a sajátján helyesen írni se.<br/>- Akkor várjuk ki, hogy a kisember mit teljesít - dönt Nate. Riley ezen a ponton elszánja magát, hogy igenis meggyalázza a rohadékot már csak ezért a faszkodásért is. - Aram?<br/>- Hm?<br/>- Tudod te.<br/>- Ki is fizeted?<br/>- Mintha nem az én cuccom lenne - morog Nate, ami jó eséllyel egy nem, de Aram azért megindul, bármi is legyen, amit ugye tud ő.<br/>Lerúgja egész egyszerűen a nyitott ajtajú Mazda kesztyűtartóját, matat benne, Riley megjegyzi magának a kacatok között kallódó pisztolyt, aztán a srác felemelkedik a kutakodásból egy gyanúsan fehérlő tenyérnyi tasakkal a kezében, és Rileynak az eszébe jut a bemutatkozós-bulihangulatos káoszban feledésbe merült foglalkozása. Már a hobbikannibálon túl. A fejét rázza vehemensen, amikor Aram ránéz kérdőn, az csak a vállát vonja az elutasításra, aztán Nate-nek hajítja a cuccot.<br/>Nate somolyog egyet Riley jófiúságán, de nem köt bele vagy erőlteti a dolgot, amiért Riley hálás. Itt van, vállalta a versenyt, mert hülye barom és kell neki az adrenalin, de a drogozásból hagyják ki, köszöni szépen.</p><p>Végignézi rosszul játszott türelemmel, ahogy Nate lekreál két sietősen göcsörtös csíkot a kocsi fényes motorháztetejére és felszívja őket, és nincs több kérdése. Azaz egy még akad neki, bár csak úgy kiszalad a száján különösebb gondolkodás vagy válaszremény nélkül.<br/>- Akkor ettől vagy akkora faszkalap mindig?<br/>- Fifti-fifti - felel a tüsszentősen szipogó srác helyett Aram. Nate Riley kérdésén nem sértődött meg, de ezen a saccoláson már annál inkább.<br/>- Hé! Kikérem magamnak, tisztán egy tündér vagyok.<br/>- Mindig az vagy, Dema, tudjuk - hárítja Aram unottan a viccelődést.<br/>Riley ezzel vitatkozna, de nem teszi, mert levágta már, hogy Nate szarik az ilyen húzásokra. Nate, úgy tűnik, nagyjából mindenre szarik az ikrén meg a vadbarom hírnevén kívül.<br/>Taszító is lehetne ez a blazírt, önpusztító közönyössége, de bírja valahogy úgy csinálni, hogy inkább imponáló.<br/>Vagy Riley csak elfogult már most, mert bírja ezt a barmot az összes agybaszottságával. Hm.</p><p>Nate leporolgatja a motorháztetőt, aztán dobpergést soroz rajta hujjogva, ahogy láthatóan zsibongni kezd a vére és az agya a kokótól. <br/>- Nyeregbe, bébi - utasítja Rileyt, és Riley már föl se veszi a megfogalmazás módját, vagy a célzatos kacsintást, ami kísérte -, és győzzön a nagyobbik.<br/>Riley beint neki, arra csókot dob, mint Mirkónak is a Toronyban. Hát ez kész hülye.</p><p>Mivel ez a kész hülye már eszelős vigyorral ül a BMW volánja mögött, Riley feladja a lamentálást és autóba száll ő is. Gina feláll a felezővonalra a zászlóval, elé húzódnak mindketten, Aram irányítja őket, hogy egy szintben legyenek. Callie mellette ugrál, az oroszok elhúznak a kisbusszal. Ők lesznek a célvonal.<br/>Riley türelmetlenül dobol az ujjaival a kormányon, pörgeti a motort, várja az utolsó feszült másodpercek végét. A távolban villan a kisbusz fényszórója, jelezve, hogy készen állnak az érkezésükre odaát, Aram hátrahúzódik a kutyával, Gina megemeli a zászlót. <br/>Riley vesz egy mély lélegzetet, vet még egy pillantást az őrülten vigyorgó Nate-re, és az útra szegezi a tekintetét egy elszánt sóhajjal. Beméri Ginát a perifériás látásával. Rezzenéstelenül figyel, az előttük a sötétség végtelenjébe vesző betonra, a saját légzésére, a pergő másodpercekre, a torkában dobogó szívére és a kormányt szorongató kezében feszülő inakra.<br/>Egyetlen moccanás Gina zászlós kezének a lendülése, a szíve egyetlen dobbanása az indulás, még látja Nate-et lemaradni, aztán az útszéli fák, az Aram mellé lemenekülő Gina, a BMW mögötte mind-mind a sebesség elmosódó homályába vesznek. Bőg a motor, villog a lámpák fénye a szemében, hallja Nate-et felzárkózni az elszart indításából, de nem számít, semmi se számít, csak a száguldás, és aztán Volya széles ívű leintése, ahogy elhúz a kisbusz mellett. Elsőként?<br/>Elsőként.<br/>Győzött.<br/>Na baszki.</p><p>Csak gázelvétellel lassít először, úgy kapkod hirtelenjében levegő után, mint aki pánikrohamra készül, eszébe nem jut fékezni még. Nate dudálva villogtat mögötte, a kisbusz is tutul, szóval azért visszarángatja magát lassan a valóság talajára. Reszket körülötte a mozdulatlan világ és sípol a füle a csöndtől, ahogy félrehúzódva leállítja a motort.<br/>Nate csikorogva fékez mellette, Rileynak még ideje vagy esélye sincs kiszállni, amikor ő már nagy csattanással vágja be maga után a BMW ajtaját.<br/>Néz a srácra az ülésről. Nate néz vissza rá. Hitetlen döbbenet játszik az arcán, de lassan vigyorra húzódik a szája. <br/>- Mondtam, hogy ne becsülj túl. Gyári szar - rúg bele a BMW kerekébe. Aztán színpadiasan fejet hajt, egy pillanatra se reklamálva a legyőzetést. - Hát akkor te vagy a nagyobb, Riley.<br/>És sehol a kisemberezés. <br/>Riley tétovázás nélkül mászik ki a kocsiból, ahogy Nate kézfogásra nyújtja a tenyerét, és elfogadja a felajánlást.<br/>Aztán prüszkölve nevet, amikor Nate magához rántja orvul a parolából, a hóna a fogja a fejét és birkózik vele, mint egy ötéves a homokozóban. Botladoznak a betonon összeakadó lábakkal, Callie csaholva fut feléjük az indulási pontról, Nate-nek amúgy egész borzalmas füst- és izzadtságszaga van, és Riley semmi másra nem vágyik jobban, mint egy sörre meg egy cigire. Röhögve rázza le magáról a handabandázó fiút.<br/>- Menj már, baszod... Na. </p><p>Megy, de befut helyette Callie. A gazdájára veti magát egy lelkes csaholással, eldőlnek a betonra mindketten. Callie morogva rángatja Nate farmerját, Nate a lábai után kapkod és hergeli böködéssel.<br/>- Gyere, na gyere. Hé, de ne harapj - csattan föl. Felugorva a kutyára veti magát és visszaharap egész egyszerűen, a fülét cibálja a fogaival, Callie mérgesen rázza a fejét. - Ugyehogy szar? Akkor meg.<br/>Callie tovább rágja a bokáját, pedig már így is rongyos szar a nadrágja. Nate odébbvergődve elmenekül tőle, aztán csak elfekszik a hátára fekve, széttárt karokkal a poros betonon. Rileyra néz lihegve.<br/>- Adj egy cigit.<br/>- Sajátod nincs?<br/>- De van - vonja meg a vállát. Nem mozdul.<br/>Riley előássa a dobozát és odahajítja neki, miután kiszolgálja magát is egy szállal. Akkor fut be Aram Ginával meg a nyomában az oroszokkal is, amikor a gyújtót is lepasszolja a fiúnak. Callie körbeugatja a Mazdát, aztán ahogy Grisha kipattan a kisbuszból, üldözőbe veszi a visongó kölyköt. Szlalomoznak az autók között, Gina sikítva nevet rajtuk.<br/>- Megveszett - vihog Nate is. Nem tiszta, hogy melyik vadállatra érti a kettő közül, de mindegy is. - Valaki búrjon egy sört Rileynak, kiérdemelte.<br/>Volya engedelmeskedik a kérésnek, kerít a kisbuszból egy üveget és a kezébe nyomja.<br/>- Nyitó?<br/>- Én - integet föl Nate. <br/>Riley leadná neki a sört, de nem veszi el, csak megpöccinti az alját és már pattan is le a kupak. Oké, ez már van elég kúl partitrükk ahhoz, hogy ne szarozza. Felvágósnak felvágós, de az ennek a hülyének nyilvánvalóan a lételeme.</p><p>Föltápászkodik a betonról, miután Aram biztatóan megrugdossa.<br/>- Mi van, akarsz te is egy kört? - kakaskodik az arabbal. - Téged legalább tuti megverlek.<br/>- Arra minek nagy a pofád, engem bárki - dünnyög Aram közönyösen. - Talán ha odaadnád a BMW-t egyszer. Herótom van az Evótól, nem vagyunk egy hullámhosszon.<br/>- Álmodj, királylány - horkant Nate. - Senki nem nyúl a kocsimhoz. Szerezz magadnak jobbat, ha feszengeni akarsz.<br/>- Ahhoz nem fizetsz elég jól - ellenkezik Aram.<br/>- Aztán miből fizessek jobban? - hőbörög Nate. - Minek nézek ki, malacperselynek? <br/>- Az is köcsögből van - így Aram. <br/>- Jó, pont te beszélsz.<br/>Mivel Gina ezen a ponton már vinnyogva nevet rajtuk, meg Sarai is somolyog nagyon az orra alatt, Riley is úgy dönt, hogy megengedheti magának a kiröhögésüket. Nate puffog, aztán lenyúlja a sörét. Kiissza, elhajítja az üveget az útszéli susnyásba, és a tisztáson még szolidan lobogó tábortűz felé int a fejével.<br/>- Húzzunk vissza. Feladom, meggyaláztatok. Inkább iszok, abban még mindig én vagyok a legjobb.<br/>Sarai vigasztalóan megpaskolja a karját, de csak látszat az is, ahogy Nate nyavalygása is. A vigyorán látszik, hogy nem gondolja komolyan. Szarik ez mindenre, miért pont arra ne szarna, hogy egy jöttment ázsiai töpszli megverte egy random utcai gyorsulásban a saját autójával?</p><p>Visszatelepednek hát a tisztásra. Riley visszaszolgáltatja az Evo kulcsát, aztán szerez magának egy új sört ahelyett, amit Nate elkommunizált. Lassan issza, mert már a második, és kocsival jött, és ő nem olyan barom, mint ezek, hogy ne érdekeljék legalább kicsit a törvények. Figyeli Grisha és Callie birkózását a gyepen, hallgatja Aram és Nate, úgy látszik, állandó odavisszázós marakodását, és próbál beszélgetni Volyával. Erősen szoknia kell a srác akcentusát, meg hogy ne bonyolítsa nagyon a mondatait neki, de azon kívül jó társaság a kölyök. Gina a zászlóval a vállán táncol a tűz meg Sarai körül, Riley most már erősen gyanítja, hogy az ő tulajdona a cucc. Lenyúlta a zenét is, Halsey szól a BMW-ből andalítóan, és Riley a világért se vallaná be, hogy ilyen sablonos picsa, de élvezi a találó aláfestést.<br/>Lecsekkolja az időt azért egy ponton, meg ír Nishának, hogy mizu. Nem kap választ rögtön, már éppen elrakná a telóját, amikor értesítés villan rajta mégiscsak. De nem a lánytól.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; tedd el azt a vackot pajtás, élj a mának</p><p>Riley felnéz a fiúra kicsit hitetlenkedve, de az csak mosolyog felsőbbrendűen és tüntetően Arammal foglalkozva nem figyel rá.<br/>Visszaír hát, mert mi mást csináljon?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; Annak élek, de van ezen kíül is</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; : ((<br/>&gt; hogy mered</p><p><strong>Riley</strong><em> ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; Így<br/>&gt; Micsinálzs ha nem tetszik</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; emgrahalkap</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mi??</p><p>Nate nyomkod tovább, aztán dühösen elhajítja a telefont, puffan a gyepen a sötétben. Rileyra néz.<br/>- Megharaplak.<br/>- Ah.<br/>A többiek egész misztifikáltan néznek rájuk erre az előzmények nélkül valóban indokolatlan eszmecserére, de Nate csak röhög rajtuk. Riley azért megmutatja a telefonját a meghökkent Volyának, meg a kíváncsian rögtön melléjük szökkenő Ginának is, csak hogy ne nézzék végérvényesen hülyének. Mondjuk lehet, hogy azzal már rég elkésett, mindegy. A remény hal meg utoljára.<br/>Gina gúnyosan pillázik Nate-re.<br/>- Ne legyél féltékeny.<br/>Nate látványosan kúszik-mászik a földön, összeszedni a telefonját, aztán pötyög rajta valamit, és a következő pillanatban a Gina telefonjáról szóló zenét félbeszakítja egy értesítés dalolása.<br/>- Majom - horkant a lány, és nem siet megnézni, mi okosat kapott válaszul a célzatos beszólására. Rileyhoz fordul. - Ne foglalkozz ám vele. Mindig teszi az agyát, de nem kell komolyan venni.<br/>- Nem tervezem, kösz - bólogat Riley. Azért némileg validáló, hogy nem csak ő van úgy vele, hogy elkél ehhez a sráchoz egy használati utasítás alkalomadtán. <br/>Majd összeszedegeti ilyen dirib-darabokból, a többit meg kitapasztalja a saját kárára maximum. Nate teljesen zakkant, és nyilván ugyanennyire veszélyes is, de nem tud félni tőle, ahogy Kelsiék intették.</p><p>Az ikrét táncoltatja épp a tűz körül, félmeztelenre vetkőzve, cigivel a szájában. Callie forog körülöttük, ugrál-csahol rájuk, vonyít, ahogy Nate kipörgeti Sarai-t, mintha ő is velük nevetne. Gina megpróbálja Aramra aggatni a zászlót, aminek az kurvára örül.<br/>- Buzi vagyok, hagyják már ezzel a szarral - zsörtölődik, de Gina csak virul rajta. <br/>- Az már félig ugyanaz, mint a bi.<br/>Aram mélységes értetlenkedéssel törődik bele ebbe a kifacsartan értelmezhetetlen okfejtésbe.<br/>Riley újfent elkönyveli magában az egész társaságot őrülteknek, és már épp megkérdezné Volyát, hogy amúgy ő akkor mégis hogyan keveredett ide ezek közé az elvetemültek közé, amikor a srác idegesen felkapja a fejét, az út távolába meredve.<br/>Nate is észreveszi a mozdulatot, megáll a lengedezésben.<br/>- Hm?<br/>- Autó - néz rá Volya. - Várunk még valaki?<br/>- Nem - rázza a fejét Nate. -  Szerinted...?<br/>- полицейский - morog a fiú. Aztán észbe kap, hogy másik nyelv. - Rendőr lesz.<br/>Nate elengedi Sarai-t, kézen fogja és maga mögé tolja, parancsolón pillant körbe. Aram is melléáll, leszórva magáról a zászlót. Olvashatatlan az arckifejezése, de a szemei figyelőn ragyognak. <br/>Volya megragadja a testvérét és behajítja egész egyszerűen a kisbuszba, sziszeg neki valamit oroszul és rárántja az ajtót, aztán a kocsi takarásába bújik ő is.<br/>Riley kicsit rémülten kapkodja a fejét körbe, de Gina rámosolyog rögtön biztatón.<br/>- Hagyd rájuk. Nate elintézi, nem para.</p><p>Nate Arammal és az ikrével a sarkában áll ki az útszélre, de addigra már látják mind a közelgő autót, és valóban, a rendőrség fehér, feketecsíkos Fordjai közül egy húzódik le melléjük. Nate figyeli az ajtó nyílását, aztán gúnyos vigyorral az arcán méri végig a kiszálló embert. <br/>- Helló, Dave - üdvözli a fiatalforma egyenruhást.<br/>- Elnathan - biccent amaz savanyúan. Láthatóan nincs meglepve attól, hogy ezt a társaságot találta itt. - Éreztem, hogy ti lesztek.<br/>- Valami mást is szeretnél érezni? - kacsint rá Nate. Ennek kényszere, hogy minden szembejövő emberrel kikezdjen verbálisan, vagy mi a fasz?<br/>A férfi nem veszi föl a piszkálódást, szigorú arccal néz rájuk.<br/>- Ittas vezetés, illegális utcai versenyzés, tűzgyújtás magánterületen - sorolja, aztán Nate arcát méregeti -, és úgy látom, hogy egy drogfogyasztást is hozzácsaphatunk. Akkorák a pupilláid, mint egy kistányér.<br/>- Milyen tűz? - vigyorog Nate. Sarai a fejét ingatja, Riley pedig csodálkozva fordul a máglyájukhoz, ami valahogy már nincs sehol, csak füstölög bőszen, de nem ég. Hogy oltották el ilyen gyorsan? - És épp nem vezetünk. Aram józan, ő a fuvarosunk. A versenyre sincs bizonyítékod. A drogért meg micsinálsz, beviszel? Nem véletlen téged küldött apuci. Tudod, mit ér nálam egy vérvizsgálat.<br/>- Tudom - sóhajt Dave beletörődő fáradtsággal. Riley nem érti az egészet. Hogy a faszba szerelték le ennyivel? Mert leszerelték, az látszik a megadóan megrogyott vállain. - Nem intézkedni jöttem, csak kérni. <br/>- Mit, babám?<br/>- Hogy menjetek haza? - tárja szét a karjait Dave. - Clancyék unják, hogy ide jártok hőzöngeni. Nullahuszonnégy őrizetet terveznek beállítani, és azt már apám se fogja tudni annyival elintézni, hogy tűnjetek el.<br/>- Jaj, csak azt ne - somolyog Nate. - Megdádáz minket a rendőrfőnök bácsi, amiért csúnyák vagyunk? Ugyan. <br/>Dave csak néz rájuk tehetetlenül.<br/>- Nektek se kell a balhé fölöslegesen.<br/>- Nem bántunk itt senkit, malacka - vitatkozik Nate. - Nemhogy örülnétek, hogy nem a városban csináljuk.<br/>- Nem lehetne, hogy sehol ne csináljátok?<br/>- Abban hol az élvezet?<br/>Dave arcán látszik, hogy ebbe a kérdéskörbe nem annyira vágyik belemenni, mert nyilván erősen más álláspontokon vannak, szóval patthelyzet áll be a beszélgetésben. </p><p>Meglepő módon Sarai oldja meg a feszkót. Felpillant Nate-re szelíd kérleléssel.<br/>- Menjünk - mondja a fiúnak. - Szórakozni jöttünk, nem balhézni. Amúgy is késő van. <br/>- Hát jó - adja meg magát Nate az egyszerű kérésnek. A rendőrnek bezzeg nem volt hajlandó kötélnek állni. Faszfej. Dave-re vigyorog. - Mondd meg Aden papának, hogy jár a buksisimi, lelőttél minket. <br/>Riley éppenséggel nem bánja a bulirobbantást, neki is jó lenne hazaérnie Nisha előtt, és lehetőleg nem az őrsről egy beszállítás után. És tart tőle, hogy ha Nate még sokáig jártatja a száját ezzel a tapló stílusával, akkor a yard is meg fogja unni a kötekedését minden rejtélyes enyhítő körülmény dacára.<br/>Egyelőre várakozva néz rájuk. <br/>- Megyünk már, megyünk - hessegeti Nate -, nem kell hozzá gyertyatartó. Sipirc csicsikálni.<br/>- Szolgálatban vagyok.<br/>- Hát azért - röhög Nate. Dave feladja a vergődést végleg, dühösen legyint és megindul a kocsijához.<br/>- Negyedóra múlva visszajövök, ha még ittvagytok, hívom apámat, aztán majd vele lemeccselitek.<br/>Nate bűbájos mosollyal az arcán integet neki, ahogy elhajt. <br/>- Na akkor - csapja aztán össze a kezeit -, lőjük a pizsit, gyerekek. Nehogy hiába dolgozzanak a törvény rendes őrei.</p><p>Volya előbújik a kisbusz mögül.<br/>- Adj egy sört - szól oda neki Nate. Elkapja a kecses ívben röppenő üveget könnyedén, nyitja a szokásos alápöccentésével, Rileynak tartja koccintásra. Riley elfogadja a felajánlást, bár az övé már majdnem üres, csak az alján lögybög még valami kevés langyos nyál.<br/>- Megtartod a számom? - kérdezi a fiú. Kekec a hangja, látszik az arcán, hogy tudja már a választ, csak szurkálódik még kicsit.<br/>- Meg - bólint Riley azért. Nyilván. Lenyűgözték ezek a hülyék, akármilyen bűnöző népek is amúgy jó eséllyel. De hát felnőtt ember, tud vigyázni magára. Elvileg. <br/>A gyakorlatot majd most leteszteli.<br/>- Akkor még jelentkezünk - bólint vissza Nate. Rileynak fogalma sincs, hogy ez pontosan mit jelent, de egyelőre nem is izgatja magát miatta. Az a jövő zenéje lesz. <br/>Ami azt illeti, most már nem vágyik nagyon másra, mint egy forró zuhanyra és az ágyára hazaérve. Az edzés, a verseny és aztán a nap végét megkoronázó ütközés a szervekkel kivették belőle az összes energiáját, és amúgy se állnak túl jók a készletei általában, lássuk be. Bár a mai napon több mindent csinált, mint amúgy egy héten szokott, és nem érzi magát mosottszarnak mégse, csak kellemesen tompának és fáradtnak, szóval ki tudja. Csak beválik az a Celexa. Vagy a mérföldes hülyeségek adrenalinterápiája.<br/>A depresszió beszűkíti az ember komfortzónáját, a letargia legalább ismerős nyomora válik biztonsággá, amiből félsz kitörni, mert még az se olyan ijesztő, mint az ismeretlen. Riley tudja, hogy a tüneteid tudatos ismerése és elfogadása az első lépés a kezelésükben, nem véletlen vállalta be a TMT-t, a Toronyba kiruccanást meg ezt a baromságot is. Régóta együtt él ezzel az elbaszással. És kurvára unja már a rohadt depitakarót a hátán, le akarja dobni a picsába végre, most, hogy szabad és a maga ura és a háta mögött hagyhatta a múltját, Kalifornia meg a családja összes szarságával.<br/>Élni akar.</p><p>Aram egy biccentéssel elhajt, a ruszkik is eldöcögnek a tragacsukkal. Nate lepasszolja Ginának az Evo kulcsát és a lány is elsuhan az autóval a város felé. Felkötötte a zászlót a visszapillantóra, Nate megdobálta érte sörösdobozokkal a kocsit, de a lány csak nevet rajta az ablakon kihajolva.<br/>Aztán már csak Riley van a tisztáson az ikrekkel és a kutyájukkal. Sarai térülve-fordulva szedi össze a maradék szemeteket, Callie is segít neki, Nate Rileyt nézi bagózva, félrebiccentett fejjel. A kioltott tűzre pöccenti a csikket, egy meghajlással kinyitja az ajtót a lányoknak, Callie hátraszenvedi magát az anyósülésen keresztül és Sarai is beszáll. <br/>Nate a telefonja után matat, pötyög rajta valamit. Riley nézi a vergődést, és nincs meglepve, amikor értesítést kap a sajátjára. Előszedi, mert ott van az egy százalék esély, hogy Nisha keresi, de persze nem, csak ez az idióta.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 23:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; olajra rybébiiii<br/>&gt; ne várj ránk<br/>&gt; én megyek el utoljára<br/>&gt; ; )</p><p>Riley válaszul csak felnéz a srácra és a fejét rázza egy fáradt kis röhögéssel. Még el fog tartani neki egy ideig megszokni ezt a tenyérbemászó stílust. <br/>De mivel annak tényleg nincs értelme, hogy itt toporogjon a kihalt erdőszélen a yardokra várva, mint valami hülye, engedelmeskedik a parancsnak. Az Evo és a buli zsongása után a Honda idegen és hideg-néma, csak a telefonja pittyegése töri meg. Kivételesen Nisha az. </p><p><strong>Baby Shar</strong>k<em> ma 23:30-kor</em><br/>&gt; Lassan szabadulok! &lt;3 <br/>&gt; Bonts nekem egy üveg bort, rémálom volt ez a nap, megérdemlem.<br/>&gt; Holnap szabad vagyok, ha te is ráérsz, boltba kéne menni.</p><p>Még mindig szórakoztatja Nisha online pedánssága. Persze neki ez tanult nyelv, meg fegyelemre nevelték egész életében, és az ő hátterével meg identitásaival minden lépését figyelik a kekecek, úgyhogy mindig kínosan ügyel rá, hogy ne adjon okot semmi kötözködésre. Csak egy rakás emojit küld neki gyorsan válaszul, mert Nate már nagyon villogtatja rá a fényszóróit. Meg amúgy is sietnie kell haza, hát sürgős feladata van.<br/>Elrobog hát egy utolsó intéssel. Ahogy végigsuhan az autó a lámpák alatt a sötét úton, felszikrázik a vérében a verseny emléke, főleg, hogy Nate ott brünnyög a sarkában, pörgeti a motort meg rángatja jobbra-balra a kormányt meg dudál, mint egy barom. Ahogy kikanyarodnak a városba vezető útra, felzárkózik Riley mellé a szembesávba, az ablakon kilógva integet neki, aztán leelőzi és a sebességhatárt bőven túllépve eltűnik előre, Riley még sokáig látja az alsóváros főútján száguldani a BMW-t, feketén ragyogó gyémántként a mély éjszakában. Nyilván arra laknak. Az a szarabb környéke Trenchnek, ritkán jár oda kiszállítani és nem is szereti.</p><p>Úgy száguld haza, ahogy a törvényektől még megteheti. Ezer dolog jár a fejében, Callie ugatása és Gina tánca és Sarai nevetése Nate karjaiban, meg hogy mit kell venniük holnap és bassza meg, hogy egész hétvégén dolgoznia kell, és a TMT nyílt napján élesben fog vívni Kelsivel, és hogy ha még Nishával nekiállnak borozni, akkor kihagyja inkább az esti gyógyszerét, mert pia mellett amúgy se ajánlott, ha tizenkét órán belül van, márpedig ez erősen azon belül van.<br/>- Megjöttem! - kiabálja az üres lakásnak, ahogy betoppan az ajtón. Csak a kulcsai zörögnek a kezében és a hűtő kattog halkan. <br/>Leveldi a füstös cuccait, begórja őket a mosógépbe, de nem indítja el, mert Nisha úgyis ilyenkor hozza haza az egész heti munkaruha-szennyesét és azt megvárja inkább. Le is zuhizik villámgyorsan, ma már harmadszor, a reggeli és az edzésvégi után, ami rekord tőle, őszintén. Volt, hogy egy héten nem jött össze ennyiszer a mutatvány. Nincs átmenet, úgy látszik. <br/>De nem bipoláris amúgy, minden kurva pszichológus meg pszichiáter megnézte rá, csak mert néha ki bír törni a nihilből és erőt véve magán tud kicsit úgy tenni, mintha minden oké lenne, de ezek csak kommersz hangulatingadozások, amik minden embernek megvannak. Csak az átlagembernek nem olyan szar az alaphangulata, mint neki. De a gyógyszerek meg a testmozgás egyenesben tartják, meg az egyetemen fogott magának egy egész értelmes ingyenterapeutát is, aki helyre rakott sok dolgot benne. Azóta ha meg is zuhan, ki bír mászni belőle. <br/>És néha, ilyen napokon, amikor kap egy kis kóstolót az életből, még az átlagfunckionalitásán felül is tud teljesíteni. Mire Nisha hazaér, ő már elmosogatott, összeszedte kicsit a nappalit, megbontotta azt az üveg bort és föltálalta két pohárral a dohányzóasztalra, sőt, még a karácsonyról maradt fahéjas illatgyertyájukat is meggyújtotta, egy kicsit a hangulat miatt és egy kicsit azért is, mert még mindig érezte az orrában a füstszagot.</p><p>A telefonját nyomkodja, amikor Nisha beesik, csak a kanapéról mosolyog fel rá üdvözlőn. Nisha visszamosolyog, de már a kabátjából verekszi ki magát és a cipőjét rángatja le, aztán el is tűnik a fürdő irányába. Csobog a csap, nyitott ajtónál tesz-vesz, dúdolja közben a Riley telójából szóló Tame Impala-dal szövegét félértelmesen. Civilben kerül elő, az általában akkurátusan felkötött vagy felkontyolt haja csak a vállára omlik szabadon, lemosta a reggel óta viselt sminkjét is, nincs más rajta, csak egy trikó meg egy rövid pizsamagatyó, meg egy fél pár szőrös zokni. Szóval gyönyörű.<br/>Hörögve dől Riley mellé a kanapéra. <br/>- Végem - közli. Még a hangja is egész mély most, Riley onnan tudja, hogy tényleg kurva fáradt lehet, arra általában figyelni szokott akkor is, ha kettesben vannak és lazában. Nem mintha zavarná.<br/>Őszintén, jobban szereti ezt a Nishát, mint a pedáns-tökéletes doktornő-arcát, amit a külvilágnak mutat. Azzal sincs semmi baja, félreértés ne essék, imádja és isteníti és le van nyűgözve tőle, de az igazi szerelme ez a lány, aki vergődve hozzábújik és beburkolózik az összes pokrócukba és integet neki a boráért, lehúzza a pohár tartalmának a felét egy lélegzettel és aztán elhever nyújtózva. A haját fújkodja ki az arcából fáradt lakonikussággal, Riley ölében fekve.<br/>- Segítsek fújni? - kérdezi Riley egy kaján vigyorral, és Nisha horkantva felnevet, amikor még pár tincset a képére húz nagylelkűen.<br/>- Aha - kuncog tovább. Elkapja Riley fejét, ahogy föléhajol, és lehúzza magához. Riley arra számít, hogy csókot fog kapni, erre ez a bolond az orrát veszi a szájába és belefúj izomból, aztán eszelősen nevet, amikor Riley menekülőre fogja és köhögve elhúzódik tőle.<br/>- Nemár, miafasz.<br/>- A szemed is megnyalom.<br/>- Nem, ha én előbb - fenyegetőzik Riley. Nisha sikítva menekül előle, amikor a szavakat tettre váltani mozdul. De Riley hiába erősebb nála, szempillantás alatt beburkolja orvul a pokrócaiba burritónak, mint egy oltás ellen tiltakozó kölyökmacskát, ráül és győztesen vigyorog le rá.<br/>- Ha ez a véged - fújtat Riley -, akkor milyen, ha tényleg elfáradsz?<br/>- Ilyen - fekszik el rajta Nisha. A lábai túllógnak a kanapén, a haja Riley képébe hullik mind, ahogy a válla és a nyaka közé fúrja az arcát elégedetten. <br/>- Adj egy kezet - nyögi Riley, miközben próbálja az említett végtagot kiverekedni a lány teste és a köré tekert pokróc együttes fogságából. - Csak egyet.<br/>- De csak ha simogatsz vele - egyezkedik Nisha.<br/>- Mi vagy te, macska?<br/>- Aha. <br/>- Hova lett a cápa? - kérdezi Riley. Hosszú sztori.<br/>- Macskacápa - vágja rá Nisha, és ez akkora sakk, hogy Riley végleg megadja magát a lehengerlésnek.</p><p>Azért átpozicionálják magukat valami kényelmesebb összebújásba. <br/>- Nézzünk valamit? - kérdezi, ahogy Nisha új adag bort tölt magának.<br/>- Igen, de olyat, amin felidegesíthetem magam.<br/>Ez az egyik kedvenc hobbija. Két pohár pia után úgy tud veszekedni szar filmekkel, hogy angolul is elfelejt átmenetileg haragjában. Riley imádja nézni, ahogy belelovalja magát ezekbe a feszkólevezető komolytalan dührohamokba, de sajnos a műsor hangerejéhez már bőven késő van. <br/>- Éjfél múlt - emlékezteti a lányt. Nisha durcásan ráncolja a száját.<br/>- Akkor Voltron - morog minimális lelkesedéssel. - Vagy csak menjünk az ágyba.<br/>- Mert arra nem kelnek föl a szomszédok? - vigyorog Riley. Nisha elérti a célzást, de csak sajnálkozva ingatja a fejét rá.<br/>- Ha előbb szólsz... Tejszínes csirkét vacsoráztunk, Adam fizette a túlóráért cserébe.<br/>Riley a fárasztó napon, a két sörön meg a némi boron túl bootolja pár pillanatig, hogy ez mégis hogy jön a jelenlegi témához. Mert még józanul is hajlamos néha elfelejteni ezt az apróságot, hogy Nisha transzneműségével jár, hogy nem lehet vele csak úgy a pillanat hevében lefeküdni, és némi előretervezést azért igényel a szitu. Emiatt is ritkán szexelnek amúgy, meg simán amiatt is, hogy Nishának kicsit idegen az egész koncepció, és benne van még nagyon az országa meg a vallása elzárkózó hozzáállása a testiséghez. És mivel Riley pontosan tudja, hogy az egész életedben beléd sulykolt dolgokat milyen nehéz levetkőzni magadról, nem lehet türelmetlen. <br/>Nem is az. Nem is a rendíthetetlen türelem mintaképe, azt beismeri készséggel, mégiscsak vannak rakoncátlan hormonjai meg egy működő farka meg egyéb ilyen nehezítő körülmények, de elfogadja mindig elsőre, ha Nisha nemet mond a próbálkozásaira. Azért próbálkozgat, hogy megtalálja a ritka alkalmakat, amikor nem mond nemet, mert nem igazán arról van itt szó, hogy nem akarja Rileyt, hanem hogy még nem szokta meg, hogy szabad neki akarnia. </p><p>A pia általában oldja ezeket a gátlásait, bár azzal se kísérleteznek gyakran vagy egy-két pohár boron túl, már csak Riley gyógyszereinek a korlátozása miatt se. Meg amúgy is próbálnak figyelni rá, hogy ne az legyen ebből, hogy hozzászoknak a részeg szexhez.<br/>De már rég voltak együtt akárhogy, és Nisha válasza nem volt amúgy elutasítás, és nem is úgy simul hozzá a pokróc alatt, mint aki csak aludni tervezne ma este.<br/>- Azért megoldom - suttog tehát a lány fülébe. Nem csak Nishának támasztott kihívásokat a kapcsolatuk testi része, neki is meg kellett tanulnia pár új dolgot, amiket a filmes szexjeleneteken meg jobbára heteró pornókon nevelkedett átlag amcsi feje nem tudott addig. Sokat segített benne, hogy az előítéleteit már előtte ledolgozta róla az egyetemi terápiája, meg hogy olyan halálosan szerelmes volt a lányba és az is még mindig, hogy sokkal jobban érdekli az ő boldoggá tétele, mint a saját komfortzónája vagy kielégülése.<br/>Nisha sóhajtva simul az elkalandozó keze alá, de elhúzódik aztán tőle.<br/>- Ne itt - kéri. Az ágyhoz mindig ragaszkodik, Riley rég megszokta már ezt is, csak ad neki egy csókot és hagyja, hogy felhúzza a kanapéról.<br/>Összepakolja a minimális kuplerájt, amit csináltak, amíg Nisha elszalad letusolni, beszórja a lány cuccait a mosógépbe, bezár, ilyenek. Addig elpepecsel, hogy a végén még Nishának kell rá várnia, törülközőben kucorogva az ágyon. Mondjuk nem váratja sokáig, hülye lenne.<br/>Az amúgy. De Nisha hülyéje.</p><p>A hálószobájuk mély félhomálya kényelmes, jótékonyan eltakarja Nisha gátlásait, de még elég ahhoz, hogy azért lássák egymást. Riley érzi az agyát kiürülni, elcsendesül benne a pia zsongása, a nap fáradalmainak a lehúzása, a sötét sarkokban mindig ott ólálkodó statikusan recsegő hangyafocija a depressziónak. Nincs más, csak Nisha, a zuhanytól még nyirkos barna bőrével, az érintések nyomán megreszkető izmaival, a csendesen kérlelő és vágyakozó nyögéseivel.<br/>Nem sietnek, Nisha amúgy se szokott sose, de nem is lenne értelme. Kiélvezik inkább egymást és a ritka alkalom minden pillanatát. Riley nem sokszor szeret olyan kicsi lenni, amilyenre sikerült a mostoha anyatermészetnek hála, de ilyenkor sose bánja, ahogy Nisha fölétornyosul és a karjaiban tartja és kitölti az egész világát.<br/>Meg a száját, ami valamivel prózaibb, de hát na. Amúgy se egy nagy költő, hogy dicsőítő ódákat zengjen, ő inkább a tettek embere. Meg most aztán még külön elég kevés vérkeringés jut az agyának. Szóval ja. <br/>Mire végeznek, már tényleg teljesen ki van facsarva. Nisha még elrongyol egyet gyorsan tusolni megint, mert nem szeret ragacsos-izzadt lenni, Riley viszont tróger és egy használt alvós pólóval elintézi a törölközést tessék-lássék. Holnap úgyis mosni fognak. Összevissza csaponganak még a gondolatai hülye féléber káoszban, de a teste érzi a hosszú nap összes strapáját elég erősen.<br/>- Undorító vagy - állapítja meg Nisha, amikor mellé bújva kirángatja alóla a lustaságának áldozatul esett pólót.<br/>- Szeretlek - válaszol Riley.<br/>- Én is téged, cápavadász - dünnyög vissza Nisha hozzásimulva.</p><p>Riley ad neki egy csókot, aztán hagyja elhúzódni, mert ritkán alszanak egykupacban. Ő sokat pofázik álmában, meg fázós is itt kaliforniaiként és szeret beburkolózni, Nisha meg amúgy horkol, ha halkan és cukin is, és egy takaró alatt is kimelegszik és leizzad néha az ösztrogénterápiája miatt ingadozó hormonszintjével. Úgyhogy hamar megtanulták, hogy nem érdemes erőltetniük az összebújást, ebből a szempontból nem egymásnak teremtette őket az élet. Oda se neki. Nem ez a jó kapcsolat mércéje. <br/>Inkább az, hogy amíg Nisha elszenderedik halk szuszogásokkal, Riley még előássa a telefonját, bevásárlólistát írni meg egy emlékeztetőt beállítani magának, hogy indítsa el holnap reggel a mosógépet.<br/>Aztán, mivel hülye barom, és épp kissé részeg és nagyon boldog, nem rakja el a dolga végeztével se a telót. Még mindig felbassza valami szórakoztató módon a tény, hogy a Nate-től kapott első üzenetei hajnali agymenések voltak csirkékkel és a nyálukkal kapcsolatban. Tuti be volt állva akkor is. <br/>Mondjuk most ő is be van, szóval yolo.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:02-kor</em><br/>&gt; Elmentél már??<br/>&gt; Mert én igen</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; remélem rám gondoltál közben &lt;3</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <strong>ma 01:05-kor</strong><br/>&gt; Faszfej</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; van többi része is bőséggel de ha csak azt akarod</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:06-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ezt most miért kell?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:06-kor</em><br/>&gt; te kezdted</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; Fair<br/>&gt; Legalább felkeltetetelk?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; aha</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; Szar ügy<br/>&gt; Aludj tovább akkor, hagylak</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; igeniskapitány<br/>&gt; de csak ha te is<br/>&gt; adjak jóéjtpuszit a pocidra?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:09-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jézusom<br/>&gt; Ée ofglak tilnatni<br/>&gt; Le foglak tilatni<br/>&gt; Tiltani<br/>&gt; Mindegy</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:10-kor</em><br/>&gt; kinek fogsz akkor hajnali egykor írogatni hogy basztél?<br/>&gt; senkinek<br/>&gt; csupa szívességete teszek neked</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; Tegyél még egy szívességet akkor és menj a picsába</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; : ((<br/>&gt; jössz velem?<br/>&gt; félek a sötétben</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; Azér cuccozol mi?<br/>&gt; Egy nagy sötétség vagy, jobb magadon kívül lenni</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály </strong><em>ma 01:13-kor</em><br/>&gt; tűnpontos analízis pajti<br/>&gt; apropó analízis</p><p><strong>Riley </strong><em>ma 01:13-kor</em><br/>&gt; NE<br/>&gt; Megyekalszok<br/>&gt; inkb</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:14-kor</em><br/>&gt; helyes<br/>&gt; szépálmokat<br/>&gt; ; )</p><p>Riley ezen a ponton a párnája alá dugja a telefont dühösen. Persze igaza volt Nate-nek, ő kezdte, és miért? Tudta nagyon jól, hogy nem lesz értelme és nem is fog jól kijönni belőle, ezzel a barommal nem lehet.<br/>Pár perc múlva azért előássa azt a szart megint, mert nem tud elaludni mégse, hiába hulla. Nincs új üzenete, de megnyitja a beszélgetést. Kicsit vacillál csak, aztán pötyögni kezd.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; Neked is</p><p>És kidől végre.<br/>Kurva rég aludt már igazán jót altató nélkül, de most sikerül neki, és még faszságokat se álmodik, mint általában szokott. Kész győzelem. <br/>Csak reggel jut eszébe, hogy totál elfelejtette még csak ködösítve is említeni Nishának az esti kiruccanását.<br/>Hát mindegy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. all we do is drive.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: ronda beszéd meg slurök itt ott (nem offenzív kontextusban), drogemlítések, Nate kurva idegesítő viselkedése úgy általában, célzások bűnöző lifestylera, kínzás&amp;zsarolás&amp;társai, de nagyon nem konkrétan. Laza feji, átvezetős-baromkodós.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hétvégéjük meglepően nyugisan telik el. Mondjuk Riley végigmelózza az egészet a szombat reggeli bevásárlásuk után. Nisha nagytakarít, munkamegosztásban tartják rendben a lakást, de most neki jutott alkalmas szabadnap. Ash szupportolja a harcban Facetime-on, Riley kapja tőle a screenshotokat, miközben körberohangássza a várost pizzásdobozokkal, és szidja a főnökét, az autóját, a telefonját, az életét és a kapitalizmust. Főleg az utóbbit. <br/>Nate kussol meglepő módon, aminek amúgy örülnie kéne azok után, hogy mennyit idegeskedett az eddigi zaklatásain, de valahogy mégis zavarja. Az az egy szerencséje, hogy nincs ideje lamentálni a dolgon. A hétfői edzés kicsinálja, a keddet meg a pszichiáterénél tölti, aki megállapítja neki, hogy jobb színben van, mint eddig volt. Riley egyetért vele speciel. </p><p>A lavina szerdán zúdul rá.<br/>Reggel elmegy gyúrni kicsit a közeli terembe, aztán végighúzza a melót éjszakáig, és azon agyal hazafelé robogva, hogy ha lenne egy kurva fél szabadnapja, el kéne végre mennie masszőrhöz, amikor csörög a telefonja.<br/>Félreáll felvenni, Kelsi az, és azért könyörög, hogy hozza el edzésről és vigye el a Targetbe, mert nincs otthon se kajája, se slozipapírja. Sámli fuvarozta, de ő pont siet haza. Riley kurva nagylelkű, úgyhogy egy sóhajjal bevállalja a dolgot. Ír Nishának, hogy még ne várja, és megindul a lányért. <br/>- Hálám örökké üldözni fog - esik be Kelsi az anyósülésre, mikor végre megtalálja Rileyt az edzőtermükkel szomszédos utcában, mert csak ott bírt helyet találni.<br/>- Csak utol ne érjen - dünnyög Riley. - Milyen volt az edzés?<br/>- Fasza - vigyorog Kelsi. - Úgy felrúgtam Fernandezt, hogy ki kellett ülnie a kispadra.<br/>Tipikus. Riley kicsit tart a nyílt naptól Kelsi ezen erőszakos tendenciái miatt, de az is igaz, hogy ha Kelsi megver, az nem megalázó, csak a szokásos.</p><p>Hogy egy átlag szerda este miért van zombihordányi tömeg a kurva Targetben, azt nem tudják. Riley felnéz Twitterre, hogy lemaradt-e valami közelgő világvégéről, ami indokolhatná a dolgot, de sajnos nem. Elfogadják hát a helyzetet jobb híján. <br/>Megszerzik Kelsi kajáját és slozipapírját, aztán persze még kóvályognak fél órát, mert a lányra rájön a nagybevásárolhatnék, ha már segítsége van hozzá. Riley a női higinéniaosztályon áll, és figyeli Kelsi tampon-kálváriáját, hálát adva érte magában a sorsnak, hogy neki nem kell a szerinte indokolatlanul széles választékkal megküzdenie Nisha miatt, amikor csipog a telefonja. Arra számít, hogy ő fogja keresni, valami last minute eszébe jutott beszerzendővel, ha már épp helyben van úgyis, de téved.<br/>Nate zaklatja.<br/>Riley gondolkodás nélkül nyitja meg az üzenetet, aztán pislog le a telefonjára értetlenül pár hosszú másodpercig, mert az érkezett képen ő van, félig háttal, a kurva tamponosztály közepén kapaszkodva Kelsi bevásárlókosarába. <br/>- Miafasz - dörmög az orra alá értetlenül.<br/>Aztán megfordul.</p><p>Nate röhögve lengeti rá a telefonját a folyosó végéről.<br/>- Miafasz - ismétli Riley az iménti szavait, és gyanakvón összehúzott szemekkel mered a srácra.  - Te stalkolsz engem?<br/>- Tudom, hogy azt szeretnéd - somolyog Nate, közelebb lépve -, de ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Még nekünk is kell néha ilyen gyarló emberi dolgokat intézni, mint a bevásárlás.<br/>Sarai fordul be az osztályra egy csurig pakolt kocsit tolva. Callie is ott battyog a nyomában, pedig a Target nem állatbarát hely, hiába van kibaszott 2018. Ezt Riley meg is jegyzi, csak hogy kicsit elterelje a figyelmet arról, hogy az első gondolata a találkozás magyarázatára az volt, hogy Nate-nek nincs jobb dolga, mint az ő nyomában koslatni haveroknak tampon- meg budipapírbeszerzés közben. Nate még mindig nagyon kárörvend így is a dolgon a tapló vigyora alapján.<br/>- Kutyát nem lehet behozni - bök tehát Riley a malamutra.<br/>- Cals nem kutya - horkant Nate -, hanem családtag.<br/>Riley a szemét forgatja csak, mert pont Nate-ből nem nézte volna ki ezt a kutyabuziskodást, hogy emberszinten kezeli a házi kedvenceit, mint az unatkozó gazdagok, akik kisruhákat meg babakocsikat meg minden egyéb firlefrancokat vesznek a jószágaiknak. Mondjuk azt azért még mindig nem nézné ki belőle.<br/>Kelsi riadt gyanakodással figyeli az egész eszmecserét, de nyilván Riley nem kötötte az orrára, hogy az egyszeri Tornyos találkozáson túl is ütközött már ezekkel az őrültekkel. <br/>- Mehetünk amúgy - jegyzi meg Rileynak, sebtében bedobálva a dobozait a kosárba.<br/>- Ő az a bizonyos barátnő? - fordítja félre a fejét Nate érdeklődőn.<br/>- Faszt - horkant Riley, aztán Kelsire pillant bocsánatkérőn. - Mármint, ne vedd magadra, na. De csak haver. <br/>- Vagy úgy - bólint Nate. - Kölcsönkenyér, vagy mi.<br/>Sarai-t nézi célzatosan, és Riley elröhögi magát. Ő a srác tesóját nézte a csajának, az se jobb. Sőt rosszabb, lássuk be.</p><p>Kelsi egyre meredekebben értetlenkedik, és feltűnésmentesen rángatja Riley kabátját közben.<br/>- Megyünk már, megyünk - nyugtatgatja Riley. Mondjuk hazudik, mert indulás helyett lefotózza Nate-et, ahogy ott áll előtte a bevásárlókocsijukkal, a lerobbant fejével meg a legalább négy számmal nagyobb fehér pólójával és a botrányosan magenta csőfarmerjával, és elküldi neki a képet azzal a lendülettel. Közben nagyvonalúan ignorálja, hogy Kelsi kérdő rosszallással figyeli az egész műveletet. Sarai kuncog rajta. <br/>- Sztárfotó - állapítja meg Nate. - Mondjuk rólam csak azt lehet. Na szerbusztok, babák.<br/>Callie a búcsúzást hallva előreszalad, ő meg elorozza Sarai-tól a kocsit és meglódul futva utána, rátámaszkodik az elejére felugorva és szabadjára engedi, ahogy elszáguld a soron Rileyék mellett. Csak a folyosó végére érve pattan le róla, sarokkal fékez és veszélyes ívben veszi be a kanyart, aztán ahogy felbukkant, el is tűnik a faszba. Sarai egy kurva szó nélkül követi őket.<br/>- Ez meg mi volt? - bukik ki Kelsiből.<br/>- Ha én azt tudnám - csóválja a fejét Riley. Megindul, a lány kis fáziskéssel utánaered, de nem akad le a témáról.<br/>- De nem, mármint, miért van meg neked a száma egyáltalán, hát neki küldted a képet, láttam.<br/>- Azért van meg a száma, mert egy haverja elkérte az enyémet, és aztán múlt héten valamelyik nap hajnalban rámírt, hogy akar egy csirkét.<br/>-<em> Mi a fasz?</em> - torpan meg Kelsi.<br/>Bár tök jogos a lefagyása, Riley kiröhögi, mert nem hazudott vagy túlzott az összefoglalójával, tényleg pontosan azt történt, amit mondott.<br/>- Nem tudom - felel aztán, továbbra is őszintén. - Elhívtak utcai versenyezni pénteken, elmentem, mert yolo, azóta néha zaklat hülyeségekkel. </p><p>- Riley. - Kelsi határozottan nishás szigorúsággal néz rá, bár a hatáson némileg ront, hogy még mindig a kurva betétek meg tamponok között toporognak. - Tudod te, kik ezek?<br/>- Bemutatkoztak, ja - vonogatja a vállát Riley, mert nem tetszik neki a számonkérő hangnem. <br/>- Jó, nem úgy. Basszus, ezek Trench söpredéke. <br/>- Aha, úgyhogy ha lehet, ne mondd Nishának ezt a találkozást - jut eszébe Rileynak, hogy a lánynak nem amúgy még mindig említette Nate-éket úgy egyáltalán.<br/>- Mi, nem tud róla? - döbben le Kelsi még jobban, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges.<br/>- Van épp elég baja enélkül is - mentegetőzik Riley. - Sűrű napunk volt pénteken, elfelejtettem neki szólni róla, aztán meg már mindegy is volt, nem annyira nagy ügy.<br/>- Riley, Demáék konkrétan bűnözők állítólag - fonja keresztbe a karjait Kelsi elítélően. - Drogdílerkednek meg fegyverrel kereskednek meg rosszabb, Mirko mondta, meg amúgy is tudja mindenki a városban, hogy szar alakok.<br/>- Jó, és? - vág vissza Riley. - Nem akarok velük semmit, basszameg. Elhívtak egy gyorsulásra, elmentem, mert hülye vagyok vagy mi, ennyi. Leakadhatunk a témáról végre? Vásárolni jöttem el veled, nem kioktatásra.<br/>- Csak <em>aggódok</em> - mentegetőzik Kelsi dühösen. - Nem idevalósi vagy, nem tudod, hogy mennek itt a dolgok.<br/>- Hát majd megtanulom. - Riley próbálja megőrizni a hidegvérét, mert nem akar veszekedni a kevés barátai egyikével, főleg nem a kurva Target kurva tamponosztályán szerda este, de szeretné lezárni is ezt a beszélgetést. - Értékelem az aggodalmat, tényleg, de nem kell. Az egész életemet abban éltem le, basszameg, hogy mindenki megpróbálta megmondani, hogy mit csinálok rosszul és miért vagyok szar, pont azért jöttem el ide végre, hogy baszogatás nélkül meghozhassam a saját döntéseimet. Ne állj neki anyámékat helyettesíteni.<br/>- Bocsi - dünnyög Kelsi kis hallgatás után. Megszeppent az arca, tétován néz félre. - Tényleg nem azért mondtam, ne haragudj.<br/>- Nem haragszom - biztosítja Riley -, mondom. Csak, nemtom, ne bassz már le a semmiért, na.<br/>- Vettem - bólogat Kelsi.<br/>- És húzzunk végre innen a picsába. Nem hoztam hálózsákot, hogy itt éjszakázzunk a tamponok között.<br/>- Tök jók gyújtósnak tábortűzhöz pedig - vigyorog Kelsi, és Riley vele vigyorog, mert örül a hangulat normalizálódásának. <br/>Elhagyják a tamponosztályt.</p><p>A pénztárhoz beállva találkoznak újra Nate-ékkel, előttünk állnak a sorban valamivel. Van velük még egy csaj, alacsony, baseballsapkás, deszkásforma, Riley nem látta eddig. Unottan zord arccal toporog az ikrek mellett, Callie nyakörvét fogja, mert a pénztáros nagyon fintorog rájuk, pórázt meg láthatóan basztak hozni.<br/>Mivel Kelsi épp az anyjával telefonál arról, hogy küldje már el neki mailben a rizottóreceptjét holnapra, Riley is előássa a saját telóját.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:17-kor</em><br/>&gt; A másik csaj ki?<br/>&gt; Inkább megkérdezem már, mielőtt a csaodnak hiszem aztán kideürl h ez is a tesóf</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:17-kor</em><br/>&gt; hát pedig<br/>&gt; a nővérem, bocsi : (<br/>&gt; de egy hülye kurva</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:17-kor</em><br/>&gt; LOL<br/>&gt; JHányan vagytok ti fszom?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; négyen</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hol a negyedik?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; titok<br/>&gt; ; )<br/>&gt; ott?<br/>&gt; tuti egyke vagy<br/>&gt; vagy kisebbik<br/>&gt; azok ilyen harcikakasok</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Te már csak tuod mi<br/>&gt; Nem taált<br/>&gt; Egy féltesóm va, most kezdte az egyetemet, én vagyok a nagyobb</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; nagyobb? ; )<br/>&gt; szegény, hogy még nálad is töpibbnek kell lennie</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Idősebb akkor bmeg<br/>&gt; Bekaphatod</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; itt és most? <br/>&gt; nem gondolta volna hogy erre buksz, aszondtad heteró vagy</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ja,úgyhogy le lehet akadni rólan</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:29kor</em><br/>&gt; mekkora?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; MONDOM</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong><em> ma 21:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; mármint a tesód<br/>&gt; de ha szeretnéd a másikat is megoszthatod</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; legaékbb egnyolcvan</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 21:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; kisember nagy bottal jár ; ))</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Bazsod<br/>&gt; Komolyan mitétr kell</p><p>Nate nem válaszol, nem csak azért, mert költői kérdés volt és nyilván nincs értelmes kifogása arra, hogy elmebeteg fasz, hanem azért is, mert szerencsére sorra kerülnek a pénztárnál. Felváltva pakol és idegesíti halálra a fáradt arcú pénztáros pasast is olyan ordenáréságokkal, hogy a mögöttük várakozó nő kiáll a sorból elszörnyedve és másikat keres. Rileyék jobb híján felzárkóznak hozzájuk.<br/>Nate lesi, ahogy pakolni kezdenek ők is, aztán mivel egy tizenkét éves szellemi szintjén állhat konkrétan, lemarkol vagy három doboz gumit a szalag melletti polcokról és a cuccaikhoz dobja egy taplón elégedett vigyorral.<br/>Kelsi Rileyt nézi, hogy mit reagáljon, Riley meg Nate-et nézi azzal a fáradt röhögésével, ami úgy látszik, az állandó reakciója lesz a baromságaira.<br/>- Neki vásárolok, nem magamnak, faszfej - bök Kelsire a fejével.<br/>- Hát aztán - vigyorog Nate negédesen. - A védekezés mindig fontos, nem mondta a tanítónéni?<br/>- Tanítónéni - horkant föl Kelsi, elfeledkezve az eddigi elzárkózásáról a hirtelen sokkjában. Aztán validálja Riley iménti gondolatmenetét is. - Hány éves vagy te, öt?<br/>- Egy icipicit több - rázza a fejét Nate. - De sokat voltam magántanuló. Nem szerettek a tanárok. Se.<br/>- Nem csodálom - mormog Kelsi, végleg föladva a félős elveit. Visszagányolja a gumikat a polcra. - Leszbi vagyok és halál szingli is, haver, nem talált.<br/>- Visszamenjek a zöldségosztályra kígyóubiért? - ajánlja fel Nate lelkesen.<br/>Riley rávág, mielőtt Kelsi belezavarodna, hogy el merje-e küldeni ezért a picsába vagy ne. Kelsi tehát csak sértetten prüszköl, Nate meg szomorúan biggyeszti a száját.<br/>- Menj már, te barom.</p><p>Nate megfontolja ezt a kérést, aztán visszapakolja a gumikat a szalagra.<br/>Kelsi hörögve Riley vállára borul.<br/>- Basszameg, megveszem, csak szűnj már meg - zárja rövidre Riley a huzavonát.<br/>A nővér, aki eddig Nate helyett pakolászta a dolgaikat, szintén elunja a vergődést ezen a ponton, unott fejjel néz fel rájuk. Azaz Nate-re. Rileyra még ő se tudna amúgy se. <br/>- Ez az új játékszered? - kérdezi a sráctól foghegyről, végigmérve Rileyt. Riley felháborodna a bunkó tárgyiasításon, ahogy leesik neki, hogy rá irányult a kérdés, de Nate megteszi helyette. A maga szintén fasz módján.<br/>- Naaaa, szépen - inti a csajt. - Csak én hívhatom így.<br/>- Hé - morran Riley, mert hát na.<br/>- Shhh, ne rontsd el - suttog vissza neki Nate színpadiasan. Riley tehát ráhagyja a dolgot, főleg, hogy jobban idegesíti az, hogy a csaj továbbra is úgy méregeti, mintha egy félérett avokádó vagy egy használt autó lenne, amit nem fűlik a foga megvenni.<br/>- Tud valamit legalább?<br/>- A pofádat beverni, azt tudom - mordul föl Riley, elunva, hogy úgy beszél róla ez a bunkó, mintha itt se lenne -, ha nem hagyod ezt abba.<br/>Nate konkrétan olyan lendülettel röhög föl, hogy a torkán akad a lélegzete és félig fuldoklik inkább. A csaj nincs lenyűgözve a választól, meg az öccse reakciójától se, de Riley szarik rá.<br/>- Ezt tudja, harciaskodni - nyögi ki végül Nate két köhögős torokköszörülés között -, meg elviseli az agylövéseimet egyelőre, szóval máris jobb nálad.<br/>- Pfft - húzza a száját a picsa. - Egyre lejjebb adod a színvonalat. Pedig eddig se volt magas.<br/>- Ez már sose nem is lesz az - paskolja meg Nate Riley fejét vidoran. Rileynak ezen a ponton kezd egy kicsit kurvára elege lenni a Dema-tesókból úgy általánosságában. Az arcára is kiülhetett a véleménye, mert Nate bocsánatkérőn vigyorog le rá. Mondjuk ugyanúgy paskolgatja közben tovább a szarházi. - Jaj baba, ne durcázz. <br/>Riley lerázza magáról a kezét, azon megint csak röhög.</p><p>Az igencsak magasröptű eszmecsere szintén nagyon elmésnek ígérkező folytatásától a pénztáros faszi menti meg őket nagylelkű bátorsággal. Feltűnésmentesen nekiáll lehúzogatni Rileyék cuccait, jelezve Demáéknak a szomorú igazságot, hogy amúgy éppen kurvára feltartják a sort Riley nyíltszíni meggyalázásával. Sarai közben kifizette a bevásárlásukat, kapaszkodik a zacskókkal teli kocsiba a maga szokott szelíd türelmével.<br/>- Gyerünk, seggfej - int Nate-nek a nővére. Mármint a nagyobbik nyilván, nem Sarai. Ő sose beszélne így vele, abban Riley már most sziklaszilárdan biztos. - Elég a baszakodásból.<br/>Nate az orrát húzza a lány szavaira, és Rileyban is felvillan valami kis harag. Oké, hogy ő is barmozza ezt a barmot rendszeresen, de nem igazi lenézéssel, mint ez a picsa, és kétli, hogy ha ő mondta volna neki ezt, arra is így elfintorodott volna.<br/>Ténnyé szilárdul benne is Nate véleménye a lányról, tényleg nem szimpatikus figura.<br/>Hát mindegy.<br/>Elhúznak. Nate még integet azért vidoran nekik, meg odatátogja Kelsinek, hogy <em>uborka</em>, aztán megszabadul tőlük a Target, amit a pénztáros pasas egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtáz.<br/>Kelsi egy leírhatatlan kifejezéssel az arcán mered utánuk.<br/>- Ezek őrültek? - fordul Rileyhoz, mintha ő megbízható forrás lenne a kérdés megválaszolására. Mondjuk az, mert eleget ütközött velük már most, hogy tudja, nem normális az egész bagázs tényleg.<br/>- Ja - bólint tehát. Kevésbé hatja meg a dolog, mint Kelsit.<br/>Kifizeti a lánynak a gumikat azért. Valóban nem árthat, ha van otthon.</p><p>Ír Nishának, hogy lassan érkezik, csak még hazaviszi Kelsit, aztán hazaviszi Kelsit. Emlékezteti a lányt szolidan, hogy kussoljon erről az összefutásról, ha lehet, és mivel Kelsi nagyon hálás a segítségéért, megígéri cserébe, hogy tartani fogja a száját. Még szerencse, hogy lekenyerezhető szívességekkel. Vagy megzsarolható, nézőpont kérdése.<br/>Mindenesetre Riley az elkövetkező napokat azért azzal tölti, hogy azon agyal, mégis hogy mondja el a barátnőjének finoman és homályosan, hogy tök véletlen sikerült kicsit összehaverkodnia a város maffiájával. Az ilyenekre miért nincs WikiHow-cikk? Arra bezzeg van, hogy hogy indítson az ember szektát húsz lépésben.<br/>Nem akar szektát indítani. Nyilván. Csak nem szeretné, hogy Nisha mástól tudja meg félinfókból meg még felebb igazságokból, hogy néha cseveg Nate-ékkel.</p><p>A megfelelő alkalom végül a következő hét csütörtökjén bukkan fel. Addig nyugiban telnek a napok, Nate egy hajnalon ír neki, hogy városon kívül lesz és kussban, de ne aggódjon, nem szabadult meg tőle. Riley valahogy nem aggódott ezen, de azt jó eséllyel tudja Nate is sajnos. Elvan a melóval, az edzésekkel meg az élettel úgy általában, Ash felhívja hétvégén, Nisha hazahoz két kölyökmacskát pár napra, Miller lesérül a szerdai edzésen, ilyenek. A szokásos.<br/>Kicsit szokásos már az is, amikor csütörtök reggel Nate üzeneteire ébred, bár a tartalmuk már nem az.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>tegnap 23:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; hé<br/>&gt; ráérsz hlétvégén?<br/>&gt; szombaton<br/>&gt; lehet kérnék egy szívességet</p><p>Egyrészt nem hangzik biztatóan a dolog, másrészt meg nem, nem ér rá.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 06:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Golgodok, ocs<br/>&gt; dolgozok</p><p>És elmegy dolgozni. Mert ugye, kapitalizmus.<br/>Nate nem reagál egész nap, de Riley ezen a ponton már megszokta, hogy csak hülye időpontokban lehet vele kommunikálni, meg amúgy se szólt róla, hogy már elérhető lenne, szóval úgy ítéli meg, hogy még mindig él a városonkívülisége.<br/>A délután érkező válasza és az abból következő beszélgetés aláírja a gyanúját.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:02-kor</em><br/>&gt; vegyél ki szabadnapot</p><p>Milyen világban él ez? Riley újfent elgondolkozik rajta, hogy van-e ennek rendes munkája, vagy fogalma arról, hogy milyen az élet az utcai versenyzéseken meg bebaszós kiruccanásokon kívül. Nekik is meg kell élniük valamiből mégiscsak.  Vagy ilyen jól fizetne a bűnözés? Azt se tudja elképzelni, mit jelenthet az az ő esetükben.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nem úgy megy az abszod</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:07-kor</em><br/>&gt; mennyit fizetnek</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:07-kor</em><br/>&gt; Neme legete<br/>&gt; eleget</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:10-kor</em><br/>&gt; hát akkor meg<br/>&gt; én kifizetlek rendesen  ; )</p><p>A kikacsintást nem veszi fel, a másik célzás viszont elgondolkodtatja. Mert oké, ez már nem csak Targetben baromkodás meg kutyásvideó-küldözgetés, és hát ugye azt mondta Kelsinek, hogy nem akar velük semmit.<br/>Mondjuk ez nem semmi, hanem valami.<br/>Szar logika, csak arra jó, hogy legyen valami kifacsart ál-kifogása a nem azonnali elutasításra.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:17-kor</em><br/>&gt; Aha<br/>&gt; Aztán elviszel valami hullát elásni az erődszélen<br/>&gt; Kösz kihagyom</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; aram szomorú lenne ha így elherdálnánk a vacsiját<br/>&gt; : D<br/>&gt; amúgy csak a reptérről kéne minket elhozni a hercegnővel</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ki a hercengő</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; sarai!!! ki más lenne &lt;3<br/>&gt; butus<br/>&gt; naaaaa?<br/>&gt; gecire senki más nem ér rá</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nem hiszek neked</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong><em> ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; a ráérésben vagy abban hogy csak egy fuvar?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mind2<br/>&gt; Csak ugrálttatni akarsz</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; talán ; )<br/>&gt; aramot nem akarom hétvégén kirángatni a városból, gina utál nagy távot vezetni, zuzu meg egy kurva és aszondta oldjam meg</p><p><strong>Riley</strong><em> ma 17:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ki aza a Zuzu</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> ma 17:20-kor<br/>&gt; a másik csodás nővérem</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ah<br/>&gt; És ar oroszok?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; nincsenek papírjaik<br/>&gt; a városban okék miattunk, de ha máshol állítja meg őket valami malacka, hát olyan kitoloncolást kapnak, hogy csak bumm<br/>&gt; azt meg nem akarjuk<br/>&gt; szóval csak te maradtál<br/>&gt; léccilécciiii<br/>&gt; adok érte egy százast<br/>&gt; és jöhetsz az evóval</p><p>Riley ezen a ponton szolidan belefullad kicsit a telefonjába. Tuti, hogy Nate csak viccel, hát basszameg, az neki simán kétnapi fizetése. És ne menjünk bele, hogy mekkora sóher a főnöke.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; mMiafazs,??<br/>&gt; És higygem el enyniért h csak egy fuvar</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; de tényleg az!!!<br/>&gt; gondolod, hogy hazudnék neked? : (<br/>&gt; bizalmatlanságod tőr a szívemben</p><p>Riley félrerakja a beszélgetést, és úgy dönt, megérdemel egy cigiszünetet erre az egész őrületre. Nem szokott ilyet, mert ha túl sokat áll, rákérdeznek odabenn, de még az is jobb, mint a kocsiban bagózni. Nem nagy dohányos, de így is érződik rajta a füstszag sokszor, nem akarja azt a helyet is telenyomni vele, ahol a fél életét tölti. Kajahordással ráadásul. Így is elég kekec fasszal találkozik nap mint nap, akik minden lehető és nem lehető apróságba belekötnek, külön okot nem akar adni rá.<br/>Azért persze válaszol utána.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong><em> ma 17:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nem bizaématlan vahyok, csak nem akarok semmi szarba keveredni<br/>&gt; Kajak csak egy fuvar?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; aha<br/>&gt; csak ne kérdezd, mi van a táskánkban</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; HÉ</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; csak viccelek : )<br/>&gt; vagy nem : )))</p><p>Hát ez nem nagy segítség.<br/>Riley dühöng egy sort a srác idegesítő használhatatlanságán. Basszameg, nem akar beleállni semmi drogdílerkedésbe vagy csempészetbe, de a száz dollár az csak száz kurva dollár. Egy oda-vissza reptérkörért bőven jobban megéri, mint egész nap pizzákkal rohangászni fel-alá Trenchben aprópénzért. És nem arról van szó, hogy olyan nagyon szarul állnának éppen, Nishának fizetik a túlóráit meg amúgy is jól keres, de van elég hitel azért mindkettejük rovásán.<br/>Legszívesebben nyakonverné magát, amiért egyáltalán fontolóra bírta venni az ötletet, de most már megtörtént a dolog, úgyhogy mit érne vele. Meg attól se lenne kevésbé hülye, akkor már gyereknek einsteini géniuszt csapkodott volna belé a nevelőapja. Na mindegy.<br/>Szóval visszaír Nate-nek.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:40-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jó fazsom<br/>&gt; De ha gebasz lesz belpőe agyoncsaplajk</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; awww<br/>&gt; nem lesz gebasz babám ne féljél<br/>&gt; és kösziii &lt;3<br/>&gt; életet mentesz<br/>&gt; ha már mi pont nem azt tettük ; )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; Bmeg de nemár<br/>&gt; Eljozlak de akkor akadj le erről aviccelődésről cseérba<br/>&gt; Gecire nemtok írni boxcs</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:42-kor</em><br/>&gt; már megszoktam ne parázz<br/>&gt; CLT, öt körül száll le a gépünk<br/>&gt; zuzu odaadja neked az evót, lisben road 8, csak csöngess rá és mondd h én küldtelek<br/>&gt; a tank tele</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:42-kor</em><br/>&gt; Fasza<br/>&gt; Pont erre vágytam amúgy erre ahétre még</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:42-kor</em><br/>&gt; tudom, azért kértelek meg : 3</p><p>Riley ezen újfent dühöng egy kicsit. Részben azért, mert igaza van a nyavalyásnak, és utálja, hogy igaza van, részben meg azért, mert basszameg, igaza volt Zuzunak is a Targetben, hogy Nate körülbelül játéknak nézi őt és pofátlanul rángatja ide-oda, kihasználva, hogy hülye barom és belerángatható ilyenekbe.<br/>Sajnos megkérdezi a főnökét, hogy el tudna-e szabadulni szombaton, mert el kéne hoznia egy barátját a reptérről, és még sajnosabb, hogy meglepő módon elengedik. Mondjuk becsülettel végigdolgozott eddig minden napot, a káoszokat és a túlórákat is, megbízható munkaerőnek minősül, és az errefelé ritkás, tehát nem akarják elveszíteni. És emiatt hajlandók engedni, most, hogy kérni mer egyszer az életben.<br/>Szóval befejezett tény, hogy vállalja a fuvart. Tájékoztatja tehát Nishát is róla.<br/>- Szombaton nem melózok - közli a lánnyal vacsora közben. A kanapén kucorognak, rendelt kínait tolnak magukba dobozból, Brooklyn 99 megy a tévén háttérzajnak. - El kell hoznom egy ismerősömet a Charlotte-i reptérről.<br/>- Oh, kit? - kérdez rá Nisha nyilván rögtön, de csak sima érdeklődéssel.<br/>- Egy srác, még a Toronyban haverkodtunk össze - felel Riley. Ez speciel színigazság, és nem óhajt több részletbe menni nagyon, az legyen csak az ő baja egyedül. - Nate. Kicsit zakkant, de hát tudod, hogy csak olyanokkal kezdek.<br/>Nisha nevet a célzáson. Nagyon jól adja kifelé a mindig összeszedett és normális doktornőt, de ha csak az lenne, nem egy Riley-kaliberű fasz lenne a pasija, tehát nyilván nem csak az. Titokban ő is bolond, de Riley azért szereti. Azért is. Mindenért is, na.<br/>- Jól van - nyugtázza a dolgot. - Mikor?<br/>- Ötre szállnak le, négy óra oda az út kábé meg ugyanannyi vissza, plusz egykettő esetleges vergődésekre. Nemtom, de valszeg későn érek vissza.<br/>- Nem nagyon később, mintha dolgoznál - számolja Nisha beletörődően. - Elengedtek?<br/>- Ja. Nate kocsijával megyek, szóval állja a benzint. Meg még kicsit többet, ha már szabadnapot kellett kérnem rá.<br/>- Az rendes tőle - mosolyog Nisha. Riley felhorkant.<br/>- Amúgy egy faszfej. De pénze van.<br/>- Hasznos - kuncog Nisha. - Hát jó szórakozást. <br/>Riley nem kétli, hogy az meglesz.</p><p>Röhej, de az egészben az Evo megszerzése stresszeli a legjobban. Kurvára nincs kedve csak úgy odaállítani Zuzuhoz, hogy hé, add már ide az öcséd kocsiját, ha egyszer te nem bírsz érte elmenni, de kurvára nincs kedve a Hondában ülni se egy egész napot, ül benne épp eleget, meg rozzant szar is. <br/>Előszedi a telefonját még egyszer lefekvés előtt.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; Azrlét szólj a nővérednek h megyek a kocsiért<br/>&gt; Dl körl<br/>&gt; Dél<br/>&gt; Kinézem belőle h lelő ha csak úy odállítok</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 22:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; én is<br/>&gt; tud róla, várni fog</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; Fasza</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; még egyszer köszi<br/>&gt; na megyek, vár minket a munka<br/>&gt; szombaton tali<br/> &gt; addig jófiú legyél!</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; Csak addig?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 23:00-kor</em><br/>&gt; : )</p><p>Milyen munka várja ezeket csütörtök késő este? Ráadásul milyen munka az, amit ez az elmeroggyant a szende baba ikrével végez?<br/>Nincs sok ideje ezen lamentálni, mert őt is várja a kurva meló holnap reggel, meg kidönti a gyógyszere amúgy is. <br/>A péntekje elszáguld, Beany szarrá hajtja őket az edzésen, mint újabban mindig a veszélyesen közelgő nyílt napra hivatkozva. Riley az öltözőben nyújtja még kicsit a megfáradt izmait, azon gondolkodva, hogy valahogy megemlíthetné Kelsinek, hogy ha szűkösen is, de beszélt Nishának Demáékról, amikor a lány szinte gondolatolvasóként mellé tippen.<br/>- Nisha áthívott hozzátok szombaton - jelenti -, azt mondja, városon kívül leszel.<br/>- Ja, Charlotte-ba megyek - ismeri be Riley, mert hát na, basszameg, épp erről agyalt úgyis, minek vetítsen. - Elhozom Nate-et a reptérről.<br/>Kelsi a szemöldökét ráncolja gyanakvón, de emlékszik a Targetben kapott figyelmeztetésre, nem áll le megint kötekedni, csak hümmög.<br/>- Te tudod.<br/>- Szépen kérte - böki ki Riley, és utálja a kicsit védekező hangnemét, mert mi oka van magyarázkodásra?<br/>- Én is szépen kértem, hogy vigyázz velük - jegyzi meg Kelsi. - Először. Legalábbis.<br/>- Maradjunk annyiban, hogy megpróbáltad - röhög Riley. <br/>Kelsi annyiban marad, már csak azért is, mert Riley faképnél hagyja ezzel és elhúz tusolni.</p><p>És tény, hogy a száz dolcsi is száz dolcsi, de emellett az se utolsó dolog, hogy kivételesen úgy fekhet le este, hogy kilövi előtte az összes ébresztőjét reggelre. Jólesően nyújtózva fekszik el a takarója alatt a Nisha magassága miatt neki bőven nagy ágyon, kitölti az orrát a frissen áthúzott ágynemű öbliítőillata meg Nisha tusfürdőjének a gyümölcsössége, ahogy hozzábújik.<br/>- Csajos nap lesz holnap? - motyogja bele a lány vállgödrébe.<br/>- Kicsit - felel Nisha, egy csókot nyomva a feje búbjára. - Sütni fogunk, Kelsinek van valami vegán áfonyásmuffin-receptje, amit ki akar próbálni. Meg elmegyünk kávézni.<br/>- Mmhmh - kucorodik Riley még közelebb. - Jól hangzik. Hagyjatok nekem is belőle.<br/>- Nem ígérek semmit - kuncog Nisha. - Egyet megpróbálok megmenteni.<br/>- Gonosz vagy - kommentálja Riley a szívtelenségét. - Gonosz cápa. <br/>- A gonosz cápa szeret, és ügyel az étkezésedre, harcos - védekezik Nisha.<br/>- Ezt mondd a nagy adag kínainak, amit két napja eszünk. A vegán muffin ahhoz képest óriási előrelépés.<br/>- Jó, akkor megmentek legalább kettőt - adja meg magát Nisha.<br/>- Négyet.<br/>- Hármat, és nem haraplak meg?<br/>- Oké.</p><p>Alszanak.<br/>Riley arra ébred meg először, hogy Nisha kimászik mellőle és eloson zuhanyozni, aztán arra, hogy berreg a kávéfőző és belengi a friss kávé illata az apró lakást. Még fetreng, amikor Nisha felbukkan a hálóban újra. Leül mellé az ágyra, már full puccban van, gyönyörűen kisminkelve, pár direkt kihagyott tincs híján felkötött hajjal, aprómintás, szolidan dekoltált blúzban.<br/>- Főztem neked is kávét - közli.<br/>- Életmentő vagy, imádlak - nyögi Riley hálásan. <br/>- Én is téged - mosolyog Nisha. - Mennem kell. Ne aludj el, és vigyázz magadra majd útközben. Írj, ha odaértél, hogy tudjam, hogy minden oké. Óvatosan vezess.<br/>- Persze - bólogat bele Riley a párnába engedelmesen. Ad egy csókot Nisha farmernadrágos combjára, mert azt éri el felkelés nélkül, aztán a kezére is, ahogy Nisha beletúr a hajába. - Menjen, doktornő, váltsa meg a világot.<br/>- Azt majd később, egyelőre elég Trench is - nevet Nisha, de megy. Riley integet neki, aztán minden átmenet nélkül visszaalszik, a telefonja csipogására kel valamivel később.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 10:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; 34 órája ébren vagyok ölj meg</p><p>Riley pislog az üzenetre kicsit, aztán fölkel. Túlmelegíti a kávéját a mikróban, azt fújkodja az étkezőasztalnál ülve, amíg válaszol.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Szar ügy<br/>&gt; Majd alszo, a kocsiban</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 10:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; arra mérget vehetsz<br/>&gt; de HOL VAN AZ MÉG</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Zuzunál, egyelőre</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 10:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; látom valaki nagyon pihent ma</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; 100 dolcsi, és még korán se kell kelnem érte? Bármikor</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 10:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; ezt megjegyzem a későbbiekre ; )</p><p>Riley annyiban hagyja az eszmecserét, mert ez az ígéret nem biztató, de sajnos ő dobta fel hozzá a magas labdát, és tart tőle, hogy ha folytatja a csevegést, még nagyobb hülyeségeket fog mondani és eladja a fél veséjét vagy valami.<br/>Letusol, felöltözik, összeszedi az iratait meg a cuccait, amiket alapvetően a Hondában tárol, de most magával kell vinnie őket az idegen kocsiba. Kicsit idegen. Még.<br/>Szerez egy Ubert aztán, de csak az alsóváros széléig viteti magát vele. A mélyébe senki nem szeret menni, aki nem odavalósi, meg amúgy is, tán nem akarja a nevével együtt leadni Demáék pontos lakcímét is. Kisváros ez, terjednek a pletykák így is, jobb lesz vigyáznia.<br/>A ház a Lisben Road 8 alatt ugyanolyan, mint az utcában az összes többi: átlagos külsejű egyszintes kertvárosi kecó, bár kicsit leharcolt és idejétmúlt, és egyáltalán nem a gazdag, locsolt gyepes, divatos színre festett, mindig puccba vágott fajta. Az Evo a kocsifelhajtón áll, Riley gyanítja, hogy a BMW a garázsban bújhat, ilyen környéken merészség lenne elöl hagyni. Bár ha igaz, amit Kelsi mondott ezeknek a hírnevéről, akkor az nagyobb védelem, mint bármi zárszerkezet vagy riasztó.<br/>A feltétlen szükségesnél nem akar többet nyílt színen itt toporogni, úgyhogy további elmélkedés helyett bekopog, és próbálja leplezni a feszültségét.</p><p>Nyílik az ajtó, felbukkan mögötte Zuzu unott képe. Így közelről megnézve amúgy kábé még jobban is hasonlít Nate-re, mint a saját ikre, az orruk legalábbis ugyanaz meg a szemük kékje is. Meg a lerobbantságuk. <br/>Riley egy fél másodperc erejéig elgondolkodik, hogy mit is kellene mondania, aztán értelmét veszti a filózás, mert Zuzu megemeli a kezét, odanyújtja neki a slusszkulcsot, és miután Riley elveszi tőle, az orrára bassza az ajtót egy szó nélkül. <br/>- Köszi? - dünnyögi Riley a falapnak böszmén. <br/>Aztán megindul a kocsihoz.</p><p>Becucccol, elpepecsel az ülés állításával szokás szerint. Fogalma sincs, ki használta a kocsit utoljára, de mindegy is, Nate teljes társaságában maximum Zuzu egymagas vele, de van egy sejtése, hogy a házhoz tartozó járdaszakaszon álló Subaru hozzá tartozik és azzal jár. Olyan igazi leszbi-autónak néz ki.<br/>Riley tudja, hogy a sztereotipizálás csúnya dolog, és nem is szokása általában, de eleget mozgott Ash, Nisha meg Kelsi miatt is queer-témákban ahhoz, hogy tudjon dolgokat. Például hogy Kelsi miért vett kockás inget és bőrdzsekit és hátrafordított baseballsapkát, amikor az ő támogató kíséretében elment elkérni a Burger King gót pénztáros picsájának a számát. Szóval hogy vannak skatulyák, amiket a valóság épített fel, és kész lenne azt a bizonyos féltett fél veséjét feltenni rá, hogy Zuzu se heteró. <br/>Mondjuk kurvára le is szarja a témát. <br/>Belövi a GPS-en a Charlotte Douglas repteret, és elindul.</p><p>Kingsportig tudja az utat csak igazából. Onnan járt eleget Trenchbe, még a látogatós és nem ittlakós időkben. LA-ből a Blountville-i Tri-Cities reptérre volt gépük mindig, onnan meg bérelt kocsival jöttek tovább, vagy csak jött ő egyedül, ha Nishához jött és nem Asht kísérte Jeonghoz.<br/>Az ismerős környékeket elhagyva a telefonjára bízza magát, zenét is lő róla, hogy kellemesebben teljenek az unalmas percek. Élvezi amúgy az utat, szeret vezetni alapból, csak a kurva Hondától van herótja, de arról a munka tehet. Az Evo viszont gyors, kényelmes és engedelmes, az időjárás is szép, és mivel Nate-ék repülnek, még fasz üzenetekre se kell figyelnie vagy válaszolnia. <br/>Jó időt fut, úgyhogy nem a reptérre megy rögtön, talál a közelben egy Subwayt és elugrik enni, mert rég volt az a reggeli, és messze van még a vacsora. A ritka fos kávéját kortyolgatja és újranézi tizedjére is a videót, amit Kelsi küldött neki a muffinsütéssel hadakozó Nisháról, amikor Nate bejelentkezik. Ő már bejelentkezett Nishánál a városhatárba érve.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:50-kor</em><br/>&gt; A SAS LESZÁLLT</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:50-kor</em><br/>&gt; Fasza<br/>&gt; Megyek, adj tíz percet</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:50-kor</em><br/>&gt; annyira nem kell sietni<br/>&gt; nyár lesz mire kikeveredünk ebből a geci labirintusból úgyis<br/>&gt; hozz inkább valami kaját<br/>&gt; vagy<br/>&gt; áh mindegy<br/>&gt; majd meglátod</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; MIt?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; szép vagyok ; )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; Sjhhjn <br/>&gt; Hát jó</p><p>Riley már rutinnal teszi félre az értetlenkedését a telefonjával együtt. Befejezi a kajálást, szerez Nate-éknek is valamit, kidobja a hidegre hűlve végképp ihatatlan kávéja maradékát, aztán elindul eltévedni a reptér bejáratához vezető utak kanyargós káoszában. </p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; e ajtó<br/>&gt; de majd integetek is<br/>&gt; nagyon</p><p>És tényleg.<br/>Nem kell meresztenie különösebben a szemét, hogy megtalálja az ikreket, de mereszti azért így is, amikor végre megtalálja őket. Sűrűn pislogva állítja le az Evót a járdaszélre, még sűrűbben pislogva kászálódik ki belőle, és aztán csak áll a betonon, a Subwayből induláskor félrerakott értetlenkedésével együtt. Annak a magyarázata most megvan, de ez a magyarázat is magyarázatra szorul.<br/>Mert Sarai a szokásos nyakig gombolt inges, szoknyás-harisnyás jókislányos önmaga, de hogy Nate mi a halál faszáért érezte kényszerének a szokásos megjelenésénél is jobban tüntetni a közjóízlés ellen, azt rejtély. Úgy néz ki, mint egy idióta, nincs mit szépíteni, a valaha fehér és szebb napokat látott szürke-rongyos csukáján kívül valami egész beláthatatlan okból kifolyólag nincs rajta más, csak egy kantáros farmernadrág, abból is egy gyanúsan alulméretezett darab, kilóg belőle a fél lábszára és közszemlére téve díszeleg az összes katyvasz tetoválása a mellkasán és a karjain.<br/>- Te meg <em>hogy a faszba nézel ki</em>? - bukik ki Rileyból a teljesen jogos kérdés reflexből. Sarai elrejt egy kuncogást.<br/>- Gyönyörűen? - véli Nate félredöntött fejjel és erősen elfogultan. - De legalábbis úgy, mint akinek ma hajnalban a körülmények áldozatául esett a ruhája meg a táskája meg a kibaszott mindene, és ezért kénytelen volt a drága tesója egyetlen vállalható cuccát kölcsönkérni. Vagy ez, vagy csíkos blúz és sárga miniszoknya, és azért szerintem másik bolygóra toloncolt volna a TSA. Így is nagyon néztek.<br/>- Csodálod? - kérdezi Riley, próbálva befogadni a látványt és az infókat is. Ráadásul a sokkja full audiovizuális, mert az hagyján, hogy a szeme épp ég ki, de mintha a füle is játszana vele. Sok akcentust kellett szoknia azon a tábortüzes-vezetős estén, de az akkori gyanúja ténnyé érett a Targetben aztán, ahol Kelsi klasszikus déli beszéde mellett tisztán észrevehető volt, hogy Demáéknak van valami halovány akcentusa, és hogy máshonnani, a tősgyökeres helyi lányéhoz képest legalábbis biztosan. Most meg erősebb is, mint emlékezett rá, de így se tudja hova tenni.<br/>- Nem - horkant Nate -, úgyhogy akár mehetnénk is, ha nem bánod.<br/>- Most, hogy így mondod - tettet elgondolkodást Riley -, szerintem még tobzódhatnánk itt egy kicsit. Lerakunk melléd valami dobozt, meg egy táblát, hogy <em>Csöves buzi vagyok, drogra gyűjtök</em>, és meggazdagszunk.</p><p>Nincs meglepve, amikor Nate válasz gyanánt elkapja és a hóna alá szorítja, csak röhög kicsit a szokásos nyösztörgető fogásban, meg aztán nagyon is röhög, amikor elképzeli, hogy ez kívülről úgy mégis hogy nézhet ki. <br/>- Maradj már, na. Hé! - verekszik kicsit vissza. Nate megpróbálja elgáncsolni, aztán röhög ő is, amikor Riley a kantárjába kapaszkodik megbotolva.<br/>- Ne itt - kacsint -, mert az közszeméremsértés lesz, és én ki nem fizetem a bírságot. Tényleg semmi más nincs rajtam. És nem kerestünk annyit ezzel a melóval, hogy még ilyenekre herdáljunk. Főleg úgy nem, hogy vehetem újra a fél ruhatáramat.<br/>Riley a célzásért rávág mégegyszer, és Nate végre abbahagyja a fizikális meg verbális húzását is, de valószínűleg csak azért, mert tényleg kezdenek túl sok figyelmet magukra vonni. Bevágják Sarai táskáját a csomagtartóba, Nate besegíti a lányt a hátsó ülésre, aztán integet Rileynak biztatóan.<br/>- Nyeregbe, tudom - forgatja a szemeit Riley megadóan. Behuppan a volán mögé, és indítja a motort, amint Nate is bekászálódik mellé. <br/>- Adj egy cigit.</p><p>Szóval az amúgy se épp kifogástalan divatérzéke drasztikus romlása ellenére azért még mindig a megszokott tarhagép önmaga. Riley ad neki egy cigit, meg a kajájukat is a kezébe nyomja, ha már. Nate úgy veti magát rá, miután kiszolgálja Sarai-t, mint aki két napja nem evett. Mondjuk aludni se aludt két napja, szóval ki tudja.<br/>Riley úgy dönt, hogy bölcs lesz, és nem fogja firtatni, hogy milyen munka az, ahol az ember ruhákat veszíthet el és étlen-szomjan-kialvatlan kell nyomni. Bár a bölcsessége oldalát nagyon fúrja a morbid kíváncsisága. Abban se biztos, hogy Nate az orrára kötné, ha rákérdezne.<br/>Nate betolja a szendvicset, aztán elcsórja Riley telefonját, feloldatja vele, miután megígéri, hogy jófiú lesz és csak a zenét fogja piszkálni, és azt berheli valóban nagy ásítozások közepette. Maiden környékén járnak, még több óra út vár rájuk.<br/>- Nem alszol? - unja meg a vergődését Riley egy ponton. Nate hümmög.<br/>- Budiszünet, meg elszívom ezt a cigit, aztán hátramászok és de.<br/>Ebben megegyeznek.</p><p>Riley is rágyújt vele, és próbál nem röhögni a hacukáján, ami újra lesokkolja a teljes pompájában. Nate csak vigyorog értő megbékéléssel, szemlátomást nem sérti, hogy Riley így kárörvend a balszerencséjén. Kicsit didereg is, de Riley nem tud rá mit ajánlani, neki is csak az egyszem dzsekije van kéznél, de még abban is fázik ő is. Meg esélyes, hogy legalább részben a kimerültsége okozza, Riley is nyomott le egészestés tanulásokat egyetemen, amiknek a végén úgy rázta a hideg, mintha muszáj lett volna neki.<br/>A kíváncsisága a sarokba állítja a bölcsességét.<br/>- Merjem megkérdezni, hogy mi a faszom meló az, amiben ilyenek érhetnek valakit?<br/>- Szopatós - érkezik Nate adekvát válasza kis megfontolás és egy elszánt orrszívás után. - Utálom a bostoni megbízásokat, jól fizetnek, de olyan még nem volt, hogy szarrá ne ment volna valami.<br/>Mondjuk ezzel legalább az akcentus rejtélye megoldódott, bár Riley továbbgondolja ebből kiindulva, és gyanítja, hogy van ebben konkrét ír is, nem csak New England eltorzított változata rá. Pedig a neve meg nagyon zsidónak hangzik. <br/>Hát, Amerika mindenki földje. <br/>- Megbízás? - puhatolózik tovább óvatosan, bár Nate nyilván nem véletlen ködösített. <br/>Nem is fog felelni rendesen, az látszik a különös kis vigyorából. Elnéző, de van benne valami más is, Riley nem akarja rajongásnak mondani, mert nyálas hülye szar szó és nem is fedi a valóságot. A valóság az lehet, hogy értékeli a naivitását.<br/>- Kommunikáció és networking - válaszol azért valamelyest. - Embereket keresünk meg. Beszélgetünk velük. Infókat szerzünk, amiért a főnökék fizetnek. Néha csak a beszélgetésért is. Ilyenek.<br/>- <em>Beszélgetés</em> - hümmög Riley. Nate tovább virul, kicsit célzatosan. - Gondolom, nem akarom tudni.<br/>- De nem ám - dalolja a srác. - Olyan beszélgetés, amiben néha felgyújtanak táskástól, mert már nálad van, mert kiköltöztetek utolsó este a hotelszobátokból, mert kétszer rátok törték a héten és amúgy is késésben vagytok a határidővel. Szóval jó lesz hazaérni.<br/>Nem, Riley ezt tényleg nem akarta tudni, mert ez pont úgy hangzik, mint ami miatt Kelsi óva intette attól, hogy ezekkel az őrültekkel haverkodjon.</p><p>Viszont ez csak az egyik oldaluk.<br/>Van egy másik is, az, amit Riley már megismert a tábortűznél, és amit most láthat megint, ahogy újra útnak erednek. Nate szipogva bepozicionálja magát a sarokba az ülésen, a karjait óvón összefonja a mellkasára dőlt Sarai körül, úgy szenderednek zötyögős, kicsit kényelmetlen félálomba mindketten. Sarai alszik is talán ténylegesen, de Nate biztos nem, csak ásítozik meg szipog tovább, düdörög valami artikulátlan dallamot, a lány hajával játszik, ilyenek. Néha kicsit elbóbiskol, de fel-felpillázik még olyankor is időnként. Riley nem piszkálja a lassú, instrumentális zenét, amit még Nate indított a telefonján, bár álmosodik tőle ő is kicsit. De ha nekik ez kell, maradjon, majd megbirkózik a saját, az övékhez képest jelentéktelen fáradtságával.<br/>Nem számolt a sötétedés miatti sebességvesztéssel, amikor az utat nézegette, szóval már majdnem tizenegyre jár, mire Trench határába érnek. Lehúzódik az útszélre és hátrafordul, Nate egy horkantással ébred meg.<br/>- Öhm, hova? - kérdezi tőle Riley halkan, mert Sarai még mindig békésen pihen.<br/>- Hozzátok - motyog a srác, beazonosítva az ismerős környéket. - Majd hazavezetek.<br/>- Biztos? Szarul nézel ki.<br/>- Én mindig - vigyorodik el Nate halványan. - Ne aggódj, volt már sokkal rosszabb is.<br/>Riley ebben speciel nem kételkedik, meg végülis tényleg ez a leglogikusabb megoldás, úgyhogy megindul hazafelé. Azon már le se áll filózni, hogy bölcs ötlet-e megmutatni Demáéknak, hol lakik. Most már úgyis biztos benne, hogy ha tudni akarnák, egyébként is könnyűszerrel kideríthetnék, szóval fölösleges lenne az óvatoskodása.</p><p>Nate Sarai-t ébresztgeti szelíden, meg próbálja átmozgatni a tagjait, ahogy bekanyarodnak az utcába. Mire Riley leparkol, már a lány is ébren van valamelyest. Nate rozogán tápászkodik ki mellőle, alig csukja be az ajtót, és Sarai már nyúlik is el visszaszenderedve az ülésen.<br/>- Ő nem cuccozik, hogy jobban bírja az iramot - jegyzi meg Nate csak úgy céltalanul. Riley nem kommentálja az infót, de nyilván nem is várta. Csak hozzáfordul, végtelen fáradtságról árulkodik a tartása, az egyszerűen és őszintén hálás kis mosolya alapján kurvára nincs ereje a szokott színpadias műsorozásaihoz. - Köszi a fuvart meg mindent, nagy segítség volt. Ha már Zuzu nem bírta vállalni. Minek van az embernek családja?<br/>Riley erre se felel, mert mi a faszt mondjon? A vér szerinti családjából ő is csak egyedül a tesójával van még jó viszonyban, azon kívül Nisha a mindene, ahogy gyaníthatóan Nate-nek is a baráti köre inkább, meg az ikre persze. Szülőkről eddig nem volt szó, de őszintén, Riley fél annak a hangyabolynak a piszkálásától is, mert normális családdal ritkábban köt ki az ember ilyen helyzetben, amiben ezek vannak.</p><p>Azt már rég elfelejtette, hogy Nate amúgy ígért neki némi kompenzációt ezért a körért, csak most jut eszébe megint, ahogy a srác várakozva toporog mellette. Vár ő is vele, de a világ minden kincséért se akaródzik kiböknie a nyavalyásnak, hogy nesze, itt a pénzed. Nyilván arra vár, mert faszfej, hogy Riley legyen kapzsi és térjen a tárgyra. De mivel mindketten ugyanúgy tisztában vannak ezzel, nincs semmi értelme a szarakodásnak. Amúgy sincs, késő van és hideg, és fáradtak mind.<br/>- Na jó - unja el Riley a szobrozást viszonylag hamar. - Fizess ki, és húzzunk a faszba?<br/>- És ha nem? - biccenti félre a fejét Nate kekecen. Ehhez mégis van ereje. De csak kötözködésből teorizál, meg gyaníthatóan erőviszony-rendezésből. Mondjuk mi a fasznak? Nyilván nem reális opció, hogy Riley majd megfenyegeti vagy elveszi erőnek erejével a jussát, rá van utalva Nate megkérdőjelezhető becsületességére.<br/>- Akkor nem leszek kifizetve, bazdmeg - vág vissza tehát Riley. - Micsináljak vele? Max megkérlek még egyszer szépen, hogy ne bassz ki velem. Szarok a százasra, legalább a fizumat pótold akkor, ami kiesett a szabadnap miatt. Nekem már az is elég.<br/>Nate kineveti.<br/>- Csak húzlak, ne izguljál - mondja, előrángatva a tárcáját a farzsebéből. Kábé oda se nézve húz ki a nagy kötegből két bankót, Riley kezébe nyomja közönyösen. <br/>Riley pillázik az utcalámpák fénye alatt a sötétben a papirosokra.<br/>- Ez duplaannyi így - állapítja meg. Visszanyújtja az egyik százast, de Nate elhessegeti a kezét.<br/>- Mit bánom. Bónusz, mert kaját is hoztál, és tényleg nem kérdezted, hogy mi van a táskánkban. <br/>- Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy kellett volna - dörmög Riley hitetlenkedve. Sose kapott még egynapi laza melóért ennyi pénzt, nem is érződött munkának az egész kiruccanás, basszameg, csak egy baráti szívességnek. <br/>Elteszi a pénzt, mert mi mást csináljon vele? Visszatukmálni csak nem fogja Nate-re, azért annyira nem bánja a dolgot.<br/>- Ügyes fiú - paskolja meg a feje búbját Nate elégedetten.<br/>- Menj már.<br/>- Megyek, megyek - dalolja Nate. - Hosszú estém lesz még úgyis.<br/>Nem, Riley ezt már tényleg nem kérdezi. </p><p>Visszaadja a srácnak a kocsikulcsot, és csak nézi, ahogy Nate bekászálódik, vergődik az üléssel és villant rá egy célzatos vigyort közben, és végül elhajt egy utolsó integetéssel az alsóváros irányába.<br/>Aztán fölmegy, megeszi a megmentett muffinokat és elmeséli Nishának a napját, és lefekszik aludni.<br/>A kapott pénz felét a közös kasszába dobja be, a másikat félrerakja azzal, hogy majd vesz a lánynak belőle valami szépet. Megérdemli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. my demons are begging me to open up my mouth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: hooo, boy. Kezdésnek egy a későbbiek fényében igazán jelentéktelen drunk driving, aztán fejest ugrunk a Dema-háttérsztoriba. Emberrablás, kínzás és gyilkosság, az áldozatok egy csecsemő, két kisgyerek és több felnőtt. Száraz rendőrségi stílusban és Nate szokásos faszkodásával is. Elszórt említések mindenféle előítéletes emberekről, rossz iskolai tapasztalatokról, drogozásról, Riley depressziójáról továbbra is, egy kis célzás egy sikertelen öngyilkossági kísérletre és egy szolidan leírt fél-pánikroham. Welcome to the dark side of this story, y'all. xD</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Nyíltnap, nyíltnap, nyíltnap! - kántál Kelsi.<br/>Felugrik az öltözőpadra, hogy felérje Sámlit valamelyest, onnan sorozza a vállát túltengő lelkesedéssel. Sámli tűri a szokásos ütlegelést, aztán megfogja a lányt egész egyszerűen és leveszi a magaslatáról. Kelsi hagyja az áthelyezést, nevet közben bolond módjára.<br/>Baromi korán van még, de Beany a jeles nap alkalmából berendelt mindenkit bőven kezdés előtt. Teleplakátolták már a várost hirdetésekkel, rommá osztotta Facen is minden szocmédián aktív egyesületi tag. Luckynak mondjuk profilja sincs. <br/>Riley se használja éppenséggel túl sokat a sajátját, meg a múlt heti szokásos megosztását pont elkapta Nate is, kipihenten a sűrű meló fáradalmai után, és azóta is azzal húzza alkalmatlan pillanatokban, hogy beállít az egész brancsával szurkolni neki. Ami értelmetlen, és rémálomba illő jelenet is. Riley szeretné hinni, hogy csak viccel, de ezzel a barommal sose lehet tudni, mert mindig viccel, akkor is, ha nem. Azért reménykedik benne, hogy legalább a többieknek van jobb dolguk, mint széttrollkodni egy helyi szar kis thaibox-egyesület létszámbővítésben reménykedő bemutatóját. Biztos ami biztos alapon a sarkára állt azért, és befenyítette konkrétan egy ponton Nate-et, hogy meg ne merje próbálni még véletlen se ezt az elvetemültséget. Nate szomorú számjlikat küldött, aztán megnyugtatta, hogy úgyis csak poén volt, aztán megjegyezte, hogy mégse. <br/>Szóval a szokásos.<br/>Riley ráhagyta inkább.</p><p>A fuvarért kapott pluszpénzből vett Nishának egy bérletet abba a szalonba, ahova amúgy is jár a haját meg a körmeit csináltatni, hogy költse el, amire csak szeretné. Nisha meglepődött, de úgy örült a váratlan és eltalált ajándéknak, hogy nem firtatta nagyon az okát, a kis firtatásra meg bőven elég válasz volt neki Riley mosolya, hogy szereti, és megérdemli a kényeztetést ennyi kemény munka mellett.<br/>Rendben vannak a dolgok. Boldogok, Riley most már biztosra tudja azt is, hogy bevált az új gyógyszere is, mert már eleget javult ahhoz, hogy visszanézve ő is érezze a különbséget, és inkább csak jóleső izgatottsággal várja ezt a nyílt napot is, mint feszkóval vagy aggodalommal.<br/>Lőnek egy csapatképet, mikor végre a notórius késő Fernandez is befut, hogy Beany kicsaphassa Face-re last minute hájpolós reklámnak. A spontaneitás jegyében nem beállított-időzítős fotó. Sámlit használják szelfibotnak, mert neki a leghosszabb a karja. Mindene hosszú. A zuhanyzóban nincsenek titkok. Mindegy. Kelsit rakják középre, Riley az egyik oldalán áll rezidens törpeként, Beany a másikon. Muszáj villogtatniuk, hogy akad csaj is a csapatban, hátha felbátorodik pár másik is, hogy ide lehet jönni. Meg kanos barmokat bevonzani se utolsó, nincs annál jobb műsor, mint amikor Kelsi Summerfield elszabadul és megtanítja az esetleges megtévedt újoncoknak, hogy ránézni se érdemes gyanúsan, mert odabasz, és nem akárhogy. És amúgy se érdeklik a faszik.</p><p>Be vannak kicsit zsongva mindannyian, Riley áldja magát érte, hogy azért bevett még dél körül egy Xanaxot megelőző jelleggel. A hatása nagyját már nem érzi, az első tompasága elmúlt, de kevésbé stresszeli így a bőven szokatlan tömeg. Kivételesen szinte a teljes egyesület összegyűlt.<br/>Ja, szombat van, és megint szabadnapos. De ezt jelezte már hónapokra előre odabenn, és úgy kapta a beosztását is. Nate a repteres eset óta nem rángatta újra, csak faszságokkal bombázza a szokásos nemalvós estéin, képekkel Callie-ről meg vezetésekről meg valamiért néha egy geci ijesztő fekete lóról, meg mindenféle célozgatásokkal és húzásokkal Riley összes elutasítása ellenére. Persze igazán még nem küldte el a picsába értük, annyira nem zavaró vagy súlyos a jelenség, meg vicc is az egész, szóval röhög csak rajta ő is.<br/>Előássa a telefonját és dob egy sok szívecskével megkoronázott üzit Nishának, hogy tutisiker lesz a fullextrásan mindenmentes vegán répatorta, amit egész délelőtt bűvölt a konyhában a TMT-nek Kelsi bevált receptje alapján. Nem spilázták túl a vendégvárást, csak az van, amit a pár vállalkozó csapattag hozott. Aztán ráír Nate-re is.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; Este am elmegyünk vohva inni ezután a szar után</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong><em> ma 13:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; és ezt miért is mondod nekem? : )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; Tudod te azt mit baszakodzs<br/>&gt; Benézhetnéktek ha ároson belüv vagytok épepn<br/>&gt; Gah</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; attól függ hova<br/>&gt; és milyen szépen kéred</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:36-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nagoyn?<br/>&gt; És akárbhova<br/>&gt; Ezek Kröegerhez mennek de herótom van attól a heytől<br/>&gt; Meg kva sokan is leszünk<br/>&gt; Hozzatok el és felőleem akárhova</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:36-kor</em><br/>&gt; aww, valaki nagyon ránk vágyik<br/>&gt; hát okci, körbekérdezek<br/>&gt; aram tuti nem ér rá<br/>&gt; jobb dolga van ; D</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:36-kor</em><br/>&gt; Bszod<br/>&gt; Ezt nem akartam tudni</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:36-kor</em><br/>&gt; rossz az aki rosszra gondol ; )<br/>&gt; csak emészt<br/>&gt; nagyon bevacsizott tegnap</p><p>És megint küld egy kurva képet a fekete lóról. Egy medencében áll, a sörénye ázott hínárként tapad a nyakára, a szeme sátánian világít, mint egy rossz Photoshop-alkotás, olyan az egész, elmosódott és szemcsés.<br/>- Ry, szakadj már el a telefonodtól öt percre - böki meg a hátát Lucky. - Segíts kipakolni a raktárból, nincs cuccunk ennyi emberre.<br/>Riley engedelmeskedik az unszolásnak, ami a hurcolkodást illeti, de a telóját azért viszi magával az épületes beszélgetést folytatni.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:39-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hagyjál már ezzel a szarral<br/>&gt; Milye elkúrt redditröl szeded ezekt amúgy is</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:39-kor</em><br/>&gt; semilyenről<br/>&gt; teljesen organikus saját fotó</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; Aza baj h ki is nézem belőled higy tényleg</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:41-kor</em><br/>&gt; helyes<br/>&gt; sose hazudnék neked</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:45-kor</em><br/>&gt; Akkor se fogob beadni h van egy lpvatok csak úgy a kertben</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:45-kor</em><br/>&gt; nem a miénk<br/>&gt; csak itt él<br/>&gt; erős és önálló felnőtt ló, nincs szüksége semmi tulajdonosra<br/>&gt; az fura lenne</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; Gondolod h ez lenen a legfurább abban h VAN EGY LOVATOK</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 135:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; NEM A MIÉNK!<br/>&gt; csak lakótárs &lt;3<br/>&gt; jó fiú, szobatiszta és keveset fogyaszt</p><p>Riley itt feladja kicsit a kommunikációt, mert a semminél is kevesebb értelme kezd lenni, meg szükség van mindkét kezére a pakolásnál. Alakul a tömeg, meg már az utolsó simításoknál tartanak, úgyhogy még visszasiet az öltözőbe elzárni a telefonját.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 13:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jómindegy<br/>&gt; Mennek kell<br/>&gt; Hozzatok el krögeretől este, 7 után érünk oda<br/>&gt; Egy sört még megiszok elük is</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; látom már gyúrsz a verekszésre a dirigálással<br/>&gt; megmentünk, ne aggódj<br/>&gt; addig mutasd meg a városnak milyen nagylegény vagy <br/>&gt; : )</p><p>Riley még elküldi neki válaszul azt a középső ujjas fotót, amit a beszélgetésük legkezdetén kapott tőle, és még látja felvillanni az értesítést Nate szívecskés reakciójáról, aztán röhögve a szekrénye mélyére süllyeszti a telefont, és rongyol is vissza a terembe, mert Beany már gyülekezéshez csapkod. A feszültsége legalább teljesen elmúlt.</p><p>Aggódott kicsit rajta, hogy milyen lesz közönség előtt és nagycsoportban edzeni, de az az igazság, hogy Beany és Lucky közösen olyan kemény munkát sóznak rájuk, hogy kábé öt perc után elfeledkezik róla, hogy hányan vannak a teremben, csak próbálja nem kiköpni a tüdejét. Amúgy le szokták osztani, hogy melyik nap erőnlétezős inkább, vagy árnyékolós, vagy harcolós, de most a látogatók miatt mindenen is végigmennek, ami azt jelenti, hogy még Kelsinek sincs ereje nagyon ugatni. Kicsit van, de az része a műsornak.<br/>Az is, hogy úgy elveri Rileyt, mint annak a rendje. Még úgyabban. Pedig Riley sose fogja vissza magát ellene, és belead mindent a küzdelembe most is, hogy végre igazán élesben tolhatják az álmélkodó népek szórakoztatására, de az első pillanattól kezdve esélytelen volt. Azért megküzd a vereségért is becsülettel. <br/>- Így kell ezt! - üvölti Kelsi büszkén feszítve, és a tömeg megtapsolja. Rileyval az élen.<br/>Beany utána leprezentálja, hogy még mindig ő a legsúlyosabb arc közülük, meg hogy Riley kifárasztotta a lányt a meccsükkel, mert leiskolázza Kelsit szépen, csak hogy bizonyítsa, nem bánnak kesztyűs kézzel a csajokkal se. Azaz de, de csak mert része a sportnak.<br/>Hullák, mire végeznek, csak Beany meg Lucky nem annyira. Részben azért osztották az edzést pont, hogy tényleg ebből a szempontból is lássanak mindent az érdeklődők, de részben azért is, hogy maradjon erejük még utána velük foglalkozni, amíg a csapat összeszedi magát. Előreengedik az öltözőbe azokat, akik jobban sietnek haza, a többiek még nyújtanak egyet Luckyval a teremben egy kérdezz-felelekkel összekötve.</p><p>Riley az utóbbi csapatban marad, mert nem tervez hazamenni a kocsmázás előtt. Nisha korán fekszik, holnap Duffieldbe mennek délelőtt a főorvossal lovat elletni, és arra kell neki a rápihenés. Riley már előre száműzte magát a kanapéra az estére, és emiatt aztán nem is tervezi annyira visszafogni magát bulizásban, mint mondjuk a múltkor. A Honda is otthon pihen, Nisha hozta be, a hazajutást meg majd csak megoldja valahogy.<br/>A telefonját azért megszerzi gyorsan, csak hogy tovább zaklathassa Nate-et.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 18:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; Meghlaok<br/>&gt; Meghalok<br/>&gt; Úgy elvertek hetekig kék zöld leszek</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 18:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; szexi</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 18:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hordágyaon kell kivinnetek Koregertől</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 18:22-kor</em><br/>&gt; nincs, bocsi<br/>&gt; majd cipellek a karjaimban</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 18:22-kor</em><br/>&gt; LOl<br/>&gt; Else bírnál</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 18:22-kor</em><br/>&gt; ugye tudod hogy ez mennyire kihívásnak hangzik? </p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 18:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Meg ne próválf<br/>&gt; próbáld</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 18:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; nem ígérek semmit ; )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 18:24-kor</em><br/>&gt; MONDOM<br/>&gt; Fazsjfej</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 18:24-kor</em><br/>&gt; egi</p><p>Riley inkább visszatér a nyújtáshoz. <br/>Lucky talált magának az érdeklődők között egy jógafanatikust, most azt próbálja meggyőzni, hogy jó párosítás mellé a thai box, és próbálja ki heti egyszer az eljárást. Beany két másik potenciális taggal beszélget, Sámli felvigyázza a maradék minimális kajakínálatukat, hogy Fernandez ne zabálja el az összeset a vendégek elől. Azaz felvigyázás címen ő zabálja el az összeset a vendégek elől, de hát Beany miért bízta kecskére a káposztát?<br/>Nisha répatortája már rég elfogyott, Riley eldicsekedne neki a sikerével, de esélyesen már alszik, vagy ha nem, hát fürdik és aludni fog hamarosan. És mivel rendes lány, lefekvés előtt egy órával már nem nyúlkál telefonhoz, ahogy az okosok javasolják.<br/>Azért végül küld neki egy képet az üres dobozról egy sajnos teljesen őszinte és unironikus uwu kíséretében.<br/>Akkor megy el letusolni, amikor Kelsi kilibben az öltözőből teljes harci díszben, azaz patent sminkben és szépre hullámosított hajjal, mert ha ő így kész van, akkor már lesz hely odabenn. Meg Kelsi a fuvarja a Kröegerhez.<br/>- Fernandezék már ott vannak, igyekezz - sürgeti a lány, ahogy ellép mellette.<br/>- Fasza - dünnyög Riley. - Mire megérkezünk, simán be lesz baszva. <br/>- Jó, legalább hamarabb kidől és megszabadulhatunk tőle - próbálja a sajnos igazsággyanús megállapítás jó oldalát nézni Kelsi. Fernandez nem épp népszerű az egyesületben. De csak azért nem baszhatnak ki valakit, mert nem szimpi és idegesítően partiarc.</p><p>Riley összeszedi magát, aztán lekoccolnak, Sámlira és az edzőikre bízni az elpakolást. Beany ragyog a büszkeségtől is az izzadtság mellett, sikernek tűnik egyelőre a nap, vannak érdeklődőik és konkrét beiratkozóik is, akik még a próbakörrel se szarakodtak. Az egyikük lány, valami Lupita, rövidre felnyírt hajjal, farmeringben-bakancsban, és azt mondta, benéz az afterpartyra is ismerkedni, szóval Kelsi az odafele vezető úton már az esküvőjük részleteit vizionálja Rileynak.<br/>Kröegernél tömeg van már csak a szombat este miatt is, és Fernandez üvöltözik, és Ed Sheeran szól a rádióból, és Rileynak konkrétan vissza kell tartania magát attól, hogy ráírjon Nate-re egész egyszerűen, hogy induljanak érte most azonnal. Végül csak letelepszik a társaságukhoz, és miután gyorsan beveri az első söre felét és fejbecsapja rögtön a pia, csak beleoldódik kicsit a sűrű szituba.<br/>Ráadásul a sűrű szitu maga is hamar oldódik amúgy, mert kicsit későn értek ide, és a legtöbben már sietnek haza, fáradtságra meg teendőkre hivatkozva. Befut az új lány is viszont, legalább megtudják tőle, hogy az errefelé azért még némileg szokatlanul csengő Guadalupe Vargas névre hallgat amúgy, azaz nem arra, hanem a Lupére mindenki megkönnyebbülésére. Mondjuk Sámli beszél spanyolul, nyilván. Sámli továbbá nagyon célzatosan és mindentudón vigyorog az abszolút nem feltűnően Lupén lógó Kelsire. Kelsi időnként megcsapkodja érte, ahogy szokta, de azon kívül flörtöl szégyentelenül. Bár Lupe is legalább olyan jól szórakozik rajta, mint mindenki más. Lucky beleesett egy rantbe arról, hogy a szocializmus az ideális államforma az anarchia után, de az ugyebár anti-államforma, és hogy Bernie Sandersnek kellett volna az elnöknek lennie, ha már muszáj valami vén fehér faszt megválasztaniuk. Nyomja lelkesen, bár senki nem figyel rá igazán. Riley a friss családapa Millerrel beszélget Disneylandről, mert mindenki azt hiszi róla, hogy szakértő a témában, csak mert kibaszott kaliforniai. Nem az, de jófejnek jófej, úgyhogy próbálkozik.</p><p>Arról kicsit elfeledkezett, hogy kért Demáéktól egy szabadítást. Nem figyel az ajtónyílásokra sem, jönnek és mennek az emberek bagózni, inni, haza, miegyéb, meg amúgy is arra számít, hogy egy üzit azért fognak neki dobni, mielőtt indulnak.<br/>Téved. Erre már csak akkor jön rá, amikor hirtelen bekussol kicsit az egész asztaltársaságuk zavartan, és mind rá merednek, ő meg körbenéz, és összetalálkozik a tekintete a széke mögött őrülten vigyorgó Nate-ével.<br/>- Miafasz - bukik ki belőle, részben a hirtelen felbukkanásra reagálva, részben a tényre, hogy a srác fején valamiért egy koszlott mikulássapka van. Nate szarik a meglepetésére, integet a TMT keménymagjának.<br/>- Semmi pánik, babák, csak emberrabolni jöttem - közli, ami még az ő kifacsart elméjében se érződhetett éppen megnyugtatónak amúgy, és könnyűszerrel kipördíti Rileyt az asztaltól a széke háttámlájánál fogva. Riley az utolsó pillanatban lerakja a félüres korsóját, aztán már csak kapálózik és fuldokolva röhög kábé, ahogy Nate a térde alá akasztja az egyik karját és a hóna alá nyúlva a hátára simítja a másikat, és fölkapja, mint egy kibaszott vőlegény a friss menyasszonyát.<br/>- Nem vagy normális, bazdmeg, tegyél már le - háborog, bár ellentmond a szavainak, hogy közben reflexből Nate vállába kapaszkodik, de inkább az, minthogy megkockáztassa a leejtést. Az aztán tényleg egy idióta jelenet lenne, jobban, mint amilyen ez a mostani is az már amúgy is. És amúgy is épp eléggé össze van törve.  - Hallod, te elmebeteg, hát mondtam, hogy ne merészeld, miért...<br/>De nem bírja folytatni, annyira nevet, főleg azon, hogy a többiek milyen végtelenül megbotránkozva néznek rájuk. A nevetésén csak még jobban megbotránkoznak, de aztán Kelsi is elröhögi magát, mert ő találkozott már ezekkel az agyrogyott Dema-tempókkal a Targetben is, és attól kicsit lelazul a szitu feszült döbbenete. <br/>- Köszönj el, megyünk - dalolja Nate vidoran. Simán tartja közben még mindig, ami meglepő, és kicsit lenyűgöző. Hol a faszban van ennyi erő a ványadt, leginkább csont és bőr testében? Mondjuk nyilván megint be van cuccozva, onnan.<br/>Riley megforgatja a szemeit a színpadias cukizásán, de beletörődik a szürreális helyzetbe jobb híján.<br/>- Faszfej - morog Nate-nek, aztán megint elröhögi magát, amikor Nate kis vergődéssel ráfog a könyökére a hóna alatti kezével, és integetést báboz az edzéstől meggyötört karjával. Ez tiszta hülye. - Öhm, sziasztok? Én most megyek. Hétfőn tali.<br/>És hagyja, hogy Nate elcipelje egész egyszerűen, erőnek erejével nem gondolva bele, hogy mégis hogy a faszba nézhetett ki ez az egész kívülről és mit fognak gondolni róla a többiek ezután.</p><p>Az ajtóban azért leteszi a bolondja, de kinyitja előtte rögtön és kitaszigálja, mielőtt Riley bármit mondhatna a finom módszereivel kapcsolatban.<br/>- Teljesen barom vagy - közli vele tehát Riley immár a járdán botladozva.<br/>- Köszönöm - ragyog Nate, mintha bók lett volna a vád. Ott áll az út túloldalán a BMW, Sarai az anyósülésen és Gina hátul a kutyával, meg mögöttük az oroszok kisbusza. - Hova?<br/>- Torony? - kérdez vissza Riley. Nate megvonja a vállát, és int, hogy akkor induljon. <br/>Riley betápászkodik hátra Callie mellé, aztán előássa a veszettül csipogó telefonját.</p><p><strong>Kelsi</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; RILEY PAGET <br/>&gt; MI A FASZOM VOLT EZ AZ EGÉSZ</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Emberrablás?<br/>&gt; Meg volt bezsélve ah ehoznak<br/>&gt; Csak ez egy baorm<br/>&gt; A piáomat fized ki pls majd visszaadom<br/>&gt; És n pofázzatok ki nagyon</p><p><strong>Kelsi</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; késő xD<br/>&gt; ilyen műsorral mire számítottál??</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Én modntam neki hogy ne scinálja!<br/>&gt; De ezzel nem leet értelmesen hát te is tudod<br/>&gt; Csak buzizni megyünk egyet<br/>&gt; BULIZNI<br/>&gt; Jézus úristen miért nem tudok írni<br/>&gt; Ne reagálj<br/>&gt; És nme kell kombinálni</p><p><strong>Kelsi</strong> <em>ma 20:04-kor</em><br/>&gt; xDDD<br/>&gt; amúgy mindenki kombinálni fog te hülye</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:04-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jó midnegy</p><p>- Kivel csevegsz ennyire, Rybébi? - fordul hátra Nate vezetés közben.<br/>- Kelsivel - felel Riley. - A leszbi csaj a Targetből. Előre nézz, faszom. És ne hívj így.<br/>Gina kineveti. Nate nagyon örül magának, és nem kér bocsánatot vagy reagál. Mondjuk előrenéz legalább.<br/>Riley puffog.</p><p>A Toronyban jóval kevesebben vannak, mint Kröegernél, és nyilván a jöttükre még jobban meg fog fogyatkozni a létszám, de oda se neki. Nate az asztalhoz ülve már integetne Mirkónak, hogy jöjjön kiszolgálni, de Riley lehúzza a kezét szelíd határozottsággal. Ővele a társaságban nem fognak bunkózni.<br/>Nate szemében mulató szikra csillan, de nem forszírozza a dolgot. Volyának csettint helyette.<br/>- Akkor intézkedj, nagyfarkas. Legyünk jófiúk, hadd legyen meg Riley öröme.<br/>- Nézd már, téged ennyivel is le lehet szerelni? - húzza Gina. Nate csak fensőbbségesen mosolyog, nem veszi fel a piszkálódást.<br/>Mirko felveszi a rendelésüket cserébe. Volya sörökkel és shotokkal tér vissza, meg egy kólával a tesójának, kiosztja a poharakat. Riley bizonytalanul méregeti a saját adagját, és azon agyal, mennyire bölcs ötlet már most elkezdenie rövidezni, de Volya megemeli a saját poharát, úgyhogy nincs mit tenni, csatlakozik ő is.<br/>Az este az erős indítás után se csillapodik. Nate teszi az agyát ezerrel, Sarai-t kivéve mindenkit baszogat minden szarral, versenyt iszik Volyával, Ginával énekel égrengető hamisan, és meglepő módon hagyja Rileyt csak akklimatizálódni, nincs ráállva külön, min privátban. Riley pedig a valahanyadik pia után rádöbben, hogy jól érzi magát. <br/>Jól szórakozott a TMT-vel is az eddigi edzés utáni összeröffenéseken, de az más valahogy. Ez sokkal természetesebb, másodjára van el a Dema-branccsal is csak, de tökéletesen otthon érzi magát mégis ebben az elborult társaságban. Gina meglepően cuki és normális, Volya érdekes gyerek, az öccse vagy húga vagy fasztudjamilye valószínűleg a szó bakteriológiai értelmében veszett, de oda se neki, Sarai békés hallgatása tulajdonképpen megnyugtató, Nate meg... Hát, ő Nate. Rileynak nincsenek szavai arra a jelenségre, ami a srác, de jó eséllyel senkinek nincsenek. Lehet bűnözőzni meg faszfejezni meg veszélyesezni meg őrültezni, de leginkább mindezek keveréke meg még több. És egyszerűbb. Igazából csak egy bolond fiú, ezer beakadással meg műsorral, egy nagyjából állandósult bunkó vigyorral és idegesítően kacsingatós szövegekkel, egy végtelenül fura családdal és nyilván kétszáz mérföld traumával és nyomorral, de őszintén, ebből a felsorolásból Rileynak speciel csak a bazsalygás meg a célozgatás nincs meg, a többit kipipálhatja ő is ugyanúgy, akkor meg mit ítélkezzen?</p><p>Nem ítélkezik. Iszik. Az se jobb ötlet, mondjuk, el van szokva a piától és kezdi rendesen érezni a tempót, de pont azért nem is aggódik már rajta, mert be van baszva. <br/>Mindenki másnak is hasonlóan állapotban kellene lennie, mert csak egy sörrel járt előttük az érkezésükkor, és azóta felzárkóztak, sőt, le is hagyták. Mégse látszik igazán Volyán meg Nate-en se, maximum Ginán kicsit. Jó, nyilván rutinosabb bulizók, de Riley azért kicsit mérges rájuk. Főleg azért, mert szégyelli magát, hogy ilyen puhapöcs. Tudja, hogy nem kell, főleg nem alkoholfogyasztási tendenciák hasonlítgatása kapcsán, de mélyen belé van még nevelve ez az otthoni baromság, hogy keményebbnek és kúlabbnak kell lennie mindig mindenkinél, és a tudatosan odafigyelő levetkőzésén pont nem segít az illuminált állapot oldottsága. <br/>Azaz túl részeg ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon. Kurva nagy meglepetés, mi? <br/>Valahogy elmúlik az éjfél, és még mindig zajlik az élet, bár már csak ők vannak a kocsmában. Rileynak azért egy ponton mégiscsak bevillan legalább az, hogy ő amúgy holnap délelőttől dolgozik, és hála istennek a józan esze legyőzi a büszkeségét, és kér egy vizet Mirkótól a következő köre gyanánt. Nate megmosolyogja, de nem szól be rá, sőt.<br/>- Menjünk? - kérdezi. Riley hálás érte, hogy nem neki kellett javasolnia a dolgot.<br/>- Ja - morog. - Én holnap dolgozok. Ma. Mindegy.<br/>- Awww. <br/>- Valakinek azt is kell - vág vissza Riley. - Vagy kifizetsz a piálásért is?<br/>- Meguntad a futkozást, átállsz escortnak? - húzza Nate rögtön. Riley prüszköl a megfogalmazáson, meg magán a tényen is, hogy igazából amit mondott, az kábé ezt jelentené valóban. Hát mindegy. Nem szokott gondolkodni, mielőtt megszólalna.<br/>Hogy benn cigizni mikor álltak neki, azt már nem is tudja, de valószínűleg azután, hogy elkezdte érezni a hangulatot, ha nem reklamált érte. Legközelebb majd azért is szól.</p><p>Ahhoz még, vagy talán már elég józan, hogy pár másodperc után leessen neki, milyen természetesen és magától értetődően gondolt arra, hogy lesz legközelebb. Foghatná a piára is, de nem kenyere az önámítás. Asszimilálódott a társaságba, valahogy bekerült az este folyamán Gina meg Volya száma is a telefonjába, bár az utóbbi figyelmeztette, hogy kurvára diszlexiás és írni mégannyira se tud angolul, mint beszélni. Riley cserébe megmutatta neki, ő milyen tragédiákat szokott összepötyögni született amcsiként, az megnyugtatta kicsit, bár megállapították, hogy ha valaha megpróbálnak írásban beszélgetni, ahhoz kódfejtő fog kelleni jó eséllyel. Megtudta Gináról, hogy némileg érthetetlen módon tetoválóművész, annak ellenére, hogy az egyetlen látható tetoválása egy cuki kis pink-kék homokóra a karján. Azt mondta, jobban szeret másokat festővászonnak használni, mint önmagát, főleg, hogy baromira szeret ingadozni a súlya, és nem akarja kockáztatni a minták elcsúfulását a bőre nyúlásával. <br/>Riley ezt speciel túlságosan is megérti. Rajta is vannak itt-ott csíkok, amivel eltartott egy ideig megbékélnie. De basszameg, nincs velük semmi gond meg amúgy se csak kövér emberekre jellemző, például Ash meg Nisha is tele vannak velük, mert kurva nagyot nőttek kurva gyorsan. Ami egyébként teljesen unfair. Egyikük se akart soha srác lenni, erre az anyatermészet felküldte őket egynyolcvanra, Riley meg hússzal alattuk ragadt daliásan. Na mindegy. Rajta meg Ashen legalább nem annyira látszik, de Nishának a bőrszínével sokkal feltűnőbb is. Riley imádja őket speciel, ahogy Nisha is az övéit. Ő nőni ugyan nem sokat nőtt egész életében, és azt se drasztikus gyorsasággal, viszont a depresszió és az aktív sportolás is olyan kombó, ami szintén oda-visszázást eredményez néha, a betegség mélységeinek a mértékétől függően. Eddig nem is nagyon volt nála normális átmenet, tinikora óta vagy semmit nem csinált és szar random kajákat evett napi egyszer, vagy rommá gyúrta magát és mániákusan figyelt az étkezésére is. Talán most először tart ott életében, hogy rendszeresen sportol, de csak minimális és a minimálisságában jogos bűntudattal eszik kínai junkot és Nisha nehéz tésztáit és egész pizzákat egy ültő helyében. Mondjuk fél éve és a TMT előtt mérföldekkel ványadtabb volt, mint most. Mondjuk akkor olyan kurva mélyen is volt, mint azóta a bizonyos egyetemi féléve óta vagy előtt soha. De azt hagyjuk. <br/>Azt az egyet még mindig nem érti, hogy hogy a picsába verbuválódott össze ez az egész csapat, ennyi fura és végtelenül különböző emberből. De kezdi elengedni. Ő egy ázsiai-amerikai mentálnyomorult pizzafutár hobbiboxoló Kaliforniából, nem indokolatlanabb az ittléte, mint a kiskorú orosz menekült Dragunovoknak, vagy a drogdílkerént dolgozó kurd polgárháborús árva Aramnak mondjuk. Nate minden porcikája kívülállóságról üvölt, nem csoda, hogy hasonszőrűeket is gyűjt maga köré barátoknak.</p><p>A távozásuk meglepően nyugis ahhoz képest, hogy milyen dérrel-durral rabolták el Rileyt és vonultak be ide. A ruszkik elpattannak kisbuszostól, Nate ad nekik benzinpénzt, meg kifizeti az egész esti fogyasztásukat is. Rileyt lenyűgözi ez a kontrasztja amúgy, hogy röhögve szórja a pénzt meg amúgy legalább három nem épp olcsó autójuk van, aztán közben úgy néz ki, mint egy szakadt csöves, aki a Salvation Armyból meg egyéb igazi lepra turkálókból öltözködik, és még ezeket a ruhákat is vakon rángatja magára egy vegyes kupacból. Vagy csak Nisha meg Ash extravagánsan is összeszedett divatérzékei eltorzították az ítélőképességét. Azért valószínűleg anélkül is elítélné a koszos mikulássapkát, a legalább két számmal kisebb narancssárga-kék csíkos pólóinget, a házilag elmetélt szárú farmer rövidgatyát és a szintén sokkal szebb napokat látott fehér sportcipőt, mint szalonképes outfitet. Bár az eszetlen bulizáshoz szódával még elmegy. Vodkaszódával. Azt is ittak az este.<br/>Őt dobják haza először, megköszöni a fuvart és röhög a Callie-tól búcsúzóul kapott képen nyaláson, aztán még elszív egy cigit a friss és hideg levegőn, hogy kitisztítsa kicsit a fejét és összeszedje magát. Az egyetemen megtanult spiccesen is halkan és észrevétlenül közlekedni, hogy ne zavarja a szobatársait, meg Nisha mély alvó amúgy is, nem aggódik, hogy fel fogja kelteni, de nem is szeretné megkockáztatni. Meg a víz és az utolsó óra lassítása is segítettek, nem érzi magát vészesen részegnek, csak kellemesen zsibbatagnak.</p><p>Azért a tőle telhető legjobban osonkodik, ahogy az ajtón belülre ér. Kihámozza magát a meglepően nem átható füstszagot árasztó ruháiból, és elhúz tusolni, addig ül a forró víz alatt kellemesen üres aggyal, amíg el nem kezd korogni a gyomra. Az nem kellemesen üres. Kimászik a fürdőből, magára rángat egy pólót meg egy boxert a szennyesből, hogy ne kelljen megzavarnia Nishát a hálóban, és a konyhába kalandozik élelmet szerezni. Az opciói kétnapos hawaii pizza, Nisha szuperegészséges müzlije vagy dobozos mac&amp;cheese, az utóbbira esik a választása. Bár még józanul se egy nagy konyhaművész, mert az ideköltözése előtt csak csóró kolis diákként élt fél-felnőtt életet, azért bízik benne, hogy ezzel a kihívással meg fog tudni birkózni.<br/>Elpepecsel a főzéssel, aztán a lábassal együtt leroskad a kanapéra és fakanállal tolja magába a tésztát, mint egy igazi tróger. Közben Instán kóvályog céltalanul, beköveti Gina privát felhasználóját meg a művészprofilját is, végiglájkolja Nisháék rendelőjének és a TMT-nek az utolsó posztjait, ilyenek.<br/>A későre járó idő csak akkor esik le neki, amikor Nate megbombázza egy random üzenettel.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:07-kor</em><br/>&gt; aram az üdvözletét küldi ; )</p><p>Mivel küldött egy képet a kurva fekete lóról is megint, Riley kezdi gyanítani, hogy ez megint valami belsős poén lesz, mint az emberevés, mert legtöbbször az arab srác kontextusában került elő az állat. Lehet, hogy az övé. Vagy ő az. Vagy a fasz tudja.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong><em> ma 03:09-kor</em><br/>&gt; Most akkor kannibál vagy ló<br/>&gt; Dönsteéek már el</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; mindkettő<br/>&gt; ügyes multitalentum</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; Honnan ismersz te ilyne szaakat</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; jártam iskolába pajti : )<br/>&gt; ha nem is látszik</p><p>Hát tényleg nem látszik, lássuk be. Bár ő pofázik, amikor jófiús kis okoska japán feje van, aztán közbe seggbuta?<br/>Igen, tisztában van önmagával. Beleverték minden iskolája minden évében, hogy nem tud lófaszt se, és egy idő után már nem is erőltette a dolgot emiatt. Néha szarul érzi magát miatta, főleg, amikor Nisha olyan dolgokról beszél a munkája miatt, amikhez köze nincs, vagy Ash mesél neki a sulis mindenkiről, de most már nincs értelme ezen feszengenie. Szórakozni sincs nagyon ideje a meló, az edzések meg a Trenchben újrakezdett élete mellett, és a kurva depressziójával még kezelten se ülne vissza megint az iskolapadba, köszöni szépen.<br/>Hogy Nate-nek milyen iskolái vannak, és hogy nézhetett ki egyáltalán a szervezett oktatása, abba nem akar belegondolni. A sajátja is épp elég szar volt, minek agyaljon másén? Meg aztán azt már így is sejti, hogy Nate-é se volt sétagalopp.<br/>Még amikor megismerkedett vele, azt gondolta róla, hogy egy suliba járva vele pont az az ember lett volna valószínűleg, aki őt baszogatja, és akit kurvára gyűlölt volna ezért. Na mindegy. Azóta rájött, hogy lófaszt, Nate is pont az az ember volt valószínűleg, akit halálra baszogattak. A bullyk nem szívlelik a ványadt, nagypofájú és halál fura, kívülálló kölyköket. Rileynak elsőkézből van rengeteg tapasztalata ezzel kapcsolatban.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; Aha apersze</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; tudom hogy csak irigykedsz<br/>&gt; hogy én tudok írni te meg nem</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:14-kor</em><br/>&gt; Na jülvanám<br/>&gt; Amúgy <br/>&gt; Te mikor szoktál alidni<br/>&gt; És véletlen se azért kérdezem hogy ne gyalázz tobább</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong><em> ma 03:14-kor</em><br/>&gt; nemtom <br/>&gt; amikor már nem húz a kokó és kiüt a végkimerülés és elájulok kb<br/>&gt; ha mákom van nem este</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:14-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mert?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:15-kor</em><br/>&gt; mert ha nincs mákom<br/>&gt; akkor helló rémálomfölde : ))<br/>&gt; mondtam már, félek a sötétben</p><p>Riley ezen fennakad egy pillanatra. Kezdi lassan megtanulni, hogy Nate mikor poénkodik és mikor nem, és most úgy érzi, hogy tényleg őszintén beszél. <br/>Föltápászkodja magát ülő helyzetbe, megkívánja a beszélgetés hangvételében beállt változás. Mert ha nem viccel, akkor ez azért éles váltás a gyalázatos helyesírása piszkálása után.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:15-kor</em><br/>&gt; Oh<br/>&gt; MÁármint, ja, mondtad, de aszittem nem komoly</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:15-kor</em><br/>&gt; én mindig komoly vagyok rybébi</p><p>Nem, nem reklamálja a megszólítást.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:15-kor</em><br/>&gt; Aha<br/>&gt; Na mindegy, öh<br/>&gt; Részvétem?<br/>&gt; Én kurvára deprerssziós vagyok, keuezlne hülyegyerek korom óta, tudom milyen<br/>&gt; Kezelnek<br/>&gt; Szal üdv a klubban</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:16-kor</em><br/>&gt; aww<br/>&gt; engem elraboltak a tesóimmal meg anyuval négy évesen váltságdíj ellenében<br/>&gt; aztán amikor apánk nem fizetett, anyut megölték, minket meg megkínoztak aztán visszaadtak, hogy nesze<br/>&gt; apánkat is eltüntették<br/>&gt; zuzu nevelt fel minket, tök fun volt</p><p>Rileynak a torkán akad a lélegzete, ahogy elolvassa az utolsó üzeneteket. Fuldokolva köhög és könnybe lábadt szemekkel mered a képernyőre, de nem, nem változott meg a szöveg tartalma.<br/>Most van az, hogy ha Nate baszakszik vele, akkor elküldi a picsába és letiltja, mert van egy szint, és ez bőven alámegy.<br/>Ha meg nem viccel... Hát akkor fogalma sincs, mi van.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:16-kor</em><br/>&gt; miafasz<br/>&gt; Ez kura mordid vicc rmeélem tudod</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; nem viccelek <br/>&gt; halálosan komoly vagyok, mint már mondtam<br/>&gt; halálosan hehe : )<br/>&gt; de ja<br/>&gt; keress rá a neten, benne volt az összes helyi újságokban, csak fönnvan valahol</p><p>Riley úgy uszkve három és fél másodpercig még fontolgatja, hogy az egész csak valami nagyon elkúrt poén. Nem annyira fontolgatja, mint inkább reménykedik benne.<br/>De akkor Nate nem küldte volna el, hogy keressen rá magának. Küldött volna egy linket, amire kattintva valami kurva sikítós-zombiarcos jumpscare oldal ugrott volna elé vagy valami. De nem, ráhagyta a keresést, abban meg hol az átbaszás?</p><p>Úgyhogy rákeres, Dema, Trench és emberrablás címszavakkal, és aztán csak mered a Google első oldalán felsorakozó találatokra. Archív cikkek a Trench Dailyből, a Scott County Messengerből, jónéhány környékbeli kisebb-nagyobb újságból. Danville, Bristol, Fairfax, Harrisonburg, Richmond, Charlottesville, satöbbi.<br/>Mind aláírja Nate döbbenetes közlésének az igazát. 1988-ban Sergius és Hadassah Dema három gyerekét, a négy éves Elnathant és Sarai-t, és az egy éves Caileant ismeretlen tettesek elrabolták az anyjukkal együtt, majd a sikertelen váltságdíj-tárgyalások és soknapi fogság után elengedték őket. A két idősebb gyerekre élve, bár kritikus állapotban találtak rá a hatóságok, az anya életét már nem tudták megmenteni, a kisebbik gyerek holtteste nem került elő, de az ikerpár tanúvallomásai alapján ő is életét vesztette a fogságuk alatt elszenvedett kínzások során. Az apjuk ezen eseményekkel egyidőben szintén nyomtalanul eltűnt, sosem találtak rá a nyomára vagy a maradványaira, 1995-ben őt is halottnak nyilvánították. A három gyerek gyámjául a felnőtt nővérüket, Azubah Demát jelölték ki. A bűnügy azóta is megoldatlan, egyes elméletek szerint összeköthető az anyai nagyapjuk, Mordecai Halberg, és a nagybátyjuk, Isaac Halberg nem sokkal későbbi halálaival is.<br/>Riley mered az ölében heverő telefonra, és a megnyitott rendőrségi összefoglalóra, és üvölteni akar vagy túladagolni magát altatóval megint vagy bármi más faszságot csinálni, amivel kimoshatja az agyából ezt a rémálmot. De nem teheti, már csak azért sem, basszameg, mert Nate-éknek ez a rémálom a valóságuk, ami elképzelhetetlen, de mégis így van.</p><p>Lassan elkezdi bootolni a részleteket is. Hogy az anyai ági rokonaiknak ugyanaz volt a családneve, mint Trench köztudottan özvegy polgármesterének, hogy a kutyájukat ugyanúgy hívják, mint a csecsemőként meghalt húgukat, és hogy nem utolsó sorban ez az egész elbaszás több, mint 30 éve történt, és Zuzu már akkor is elég idős volt hozzá, hogy a gyámjuk legyen, ami egész egyszerűen lehetetlenségnek hangzik. Hát ő egész eddig abban a hitben élt, hogy Nate és Sarai maximum huszonpár évesek és a nővérük se sokkal több, de ezek szerint kurvára tévedett.<br/>Az agya belekapaszkodik ebbe a minden máshoz képest jelentéktelen infóba, mert ha a minden másba is így belegondol, ki fogja dobni a taccsot, már így is émelyeg és szédül, és egy szorongásroham határán van, ettől a szarságtól és a piától meg a tésztától úgy együttesen. Rátesz az is, hogy tudja, nem vehet be rá semmit, túl sok az alkohol benne ilyesmikhez. Épp eleget játszott ezzel az egyetem alatt, amíg túl nem játszotta azon a csúnya estén és le nem tiltotta róla a dokija, nem akarja most megint újrakezdeni, csak mert az új barátja hajnalok hajnalán egy feldolgozhatatlan családi háttérrel szembesítette.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:24-kor</em><br/>&gt; OKÉ MI A FASZ<br/>&gt; kajak aszittem csak baszakodzs bocsi hskshs<br/>&gt; De azdmeg és ezt csak így kell közölni?<br/>&gt; jlzsujm<br/>&gt; Jézusom<br/>&gt; ÉS 30 ÉVES VAGY MIAFASZ?<br/>&gt; Hát ez 88ban volt<br/>&gt; Vagy rosszat nézek<br/>&gt; Hánny emberablásos dráma volt ebben a stautyok városban</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; csak egy, tudtommal<br/>&gt; de tetszik, hogy ez a részlet ragadta meg a legjobban a figyelmedet</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hát na baszki<br/>&gt; A többiez kurvára nem tudok hozzászólni<br/>&gt; Szar ügy?</p><p>Halvány lila kibaszott segédfogalma sincs, hogy mi mást mondjon.<br/>De mint kiderül, ezzel pont talált.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; csak így tovább<br/>&gt; amúgy tényleg<br/>&gt; ne kezdj sajnálni mert lefejellek<br/>&gt; épp elég trágya az egész, nem kell a szánalom</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; Azt megértem<br/>&gt; Tényleg 30 vagy??</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; 33, látom a matek nem az erősséged<br/>&gt; milyen japán vagy te?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jó most azt a 3 évet már leszraom<br/>&gt; Így is durva</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; vén fasznak számítok, tudom, ne bántsál<br/>&gt; de egy perccel se nézek ki többnek 21nél!!<br/>&gt; csak hogy legális maradjak azért : ))</p><p>És Riley most már nem akad ki, hogy miért, miért, miért kell ilyennek lennie. Mert már tudja, hogy mit kendőz az állandó taplóskodásokkal, hogy mennyire kegyetlenül találó volt az a céltalan beszólása neki még valamikor, hogy azért drogozik, mert jobb magán kívül lennie. Jobb úgy tennie is, mint ha egy kibaszott vicc lenne az élet, mert ha komolyan venné, akkor nyilván komolyan kéne vennie ezt a múltat is. <br/>És ha ő ezt akarja, hát Riley nagyon szívesen viszonozza neki a dolgot, mert neki is könnyebb úgy tennie, mintha nem lenne nagy ügy ez az egész, mintha nem fordult volna föl kicsit a világképe is a gyomrával együtt, mintha nem egy három pofonnyi sokkal szembesült volna vele, hogy ennek a bolond srácnak a bolondsága milyen szörnyűségeket leplez kitartóan.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; Bmeg</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; zavar? : 3</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; Kurva ideeítő vagy reélem tudzs róla<br/>&gt; idegesítő</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; igen<br/>&gt; ez az életcélom<br/>&gt; nem kell titkolnod hogy tetszik</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:37-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hát<br/>&gt; Szted titkolom?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:37-kor</em><br/>&gt; jaj de megfontolta ezt a választ valaki<br/>&gt; de nem, egy cseppet sem ; )<br/>&gt; na hagylak csicsikálni<br/>&gt; ha még tudsz ezek után</p><p>Nyilván nem fog tudni aludni ezek után.<br/>Ül úgy két percig a kanapén, a telefonra meredve. Vagy húszig, fasztudja. Aztán fölkel, mint aki transzban van körülbelül vagy alvajár. Kimegy a konyhába és megiszik fél liter hideg vizet egy húzásra. Cigit szerez és úgy, ahogy van, pólóban-boxerben kiáll a franciaablakba rágyújtani. <br/>Elviselhetetlenül zsong a feje, úgy érzi magát, mint akinek anno a kezébe nyomtak egy marék kirakósdarabot, hogy hajrá, és most sok vergődés után megmutatták neki végre a képet is, amit ki kellene rakni. Csak éppen a képen horrorfilmekbe illő borzalmak vannak.<br/>Próbálja nem sajnálni Nate-et, mert szeretné tiszteletben tartani a tök jogos kérését, de megérteni sokkal jobban megérti ezek után. A kényszeres, védekező poénkodását, a gyerekes baromságait, az elvicceléssel, blazírt közönnyel odaszúrt elbaszottságait, még a lazára vett és amúgy borzasztó függőségeit is, a fenébe is. Kezdi Sarai hallgatásának és az öccséhez való ragaszkodásának is sejteni az okait. Csak az újság rövid összefoglalója az ügyről is elég borzalmat sugallt ahhoz, hogy tudja, életre szóló trauma lehetett az, ami történt velük. És nagyon nem úgy néz ki, mintha bárki igyekezett volna nekik segítséget nyújtani a feldolgozásukban. Egy kurvára kezeletlen PTSD-vel élnek együtt mindketten, naná, hogy furák.<br/>Mert ez az, tiszta sor. Klappolnak a tünetek, Riley járt eleget pszichológiaórákra ahhoz, hogy tudja. Kellett a tanárihoz, de amúgy is érdekelte a téma. Még mindig érdekli, nyilván, már csak azért is, mert személyesen is érintett. Igazából azt választotta volna főszaknak is, ha a nevelőapja nem lenne egy világtalan fasz, aki nem hisz a mentális betegségekben. Az volt a véleménye az ötletről, hogy Riley csak azért szeretné ezt tanulni, hogy legyen még egy kifogásként villogtatható és őszerinte értéktelen hivatalos papírja arról, hogy lám, hát neki baja van, és nem csak egy lusta, gyenge, lányos kis puhapöcs. Szóval Riley kénytelen volt maradni a kemény és helyénvaló és férfias sportolásnál. Aztán majdnem beledöglött, de akkor már mindegy volt. Meg amúgy szerette azt is, mármint a sportszakot és nem a beledöglést, csak éppen pont ezzel a végzettséggel nem megy semmire. A pszichológiával ment volna, azon a területen mindig szükség van emberre, egyre jobban. Az ő generációjuk a mentális betegségek generációja, basszameg, a boomerek által tönkrebaszott gazdaságban és az egyre fenyegetőbb klímaválságban élve.<br/>Kicsit elszaladt a ló a gondolatmenetével, hoppá.</p><p>Visszazuhan a kanapéra, és újra a kezébe veszi a telefonját.<br/>Lepötyög egy üzenetet, aztán megáll egy pillanatra. Elgondolkozik.<br/>Kell ez neki? Mert bár Demáék mellett labdába se rúghat, azért épp elég elbaszott ő maga is, meg Nisha élete se móka és kacagás. Egy virginiai kisvárosban élnek, a környék nem éppen a legelfogadóbb, a lány rendszeresen megküzd a helyiek transzfóbiáival, rasszizmusaival és mindenféle kirekesztéseivel meg ítélkezéseivel. Biztos, hogy ebbe az élethelyzetbe még hagyni akarja Nate-éket is bepofátlankodni a maguk összes elkúrtságával?<br/>Ha józanabb lenne és kevésbé lesokkolt éppen, valószínűleg többet fontolgatná ezt a témát, bár sejti, hogy akkor is ugyanarra a döntésre jutott volna, amire jut végül. A vérében van a yolo-faktor csakúgy, mint Ashnek.<br/>És bírja ezt a hülyét.<br/>Rányom a küldésre.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong><em> ma 03:51-kor</em><br/>&gt; Felhívhatlak?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:55-kor</em><br/>&gt; hát<br/>&gt; mármint felőlem igen<br/>&gt; de minek?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:55-kor</em><br/>&gt; Úgyes tudzs aludni<br/>&gt; Én se<br/>&gt; Scak pofázni</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 03:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; a hercegnő alszik szal halk leszek</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 03:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nisha is, nem para</p><p>Nate hívja föl. Felveszi, hallgatnak egy pillanatig, aztán a fiú szólal meg. Mosolyog, hallatszik a hangján.<br/>- Mesélj valamit.<br/>- Mit? - kérdezi Riley.<br/>- Akármit. Szépet. Vagy ne. Csak mást.<br/>Riley érti, és engedelmeskedik. Ashről mesél meg a gyerekkori hülyeségeikről és csínyeikről, egyetemi bulikról, versenyeken megnyert és elveszített boxmeccsekről, ami csak az eszébe jut. Nate jobbára hallgatja, néha beszólogat erre-arra vagy rákérdez dolgokra, és Riley megint csak akkor döbben rá az idő múlására, amikor hallja Nisha ébresztőjét megcsendülni a hálóban.<br/>- Lassan mennem kell - tájékoztatja Nate-et.<br/>- Persze - felel Nate. - Így is feltartottalak.<br/>- Én ajánlottam, az nem föltartás - veti ellen Riley. Az ablak felé pillant. - De legalább már kel a nap.<br/>Nate hallgat, az orrát szívja, aztán hümmög kicsit.<br/>- Köszi - mondja végül, egyszerűen, őszintén. Újabb csönd, aztán még egyszer megszólal. - Jó éjt.<br/>És leteszi.</p><p>Riley félrerakja a telefonját, és elnézi a függönyön túli napfelkeltét, amíg elő nem bukkan Nisha a hálóból, felöltözve, lezuhanyozva.<br/>- Helló - köszön Rileynak, ahogy észreveszi, hogy nem alszik. - Te még mindig ébren vagy, vagy én keltettelek fel?<br/>- Az előbbi, ne aggódj - legyint Riley. - Megvártalak.<br/>- Rendes tőled, de butaság volt, hát pár óra múlva mész dolgozni - rázza a fejét Nisha.<br/>- Majd alszok este - hárítja az aggodalmát Riley. Őszintén, ez érdekli most a legkevésbé. - Elmegyek még futni egyet szerintem.<br/>- Te tudod - hagyja rá Nisha. Egyrészt azért, mert ilyen lány, nem szeret beleszólni senkinek a döntéseibe, még a párjáéba se, másrészt ideje sincs rá, mennie kell. Kávét főz és reggelizik, amíg Riley átvedlik sportosba, aztán együtt mennek le, ad neki egy csókot a járdán és kocsiba szállva elindul.<br/>Riley lefut úgy négy mérföldet, szendereg vagy három órát, végighúzza a melót mosott szarként a futócuccában, aztán beveszi a gyógyszerét, bezuhan az ágyba a szintén kimerült Nisha mellé, és kidől a picsába.<br/>Másnap reggel az ébresztője mellett arra kel, hogy Nate küldött neki egy képet a kurva lovukról. A retkes mikulássapkájában.<br/>Röhögve ír vissza, hogy miafasz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06. they send me away to find them a fortune.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: drogdílerkedés, leginkább. Pár említésnyi fű (abból akad fogyasztás is), és aztán sok durvább cucc is. Demáék bűnöző tempóinak a további részletezése, kis célzások rémálmokra és kínzásra, Riley belebeszélése actual nagyléptékű drogdílerkedésbe, Nate tapló szexviccei, Riley szorongásai, a szokásos.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hétfői edzés egy rémálom.<br/>Rommá szívják a vérét a pénteki kilépőjével, meg hogy akkor ő most jóban van-e ezekkel a söpredékekkel, és Nate megnyílása után nem tud mást tenni, mint bevallani a barátságukat és a sarkára állni, hogy lófaszt nem tudnak róluk és szakadjanak le a témáról meg a kibeszélésükről és lenézésükről, köszöni szépen.<br/>Mivel jobbára békés és poénkodós embernek ismerték meg, eléggé meglepi őket a kifakadása ahhoz, hogy bekussoljanak kicsit. Főleg, hogy eléggé felkúrták az agyát ahhoz is, hogy életében először elverje Kelsit a szokott meccsükön, ami hozzáad a határozottsága hatásához.<br/>Az idegesíti a legjobban, hogy nem akar velük összeveszni ezen, meg úgy amúgy semmin se. És a szerény véleménye szerint nem is lenne muszáj, ha nem akarnának ennyire vájkálni a magánéletében. Elszokott már az ilyenektől, Nisha függetlensége mellett.</p><p>Egyedül nyújt le az edzés végén, a többiektől elkülönülve. Ráhagyják, de amikor az öltözőben is haragos csendben, csapkodva tesz-vesz, Kelsi békítően rászól.<br/>- Ne marháskodj már, Ry.<br/>- Nem marháskodok - hazudik Riley. - Csak a fasz kivan.<br/>- Csak aggódnak - magyarázza Kelsi a többiek nevében is. - Ahogy én is.<br/>- Tudom, mondtad már - vág vissza Riley. - És akkor is ugyanazt mondtam, mint most: kösz, de ne. Az én dolgom.<br/>- A barátoké meg az, hogy aggódjanak - ragaszkodik ehhez az amúgy igaz, de jelenleg fölösleges állásponthoz Kelsi makacsul.<br/>- Remek - felel Riley szárazon. Kifordul az öltöző társasága felé, nem csak a lánynak címezi a következő szavait. - Aggódjatok magatokban. Az egész kurva életem abból állt, hogy mindenki megmondta, mit csináljak. A szüleim, a tanáraim, a többi gyerek is. Volt, aki aggodalomra fogta, mint ti, volt, aki csak arra, hogy csicska szar vagyok és ők jobban tudják. Abból a szempontból kurvára mindegy, hogy melyik, hogy baszogatva voltam. Itt nem akarok baszogatva lenni. Tudom, hogy én vagyok az új fiú, de felnőtt is, faszom, tudom, mit csinálok. Ha meg nem, azzal majd kezdek valamit én. Csak szálljatok ki az életemből, jó? Kurvára röhej, hogy egész kölyökkoromban nem voltak barátaim, és most, hogy végre vannak, nincs jobb dolguk azon vergődni, hogy másik barátaim is vannak. De kívülről mindig könnyű ugatni. Csak minek? Én se pattogok, hogy kurvára fake vegán vagy, Kelsi. Vagy hogy Sámli is folyamat lerázza az anyját, pedig csak aggódik ő is, vagy hogy Lucky szív, vagy hogy Fernandez majonézzel eszi a spagettit, pedig azért minimum egy letöltendő börtönbüntetés járna szerintem, na mindegy. Mind magánügy, bazdmeg, mit bánom én, nem az én dolgom. Nem lehetne ezt így, viszonozni? Nate is egy hülye fasz, de bírom, és kész, fogadjátok el. Faszom már, na.<br/>Kicsit kifulladva hallgat el, belelovalta magát a kifakadásba meg egy lélegzetre is mondta el kábé. Ég az arca, de reméli, hogy azt a haragjára fogják egyszerűen és nem arra, hogy a felébe belepöszített. Kurva beszédhiba, kinevelték belőle még taknyos gyereknek, de ha nagyon belelendül a pofázásba vagy részeg, még elő-előbukkan, és reflexből szégyelli, mert annyit baszogatták ezért is anno. Mondjuk miért nem?<br/>Elnézi a többiek fejeit még kicsit, aztán egy határozott bólintással elfogadja a beletörődő hallgatásukat, és visszatér az öltözködéshez. Vetkőzéshez. Mindegy.</p><p>Kényelmetlen, feszült csendben mozgolódnak egy ideig, aztán Kelsi fújtat egyet.<br/>- Na jó - szól körbe. - Hova menjünk? Kröeger, Torony, a Neontemető? Még fizetek is, egye fene, csak bulizzuk ki ezt a feszkót.<br/>- Kröeger undorító, a Neontemető meg kinn van a halál faszán - sommázza Riley, és ez egy burkolt beleegyezés.<br/>- Akkor Torony - állapítja meg Kelsi. Aztán elvigyorodik. - Legalább már van, aki leszerelje Demáékat, ha megint beállítanak.<br/>Riley vele vigyorog.<br/>És amúgy Demáék nem állítanak be Toronyba. Lucky összeszedi őket, Riley gondol egy merészet és futócuccban beviteti magát Nishával, hogy majd hazakocog, jót fog tenni a másnaposságot megelőzendő.<br/>Aztán végül nem is iszik egy sörnél többet, nem szeretné Kelsi számláját nagyon terhelni meg az esti gyógyszerét se eltolni megint, berhelte így is sokat mostanában a megszokott rendszerét, jobb nem megkockáztatni egy újabb megzuhanást most, hogy végre egész emberül érzi magát. Így is lenyugtatja a kiruccanás meg a haveri hangulat visszaállítódása. Meg a futás is aztán. Végtelen fáradt, mire hazaér, de ez kivételesen nem a depi értelmetlen zsibbadása, hanem egy produktív nap megérdemelt kimerültsége.<br/>Kelsi megveri a picsába a szerdai edzésen, amire véletlen akad ideje elmenni, és ezzel végleg helyreállítják a szent békét.<br/>Nate másnap bejelentkezik.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 02:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; hé hé<br/>&gt; mikor vagy szabad este jövő héten<br/>&gt; most már inkább megkérdezem mielőtt szerveznék<br/>&gt; tiszta rendi vagyok &lt;3</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 07:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Keddned<br/>&gt; kedden<br/>&gt; Miért</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; tökéletes : )<br/>&gt; búcsúbuli<br/>&gt; hosszú melóra megyünk</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; Milyen hosszú?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; hehe : ))<br/>&gt; am nemtom, lehet egy hét, lehet három<br/>&gt; vagy több<br/>&gt; attól függ milyen ügyik vagyunk</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:59-kor</em><br/>&gt; Fazsa<br/>&gt; Öh<br/>&gt; Részeletk?<br/>&gt; A bulriól em a melóról<br/>&gt; Arról nem akarok tudni</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; bölcs<br/>&gt; nemtom, írj ha végeztél, és elmegyünk érted<br/>&gt; nincs tervben semmi durva, csak kis lazázás<br/>&gt; zuzu már lekoccolt előkészíteni a terepet, miénk a ház</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; Remek<br/>&gt; Hozzá nem ltett vna kedtem<br/>&gt; kedvem</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; megértem : D<br/>&gt; akkor kedden tali<br/>&gt; addig legyél jófiú</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 17:08-kor</em><br/>&gt; Csak adfig?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 17:09-kor</em><br/>&gt; ; )</p><p>Riley hazaérve jön rá, hogy miért nem tud őszintén lelkesedni a program kilátásától. Azért, mert oké, lesz, de utána Demáék eltűnnek a radarról ki tudja, mennyi időre, és azt sajnálja, bármilyen gáz is. Sejti már, hogy ezeknek így megy az életük, hiszen nem először lépnek le hosszabb időre a városból, de hiányozni fognak neki a random faszságaik meg az összefutások.</p><p>- Hé, Ry - oson mellé Lucky feltűnésmentesen a hétfői edzésen. - Quadir írt tegnap, hogy lehet, hogy nem lesz elérhető egy jó darabig. Te jóban vagy velük, vágod esetleg, hogy mire fel? Nem szokott ilyet, főleg nem úgy, hogy szól, csak azért.<br/>- Nem tudtam, hogy ő is megy, de Nate szólt, hogy lelépnek - vallja Riley, ha már ő lett ezeknek az idiótáknak a kontaktembere valahogy. - Melózni mennek, ne kérdezd, mit, nem tudom és nem is akarom. Nyilván te se, mindegy. Azt mondta, lehet egy hét is, de lehet sokkal több is? Szerintem tankolj föl, biztos, ami biztos.<br/>- Vettem - bólint Lucky fintorogva. - Mármint az adást. Füvet még nem. Nem akarok a legálisnál többet otthon tárolni, majd max kibírom.<br/>- Te tudod - vigyorog Riley. Példát mutat ráhagyásból, ha már ezért kúrta le őket nemrég.<br/>- Úgy bizony - bólint Lucky, aztán ennyivel békén hagyja.<br/>Legalább eszébe juttatta Rileynak, hogy kéne szólnia otthon a holnapi kimaradásáról.</p><p>Nisha nem reklamálja a tervet, korántól későig dolgozik úgyis és utána pihenni tervez.<br/>- Ash-t viszont hívd fel valamikor - kéri azért. - Rég beszéltetek, már engem firtat, hogy élsz-e még.<br/>- Persze - bólogat Riley, mert igaza van, basszameg. Sűrű lett az élete kicsit az elmúlt időkben, meg Ash is hajt suliban, egyre ritkábban tudnak közös szabad estét találni. - Rákérdezek nála, aztán kitaláljuk.<br/>Ebben maradnak.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:33-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hé kölyök<br/>&gt; Miokr érzs rá Facetimera</p><p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 21:54-kor</em><br/>&gt; Csütörtök???<br/>&gt; Mondd hogy jó<br/>&gt; Hiányzik a ronda fejed</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:54-kor</em><br/>&gt; tTdod ki a ronda<br/>&gt; Persze h jó</p><p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 21:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jeeee</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 21:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; Neekm is a tiéed am<br/>&gt; Na megyelazsok<br/>&gt; Alszok</p><p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 22:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jó lazsást </p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 22:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Anyád</p><p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 22:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Tiéd</p><p>Ez is megvan akkor.<br/>Kedden a kicsekkolása előtt nem sokkal tájékoztatja Nate-et, hogy hamarosan szabadul, aztán a járdaszélen bagózva várja ki az érkezését. Nate a BMW-vel fut be meg a szokásos tahó parkolásával, kitárja az anyósülés felőli ajtót és integet.<br/>- Pattanj be, bébibogyó.<br/>- Jézusom - horkant Riley, de engedelmeskedik. - Te már megint be vagy állva, vagy mi?<br/>- Nem kell nekem cucc, hogy hülye legyek - vigyorog Nate. - De amúgy igen.<br/>- Fasza.<br/>De nem kötekszik nagyon, Nate így is biztosan vezet, meg van egy érzése, hogy semmi rendőr nem tudna vagy egyáltalán akarna kezdeni valamit a dologgal, Dave-et is leszerelték lazán ezügyben még a jómúltkor.</p><p>Az alsóvárosban nyugi van, Nate visszhangosan csikorgó kerekekkel fékez le a kocsifelhajtón. Riley követi a házhoz, aztán majdnem hanyattesik, ahogy a nyíló ajtón kirontó Callie ráveti magát. Föltámaszkodik a vállaira a két mellső mancsával, és Riley kis riadalommal tűri a műveletet, mert basszameg, konkrétan fölé magasodik a nyavalyás, akkora.<br/>- Cals, szépen - szól rá a kutyára Nate, aztán Rileyra pislog, kicsit bocsánatkérően, de inkább kárörvendően. - Grisha délután óta itt van, azért ilyen kajla. Nem bír mellette nyugton lenni. Cailean, le.<br/>Callie egy durcás morgással engedelmeskedik a határozott parancsnak, és leszáll Rileyról. Nate meglegyinti, arra odakap játékosan, aztán minden átmenet nélkül visszarongyol a házba.<br/>Követik.</p><p>Riley igazából nem tudja, hogy mire számított Demáék házának a belsejével kapcsolatban, de valószínűleg pont arra, ami fogadja. Kényelmesen lelakott és kicsit rendetlen, de amúgy tiszta az egész placc, a padlón szétszórt cipők és a fogason lógó tengernyi kabátok-dzsekik káosza az előszoba, dobozok sorakoznak a fal mellett, fölöttük egy parafatábla minden random képpel, emlékeztetővel, számlával teletűzdelve. Bal kéz felől konyhát lát, ahogy követi Nate-et végig a folyosón, a jobb oldali ajtók mosdó, kamra vagy ilyesmik lehetnek, és az előszoba vége egy kurva nagy, franciaablakos nappaliba torkollik. Riley az azon túli kertben felismeri a medencét, amiről Nate a lovas képeket küldözgette neki, és ettől eltolódik a témával kapcsolatos igazság-átkúrás mérlege nyelve az előbbi javára kicsit, bár továbbra is szürreális a gondolat, hogy ezek kajak egy lovat tartsanak egy városszéli kertes házban.<br/>Callie Grishával birkózik a kurvanagy ülőgarnitúra egyik kanapéján, a verekszésüket röhögve figyelő Volya mellett. Gina a másik kanapén fekszik Sarai társaságában, Aram nagy kupac franciakártyát kever egy fotelben görnyedve. Az előtte álló dohányzóasztal mellett egy idősebb, és ránézésre meglepő módon még Rileynál is kisebb fekete pasas kucorog.<br/>- Marion - bök az idegen felé Nate a fejével, megelőzve Riley kérdését. - A mókus.<br/>- Kész állatkert vagytok, bazdmeg - kommentálja Riley a becézést, mert Nate Dragunovékat is farkasoknak hívja, meg ugyebár ott van Aram lovas vicce is, amit még mindig nem ért, de lassan már nem is akar.<br/>- Ha te azt tudnád - nevet Nate. Megböködi a terpeszkedő Ginát a lábával. - Vidd odébb a segged, le akarunk ülni.<br/>- Sok hely kell neki - ellenkezik Gina, de azért fölkel.<br/>- Még szerencse, hogy Rileynak nem - telepszik le Nate, átölelve az ikre vállát.<br/>Riley válaszul szintén megböködi Nate-et a lábával, kicsit vehemensebben. Megrugdossa, mondjuk ki. Nate retorzió gyanánt elkapja a bokáját és a kanapéra rántja, hogy összeszakad, mint a felfújt.<br/>- Ne már, baszod - puffog Riley, pofával a támlára zuhanva.<br/>- De már - affektál Nate, mint egy ötéves. Vihogva nézi, ahogy Riley valami értelmesebb pozícióba vergődi magát, aztán engesztelésül búr neki egy sört az asztal mellett álló pakkból. Kinyitja a száját, de Riley megelőzi.<br/>- Nem adok cigit.<br/>Nate szomorúan biggyeszti a száját, Aramhoz fordul.<br/>- Adj egy cigit.<br/>- Fulladj meg, Dema - kommentálja a kérést Aram. Azért ad neki egy cigit.<br/>Gina Imagine Dragonst lő háttérzajnak, Aram meg belerángat mindenkit egy römizésbe, ami először abból áll, hogy megtanítják Rileynak körülbelül a szabályokat, aztán abból, hogy Marion mindenkit lever benne a gecibe, és végül abból, hogy Grisha megharapja Nate-et, és legórják a fele asztalt a sérelem lemeccselésében.<br/>Szóval csak a szokásos tempók.</p><p>Riley élvezi, hogy amúgy tényleg laza az este. Olyan inkább, mint a tábortüzes összeröffenés volt, kezdi sejteni, hogy máshogy buliznak ezek, ha csak maguk vannak, mint publikusban. Ha szem előtt vannak, sorban mennek a shotok meg az ökörködés meg az egymás basztatása, vigyázniuk kell a tahó-veszélyes hírnevükre, úgy látszik. Most meg alig zsonganak, Nate egy órája ugyanazt az egy sört lögyböli és arra van inkább ráfeszülve elszántan, hogy csakazértis megverje Mariont és Aramot Volya kétes segítségével kanasztában, és Volya meg Aram ugyan közben tépnek szolidban, az se a vadulásról szól. Chill az egész, csak Callie meg Grisha pörögnek a fejükön, de őket meg kicsapják egy idő után a kertbe és ezzel végképp elcsendesül a nappali, Riley pedig megint megfeledkezik az idő múlásáról.<br/>Ezzel a társasággal valahogy egyszerre minden pillanat egy örökkévalóság és telnek el hosszú órák egy perc alatt. Mintha felette állnának az időnek, nem csak azért, mert továbbra sem fér a fejébe, hogy az ikrek hogy a faszba lehetnek harminchárom évesek, hanem amúgy is. De nem is tud rájuk férfiként és nőként gondolni sehogy, nem úgy néznek ki és nem is úgy viselkednek, kölykök még. A regresszió jellemző PTSD-tünet. És igen, Riley ismer néha nagy szavakat is.</p><p>Már baromi későre jár, mire végleg elcsitul a banda. Volya egy ponton kimegy a tesójáért, a grabancánál fogva hozza be és elkoccol vele, sok sikert kívánva Nate-éknek a melóhoz. Elviszik Ginát is, miután lebeszéli Arammal, hogy mikor szedje össze holnap. Ezek szerint ő is megy velük, ami tovább misztifikálja Rileyt, mert nem gondolta volna, hogy ez a többiekhez képest viszonylag normálisnak és rendesnek tűnő lány is ennyire benne van a bizniszükben. Hát, az ő dolga.<br/>Magánügy, ugyebár.<br/>Aram még sodor két cigit, egyet magának, egyet Nate-nek. Felajánlja Rileynak is a lehetőséget, de Riley lehárítja, kapott épp eleget a hatásából az egész este Aramék által gyártott füstfelleget belélegezve. A teraszajtó nyitva van, hogy Callie be tudjon jönni, kellemesen hűvös tavaszesti levegő járja be a szobát.<br/>- De nincs kedvem holnap elindulni - dünnyög Nate, hátradőlve a kanapén. - Geci szar, hogy nincs átmenet, vagy laza meló aprópénzért, vagy szopatós sokért.<br/>- És ez most melyik? - érdeklődi Riley némileg meggondolatlanul. De hát mikor szokott ő igazán meggondolni dolgokat?<br/>- Ilyen határidővel? Naná, hogy az utóbbi - horkant Nate. - Jó fizu, de cserébe fifti-fifti, hogy megdöglünk vagy se.<br/>- Mi a fasz - bukik ki Rileyból. Nem csak a kijelentés döbbenti le, de az is, hogy Nate ezt csak ilyen lazán vágta oda.<br/>- Ilyen ez a popszakma - vigyorog Nate. - A bűnözés nem életbiztosítás, nem tanultad meg a tévéből meg a hírekből?<br/>Riley udvariasan hümmög. Most először van igazán kimondva, hogy Demáék kurvára nem legális dolgokból élnek, már ha Aram dílerkedését figyelmen kívül hagyja.<br/>- Azt se tudom, mit bűnöztök - vonja meg a vállát aztán. - Ez azért még elég tág fogalom így.<br/>- Mókásakat - felel Nate indokolatlanul büszkén, bár nyilván szarkazmus az egész. - Holnap például felmegyünk Bostonba, lekontaktolunk, Marion megkeresi a megbízónk aktuális kiszemeltjének a búvóhelyét, Zuzu kifejeli a falat a gecibe vagy Gina bebájologja magát hozzájuk szitutól függően, mi a hercegnővel megölünk pár embert, Aram bevacsorázik, aztán hazajövünk a pénzünkkel. Fullos csapatmunka. Remélhetőleg. Ha összejön, kapunk annyit, hogy őszig nem nagyon kell megmoccannunk se, szóval jó lenne nem elbaszni. Beadhatnánk legalább egy igazi jó nyaralós hetet Konnarockban végre.<br/>Riley pislog kicsit, és erőnek erejével nem gondol bele, hogy ebből mennyi igaz avagy nem igaz, meg mi a faszt jelenthet egyáltalán, aztán védekezőn maga elé emeli a kezeit.<br/>- Mindegy, inkább nem kérdeztem semmit. Ez már az a terep, amibe kurvára nem akarok belekeveredni.<br/>- Jaj, ne aggódj - mosolyog rá Nate. - Te csak maradj itt szépen a csinos seggeden, és őrizd a várost, amíg hazaérünk.<br/>Riley szolidan belevörösödik a seggére érkezett mellékkommentbe, és ezen meg a kiszóláson meg Nate kárörvendő fején is puffog egy kicsit.</p><p>- Apropó, őrzés - csillan föl aztán Nate tekintete, és Riley gyanakodva várja, mi jutott az eszébe, mert van egy érzése, hogy róla fog szólni a dolog és nem fog örülni neki feltétlen. - Akarsz te is pénzt keresni?<br/>- Attól függ, mivel - felel Riley, mert nyilván nem fog reflexből nemet mondani, annyira még ő se jófiú. Vagy gazdag.<br/>- Bébiszitteléssel.<br/>- Mi?<br/>- Calst nem tudjuk magunkkal vinni - magyarázza Nate. - Rohangászós meg hotelváltogatós meg bizonytalanhelyzetes meló, csak útban lenne. De nincs más, akire hagyhatnám.<br/>- Volyáék?<br/>- Buktás - rázza a fejét Nate. - Ide nem akarnak becuccolni még átmenetileg se, mert van ez a fixációjuk, hogy haza akarnak menni egyszer, és addig nem akarnak letelepedni még ennyire sem, a kisbuszba meg el se férne velük, meg amúgy is szétszednék Grishával az első nap. Meg Volya idegeit is. Ha nagyon muszáj, nyilván ők lesznek, de nem akarok kibaszni velük, amíg van más opció is.<br/>Riley kicsit bizonytalanul méri végig a kutyát, aki épp Nate lábánál hever a szőnyegen elpilledve. Akkora, mint egy póniló, és kábé egy harapással meg tudna ölni bárkit. És ahogy eddig látta, nem igazán pórázképes.<br/>De csak kutyafelvigyázás, azzal nem ütheti meg a bokáját sehogy, és mint mindig, most se bánná a pluszjövedelmet.<br/>- Gondolod, hogy ránk lehet bízni? - kérdezi kétkedve.<br/>- Jaj, persze - legyint Nate, mintha nem egy farkas méretű ebről lenne szó. Riley nem egészen biztos benne igazából, hogy tisztavérű kutya egyébként és nincs benne tényleg némi farkas-DNS is. - Jó kislány. Hallgat mindenre, behívható meg nem rendetlen meg minden, napi egyszer eszik, azon kívül elvan. Szeret tévét nézni. Meg futni, de azt te is, elhordhatod magaddal. Meg autózni is, ha gondolod, azt is élvezi. Itthon az ágyunkban alszik, de a kanapén is meglesz.<br/>- Meg kell kérdeznem Nishát előtte - mondja ki végül a nem-verdiktet Riley.<br/>- Miért? - ráncolja a szemöldökét Nate. - Állatorvos, vagy nem? Pont neki lenne baja vele?<br/>- Pont azért - morog Riley. - Mármint, nem azért. Hanem hogy szokott néha megfigyelésre hazahozni betegeket, de Callie mellé lehet, nem kéne műtétből lábadozó macska.<br/>- Cals nem bántja.<br/>- Ezt mondjuk, hogy elhiszem neked - fintorog Riley -, de attól még a többi állat lehet, hogy nem örülne neki. De szerintem megbeszélhető vele, úgyhogy, vedd igennek a dolgot?<br/>Nate arcán egy őszintén hálás mosoly villan fel.<br/>- Köszi. Nagy segítség, hogy őt legalább tuti biztonságban tudhatjuk.<br/>Riley nem kérdez rá, hogy mi van akkor, ha meg találnak dögleni Bostonban. Akkor lesz egy kutyájuk Nishával, valószínűleg.<br/>- Szívesen - vonja meg a vállát, és megenged magának ő is egy kis mosolygást. - Öh, mikor, vagy hogy...?<br/>- Adok lakáskulcsot, csak gyere át érte holnap, amikor jó - válaszol Nate egyszerűen. Riley fennakad egy pillanatra a megoldás bizalmasságán meg ennek a kijelentésnek a lazaságán, de nem reklamál. - Mi már kora reggel lelépünk, de addig ellesz ő itt. Ja, meg odaadom az Evo kulcsát is, ha nem érünk vissza az első héten, járasd már meg néha. Nem szeretem, ha sokat áll.<br/>- Hm - állapítja meg Riley adekvát módon.<br/>- Mi? - néz rá Nate.<br/>- Csak hogy, nem is aggódsz, hogy ennyi kulcsot ennyi értékhez hozzám vágsz csak így, amikor ismersz egy hónapja maximum?<br/>- Szarok a házra meg a kocsira is - horkant Nate. - Callie az igazi bizalmi kérdés, őt nem adom akárkinek. De egyrészt megbízok benned, másrészt meg... Velünk nem érdemes baszakodni, és ezt tudod te is szerintem.<br/>Fenyegető él kúszik a mosolyába a végére, és aztán elégedett vigyorrá olvad, ahogy Riley kiröhögi a megállapítást.</p><p>Hát na. Amúgy igaza van, de ha nem lenne, Riley akkor se baszna ki velük. Inkább csak azt akarta letisztázni, hogy akkor Nate-ék részéről is legitim ez a hirtelenjött barátság, nem csak egyoldalú önámítás, hogy jóban van velük.<br/>Nate Callie-t okítja a lebeszélt tervekről komoly hangnemben.<br/>- Idefigyelj, Hugi - hajol le a kutyához, a két kezébe szorongatva a busa fejét és összekapcsolva a kék tekinteteiket. - Riley fog vigyázni rád, amíg elvagyunk, viselkedj vele szépen, oké? Ő a főnök. Mintha én lennék, úgy hallgass rá.<br/>Riley nem tudja, hogy csak a szeme káprázik a piától meg a fűtől, vagy Callie tényleg bólintott a kiadott utasításra, de mindegy is. Így is, úgy is csak egy kutya, nyilván nem fogja érteni a parancsot, csak örül a foglalkozásnak. Szóval majd megbirkózik bármi kihívással, amit eléállít a szörnyetegje.<br/>- Téged még hazadoblak, aztán eldőlünk - mondja ki a buli végszavát Nate, és föltápászkodva szedelődzködni kezd, úgyhogy Riley is követi a példáját. Elveszi a rábízott kulcsokat Nate-től, lekezel Arammal, és csak integet Sarai-nak, aki amúgy ad egy csókot Nate arcára és aztán eltűnik a ház mélyébe, ami azt jelenti, hogy meglepő módon nem fog velük tartani és elszakad az ikrétől öt percre legalább. Hát akkor ez is megy nekik néha.</p><p>Csöndben vannak a rövid autóút alatt, Nate düdörög valamit, Riley meg csak mered ki az ablakon az elsuhanó épületekre, és agyal mindenen. Hogy mikor és hogy hozza el a kutyát, mi a szart csináljon az Evóval, hova rakják otthon Callie-t, mit mondjon Nate-nek búcsúzóul, ilyenek. Persze minderre nem elég a röpke táv az alsóváros és a lakásuk között, úgyhogy nem lesz sokkal okosabb, mire megérkeznek. Mondjuk azon semmilyen autóút nem segítene, sőt, van egy érzése, hogy mondjuk egy kontinens-átszelős roadtrip Nate társaságában a maradék kevés agysejtjét is végleg elrohasztaná.<br/>Nate-re néz, ahogy lefékez a házuk előtt.<br/>- Hát akkor, sok sikert a melóhoz? - mondja kicsit tétován. - Ne dögöljetek meg, ha lehet.<br/>- Igyekszünk - vigyorog Nate. - Te meg vigyázz Calsra. Meg mindenre.<br/>- Meglesz - ígéri Riley. - Azért majd jelentkezzetek be néha. Meg, ha nem tudsz aludni, hívhatsz nyugodtan.<br/>- Awww - mosolyog Nate, de a gúnyos megjegyzés ellenére őszintén hálás a szeme. - Csak szavadon ne fogjalak.<br/>- Komolyan mondtam - teszi azért hozzá Riley, bár Nate nyilván levágta a megerősítés nélkül is. - Üzikre nem kelek fel a gyógyszer miatt, de csörgésre inkább. Na megyek, Nisha már vár. Meg még közölnöm kell vele, hogy a kövi hetekre lesz egy malamutunk.<br/>- Hajrá - bólogat Nate. Kezet nyújt neki, mint anno Clancynél, Riley elfogadja, és indul.<br/>A lakáskulcsát keresgéli, amikor csipog a telefonja.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:48-kor</em><br/>&gt; jófiú legyél amíg hazajövünk</p><p>Röhögve fordul vissza, Nate vigyorog rá a kocsiból.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:48-kor</em><br/>&gt; Csak addig?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:448-kor</em><br/>&gt; ; )</p><p>És elhajt.<br/>Riley fölmegy, és lő magának egy ébresztőt reggelre, hogy tudjon beszélni Nishával, mielőtt elmegy dolgozni.</p><p>Kicsit szenvedve kel föl, zombiként kóvályog ki a konyhába, ahol Nisha már bőszen reggelizik meg kávézik. Leül mellé és elcsórja a bögréjét egy kortyra.<br/>- Nate-ék elutaznak - közli a lánnyal. - Megkértek, hogy vigyázzak a kutyájukra addig. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy részedről se lenne gond, de gondoltam, azért megkérdezem tényleg. Pár hét, lehet, hogy kevesebb, nem tudják.<br/>- Persze - bólogat a lány. - Miféle?<br/>- Malamut - ismeri be Riley kicsit félve, és Nishának valóban elkerekednek picit a szemei.<br/>- Ó. Hát, az jó nagy.<br/>- Mint egy póniló - helyesel Riley. - De jólnevelt meg minden, elvileg nem lesz vele gond. Ma este hozom el, kajástól, mindenestől, aztán intézem én, neked nem lesz semmi dolgod vele.<br/>- Azért néha játszhatok vele? - kérdezi Nisha egy csalafinta mosollyal. - Vagy kisajátítod önző módon.<br/>- Teljesen - vágja rá Riley. Nyilván viccel csak ő is, őszintén szólva nagyon nem fogja bánni, ha nem rá marad az egész feladat. - Rá se nézhetsz.<br/>- Jó, de akkor a kanapén alszol vele - fenyegeti Nisha.<br/>- El se férnénk.<br/>- A szükség nagy úr.<br/>- Callie nagyobb - vigyorog Riley. Ad a lánynak egy puszit, aztán visszamegy szenderegni kicsit.</p><p>Az Evót nem akarja elhozni még, a Hondába meg nem rakna kutyát, ha nem muszáj, úgyhogy kölcsönkéri este Nisha kocsiját, azzal ugrik el Callie-ért meló után. Meglepően simán megy egyébként a művelet, Callie az ajtóban vár rá, és ahogy belép, a konyhába vezeti, az egyik alsó szekrényhez. Riley követi az útmutatását, aztán örül, amikor egy nagy zsák kutyakaját talál az ajtó mögött. Megtalálja a táljait is, begórja őket egy random üres dobozba, amit az előszobából búr, sikertelenül kutat úgy tíz percig a fogason meg mindenhol máshol póráz után, aztán feladja és úgy dönt, ha kelleni fog, hát majd vesznek egyet vagy hoz Nisha a klinikáról.<br/>- Gyere, te szőrcsomó - int a kutyának. Callie engedelmesen követi ki a kocsihoz, békésen tűri az utat és a lakásba érve se kezd őrjöngeni. Kicsit bizalmatlanul méregeti Nishát, a fejét forgatva, aztán ahogy Nisha leguggol neki hívogatón, odaüget hozzá és végigszagolja, és biztonságosnak ítéli valószínűleg, mert a kanapéhoz sétál és föltelepedik rá dolgavégzett elégedettséggel.<br/>Nisha meghökkenten nevet.<br/>- Kicsit öntörvényű - osztja meg Riley az infót, amit Nate annakidején közölt vele meg kitapasztalta azóta maga is. - De ha ilyen marad, szerintem nem lesz bajunk vele.<br/>Mondjuk amikor Riley megpróbál letelepedni mellé, lerugdalja a kanapéról morgolódva, és egy idő után megadja magát az elutasításnak, mert az kell még neki, hogy már az első este azzal hívja fel Nate-et, hogy a kutyája megharapta, mert megpróbált leülni a saját kurva kanapéjára.</p><p>Elmegy inkább letusolni. Mire tiszta alvós cuccban, az Ashnek beígért Facetime-olásra lelkiekben rákészülve visszatér a nappaliba, Callie felszabadította a kanapét, de cserébe a jöttére rögtön az ajtóhoz suhan sürgetően.<br/>Nisha felnéz rá.<br/>- Mikor lehetett kinn utoljára?<br/>- Hát tulajdonképpen - gondolkodik el Riley -, Nate-ék reggel indultak, úgyhogy akkor.<br/>Már venné a telefonját lemondani Asht és indul vissza a hálóba felöltözni, amikor Nisha utánaszól.<br/>- Hagyjad csak. Leviszem én, úgyis zsong a fejem. Póráz?<br/>- Nincs - rázza a fejét Riley. - De elvileg nem megy el.<br/>- Hát, ha elveszítem, te viszed el a balhét - jegyzi meg Nisha, de hisz neki és indul. - Üdvözlöm Asht.</p><p>Riley átadja az üzenetet.<br/>Callie-ról hallgat, mert hát na, Demáék azért hivatalosan szar alakok, meg elvileg éppen embert ölni vannak el vagy mi a fasz, lehetőleg nem tájékoztatná a tesóját róla, hogy hé, kutyaszittelek a helyi maffiának. Ha Nisha megemlíti neki mégis, majd ködösít valamit. Abban úgyis ő a mester.<br/>Ash meg a locsogásban, de nem bánja. Jó hallani, hogy ha szenved is a sulival, azért kibírhatóbb az élete most, hogy elvan otthonról, még ha a szüleik miatt nem bújhat elő az egyetemen sem. Közelgő vizsgákról mesél meg a Good Place második évadát beszéli ki neki, barátokat nem említ igazán egyszer sem. Mindig is magányos kölyök volt, Riley remélte, hogy az új közeg most változtatni fog ezen, de nem úgy tűnik, mintha ez megtörtént volna. Riley sajnálja érte, és megint szúrja egy kicsit a bűntudat, hogy így otthagyta a nyomorultat Nisháért meg az új életért. Tudja, hogy nem vigyázhat rá meg istápolhatja egész életében, de szeretné azért, szeretné jó helyzetben és biztonságban tudni.<br/>Ilyen távolságból sajnos mást nem tehet érte, minthogy meghallgatja és viccelődik vele és felvidítja egy kicsit az estéjét.</p><p>Nisha még a kanyarban sincs Callie-val, amikor Ash már búcsúzkodni kezd. Még tanulnivalója van, Riley meg nem tartja föl, neki is ideje lenne lefeküdnie. Bele kell kalkulálnia a napi beosztásába és az eddig sem bőséges szabadidejébe ezentúl a Callie körüli teendőket is, elvégre.<br/>Ami egyébként meglepően könnyű dolognak bizonyul az elkövetkező napokban. Nate nem hazudott, Cals tényleg föltalálja magát napközben és engedelmes kutya, Riley magával viszi reggel kocogni és fut mellette vígan, este felül mellé a kanapéra Netflixet nézni elmélyülten, nem rombol vagy rendetlenkedik. Okvetetlenkedni okvetetlenkedik néha, de hamar rájönnek, hogy az csak a személyisége része, szeret direktbe marháskodni velük. Kitúrja Rileyt a kanapéról, aztán leszáll róla, aztán kitúrja Rileyt megint, amikor visszatelepedne, és bár nyilván csak beképzelés, de kárörvendőn ugat, amikor Riley egy frusztrált röhögéssel kifakad rá. Kicsit olyan ezzel, mint a gazdája. Bolond jószág, de nem probléma.<br/>Nate vagy öt nap után jelentkezik be, csak annyival, hogy még élnek és hogy szopnak, aztán eltűnik rögtön, Riley válaszára se reagál sokáig. Riley küld neki pár képet Callie-ról, arra szívecskézik, és ennyi. Hát ez is valami.</p><p>Aztán a péntekről szombatra virradó hajnalon arra kel, úgy négy óra magasságában, hogy csörög a párnája mellé dugott telefonja.<br/>- Riley Paget - veszi föl morogva gondolkodás nélkül, a képernyőre se nézve, mert hát na, mély alvásból riasztotta fel a halk zene, azt se tudja, melyik bolygón van éppen.<br/>- Tudom - felel a hívó, és ahogy felismeri benne Nate hangját, kimegy az álom a szeméből. Fölragadja a takaróját, osonva megindul ki a nappaliba, úgy suttog vissza a fiúnak.<br/>- Várj. - Callie a kanapén alszik a szokott helyén, de megriad a jöttére, úgyhogy Riley lekucorodik mellé és begubózik. - Most mondd, mi az?<br/>- A szokásos - felel Nate, olyan vállvonogatós stílusban, és Callie felkapja a fejét a hangjára. Néz a telefonra, aztán nyüszít egyet és közelebb húzódik Rileyhoz. Nate nevetősen szuszog. - Heló, Cals.<br/>Callie nyekereg neki válaszul. Riley megsimogatja, és hagyja, hogy az ölébe fektesse a fejét.<br/>- Szóval, öh, rémálom? - kérdez vissza aztán. Nate hümmög.<br/>- Ja - feleli végül. - A kínzós melók mindig előhozzák az emlékeket.<br/>- <em>Kínzós</em>... melók.<br/>- Nem annak indult - védekezik Nate. - Gecire nem találjuk az emberünket, és szép szóra nem akar köpni senki róla.<br/>- Hagyjuk akkor - hárítja Riley a részleteket. - Mit, nemtom, mit mondjak?<br/>- Akármit? - ajánlja Nate. - Nincs itt senki más velem, Marionnal kutatunk, de még ő is elvan kinn épp. A hercegnő meg Arammal vár. Nem is vehetek be semmit, szerintem attól is külön szar, hogy tisztán kellek ehhez. Mindegy, szétvagyok, bocsi. Csak, hallgattasd el a hangokat. Mesélj, milyen az élet Callie-val.<br/>Cals felpillant a neve hallatán, nyüszög megint, Riley lesüpped a kanapén és hozzábújik kicsit, úgy pofázik legalább egy órahosszat a semmiről és mindenről egyszerre. Most Nate az, aki félbeszakítja a beszélgetést.<br/>- Várj kicsit - állítja meg Rileyt egy ponton, aztán hallgat, és Riley is füleli vele a tőle érkező háttérzajokat. - Asszem, Marion az. Remélem, hogy ő. Mennem kell, bocsi, de köszi a.. Mindent.<br/>És leteszi, mielőtt Riley reagálhatna.<br/>Riley tehát jobb híján nyösztörgeti kicsit Callie-t, meg küld egy üzit Nate-nek, hogy azért csekkoljon be, csak hogy tudja, hogy tényleg Marion volt-e az érkező és nem valami random bérgyilkos vagy miafasz, és elalszik a kanapén beburkolózva, ahogy van. Nisha kelti föl valamivel később.<br/>Ja, Nate becsekkolt, hogy még élnek, ne aggódjon. Azért aggódik.</p><p>A hétfői edzésre az Evóval megy megjáratás-célból, miután lekocog az alsóvárosba a kocsiért bemelegítés gyanánt. Jót tesz neki ez a barátság, baszki, egyre több oka van futni.<br/>Vagy nem. Újrafontolja ezt a gondolatot, amikor csütörtökön Nate újra keresi.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 13:11-kor</em><br/>&gt; hé<br/>&gt; morci lennél ha megkérnélek egy kis segítségre?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 14:40-kor</em><br/>&gt; Megint repptér?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 14:48-kor</em><br/>&gt; á<br/>&gt; hazai pálya<br/>&gt; kis csomagszállítmányozás<br/>&gt; gecire semmi nem akar összejönni ezzel a melóval<br/>&gt; aram még két hétig itt lesz, ha valaha végzünk egyáltalán, nagyon nem így terveztük</p><p>Riley fintorog a telefonjára.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 14:50-kor</em><br/>&gt; Aram és csomasztállítmányozsá?<br/>&gt; Nate<br/>&gt; Nem vagyhok hülye</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 15:55-kor</em><br/>&gt; az jó, akkor nem fogsz lebukni<br/>&gt; mondjuk amúgy se, ha az evóval mész, azt nem állítja meg semmi disznó a környéken<br/>&gt; tudják, holy a helyük : )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 15:55-kor</em><br/>&gt; De aszki<br/>&gt; MOst scak szopatsz</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 15:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; még nem, de elintézhetjük az is ha hazajöttünk ; )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 15:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; Jészuom ne már</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 15:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; bicsi bocsi &lt;3<br/>&gt; témára visszatérve<br/>&gt; jól jársz vele baba<br/>&gt; megtarthatod aram részét<br/>&gt; úgyis kap eleget az itteni körért</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 15:56-kor</em><br/>&gt; Abba hol van nektkek a bisznisz</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 15:57-kor</em><br/>&gt; neki sehol, nekem ugyanott<br/>&gt; és nem megy máshoz se a nagyfőnök, akitől vásárolunk, se a terítők, akik tőlünk vásárolnak<br/>&gt; vevőt szerezni nehezebb, mint megtartani, sose érdemes elbaszni azt, ami már van<br/>&gt; naaaa?<br/>&gt; tudom hogy fontolgatod, még nem küldtél el a fenébe sehogy</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 15:57-kor</em><br/>&gt; Majd most<br/>&gt; Bmegd ne kúrjál föl<br/>&gt; Azrlét ez nagyon más mint a százasért reptérrée futkozás<br/>&gt; Asszed pénzét bármi faszságba belemegyek?</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 15:58-kor</em><br/>&gt; alsóközéposztálybeli dolgozó fiatal felnőtt amerikai vagy<br/>&gt; szóval IGEN<br/>&gt; amúgy persze más, az összeg is<br/>&gt; tegyél hozzá egy nullát : ))</p><p>Riley elolvassa az utolsó üzenetet, pislog rá, aztán elteszi a telefonját. Aztán előveszi és újraolvassa a mondatot, hogy biztos jól értette és értelmezte-e, és elrakja megint a telefonját. Rágyújt. Pislog. Ismét előveszi a telefonját. Elrakja. Cigizik. Néz a világra, de nem igazán látja.<br/>Válaszolni akkor válaszol az üzire, amikor köhögni kezd a bagótól minden átmenet nélkül, és ez juttat annyi oxigént az agyába, hogy legalább kezdetlegesen fel bírja dolgozni Nate szavait.<br/>Tudja, hogy most kéne elküldenie a fenébe a srácot tényleg, törölnie a számaikat a picsába és visszavinnie az Evót és bedobni Callie-t egy kutyanapközibe... Vagy azt talán nem, ő nem tehet róla, hogy a gazdája szégyentelen bűnöző. De a többit igen, mert basszameg, egy drogüzlet, ami csak a közvetítőnek egy ezres profitot hoz, kurvára nagy drogüzlet, és még ezerszer nagyobb hülyeség. Még ennyi pénz se ér meg egy ilyen kockázatot.<br/>Nem éri meg?<br/>Nem kevés pénz, nagyon nem. És Demáék kurvára érinthetetlenek tűnnek a városban valamiért, az eddig látottak és hallottak alapján. Riley nem tudja, hogy a rendőrség is benne van az üzletben, vagy csak le vannak fizetve, vagy valami még homályosabb dologról van szó, és nem is akarja tudni nyilván. De veszélyes infó így magában is.<br/>Mert így azt sajnos tudja, hogy az illegalitása ellenére az ő oldalukról nem zűrös a játszma. <br/>Meg azt is, hogy Nate-nek igaza volt: a pénz nagy úr.<br/>És fontolgatja a feladatot.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mekkorea ar esélye h lelőnek a fazsba vagy valami</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:24-kor</em><br/>&gt; amíg nem kezdesz dühöngő őrültként viselkedni, szinte nulla<br/>&gt; fiedler régi szállítónk, békés figura<br/>&gt; a továbbvevők meg aram bizalmasai, szintén nem emberevők<br/>&gt; mint a főnökük ; )<br/>&gt; ez csak viszonteladás</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; É s az hogy nlz ki<br/>&gt; Csak leméletben</p><p>Nate kurva sokáig pötyög.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:33-kor</em><br/>&gt; szóval elkezdtem leírni, de rájöttem, hogy ez elmondani egyszerűbb<br/>&gt; elméletben persze : )))<br/>&gt; hívj föl, ha érdekel<br/>&gt; az elmélet</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:34-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ha még egyzere leírod h elméletd lefejellek</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:34-kor</em><br/>&gt; fel se érsz</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:34-kor</em><br/>&gt; Elég mélyre süllyedsz lassan h megoldjam<br/>&gt; Mindegy <br/>&gt; Meló tán hílkak</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:34-kor</em><br/>&gt; gyakorlatban is?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; NATE</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; ezaz kiabáld még a nevemet<br/>&gt; legalább gyakorolsz ; )</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 16:35-kor</em><br/>&gt; Meggodnotlam magam, nem hívlak</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 16:37-kor</em><br/>&gt; jaj csak azt ne<br/>&gt; várni fogom &lt;3</p><p>Nyilván fölhívja. Addig főleg idegeskedéssel tölti az időt, meg azzal, hogy próbálja bekussoltatni az agya állandó miafasztcsinálsz-mantrázását, mert azzal már rég elkésett jó eséllyel. Bevágja Callie-t az Evóba, ahogy hazaér, kimegy vele a parkba és elengedi ugrabugrálni. Nagyon örül neki a többi kutyás, hogy mostanában ide járnak, mert Callie nem túl bizalomgerjesztő a méretével, a póráztalanságával meg azzal, hogy szeret Rileyval veszekedni, ha nem foglalkozik vele eléggé vagy nem akar még menni. Pedig a többi kutya amúgy baromira hidegen hagyja, magától elkerüli őket és derűs értetlenkedéssel tűri a barátkozásaikat, ha nagy bátran bepróbálkoznak.</p><p>Nate a negyedik csöngésre veszi fel, vidor hangon szól bele a telefonba. Callie rögtön felfigyel a hangjára és Riley mellé támaszkodik a padra hallgatózni.<br/>- Na hellóka. Egyedül vagy?<br/>Callie válaszul ugat egyet neki, azon nevet.<br/>- Majdnem - mondja ki tehát Riley is az immár nyilvánvalót. <br/>- Cals már ismeri a dörgést úgyis. Viheted magaddal, tud segíteni. Elméletb...<br/>- Nate.<br/>- Jól van már - neveti ki Nate. - Akkor mondjam?<br/>- Ja. Aztán majd eldöntöm, hogy akarom-e.<br/>- Jaj, ha eddig nem voltál benne biztos, a részletek csak meggyőzni fognak - vágja rá Nate vidáman, de aztán professzionálisabb hangnemre vált. - Elmész hozzánk. Megkeresed a szobánkat, könnyű lesz, Zuzu meg Aram is zárja a sajátját. Előásod a szekrény mélyéről az Adidas sporttáskát, és megnézed, hogy benne van-e a pénzünk. Ha nem, akkor hívj föl, és megpróbálom felidézni, hogy hova máshova tehettem, meg megígértetem Arammal, hogy többet nem engedi meg, hogy beállva ilyeneket intézzek. Mindegy. Amúgy ott kell lennie, csekkold le, hogy stimmel-e. Nem kell végigszámolni, ha ránézésre kurvasok, jó lesz.<br/>- Mennyire kurvasok? - kérdez bele Riley.<br/>- Tizenegy, tudtommal.<br/>- Ezer?<br/>- Nem, marék - horkant Nate. - Persze hogy ezer. Hagyd a táskában, vagy kiveheted, egy köteg csak, ahogy érzed. Menj el vele Big Stone Gapbe, Williams Cove-nál van az a kamionparkoló, ott fognak várni. Két óra oda-vissza körülbelül. Az időpontot majd megírom, még leegyeztetem Fiedlerrel, de esélyesen késő este lesz vagy hajnalban akár. A mi alvásrendünkhöz vannak szokva, bocs. Érkezz pontosan, ne előre, az gyanús, ha ott ácsorogsz órákat. Nem kell csevegni meg semmi, csak odaadod a pénzt, elveszed a cuccot, elrakod és eljössz.<br/>- Milyen cucc, pontosan?<br/>- Lófasz - morog Nate. - Két font ketamin. Meg egy pakk eki, de az már fizetve van, múltkor elbasztuk a szervezést.<br/>Riley szolidan köhög a közlésre.<br/>- Az neked... lófasz?<br/>- Hát - válaszol Nate válaszolás nélkül. - Hozd haza, vágd be a szekrénybe, aztán összeszedem az átvevőket a ketára, fifti-fiftibe megy el két embernek, hétezerért. A tizennégyből egy a tiéd, a maradék mehet vissza a szekrénybe táskástól. Az eki is, azt majd Aram intézi. Átmozgatás, kis profittal.<br/>- Miért mondod ezt az egészet úgy, mintha csak ilyen egyszerű lenne?<br/>- Mert az? - kérdez vissza Nate. - Nem kell túlkombinálni az életet, pajtás.<br/>Az a baj, hogy ezzel még egyet is tud érteni. Az az egyik nagy mákja az elbaszott fejével, hogy hiába hajlamos a depi miatt néha szorongani, kibekkeli a dolgot a veszélyesen faltörőkos yolo-személyisége nagyrészt, hogy mindenre tudja azt mondani három másodperc feszkó után, hogy <em>na mindegy, legyen, basszameg</em>.</p><p>Erre is azt fogja mondani. Tudta ezt már akkor is, amikor rákérdezett arra a kurva elméletre, csak a becsülete ámítása miatt húzta az időt azzal, hogy itt kérette magát.<br/>- Hát jó - dörmög bele a telefonba, kicsit zordan azért, csak hogy jelezze, nem felhőtlen az öröme, amiért a kétes ügyeikbe is belerángatták mégiscsak.<br/>- Ez a beszéd, bébi - vágja rá Nate végtelenül elégedetten, és csak nevet, ahogy Riley morgolódik a megszólításon. - Ügyes leszel, bízok benned. A csajodnak ne mondd.<br/>- Naná.<br/>Még csak az kéne, hogy közölje Nishával, hogy hé, az új haverjaim a kutyaszittelés mellett belerángattak némi drogszállítmányozásba is, de semmi para, legalább jól fizetnek.<br/>Amúgy se szokásuk egymással mindent megosztani, emiatt nincs nagy bűntudata. Nem szeret a lány előtt titkolózni, de például ő se tudja pontosan, hogy Nisha hogy van az országban. Azt mondta, hogy legálisan, csak bonyolultan, és ne akarja azért elvenni, hogy állampolgárságot szerezzen neki, köszöni szépen. Ebben maradtak.<br/>- Akkor majd még jelentkezünk - szakítja félbe Nate a messzire szaladó gondolatmenetét. - Lehet, hogy már ma, de legkésőbb holnap. Cals, jókislány vagy? Úgyis tudom, hogy igen. Maradj is az, lassan már jövünk haza, ígérem. Na hajráci.<br/>És megint leteszi, mielőtt Riley válaszolhatna vagy elbúcsúzhatna vagy akármi. Van egy telefonálási stílusa.<br/>Úgy általában van egy stílusa.</p><p>Riley tehát hazamegy, miután elveszekedik egy negyedórát a makacskodó Callie-val. Vacsorázik. Alszik. Próbál nem gondolkodni a közeljövőn.<br/>Másnap reggel Nate üzenetére kel.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>tegnap 23:38-kor</em><br/>&gt; vasárnap, hajnali egy, williams cove<br/>&gt; tényleg vidd el calst is<br/>&gt; ha valami van, találd föl magad, ne hívj, végre terepen vagyunk<br/>&gt; ügyi légy! &lt;3</p><p>Hát baszki.<br/>Elmegy dolgozni, és próbálja nem céltalannak érezni, hogy a belét kiköpve futkozik le föl kajával aprópénzért ahhoz képest, amit holnap este fog szerezni. Szerencsére eléggé kiköpi a belét ahhoz, hogy ne legyen ideje ilyeneken agyalni. Az is valami.<br/>Végigjátssza ugyanezt szombaton is, egy fokkal idegesebben. Az esti kutyasétáltatáson azon gondolkodik, hogy hogy vitelezze ki ezt az egészet.<br/>- Te leszel az alibim, jó? - mondja a mellette battyogó Callie-nak. - Ha Nisha felébred és rákérdezne, hogy mit mászkálok éjfélkor. Hogy felkeltettél, mert ki akarsz menni, és csak leviszlek. Úgyis visszaalszik. Mi meg elmegyünk, és elintézzük a hülye gazdád hülye üzletét.<br/>Callie lelkesen ugat rá válaszul. Beszélgetős kutya, Riley már kitapasztalta. Van ilyen állatban is. Nisha egyszer hazahozott egy bolond kandúrt két hétre, ami reggelizni se volt hajlandó addig, amíg nem csevegett vele valaki egy kicsit. Bicikli volt a neve, de Riley csak Ordibátornak hívta.<br/>Nem veszi be hazaérve a gyógyszerét. Majd csak akkor fogja, ha visszajött Big Stone Gapből is, kómásan ilyen távot vezetni nem jó ötlet. Eldől korán, bár az idegességtől meg az altató hiányától úgyse fog tudni aludni, de tudja, hogy csak a sötétben nyugton fekvés is segít a kipihentségben. Ébresztőt azért állít, kicsit korábbra, mert max lassabban halad majd, ha úgy érzi, hogy túl korán fog odaérni. Inkább az, minthogy elkéssen. Addig csak hallgatja Nisha békés szuszogását, és sikertelenül próbál nem vergődni azon, hogy mekkora egy világtalan barom.</p><p>Callie megelőzi az ébresztőjét. Mintha tudná tényleg, hogy alibi, vagy csak a véletlenek szerencsés összejátszása a dolog, mindenesetre fél-háromnegyed tizenkettő körül, pár perccel Riley ébresztője előtt halkan nyüszögve kapirgálni kezd a hálószobájuk ajtajánál. Hogy Nisha arra riad meg, vagy Riley mozgolódásra, az mindegy is, Riley csak odasuttog neki halkan.<br/>- Cals az. Kiviszem.<br/>Nisha hálásan dünnyög, visszafordul a másik oldalára és már alszik is megint, elégedetten, hogy nem kell felkelnie.<br/>Riley fölkel. Magára rángatja az előrelátóan a fürdőben hagyott ruháit, előkapja a hűtőből a hazafelé vett energiaitalát, mert nincs szokva az éjszakai vezetésekhez, aztán int Callie-nak, hogy kövesse.<br/>Beindítja az Evo motorját, aztán csak csóválja kicsit hitetlenkedve a fejét, az utca sötétjére meredve, amíg Callie meg nem elégeli a tökölését. Rászól egy türelmetlen morgással az anyósülésről. Riley nevet rajta, megsimogatja és elindul végre.<br/>Irány az alsóváros, majd Big Stone Gap, és vele a gazdagság.<br/>Elméletileg.<br/>Haha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07. i'll admit that i'm a fool for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: egy zacskó extasy és két font ketamin átvétele, majd az utóbbi továbbadása, Riley feszengései meg egy konkrét szorongásroham is (nem részletesen), célzások bérgyilkosságra, drogos mindenkik emlegetése meg két díler is a színen röpke ideig (három, ha Rileyt annak vesszük xD), és a végén egy szolidan explicit szexjelenet. Riley és Nisha, szóval heteró, de az is a része, hogy Nisha transz nő.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Az éjszaka mély sötétjében van valami földöntúli a kihalt, néma Dema-házban, amitől Riley óvatosan és minden idegszálával megfeszülten figyelve közlekedik a folyosókon. Nem fenyegetés vagy veszélyérzet ez, csak megint az az időn és világon kívüliség, amit mindig érez, ha itt jár.<br/>Callie előreszalad, az egyik ajtó előtt vár rá, és Riley már a kilincs lenyomása előtt sejti, hogy ez lesz az ikrek szobája. A tekintete megakad az ajtóra kívülről és szemlátomást sufnituningba felszerelt eltolható reteszes záron, azon ráncolja kicsit a szemöldökét, de félreteszi a felmerülő kérdéseit, mert ki a fasznak tegye fel őket itt és most? Meg ezeknek vannak ennél bőven furább dolgaik is, lássuk be.<br/>Benyit.<br/>A szoba az utcafrontra néz, a kinti lámpák fénye beömlik az ablakon, sejtelmesen bensőséges félhomályba vonva a tágas helyiséget. Nem számított arra a pedáns rendre, ami fogadja, bár igaz az is, hogy Sarai nem kuplerájos embernek tűnik, a saját életterét akkor is tisztán fogja tartani, ha Nate rendetlen disznó. Meg aztán ki tudja, lehet, hogy ő se az, a BMW-t is patent rendben tartja mindig. Riley nem feltétlen számított közös fekhelyre se, de csak egy nagy franciaágy áll a szobában, a plafonon egy kör alakú karnisról köré húzható függöny lóg le. Mint mondtuk, vannak ezeknek bőven furább dolgaik is. <br/>A dekoráció meg úgy egyáltalán a berendezés is minimális, a rendszer nélkül felpakolt falipolcokon növények csücsülnek, a komód tetején egy cuki kis fa alakú tartón Sarai mindenféle fülbevalói lógnak, meg pár részvételért járó serleg és egykét konkrét érem régi iskolai gimnasztika-versenyekről, amik esélyesen szintén az övéi lehetnek. Az egyik ágyszéli komódon zsepis doboz és gyógyszeres üvegcsék halma, van köztük ismerős Xanax meg egy rakás egyéb szar is, nem kétséges, hogy az Nate oldala. A másikon csak egy kis képkeret támaszkodik az éjjeli lámpa mellett. Kék szemű, mézszőke hajú gyönyörű fiatal nő van a fotón négy gyerekkel, a legidősebb, tinédzserforma egyértelműen Zuzu és az ikrek is felismerhetőek azért, a takaróba bugyolált kisbaba meg nyilván Cailean. Riley lenéz a mellette álló, türelmesen várakozó Callie-ra, és Demáék tragédiájának a megismerése óta már nem először félreteszi magában azt a kérdést is, hogy mégis milyen indíttatásból nevezték el a nagy busafejű szörnyeteg kutyájukat a halott kishúgukról. Nyilván valami megemlékezési gesztus, ha mégoly kifacsart is, látja mögötte az aranyos szándékot.</p><p>Nem akar igazából nagyon nézelődni, illetlenségnek érzi a puszta ittlétét is, mintha olyat látna, amit nem lenne szabad. Ez a privát szférájuk, kétségtelenül a legbiztonságosabb pontja az egész kaotikus kurva életüknek, nincs joga belekíváncsiskodni, még ha amúgy magába a káoszba beengedték, akkor se.<br/>Eltolja a beépített szekrény ajtaját, végigpislog a polcok során. Látványosan elszeparált a két oldal, Sarai csíkos pulcsijai, mintás blúzai és farmernadrágjai-szoknyái egységes, rendezett összképet adnak, Nate felől meg színek, anyagok és állagok elborzasztó katyvasza ömlik kifelé minden szintről rendszer nélkül, az egyik polcról félig lelóg egy szebb napokat látott, romosra rágott nyakú póló, az alulra begyűrt farmerok kupacán egy haldokló formájú tornacsuka bal fele árválkodik, Riley látja a mikulássapka retkes bojtját is kikandikálni a mindenségből úgy szemmagasságban. Megcsóválja a fejét egy fáradt röhögéssel, aztán alámerül a középen akasztókról lógó ingek, kabátok és ruhák alatti összevisszaságba.<br/>Az Adidas sporttáska egy ritka ronda, fekete bundás szőrmekabát alól kerül elő, amiről csak remélni meri naivan, hogy Sarai-é, de sajnos tudja, hogy a lányra nem annyira jellemzők az efféle ízlésficamok. Undorodva félregányolja a cucco a keresett táskáról, és lehuppan az ágy szélére a tatyót feltúrni a pénz után. Tele van kacatokkal, dezodor, öngyújtó, még több gyógyszer üvegcsékben, dobozokban és csupasz levelekként kallódva, egy megviselt hajkefe, egy átlátszó műanyag tároló benne egy éjszakai fogvédővel, amit azért ismer fel ilyen specifikusan, mert középsuliban volt egy rossz fogcsikorgatós korszaka, amikor neki is ilyennel kellett aludnia. Az ikrek mindennapi életének az apróságai.</p><p>Egy félreeső, gondosan becipzározott oldalzsebben megtalálja aztán a pénzt is végre.<br/>Kicsit elhűlve fogja a kezébe, soha életében nem látott még ennyi készpénzt egyben. Igazából fogalma sincs, hogy stimmel-e az összeg, felőle éppúgy lehetne ez tizenegyezer dollár is, mint kétszáz vagy egymillió, nincs viszonyításai alapja. Mivel élelmes gyerek, és nincs is jobb ötlete, előszedi a telefonját és rágúglizik, hogy hogy néz ki mondjuk tíz rongy százasokban. Inkognitó módban, mert szeret önámítani, hogy az ér valamit. Nyilván nem.<br/>A felugró stockfotók nagyjából úgy festenek, mint a térdén heverő köteg, úgyhogy Nate útmutatásai alapján jónak ítéli a talált összeget. Visszagyömöszköli a zsebbe, ahonnan előásta, aztán táskástól megindul a dolgára, mert igazából szorítja az idő és nem ér rá minden bűnözők legbénábbikaként pénzösszegek kinézetét keresgélni a neten.<br/>Callie fontoskodva siet mellette.</p><p>Bevágja a hátsó ülésre a táskát, Callie visszaül a helyére az anyósülésen, és mennek Big Stone Gapbe.<br/>Az odaút békés, leszámítva a kurva szorongását, és sikerül úgy belőnie a tempót, hogy ötvenhétkor kanyarodik le a kamionparkolóhoz vezető murvás útra. Az üresen pihenő böhöm monstrumokat kivéve még tiszta a terep.<br/>- Ne császkálj el - mondja Callie-nak, mielőtt áthajolva előtte kinyitná neki az ajtót, aztán kiszáll ő is.<br/>Rágyújt. Nézegeti a telefonján az időt. Vár.<br/>Ahogy egészre fordul az óra ötvenkilencről, Callie jelzőn morran egy halkat, és a távolban felvillannak egy érkező autó fényszórói. Egy koromfekete, robusztus Buick fékez le az Evo mellett. Riley a torkába szökő szívvel nézi, ahogy nyílik az ajtaja, egy egész pillanatra felkészül rá, hogy ezek az élete utolsó pillanatai és mindjárt le lesz puffantva egy olyan igazi menő hangtompítós pisztollyal, vagy leüvöltik a fejét, hogy rendőrség, ne mozduljon, és baszhatja, de persze nem történik meg egyik se, csak egy egyszerű faszi száll ki a kocsiból. Ropog a cipősarka alatt a murva, a bőre még ebben a minimális, sárgás fényben is feltűnően barna, a bajusz és szakáll mögé rejtett arca alapján úgy ötven körül lehet.<br/>- Mr Fiedler? - kérdezi Riley bizonytalanul, mikor a fazon csak mered rá némán.<br/>- Csak Fiedler - válaszol amaz. Az erős latinos akcentus aláírja Riley gyanúját, hogy dél-amerikai lesz a pasas, és ebből már kezdi sejteni azt is, hogy az európai-idegen hangzású név nem a sajátja. Hát, a sztereotípiákat néha az élet írja. Ostoba és erőszakos japánként persze nem fair ezt gondolnia. Fél-japánként. És ha már itt tartunk, full amcsi nevű ázsiaiként se fair azt gondolnia, hogy Csak Fiedlernek nem lehet ez a saját neve.<br/>Csak Fiedler megint hallgat várakozón, és Rileynak eszébe jut végre Nate tanácsa, hogy nem kell csevegnie, csak cserélje be a pénzt a csomagra és szevasz. Jobb ötlet híján megindul hát a táskáért. A pasas nem állítja meg, csak méregeti a békésen ücsörgő Callie-t meg az Evót érdektelenül. Vajon hányszor látta már ezt a kutyát és ezt az autót Nate mellett, és mit gondol most arról, hogy egy másik srác érkezett velük, hogy egy új arc intézi ezt az üzletet, aki szemlátomást bizalmasa Demáéknak.</p><p>Valószínűleg nagy ívben szarik rá.<br/>Riley előtúrja a pénzt a táskából és odanyújtja neki. Csak Fiedler elveszi. Végigpörgeti, nem igazán számolón, csak olyan körülbelül ellenőrzősen, aztán biccent. Vagy vállvon. Vagy mindkettő. Riley próbálja nem figyelni a részleteket, ahogy felnyitja a csomagtartót, matat valamit, aztán elé lép a kezeiben egy bogyóktól dagadozó simítózáras zacskóval meg két téglányi betömörített, reptéri csomagként lefóliázott fehér porral. Mintha cukorka meg liszt lenne. Riley ezzel áltatja magát.<br/>Kinyitja a sporttáskát és odanyújtja Fiedler elé a cipzárfogas, éhesen tátongó szövetszájat. Hozzányúlni nem fog azokhoz a szarokhoz, az is biztos, így is épp elég mérföldes hülyeség, hogy belement ebbe az egészbe. <br/>Fiedler belegórja a cuccot a táskába, megbiccenti neki a kalapját, aztán beszáll a kocsijába és elhajt.<br/>Riley pislog. A sötétbe vesző murvás útra, Fiedler és a Buick hűlt helyére, a kezében lógó táskára és az azt lehúzó anyagra, a mellette várakozó Callie-ra, mint egy idióta.<br/>Ennyi?</p><p>Valahogy bebootolja két perc böszmén szoborként ácsorgás után, hogy igen. Ennyi.<br/>Hát, végülis Nate is ezt mondta, hogy egyszerű lesz. Nem hitte el neki, mert soha semmit nem hisz el neki a faszkodása miatt, meg amiatt, hogy nagyon győzködi mindig, hogy ezen hülye szokása ellenére igenis komolyan beszél. Azt is nyilván elfaszkodja ugyanis. Mit nem?<br/>Callie megböködi a derekát az orrával, sürgetően morgolódik neki, és ettől kizökken végre a döbbent révületéből. Nem tanácsos itt időznie.<br/>Beszállnak hát és mennek. Álmos zombinak kéne lennie az éjszakai kiruccanástól, de ehelyett feszülten mered az útra, minden vadszem és fényvisszaverő tábla villanásában rendőrt vizionál, és arra gondol, hogy mekkora hülye volt, hogy csak úgy a hátsó ülésre rakta be azt a tizenegyezer dolláros táskát idefele, és hogy a csomagtartó sarkába gondosan begyűrt pakkot vajon észrevenné-e egy yard, ha megállítaná, hogy mit furikázik itt a semmi háta mögött éjnek évadján egy kurvanagy kutyával meg egy drága sportkocsival.<br/>Persze nem találkozik senkivel visszafele se, minden épeszű embernek van jobb dolga, mint kinn császkálni ilyenkor. A Dema-házban begórja a táskát a szekrénybe, amiből előszedte, még visszateregeti rá az a loncsos műszőr kabátot is, aztán kimegy a kocsihoz, és kivételesen megenged magának egy tíz perces konkrét szorongásrohamot, ami a megkönnyebbüléstől tör rá. Cigizik, fújtat, szédül, kapaszkodik a biztatón mellé simuló Callie nyakába, ahogy ülnek együtt a kocsifelhajtó hideg betonján. De mivel a feszültség elengedésétől tört rá a feszültség paradox módon, lassan leülepszik benne a nyugalom és elcsitul a zsibongó agya meg vére.<br/>És mivel kurva késő van, és neki ma még végig kell rohangásznia az egész napot kurva aprópénzért a kurva Hondában, végül csak hazamegy. Beveszi a gyógyszereit és kiüti magát a picsába, megváltásként zuhanva az édes öntudatlanság feneketlen mélysötétjébe.</p><p> A következő napokat Xanaxon és robotpilótán futja végig. Nisha nem firtatja a minimális megzuhanása okait, csak jobban ügyel a gyógyszerei belé diktálásába és a kedvenc tésztáit főzi, és Riley elmondhatatlanul hálásan bújik hozzá az ágyban minden este, mert az állhatatos, türelmes támogatása mindennél többet jelent az életében. Elvonszolja magát edzésekre hősiesen, Callie megfuttatja reggelente akkor is, ha ő nem akarja, és összességében nem olyan vészes ez, mint eddig bármikor volt, csak a lelkiismerete adott egy kis pofont a nem éppen sziklaszilárd mentális egészségének.<br/>És amikor valahol a hét közepén Nate felhívja, akkor jön rá, hogy hiányoznak neki az ő baromságaik is, az elutazásukkal belassult kicsit az élete, amit fölpörgettek belerobbanva.<br/>Gondolkodás nélkül veszi fel a telefont.</p><p>- Helló, Rybaba - düdörög neki Nate azonnal, de Riley annyira meg van könnyebbülve attól, hogy egyáltalán hallja a hangját és tudja, hogy még nem döglöttek meg odafenn Bostonban, hogy magára se veszi a szokásos piszkálós becézést. - De örülök, hogy felvetted, gecire nem volt kedvem üzengetni épp. Amúgy is odavannak a kezeim. Mi újság porfészekfalván?<br/>Callie szokás szerint beleüvöltözik a hívásba, ahogy felismeri a gazdája hangját. <br/>- Ez - nevet tehát Riley. Nem kérdez rá, hogy mi történt Nate kezével, elrakja ezt is az egyre gyűlő jobbnemtudni-kategóriába.<br/>A kanapén roskad épp a kutyával meg egy nagy tányér currys pennével, ami konkrét támadás az indiai konyha büszkesége ellen amúgy, de csak kéretik nem ítélkezni. Folyik a taknya a fűszertől kicsit, de Nate szipogós tendenciái mellett még így se fog labdába rúgni, szóval nem zavartatja magát.<br/>- Helyes - felel Nate mosolygós-elégedett hangon. - Fiedler rendben ment? Gondolom, igen, különben már pánikoltál volna nekem róla.<br/>- Pánikoltam így is - dörmög Riley, mert épp kezdte egy nyugis délelőtt erejéig elfelejteni ez a szart, pont nem vágyott emlékeztetőre. - De ja.<br/>- Hős vagy - biztosítja Nate, bár Riley nem egészen ezt a szót használná egy drogüzletelésbe belerángatott kötöznivaló bolondra. De persze Nate sztenderdjei egy pindurit mások. - Ötkor mennek érte hozzánk az átvevők, fele-felébe veszik ketten.<br/>- Déltől dolgozok - tájékoztatja Riley, mert mit képzel ez?<br/>Mondjuk azt, hogy ki a faszt érdekel a piszlicsáré kis pizzafutár melója, amikor ezer dollárt fog keresni ma.<br/>- Adj le egy rendelést a nevünkben, öt órai kiszállítási idővel - vágja rá Nate az egyébként teljesen ésszerű megoldást. - Pár perc az egész úgyis.<br/>Riley most már elhiszi neki ezt is, mert Fiedlerrrel is annyi volt, akkor most miért lenne több?<br/>Viszont egy dolog piszkálja.<br/>- Amúgy - kezd bele óvatosan -, miért én? Ha egyszer Aramnak vannak kontaktjai. Miért nem lehetett csak közülük elküldeni valakit, és átugrani az én belerángatásomat a szarotokba?<br/>- Aram emberei drogos kishalak. Saját keretük nincs ekkora csomagra, én meg nem bízom akárkire a sajátunkat. Fiedler se.<br/>- De hát Aram...<br/>- Aram csak szív. Az semmi - hárít Nate, és hát tulajdonképpen ez igaz. - Amúgy viszont tiszta, és tudom, hogy nem fog lekoccolni se a pénzemmel, se a cuccommal. Rólad is tudom, mert a csajodnak sokéves megalapozott egisztenciája van itt, amit nem fogtok felrúgni, meg itthagyni se fogod ennyi szar pénzért. Aram kishalairól nem tudom ugyanezt, mert szétbaszott agyú narkósok mind, hiába vágják, hogy mi megtaláljuk őket, ha átvernek minket, képesek lennének bepróbálkozni akkor is. Az meg csak tiszta pluszmeló, amit magunknak csináltunk. Meg az ilyen adagok felét általában Aram adja el maga még nagyobb profitért, de most nem foglak beállítani porciózni, tasakolni meg telefonszervezgetni azért. Ez most csak átmeneti megoldás, ha már itt ragadtunk Bostonban.<br/>- Mertem remélni - vágja rá Riley, mert az kéne még csak, hogy tényleges dílert akarjanak belőle csinálni. - Meddig lesztek el még?<br/>Kicsit félve teszi fel a kérdést, és csak remélheti, hogy jó hírt kap. Azt nem kommentálja, hogy igazából Nate is egy szétbaszott agyú narkós. Okkal az. Mondjuk ki nem? Az élet szar, ők rá a legjobb példák.<br/>- Eh, még ezen a héten, vagy jövő héten is, fasztudja. Gina már megy haza holnap. Aram még tuti marad, de mi lassan szabadulhatunk, ha ügyik vagyunk.<br/>- És azok vagytok?<br/>- Arra mérget vehetsz - felel Nate önelégülten. - De azért ne vegyél. Élve kellesz.<br/>- Remek. Nagyon megnyugtató - dünnyögi Riley szarkasztikusan, pedig amúgy kicsit tényleg az. - Hát csak igyekezzetek.<br/>- Awww, csak nem hiányzunk? - gúnyolódik Nate rögtön gügyögve. Riley puffoghatna megint a hülyeségén, de tudja már, hogy azzal úgyse ér semmit. És talán szeretné azt hinni is, hogy a szokásos faszkodás mögött Nate komolyan gondolja ezt a kérdést, ahogy feszt állítja nagy bőszen magáról, hogy ő mindig komoly. <br/>És eddig mindig azzal bírta leszerelni az ilyenjeit, ha komolyan vette a hangnem ellenére és úgy reagált.</p><p>- De - felel tehát egyszerű őszinteséggel, és győzedelmes vigyor telepszik az arcára, ahogy Nate hálásan hallgat válaszul további ugatás helyett. - Meg a faszom se akar tovább dolgozni helyettetek.<br/>- Jaj, ne durcizz - vágja rá Nate azzal a lendülettel a szokásos marhaságai egyikét. - Jó pénzt kapsz érte. Meg buksisimit, ha hazajöttünk. Vagy amit szeretnél. Puszit a...<br/>- Nate - szakítja félbe Riley frusztráltan.<br/>- Eheh - nevet Nate. - Na megyek, ez a nyavalyás leprikón nem nyírja ki magát, sajnos.<br/>És ezzel a teljesen értelmezhetetlen búcsúzással rányomja Rileyra a telefont.<br/>Riley megállja, hogy rágúglizzon, mi a faszt jelent maffiaszlengekben, ha valaki leprikón, nyilván a pénzességre céloznak vele. De az mit számít, ha úgyis meg fog halni? Meg nem az ő dolga.<br/>Az ő dolga az, hogy pizzafutárkodás közben eladjon két font ketamint. Nem jobb.<br/>Betolja még a tésztáját, leviszi Callie-t gyorsan, aztán összeszedi magát és elzúz dolgozni.</p><p>Leadja a rendelést online egy random pizzára a Lisben Road 8-ra, négyötvenes kiszállítással a biztonság kedvéért inkább. Nem kérdez rá a főnöke, amikor elkéri magának, csak örül, hogy van, aki önként hajlandó lemenni az alsóvárosba. Az ottani címekért senki nem szokott tolongani.<br/>Kicsit fura érzés, hogy kiszállítás gyanánt beengedi magát a lakásba, és levágja a dobozt a nappali dohányzóasztalára, aztán csak vár, de ez van. Előguberálja a táskát Nate-ék szekrényéből, maga mellé veszi azt is. Jobb híján nekiáll enni, bár nincs sok étvágya, görcsben áll a gyomra a feszkótól. Meg egy kicsit az is zavarja, hogy ez már a második szénhidrátbomba, amit tol ma. Épp kezd normális izomtömege lenni végre megint, nem kéne szabotálnia a sikert.<br/>Megrezzen az első kopogásra, egy pillanatnyi döbbent várakozás után jön rá, hogy talán be kéne engednie az illetőt.<br/>Tucatátlag fehér srác áll az ajtóban, befurakodik rögtön az ajtónyílásra, csak akkor biccent üdvözlően, mikor már benn van. Nem mutatkozik be, és Riley se forszírozza a dolgot, csak int neki és a nappaliba vezeti. Önmagával helyettesíti Callie-t, ha már ő nem lehet itt vele lelkisegélynek. A főnöke élve megnyúzná, ha egy farkas méretű szőrgombolyag malamuttal állna neki kaját szállítmányozni.<br/>A srác le se ül, csak ácsorog mellette türelmesen, ahogy nekiáll matatni az egyik csomagért a sporttáskában. Megszerzi, odanyújtja némán. Ha nem kell beszélgetni, hát csak annál jobb. A srác előás egy pénzköteget a dzsekije belső zsebéből, a kanapéra dobja, aztán elveszi a csomagot és besüllyeszti azt a zsebbe a zsé helyére. Vár megint, Rileynak kiadja az esze, hogy számolni kéne. Amúgy szar benne, de az elmúlt hónapok futárkodása kellő gyakorlatot nevelt belé, hogy most viszonylag gyorsan át tudja pörgetni a százasokat. Hétezer, ahogy Nate mondta. Bólint a srácnak, az int neki és már el is húz.</p><p>Szinte átadja a kilincset a másik kliensnek. Riley megdermedve néz föl a besétáló figurára, mert basszameg, ennek legalább hetente egyszer visz ki kaját, a felsőváros legburzsujabb körzetébe, abba a lakóparkba, ahol Halbergék is laknak. És kizárt, hogy nem fogja viszontfelismerni, kurvára nem sok ázsiai futkoz a városban, ilyen töppedt meg főleg nem.<br/>- Szevasz, Pizzamarra - vigyorog rá a csávó, aláírva Riley gyanúját a beazonosíthatóságról. A nevét persze nem tudja, csak az üzletükét. Rileynak rémlik az övé, valami Mason, bár hogy az a vezeték- vagy a keresztneve, azt már nem tudná megmondani. Mindegy is.<br/>- Heló - köszön vissza jobb híján, bár ég az arca kicsit. Mason viszont abszolút hétköznapian kezeli a szitut, hogy a rendszeresen látott kajafutárja épp egy font ketamint készül neki átadni az alsóváros egy jól ismert bűnbarlangjában. Végül is, közismert tény, hogy az efféle lótifuti melók szarul fizetnek. És a kapitalizmus nagy úr.<br/>Riley előcsapja a csomagot az asztalra, Masonra néz. Mason előguberálja a tárcáját, számolgatni kezdi benne a bankókat, aztán egy részét Riley kezébe nyomja, meg még túr mellé egy kis köteget a farzsebéből is. Riley összeszámolja a részleteket, kétezer külön és öt összegumizva.<br/>- Stimmt? - kérdezi Mason.<br/>- Stimmt - bólint Riley. Felpillant a srácra. - Kérsz egy fél pizzát? Kommersz pepperonis. <br/>Mason horkantva röhög az abszurd váltáson, de elfogadja a felajánlást. Összehajt két szeletet a dobozból, amit Riley odakínál neki.<br/>- Köfi - dörmögi tele szájjal. - Megyek, már napok óta ég a telefonom, várja mindenki az anyagot. További jó munkát?<br/>- Kösz - röhög vissza Riley.<br/>- Szevasz - int Mason, és lekoccol.<br/>Riley pedig egyedül marad a megmaradt egy szelet pizzájával és a tizennégyezer dollárral.</p><p>Kiszámol magának egy ezrest, amíg elrágja a maradék egy szeletnyi árva pizzát, mert hát erről volt szó, nem a semmiért csinálta ezt a szart. A többit behajtogatja a Mason pakkját összefogó gumiba, és visszasüllyeszti a táska zsebébe, amiből a tizenegyet elszerezte már pár napja. Visszaviszi a tatyót a szekrénybe, kidobja az üres pizzásdobozt, körbenéz, hogy hagyott-e bármi kupit még, aztán megy, mert várják a további kiszállítások.<br/>Mi a faszt fog csinálni ezzel az ezressel?<br/>Nyilván nem tiszta pénz, nem górhatja be a számlájára. Hát majd akkor ebből élnek a következő hónapokban vagy valami, a fizuját meg félreteszi ínségesebb időkre.<br/>Meg mivel jófiú, rácsörög Dragunovékra este, mert eszébe jut, hogy őket nagyrészt Nate-ék látják el, és talán szarban lehetnek így, hogy elhúzódik a bostoni meló. Valszeg Nate-ék se bankban tartják a vagyonuk nagyját, hogy csak úgy tudjanak utalgatni, meg jobbára elérhetetlenek is odafönn.<br/>- Szia - veszi föl Volya a telefont. - Mi az?<br/>Feszült a hangja, Riley siet megnyugtatni.<br/>- Semmi, csak gondoltam, becsekkolok, hogy minden oké-e.<br/>- Ja - nevet Volya ellazulva. - Nem jó, de volt már sokkal nem jó is.<br/>- Hogy álltok pénzzel? - tér a lényegre Riley tétovázás nélkül.<br/>- Egy kicsit - válaszol Volya, amit Riley megfejt annak, hogy szarul. - Nate mondta, hogy szóljunk neked, ha kell, de még nem akartam.<br/>- Na, hát akkor megelőztelek titeket - vigyorog Riley. - Beszéltem Nate-tel még valamikor, nem tudják egyelőre, hogy még meddig lesznek el, de gondoltam, inkább rákérdezek, nehogy megszoruljatok. Ugorjatok el hozzánk, és adok zsebpénzt, az úgy jó? Reisd Road 9, itthon vagyok, csak küldj egy üzit, ha megjöttetek, és lemegyek.<br/>- Köszi - hálálkodik Volya. - Rendes tőled.<br/>- Ugyan - hárít Riley, bár amúgy az. - Alap. Különben is, Nate pénze.<br/>Leviszi Callie-t is, ahogy Volyáék befutnak, már rég látta Grishát a fenevadja. Nyilván összebirkóznak rögtön, ahogy Grisha felcsapja a kisbusz ajtaját, Cals már veti is rá magát egy lelkes morranással. Elverekszenek a kocsi padlóján heverő matracon, Riley meg lekezel Volyával, aztán ad neki egy cigit, egy százast meg egy fél mogyoróvajas almáspitét, mert ezt bírta találni első körben a konyhapultjukon. Még tegnapi maradék, finomnak finom, de kicsit tömény volt nekik. Volyáéknak pont jó lesz, sok benne az energia.<br/>Nem tobzódnak sokat, késő is van, meg Riley amúgy se akar a szomszédságnak egy abszolút gyanús fehér kisbusszal meg egy zajosan játszó kutyával és egy még zajosabban játszó vadóc gyerekkel villogni. A találka javarészét igazából az tölti ki, hogy megpróbálja meggyőzni a nagyon vonakodó Callie-t, hogy menjenek. Végül Volya zárja rövidre a helyzetet, megragadja Calst a grabancánál fogva, meglepő erőről és bátorságról téve tanúbizonyságot, és Cals fenyegető morgása ellenére kicibálja a buszból. Oroszul veszekedik vele közben valamit, Riley leginkább csak röhög és ráhagyja a műveletet. A fizikai erő az ő részéről is megvan, de ő nem merné így rángatni ezt a túlméretezett ebet. Meg van egy sejtése, hogy neki nem is hagyná.</p><p>Elbúcsúzik az oroszoktól, aztán jár még egy kört Callie-val a környéken, hogy elcsitítsa kicsit, mielőtt felmennének. Ír Nate-nek, hogy gondoskodott az oroszokról, meg hogy lement rendben a csomagátadás, másnap reggel látja, hogy kapott rá szívecskéket.<br/>Lehúzza a pénteki edzést, aztán a hétvégét melóval, a hétfői szabadnapján edzőtermezik meg mos meg ilyenek, kitakarít Callie segítségével, ami inkább hátráltatás nyilván, de oda se neki.<br/>Kipihenten érkezik edzésre. Bővült a csapat a nyíltnapnak hála, Lupén kívül még pár új srác is beállandósult, aminek örül, mert így kiesett végre az újfiú-státuszból. Meg a múltkori kifakadása óta amúgy is kevesebbet zrikálják. Ez mondjuk bántja egy kicsit, mert mi a faszért kell félni tőle csak amiatt, hogy Nate-ék a haverjai? Attól még ugyanaz az átlag barom, aki volt. De rájuk hagyja, majd rájönnek, hogy a részéről nem változott semmi és nem is fog, amíg nem baszogatják a döntései miatt.<br/>- Kutyapark? - kérdezi Lucky, mikor már a nyújtást vezényli le nekik. Megint nála van Beany bulldogja is, mert Beany egyébként egész héten házon kívül van, családlátogat Alabamában, az unokahúga házasodik. És tudja, hogy Demáék kutyája meg Rileynál csövezik átmenetileg.<br/>Mivel hétfő van, ami azt jelenti, hogy Nisha késő estig dolgozni fog a hétvégi kimaradást bepótolandó, Riley rábólint az invitációra. Callie amúgy is rakoncátlan mostanában, nyilván kezdi hiányolni a gazdáit és türelmetlenkedik, amiatt.<br/>Hazamegy még lecuccolni meg összeszedni Calst és az Evót, meg utána Kelsit is, akinek ugyan nincs kutyája, de szeret az övéikkel ugrálni ilyenkor. Sámli nem várt extra, nem szólt, hogy jönne, de ő is a lánnyal vár rá a járdán.<br/>- Anyám keresett, de nincs kedvem hozzá, kellett a kifogás - magyarázza, ahogy behajtogatja magát az anyósülésre. Kelsi hátraül Calst dögönyözni lelkesen.</p><p>Callie már akkor visít meg nyüszög, amikor befordulnak a parkhoz vezető utcába, Kelsi nevetve csitítgatja. Szabályosan kiront az ajtón, ahogy kinyitják neki, végigrongyol a gyepen eszméletlen lelkesedéssel. Brokkoli röfögve fut rá rögtön. Brokkoli Beany agyatlan bulldogja, illik rá a név valahogy az abszurditása ellenére. Lucky keverékjei falkában erednek utánuk, őrjöng az egész brancs, mint általában, ha új érkező van. Sámli is szalad velük, mert bolond, meg nem nyúzta le eléggé az edzés, mint a többieket.<br/>Riley cseveg egy öt percet Nishával a napjáról, amíg pont szüneten van a klinikán, meg szokás szerint Asht zargatja videókkal a kutyákat nyektető Sámliról, aztán már éppen eltenné a telefonját, amikor új üzenet értesítése villan föl.</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 19:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; hé hé<br/>&gt; hol vagy baba?<br/>&gt; vagy ráérsz?</p><p>Riley küld neki válaszul egy homályos képet Calsról, amint a falka közepén rendezi a kutyatársaságot. A megszólítást nem kommentálja, elfogadta a jelenséget ezen a ponton. </p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 19:30-kor</em><br/>&gt; óóó : )<br/>&gt; akkor mindegy<br/>&gt; tökéletes<br/>&gt; csak maradj is ott</p><p>És ennyivel bekussol, hiába ír neki Riley egy rakás kérdőjelet erre a misztikus reakcióra.<br/>Riley beletörődik, hogy ez megint bolond. Nem újdonság. Nem is ér rá ezen tépelődni, mert Callie éppen meg van zeberedve és fegyelmeznie kell. Az utcát ugatja és hergeli vele a többi kutyát is, amitől besértődik és lemorogja őket, mielőtt visszatérne a kiabáláshoz. Szarik Riley könyörgésére is, hogy hagyja már abba, csak műsorozik tovább. Már az egész társaságuk rajta röhög, amiért nincs tekintélye ezelőtt a nyavalyás előtt, végső kétségbeesésében előtúrja a telefonját.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 19:38-kor</em><br/>&gt; Szted ha fölhílak<br/>&gt; Le tod dirigálni Calst h nyugdjon el?<br/>&gt; Meg van veszve, nem bírok eke<br/>&gt; Vele</p><p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 19:38-kor</em><br/>&gt; csak örül<br/>&gt; adj öt percet és elintézem<br/>&gt; addig mondd neki, hogy én üzenem, hogy viselkedjen<br/>&gt; hívd teljes néven, ha nem akarja, arra bizti hallgat</p><p>Hát ez igazán hasznos.<br/>- Cailean! - dörren rá a kutyára Riley. Az ránéz, de ugat tovább utána ugyanúgy. Riley megfontolja, hogy mennyire fogják még jobban idiótának nézni a többiek, de hamar rájön, hogy ez már veszett fejsze úgyis, szóval újra megpróbálkozik. Van egy kicsit hülye ötlete. - Cailean Dema, elég legyen!<br/>Cals megdermedve hallgat el azon nyomban, ahogy a családneves megszólítása elhagyja Riley száját. Kérdő figyelemmel pislog rá, morgolódik egyet bizonytalan daccal. Riley a siker örömére végleg feladja a józan eszét.<br/>- Nate azt üzeni, hogy viselkedj - közli a kutyával határozottan. Kelsiék megrökönyödve nevetik ki, de hát ő is érzi, hogy milyen abszurd ez a jelenet. Callie egy jelenség, basszameg, ha nem lenne, ki kéne találni. <br/>És jobban megnevelni.<br/>Mondjuk az átadott parancs egészen érthetetlen és meglepő módon hatott rá, leül a seggére engedelmesen, bár azért továbbra is szúrja a távolban a nagy büdös semmit, amire úgy be van feszülve. Riley azzal a fáradt, szórakozott hitetlenkedéssel rázza a fejét, amit általában Nate agymenései váltanak ki belőle. A hülyeség családi vonás, úgy tűnik.</p><p>Egy pillanatra megfontolja, hogy ír Nate-nek, hogy hagyja a közbeavatkozást, de igazából a helyzet nem normalizálódott, csak másmilyen furára váltott. Callie fixálódva van az utcára, türelmetlenül toporog és nyüszög ültében, mint amikor ki akar menni vagy tévét akar nézni, de az egyikre ez a legjobb hely és alkalom, a másikra meg pont a legrosszabb, és ezt nyilván ő is tudja, szóval mi a fasz baja van?<br/>A kérdésre a választ akkor kapják meg, amikor a távolból felzendül egy felpörgő motor bőgése, Callie vonyítva ugrik fel rá válaszul, és aztán Demáék BMW-je abszolút szabálytalan gyorsasággal hajtva befordul az utcába. <br/>Riley meg se próbálja szóval vagy tettel visszatartani a megiramodó Callie-t, csak kiabál utána, mint egy hülye. <br/>- A fényezésre vigyázz!<br/>Bár Nate csak számolt ezzel az veszéllyel, amikor ide indult meglepibe. Mert hazaértek Bostonból, az most már tiszta sor, senki nem vezet ilyen kretén vadbarom módjára a városban, mint ez a bizonyos kretén vadbarom, tuti ő ül a volán mögött. Callie is ettől volt megvadulva akkor, felismerte az autójuk hangját már a távolból.<br/>- Mi a fasz, Riley - fakad ki Kelsi prüszkölve. Sámli körülbelül belé kapaszkodik a röhögéstől.<br/>- Nem tudom, de remélem, több van rajta, mint egy női kantáros nadrág - válaszol Riley, ami a többieknek semmit nem mond, de csak még jobban haldokolnak rajta. Pedig ha tudnák.<br/>Nem, tulajdonképpen jobb, hogy nem tudják.</p><p>És szerencsére a sors megkíméli őket attól, hogy Riley az átlag kulturálatlanságánál is trógerebb megjelenéssel prezentálja a kattant haverját a társaságának, Nate csak egy kommersz nyúlott nyakú fehér pólóban meg egy gány farmerban száll ki a stílusos taplósággal a járdára parkolt kocsiból, és a gyepre is borul rögtön nevetve, ahogy Callie szabályosan ráveti magát.<br/>- Mi van, te bolond lány, hiányoztunk? - gyömöszöli a kutya fejét a hóna alá fújtatva. Cals úgy csóválja a farkát, hogy majd szétesik, aztán kiszabadítja magát Nate fogságából, hogy az anyósülésről kipattanó Sarai-t is üdvözölje, némileg visszafogottabban.<br/>Nate felkönyököl a füvön. Csupa sár, por és fűnyom a pólója. Karikásak a szemei, ami mondjuk nála gyakori, de rémesen borostás is, ami viszont ugyanannyira ritka. Viszont a vigyora ugyanúgy a szokásos fülig érő.<br/>- Megjöttünk - közli az egészen nyilvánvalót.<br/>- Látom - válaszol Riley hasonló agyi szintekkel.<br/>- Adj egy cigit.<br/>- De kurvára hiányoztál - horkant föl Riley, és hozzávágja a fiúhoz a dobozát. Azért röhög hozzá.</p><p>Nate rágyújt, aztán föltápászkodik és mellé lép. Kezet nyújt, de ahogy Riley elfogadja, magához rántja valamibe, ami inkább szorongatás, mint ölelés, vagy legalábbis valahol a kettő között van. Jellemző. Riley hagyja neki, bár verekszik a becsületéért, mert a haját is borzolja meg cibálja közben a nyavalyás, meg Kelsiék nagyon röhögnek rajta, meg amúgy is, bassza már meg.<br/>Addig sorozza meg böködi a fiú oldalát a szabadulás reményében, amíg Nate el nem unja az abúzust. Fogja magát és eldől a faszba egész egyszerűen, mint a teleszart búvárruha, egy amúgy kifejezetten trükkös és szép csellel maga alá rántva Rileyt esés közben, hogy Riley nagyot nyekken a földet éréstől és aztán Nate rázuhanásától is.<br/>- Ne.. már.. Bazmdeg - hörög Riley. Aztán eszébe jut, hogy a fiú kezében egy égő cigi is volt valahol. - Fel fogod gyújtani a parkot, te fasz.<br/>- Képzett tűzoltó vagyok, ne aggódjál - könyököl Nate a gyomrába.<br/>- Nem hiszek neked - sípolja Riley. - És szállj már le rólam, basszameg.<br/>Nem száll le róla. Sőt, rájuk veti magát Callie is, megérezve a bolond energiákat, és jön vele rögtön a többi kutya is, úgyhogy hamarosan egy nyálas-szőrös-karmos fergetegben találják magukat.<br/>- Kicsi a rakás? - kérdezi Sámli, melléjük osonva egy fenyegető vigyorral.<br/>- Meg ne próbáld - rémül meg Riley -, elég nagy ez már így is.<br/>Lerugdossa magáról Nate-et nagy nehezen, meg odébb verekszi a képébe nyáladzó Brokkolit is. Most már legalább van ő is olyan retkes, mint Nate. Na nem mintha annak örülni kéne.</p><p>Jelenleg eléggé boldog Nate-ék hazatérésétől ahhoz, hogy ne foglalkoztassa nagyon az összekoszolódás, vagy hogy a TMT-tagok épp elkönyvelik futóbolondnak véglegesen. Azért talpra vergődik leporolni magát. Nate lenn marad a földön törökülésben kutyákat nyektetni, meg elszívni az erősen megviselt maradék cigijét, amit a fűből vadászott össze. Amúgy a pólója ujjába egy gyanúsan kerek lyuk van égve, ami az érkezésükkor még nem volt ott. Riley csak örül érte, hogy nem ő járt így.<br/>Sarai is csatlakozik hozzá, melléguggol és simogatja a foglalkozásért sorba álló ebeket.<br/>- Milyen volt Boston? - kérdezi Riley. Kicsit általánosan próbál fogalmazni, mert nem biztos benne, hogy Nate mennyire akarna konkrétan nyilatkozni a dolgaikról idegen társaságban.<br/>- Geciszar - vágja rá a fiú. Riley azt eddig is tudta speciel, de nyilván részleteket nem fog kapni. - De megcsináltuk. Szegény Aram még ott maradt Zuzuval feltakarítani, de péntekre hazaérnek ők is. Ünneplünk egyet kinn Clancynél, jössz?<br/>- Naná - vágja rá Riley gondolkodás nélkül.<br/>- Ez a beszéd - mosolyog Nate. - Addig tarts is meg az Evót, az egész hetet aktív dögléssel tervezzük tölteni úgyis. Meg az egész nyarat.<br/>- Jó nektek - morog Riley, kicsit irigykedve. Nem kicsit. Nagyon. Még úgy is, hogy belegondolni se mer, miféle borzalmakat csináltak ezek odafönn Bostonban, amiért hónapokra elegendő pénzt kaptak és takarítást igényel.<br/>- Úgy is lehet mondani - egyezik bele Nate. - De ha nem is jó, ez van. Hé, hé, viszont. Van egy hétvégi házunk Konnarockban, fönn a hegyekben. Tervezünk egy igazi lazulós hetet, a tavalyi őszre csúszott, de idén megdolgoztuk, hogy beadhassuk mostanában. Mit szólsz?<br/>- Azt, hogy dolgozni fogok - húzódzkodik Riley. Idejét se tudja, mikor nyaralt utoljára úgy igazából, valószínűleg még taknyos kiskölyöknek a családjával, ha az edzőtáborok sorát nem számolja be. Kurva robot kapitalizmus.<br/>- Eh, megoldjuk - legyint Nate, és Riley is ettől tartott sajnos. - Mintha nem kerestél volna amúgy is eleget most, hogy megengedhess egy hét lógást.<br/>Túlzottan igaza van, az a baj, bár annak nem örül, hogy erre így az edzős társasága előtt célozgat lazán. De tény, hogy egy heti fizukiesése bőven kevesebb, mint a kapott ezres, még úgy is, hogy az egytizedét Volyáékra testálta. Úgyis tervezte azt is, hogy elviszi belőle Nishát is egy romantikázós hétvégére valami szép helyre, sose voltak még el együtt kikapcsolódni hosszabb időre, az időbeosztásuk általában nem enged ilyeneket. És talán azzal együtt Nisha se fogja bánni, ha eltűnik pár napra egy baráti kiruccanásra. Beköltöztetheti Kelsit addig hozzájuk, végigsütni az összes kedvenc sütijüket meg lemaratonozni a sok tragikusan szar bollywoodi szuperprodukciót, amiket Riley nem hajlandó megnézni vele. Mondhatnánk, hogy azért, mert vannak sztenderdjei, de őszintén, a Halálos iramban filmeken élt tininek, szóval nem foghatja erre.<br/>- Még meglátom - válaszol óvatosan. Nate az elégedett vigyora alapján sejti, amit Riley is tud valahol mélyen: hogy ez amúgy már most simán egy igen volt.</p><p>Felnyújtja a kezét Rileynak integetve, úgyhogy Riley fölrángatja a földről. Leporolásokkal nem vacakol, csak Sarai-hoz fordul.<br/>- Menjünk, hercegnő?<br/>- Jó lenne - helyesel Sarai. - Fáradt vagyok. <br/>- Callie cuccai nálunk vannak - emlékezteti őket Riley, hogy nem úgy indult el erre a kiruccanásra, hogy a kutyát le fogja passzolni a végén.<br/>- Ja, mi, a táljai? - kérdezi Nate, és csak vállat von Riley bólintására. - Van tarcsi az alagsorban, nem para. Majd elhozod őket az Evóval pénteken.<br/>- Nisha szomorú lesz, hogy nem búcsúzhatott el - guggol le Riley a gazdái jelenlététől megnyugodott kutyához egy utolsó simogatásért.<br/>- Kikölcsönözhetitek máskor is - mondja Nate. Ez valahogy egyszerre ígéret és Callie erős-viharos jelleme meg Nate-ék eltűnős tendenciái miatt egy fenyegetés is, de Riley inkább örül neki. Megszerette ezt a bolond jószágot az összes makacskodásával meg műsorozásával együtt. Mármint Calst. Mármint Nate-et is, de most nem rá értette.<br/>Bár Nishával együtt hárman kurvára nem férnek el a pici kanapéjukon. Vagy a pici lakásukban úgy egyáltalán. Na mindegy.<br/>- Lehet, hogy még szavadon is foglak. Na jó pihenést.<br/>- Jaj de meglesz, köszi - sóhajt Nate. Aztán integet a félrehúzódva ácsorgó Luckyéknak. - Agyő a legközelebbi viszontlátásig, babák. Gyere, Cals.<br/>Kinyitja a BMW hátsó ülésének az ajtaját a lányoknak, aztán bevágódik a volán mögé, rávillogtat Rileyra a fényszórókkal egy vidor kacsintás kíséretében, és ahogy jöttek, el is mennek.</p><p>Riley néz utánuk, és a fejét csóválja szokás szerint.<br/>- Ezek mindig ilyenek? - kérdezi végül Kelsi.<br/>- Jobbára - felel Riley. Rágyújt, és feltűnően ignorálja Lucky gyanakvó vizslatását, mert megmondta a múltkor, nincs szüksége senki ítélkezésére. - De ismertek, nem kezdek normális emberekkel. Azért vagytok ti is a barátaim.<br/>A poénkodásban van egy komoly célzás is, és Sámli az első, aki elfogadja és reagál rá. Riley vállába öklöz szelíden.<br/>- A nyomodba se érünk hülyeségben, ne viccelj.<br/>- Az tény - ismeri el Riley is vigyorogva. Kötöznivaló bolondnak kell lennie az embernek ahhoz, hogy önszántából Demáékkal barátkozzon. De vállalja is, hogy az.<br/>Összeguberálja a fűből Brokkoli labdáját, és amíg hajigál neki meg Lucky falkájának is, megírja Nishának, hogy meglepetésszerűen elkutyátlanodtak.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Megjöttke Nateék<br/>&gt; Hazavitték Calst<br/>&gt; A cuccai még nélunk maradtak mert a parkabn kaptak el</p><p><strong>Baby Shark</strong> <em>ma 20:03-kor</em><br/>&gt; Oh. :(</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <strong>ma 20:04-kor</strong><br/>&gt; De már befenytítítek hogy ránk sózzák máskor is<br/>&gt; Szóval ne szsomrokodj<br/>&gt; Szomorkodj<br/>&gt; És ma etsrée legalább a miénk a kanapé vblgre megint<br/>&gt; Végre<br/>&gt; Meg az egélsz ház is</p><p><strong>Baby Shark</strong> <em>ma 20:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Az jó hír. <br/>&gt; Akkor kihagyom otthon is a vacsit, mit szólsz? Idebenn sem ettem úgyse.</p><p>Riley most éppen viszonylag a józan eszénél van, már amennyire annál lehet az ember gyereke Nate társasága után, meg az elmúlt hetekben amúgy is egy kölcsönmalamut lehetetlenítette el a szexuális életüket Nishával, szóval eléggé fókuszált a dologra ahhoz, hogy ennyiből leessen neki a lány célzása. Hogy minek kérdezte egyáltalán, hogy mit szól, az rejtély. A válasz meg egészen egyértelmű.</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ne isondj többet<br/>&gt; Úgy rpeülök haza mint akit kertgetnek</p><p><strong>Baby Shark</strong> <em>ma 20:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hajrá. &lt;3<br/>&gt; Aki utoljára ér haza az mosogat holnap?</p><p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 20:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hah<br/>&gt; Az Evpoval vagyok kinn, sijmén leverlek</p><p><strong>Baby Shark</strong> <em>ma 20:06-kor</em><br/>&gt; Én már elindultam. :)</p><p>Riley nem is válaszol. Zsebrevágja a telefonját és fölnéz a többiekre.<br/>- Na, nekem viszont most szintén sürgős hazamennivalóm akadt - közli. - Becsületbeli ügy. Meg szexbeli. Kelsi, maradtok, vagy vigyelek titeket?<br/>Röhögnek a lazán bejelentett magyarázaton, Kelsi Luckyra néz.<br/>- Haza tudsz minket dobni majd?<br/>- Hát, ha elszorongtok hátul a kutyák mellett.<br/>- Simán - legyint Kelsi. Rileynak ennyi elég is, tényleg nem akar sokat tökölni. Nem csak amiatt, hogy előbb érjen haza, bár nyilván a fogadás is fűti a vérét, de amellett egész egyszerűen csak Nishát akarja, minél előbb. Sűrű volt az elmúlt pár hét, nem nagyon akadt idejük csak egymásra.<br/>Egy pillanatra körülnéz, reflexből hívni akarja Calst, aztán rájön persze, hogy már nincs a felügyeletében és indulhat mindenféle makacskodások meg könyörgések leveszekedése nélkül. Úgyhogy elhajítja még egyszer Brokkoli labdáját a falkának, lekezel a srácokkal meg integet Kelsinek, és koccol.<br/>Úgy száguld végig a városon, ahogy még a szabályok megengedik, vagy egy kicsit még úgyabban is, és győztesen ujjong, ahogy az utcájukba befordulva sehol se látja Nisha autóját. Nate-módra leparkol tapló ferdén az egyik szabad helyre tőlük valamivel föntebb, és kvázi fut föl a lakásba.<br/>Aztán mivel jófiú, nekiáll villámgyorsan elmosogatni, hogy Nishának minél kevesebb maradjon holnapra, ha már elvesztette a fogadást. Nyerjen is valamit azért.</p><p>Már a pultot törölgeti, amikor hallja Nishát az ajtóban zörögni és aztán betoppanni, csak félredobja a konyharuhát és siet is a lány üdvözlésére. Üdvözlésen azt kell érteni, hogy lesegíti róla a kabátot és fölakasztja hevenyészetten, aztán már simul is hozzá és csókolja. Nishát, nem a kabátot.<br/>Nisha kuncog a vehemenciáján, de hagyja neki a lehengerlést, az ajtólapnak támaszkodik háttal, mert amúgy nyilván pont magassarkú van rajta és Riley még lábujjhegyen is alig éri föl, szóval kicsit ingatagok.<br/>- De türelmetlen valaki - somolyog, egy pillanatra elhúzódva Rileytól.<br/>- Csak lelkes - korrigál Riley, és áttér az ajkaival Nisha nyakára, mert boxoló és nem balettáncos, kezdenek fáradni a lábujjai a nyújtózkodástól. Nisha sóhajtva szegi fel a fejét, hogy könnyebb elérést biztosítson neki, és csak élvezi a kényeztetést, nem ellenkezik akkor se, amikor Riley nekiáll multitaskingolni és kigombolni a blúzát lassan. Lekapcsolja róla aztán a melltartót is, és áldja az eget közben, hogy Nisha a praktikusság jegyében meg a széles vállaival-mellkasával és a természetes hatásért nem túl nagyra csináltatott melleivel elölkapcsolós melltartókat hord inkább. Nem reklamálja a vetkőztetést, domborítja a mellkasát vágyakozón és lejjebb csúszik kicsit a hátával az ajtón, hogy Riley könnyebben elérje. Felnyög, ahogy Riley gyengéden a szájába veszi az egyik mellbimbóját, simul hozzá, csak akkor tolja el, amikor Riley nekiáll felkutatni tapogatózva a szoknyája cipzárját is.<br/>- Zuhanyoznom kell még, annyit hagyj.<br/>- De nagyon siess - kéri Riley, lerángatva magáról a pólóját és elhúzva Nishát az ajtótól. Sürgetőn terelgeti maga előtt a fürdő irányába, Nisha nevet és fut a dolgára, csak lerúgva a cipőit a folyosón. Riley megvárja, hogy csukódjon utána a fürdőszoba ajtaja, aztán visszamegy a magassarkúkat elpakolni meg utána a hálót sebtében rendberakni. A farmerját gombolja, amikor Nisha is csatlakozik hozzá a szobában, lebontja magáról a törülközőt az ajtóban és a szennyestartóként funkcionáló karosszékükre teríti. Riley rajongva nézi a műveletet, és arra gondol egy pillanatra, hogy a kapcsolatuk kezdetén biztos nem csinált volna még ilyeneket, besötétített szobában, elfordulós vetkőzésekkel és takaró alá bújásokkal szeretkeztek eleinte. Elmondhatatlanul boldog tőle, hogy lassan, de biztosan oldódnak az egész életen át belénevelt gátlásai, és hogy ezt a haladást ő érte el az állhatatos szerelmével. Sose imádott még senkit ennyire, mint ezt a csodálatosan tökéletes lányt.</p><p>Révetegen és lassan szexelnek, Nisha alatta fekszik háton. Szemből szereti csinálni, hogy láthassa közben Rileyt, meg úgy kevésbé probléma a magasságkülönbségük is, bár így is kihívás kicsit a dolog. De hát sok minden az a kapcsolatukban, megbirkóznak vele. Egymással is.<br/>Riley megküzd kicsit hősiesen önmagával is, hogy Nisha menjen el előbb, bár a végére már nagyon csikorgatja tőle a fogát, mert hát na. Ritkán szeretkeznek így, szóval Nisha szűk, ő meg halál szerelmes, és már öt perc alatt ott tud lenni, hogy vissza kell fognia magát. De Nisha boldogsága jobban érdekli, mint a sajátja, kitart érte, aztán meg is feledkezik magáról egy kis időre, ahogy Nisha elélvez. Csak figyeli elvarázsolt imádattal az izzadtan csillogó barma bőre remegését, az izmai húzódását, az elnyílt szájjal levegő után kapkodását és a ködös tekintetét.<br/>- Szeretlek - suttogja a lánynak, lehajolva hozzá egy csókra, ami inkább csak az ő részéről csók, mert Nisha még mindig liheg az orgazmusa utóhatásai alatt.<br/>- Gyere - sóhajt vissza Nisha, a derekára csúsztatva a tenyerét -, most... Te is.<br/>Riley elérti a célzást, és kihúzódik belőle, beharapja az ajkát, ahogy Nisha lehúzza róla a gumit és a kezébe veszi.<br/>Ez az egyetlen minimálisan sarkalatos pontja az anális szexnek. A gumit utálja, csak tisztaságból használják, de anélkül meg tiszta kibaszás a másikkal, ha benne élvezel el, mert nem jó móka kitisztítani magad utána, és Riley nem csinálna fölösleges pluszmelót a lánynak csak azért, hogy a lehető legjobban hasonlítson az élmény ahhoz, amit ciszneműekkel élhet meg az ember. Nisha jónéhány nemkorrigáló műtéten túl van már, megcsináltatta a melleit, az arcát is feminizálták és az ádámcsutkáját is leborotváltatta a kapcsolatuk kezdete óta, meg rendszeresen jár lézeres szőreltávolításra a mai napig szegény, mert az arcszőrzete egy genyó és makacsul kitart, és unja, hogy körülbelül többet borotválkozik, mint Riley, de az alsó tájékait egyelőre biztos nem tervezi bolygatni. Azok veszélyes beavatkozások, könnyen félremehetnek és nem is garantált a sikerességük, baromi sokáig tart a felépülés is, meg nem látja más, szóval nem számít ahhoz, hogy mennyire ítélik nőnek a kívülállók. Az se érdekelné amúgy, csak a potenciális vegzálások minimalizálása miatt tett érte inkább. De párkapcsolatot nem nagyon tervezett az életébe, ahol a genitália-helyzet kérdés lehet, most meg, hogy olyan pasija akadt, aki nem problémázik ezen a dolgon, megtanulta úgy elfogadni magát, ahogy Riley is elfogadja őt.</p><p>Riley elfogadja, szereti, isteníti a mindennapi életükben éppúgy, mint most az ágyban. És emiatt nem is kell sok neki így a minden után és Nisha kezeinek a segítségével, hogy elmenjen ő is, a lány hasára élvezve egy mélyről felszakadó nyögéssel.<br/>- Szeretlek - fújtatja, mikor már nem lát csillagokat és van lelkiereje meg lélekjelenléte beszélni, még ha lélegzete nincs is sok hozzá. Önmagát ismétli, de hát ezt az egy szót örökké elismételgetné a lánynak boldogan. És fogja is. Azt azért megállja iszonyú hősiesen, hogy Nishára boruljon, bár remegnek a karjai, amikkel tartja magát. De tudja, hogy Nisha utál ragacsos lenni.<br/>- Már mondtad - kuncog a lány.<br/>- Tudom - vág vissza Riley egy csók kíséretében -, és fogom is még sokszor. Százszor. Ezerszer.<br/>- Nem érünk rá annyira - nevet Nisha csiklandósan, ahogy Riley végighinti puszikkal a nyakát és a kulcscsontját. - És nem is tudsz addig számolni.<br/>- Hé - nevet Riley, és eldől mellette arccal a párnába inkább. Elégedetten mormog, amikor Nisha a haját kezdi simogatni, a tincsei közé fúrva az ujjait. - Ez melyik kezed?<br/>- A másik.<br/>- Azért ám.<br/>Nisha a fülcimpájába csíp.<br/>- Na - mordul föl Riley. - Nem bántjuk a szelídítőt, cápalány.<br/>- Vadász vagy, nem szelídítő.<br/>- Voltam - ragaszkodik Riley az igazához. - Már megszelídítettelek. Enyém vagy. Jó legyél. Különben is, elmosogattam, háláld meg.<br/>- Nem gondolod, hogy az már megtörtént?<br/>- Sajnos de - ismeri be Riley legyőzötten, mert alig van ereje éppen még a viccből veszekedéshez is. - Aludjunk.<br/>- Én...<br/>- Tudom, tusolsz - forgolódik Riley az oldalára.<br/>- Neked is kéne - böki meg a hasát Nisha.<br/>- Majd holnap - hárít Riley, bár ma már retekben is fetrengett Nate-nek hála, meg ragad az izzadtságtól, síkosítótól és mindenféle testnedvektől. - Úgyis ágyneműt kéne húzni.<br/>- De akkor nem bújok hozzád - közli Nisha.<br/>- Csak egy picit se?<br/>- Semennyire, amíg undorító vagy.<br/>- Akkor sose kéne hozzám bújnod - mormog Riley álmosan. - Így szeretsz, valld be.<br/>- Bevallom - adja meg magát Nisha. - De a gyógyszeredet vedd be legalább.<br/>- Jól van már, jól van - csapkod Riley, elunva a nyektetést. - Ha már felkelek miatta, lefürdök tényleg. Úgyhogy menjél és siess, ahelyett, hogy engem baszogatnál itt.<br/>- Csupa szeretetből - puszilja meg Nisha békítően, bár nyilván Riley se gondolta komolyan a szurkálódást.<br/>Aztán elmegy zuhizni.</p><p>Riley kivárja félkómában, amíg végez, aztán nagyokat ásít abban az öt percben is, amíg a forró víz alatt áll és lecsapatja magát, mert bedobta a bogyóját még az ágyban az éjjeliszekrényen lelt levélből, és kezdi végleg kiütni a nyavalyás. Még kábé vizes, amikor bezuhan az ágyba, de mindegy is, tényleg át kell húzniuk a héten valamikor. Nisha már alszik, csak annyira ébred meg, hogy hozzábújjon jóleső szuszogással, és durmol is tovább elégedetten. Riley kidől vele együtt a szokott vergődése nélkül szintén, mélyen alszik és békésen.<br/>Reggel palacsintáznak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. you should be scared of me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Trigger warningok erre a fejezetre: sok lesz, ez egy erős és eseménydús rész. A szokásos alkoholfogyasztás, füvezés, depresszióról vekengés. Röpke említésnyi drogos múlt meg családon belüli erőszak egy veszekedésben. Szintén szokásos részegen vezetés és illegális gyorsulás. Elszórt célzások egy múltbeli gyógyszertúladagolás általi öngyilkossági kísérletre, de (egyelőre) nem részletezve. Itt-ot slurök, a bántó és a baráti verzióból is. Autós üldözés lövöldözéssel, életveszéllyel, lőtt seb szerzésével, vérzéssel, pánikkal, káromkodással, lezárásként egy ronda karambollal és több holttesttel. Kihallgatás, kivégzés testközeli lövéssel és az eredménye/hatása kissé grafikus leírása (szétlövik egy pasas fejét, na). Célzások kannibalizmusra. Hányás, egy fluktuáló, erősen elnyújtott pánikroham, Rileynak szar napja van. Volya kritikus angoltudása (azaz annak a hiánya) és azzal elmondva egy backstory egy majdnem teljes családkiirtásról. A legvégére  egy kis on screen túlzásba vitt gyógyszerezés, de legalábbis erősen felelőtlen substance mixing, és egy mondatnyi passzívabb halálvágy. Ha kihagytam valamit, szóljatok, és bocs.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley a kedd délelőttjét azzal tölti, hogy Asht zaklatja.<br/>Idegesíti az a kurva kilencszáz dollár, meg akar szabadulni tőle minél előbb valami ésszerű és biztonságos módon. Begórja majd úgyis a számlájára, ha automataközelbe jut, hogy ne készpénzben legyen már, de nem annyi, hogy megérje őrizgetni. Magának viszont nincs igazán mit vennie, maximum egy zsákot akarna itthonra is, de az ebben a kecóban esélytelen, másra meg nincs nagyon szüksége.<br/>Csak arra, hogy Nisha boldog legyen. Úgyhogy ebből megint valami meglepi-ajándékozós hadművelet lesz, csak ezúttal testvéri segítséggel. Hátha ő tud olyat mondani, ami neki nem jutott eszébe.</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:17-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hé kölyök<br/>&gt; Ráérzs majd vmikor?</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong><em> ma 10:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Órám lesz, most keltem<br/>&gt; Szóval igen xD<br/>&gt; Ráérzsek</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Nyád<br/>&gt; Meg jóreggetl</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 10:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; xD</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:18-kor</em><br/>&gt; Figyi<br/>&gt; Segíts ötleetelni h miel tudnám megleni Nishát<br/>&gt; Szakadt rám egy kis pluszpénz<br/>&gt; Múltkor kapott szalonba utalványt azt már ellőttem<br/>&gt; Más ötletem nincs</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 10:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; De jól megy egyeseknek<br/>&gt; Hát izé, miben gondolkodsz?<br/>&gt; Meg mi a keret azért<br/>&gt; Új autó vagy csokor virág, vágod</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:21-kor</em><br/>&gt; Párszáz<br/>&gt; Úgy kcilenc, d ehagynék is ebelőéle<br/>&gt; Belőle<br/>&gt; Sazl inkább a virág oldlaon?</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 10:25-kor</em><br/>&gt; Hmmm<br/>&gt; Hát azért<br/>&gt; DE JÓL MEGY EGYESEKNEK <br/>&gt; Lol<br/>&gt; Hát<br/>&gt; Ha praktikusat akarsz, konyhagép? Mittomén, süt sokat mostanában azzal a barátnőjével<br/>&gt; Vagy!!! Ruha<br/>&gt; Szekszi fehérnemű ;)<br/>&gt; Az neked is aji</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 10:26-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mondanám h hékás de<br/>&gt; Am jó ötlet<br/>&gt; De ígyis szenved a cucai flével<br/>&gt; Tudsz konrkétan nektek való helyet?<br/>&gt; Vmi webshopot vagy fasztudja<br/>&gt; Hamár ajéndék érjen is alamit</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:05-kor</em><br/>&gt; Bocsi vagyok<br/>&gt; Persze h tudok :D<br/>&gt; En Femme pl? Bazi drágák de jók is<br/>&gt; Direkt transz meg drag queen meg crossdresser cuccok<br/>&gt; Brb kezdünk<br/>&gt; Csekkold őket addig, ha kell még tudok mondani most ez ugrott be elsőre</p>
<p>Riley hisz neki és egy gúglizással meg is győződik róla, hogy jó ötlet volt hozzá fordulnia. Körbenéz csak úgy felületesen, lecsekkolja az ajándékutalvány-lehetőségeket, aztán telefont ragad megint.</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 11:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ne fradj ez jólesz<br/>&gt; És köszi<br/>&gt; Ha nagy leszel megháhlháom</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:19-kor</em><br/>&gt; Már az vagyok, mit kapok? :DDD</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 11:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ugyanilyen ajit ha legközelebb pénzhez jutok?</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Milyen gyakran gazdagszol meg véletlen?</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 11:20-kor</em><br/>&gt; Mostaánban egész gyakran</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Akkor deal<br/>&gt; Kivi leszek Nisha mit vesz<br/>&gt; Majd úgyis megmutatja<br/>&gt; Neked amúgy nem kéne már rég dolgoznod?</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 11:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Délre megyek úgyh de<br/>&gt; Meek is, hagykak tanulni<br/>&gt; Oksodoj helyettem is</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Túl nagy feladat, bocsi<br/>&gt; A te hülyeséged behozhatatlan</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 11:23-kor</em><br/>&gt; Anyád</p>
<p><strong>SMASHLEY</strong> <em>ma 11:28-kor</em><br/>&gt; Tiéd</p>
<p>Riley röhög, aztán elszáguld összeszedni magát melóba, mert tényleg kurvára késésben van amúgy.<br/>Az utalványt este rendeli meg, négyszázért végül, Nisha mailcímére és egy hozzá képest egész rendezett üzenet kíséretében, bár tíz percig eltart neki, mire visszamenve kijavítgatja az elírásai nagyját némi autocorrect meg még némibb józan paraszti ész segédletével. Nem diszlexiás amúgy meg semmi, csak lusta fasz, meg nem nagyon figyelt nyelvtanórákon sose. Más órákon se. Aztán másnap egyrészt izgul, hogy jöjjön már meg az a kurva email, hogy tudhassa, hogy nem baszott el semmit, másrészt izgul, hogy ne jöjjön már meg, amíg haza nem érnek, mert nem a kocsiban akarja lemeccselni az örömködést.<br/>Együtt utaznak éppen. Úgy jött ki a napjuk, hogy egyszerre kezdtek és csak egy óra különbséggel végeztek, Nisha javára, de azt a plusz időt is bőven el tudta mivel tölteni a klinikán, és inkább az, minthogy fölöslegesen terheljék a város közlekedését meg a környezetet két autó járatásával. Meg a közös munkába járás is együtt töltött idő, ha csak pár percnyi is.</p>
<p>Szerencsére hazajutnak, mielőtt befutna a meglepi. Riley a kanapén döglik a vacsoraopcióikat válogatva, amikor Nisha felbukkan a hálóhoz vezető folyosó végében, értetlen arccal és a telefonjával a kezében.<br/>- Riley...?<br/>- Igen? - kérdez vissza Riley ártatlanul. Persze csak játssza az agyát, benne volt az utalványhoz járó üzenetben, hogy tőle érkezett az orv-meglepetés. De kitől érkezett volna amúgy is? Kelsi csóró szar, más meg nincs az életében, aki ennyit költene rá.<br/>Nisha felmutatja neki a telót a megnyitott levelezésével. <br/>- Boldog nem-szülinapot? - mosolyog rá Riley. Felkel a kanapéról és odalép hozzá egy csókot nyomni az arcára. - Mármint, nem a nemednek, hanem hogy nem az van, de kaptál meglepit. Mindegy.<br/>Nisha hitetlenkedését lassan felváltja a hálás öröm.<br/>- De... Azaz, miért? És honnan? <br/>- Azért, mert szeretlek - válaszol Riley őszintén -, és Ash adta a tippet. A pénzt meg Nate, a segítségért.<br/>Ez a része mondjuk nem egészen őszinte. Vagyis az, csak csúsztatás, mert Nisha nyilván arra fog gondolni, hogy a kutyaszittelésre érti. De jól van az úgy. Az ajándékot még tiszta pénzből kapta, amiért Riley megdolgozott becsülettel pizzafutárként. A hétköznapi dolgaikra nem bánja a kurva drogkeresetet költeni, de Nishát nem abból fogja elhalmozni minden jóval, azt tiszteletlennek érzi, mocskosnak valahogy és nem helyénvalónak.<br/>- Hát... - dünnyög Nisha, és Riley megcsókolja megint, mert látja rajta, hogy nem tudja, mit kéne mondania, és meg akarja mutatni neki, hogy semmit. De legalábbis azt biztos nem, hogy nem kellett volna vagy valami. Nisha megérti a kimondatlan üzenetet, csak mosolyog le rá, kicsit könnyesen csillogó szemekkel. - Köszönöm.<br/>- Szívesen. És mit kérsz vacsorára?<br/>- Téged? - kérdez vissza Nisha. Riley nevet.<br/>- Azt utána.<br/>- Akkor szusit.<br/>Riley még jobban nevet.<br/>- Az is pont annyira autentikus japán itt, mint én.<br/>- Micsoda nagy szavak egy kis embertől - puszilja meg Nisha a feje búbját. Kicsit le is kell hajolnia hozzá, úgyhogy Riley egy pillanatig se reklamálhat.<br/>Nem is reklamál. Elmegy inkább kaját rendelni.</p>
<p>Esznek, szexelnek, alszanak. Másnap melóznak. Éljen az amerikai álom, vagy mi a fasz. Telnek a napok.<br/>Péntek reggel szól Nishának, hogy kimarad este, mert elmegy Nate-ékkel sörözgetni edzés után. Nisha bólogat, hogy akkor ő meg felhívja Asht és elkezdi a segítségével megnézni, mit is akar venni a kapott ajándékutalványból.<br/>- Jó szórakozást hozzá. Mondd neki, hogy üdvözlöm - kéri Riley. - Meg hogy anyád. Mármint az övé, nem a tiéd. A miénk. Vele, nem veled. Mindegy.<br/>Ezt a gagyiszar poént sose fogják megunni.<br/>Az edzés rohadt fárasztó, mint általában, de végigtolja a rá váró buli lelkesedéséből merítve. Beany invitálja őket utána egy vacsira, őt is nyilván, de Lucky hárít helyette, mielőtt megszólalhatna.<br/>- Jobb dolga van annál.<br/>- Csak előbb hívtak meg - védekezik Riley zordan, mert a fasza kivan már ezzel az egész szurkálódással. Tényleg szívesen menne velük is, de már elígérkezett.<br/>Bezzeg hónapokkal ezelőtt semmi élete nem volt, nemhogy még válogathatott volna a társaságok között.<br/>- Kik? - ráncolja a szemöldökét Beany, mert ezt ő is tudja jól. Azt még nem, hogy Riley újabban a város rosszfiúival lóg.<br/>- A Dema-udvartartás - felel megint Lucky az ő nevében.<br/>- Micsinálsz te velük? - ráncolja Beany még jobban a szemöldökét.<br/>- Gyorsulunk, sörözünk, ilyenek - előzi meg Riley Luckyt, mert kezdi unni a folyamatos belepofázását. Meg az egész téma újra előkerült rángatását. - És igen, tudom, hogy szar dolog, és direkt városon kívül csináljuk, és te meg füvezel, az ugyanúgy illegális, és a fél életedet végigdrogoztad, szóval kurvára nincs jogod ugatni. És megmondtam már, az én dolgom. Jó kajálást, legközelebb előbb szóljatok vagy mittomén. Ha ott is csak baszogatni fogtok, ne szóljatok.<br/>Magára rángatja a kabátját, felragadja a táskáját és elcsörtet.</p>
<p>Kelsi az ajtóban éri utol, a karjába kapaszkodik szelíd határozottsággal.<br/>- Ry, ne csináld már - kérleli békítően.<br/>- Kurvára nem én csinálom még mindig - vág vissza Riley, lerázva magáról a lány kezét. Azért megáll. - Ha az lett volna az oka annak, hogy nem jövök, hogy Nishával van megbeszélt programom, arra nem gúnyolódott volna. Érdekes, mondjuk Nisha se gúnyolódott arra, hogy programom van, és neki még csak mondanom se kellett, hogy hagyjon élni. Nektek elmondtam már párszor, mégis baszogattok, és kezd elegem lenni belőle úgy igazán. Még valami?<br/>- Lucky csak félt - magyarázkodik Kelsi a srác nevében. Ez egy ilyen nap, úgy látszik. - Ő is így kezdte, mielőtt lecsúszott volna, csak tapasztalatból beszél, mert aggódik érted. Azért...<br/>- Oké - biccent Riley, bennerekesztve Kelsiben a folytatást, mert nem kíváncsi Lucky szomorú élettörténetének a részleteire, tud róla így is eleget. - Mit mondtam az aggódásról? Megértem, de nem érdekel. Tartsátok meg magatoknak. Vagy pofázzátok ki egymás közt, már azt is leszarom, esküszöm, csak hadd éljek már a kurva vegzálásotok nélkül. Edzeni járok ide, nem életmódtanácsokért. Faszom már. Lucky hiába vág föl rá, hogy neki is szar volt, az nem ugyanaz. Neki megvolt mindene, fizették neki a legjobb sulikat, a drága és fölösleges cuccokat meg a külföldi utazásokat meg még a kurva drogjait is. Nekem tudod, mim volt? Depresszió, meg hajtós edzőtáborok nyaralás helyett, meg egy nevelőapám, aki a létezésért is megvert. Neki önszántából van fos autója, nekem azért, mert nem telik másra úgy se, hogy kiköpöm a belem a faszba melóval. Szóval könnyen ugat a magas lóról, hogy ő is így kezdte, de nem. Nem, basszameg, nagyon nem. Mondd meg neki, meg a többieknek is, hogy le lehet állni az egésszel, vagy én állok le az idejárással, és ez volt az utolsó, hogy ebbe belementem, kösz. És most megyek, ha nem bánod. Ha igen, akkor is.<br/>Kelsi megenged magának egy horkantásnyi röhögést erre a búcsúzásra, és rábólint az ultimátum átadására is, szóval Riley tényleg lelécel végre.</p>
<p>Megtolja a tempót a Clancy-telepig, csak a bekötőúton lassít, bár pont ott zsongul fel a vére a száguldásért. De nem tudja, Nate-ék nem vezetnek-e épp vagy valami, és nem akarja Luckynak megadni azt az örömöt, hogy megdöglik itt neki, vagy összetöri magát legalább és aláírja vele az aggodalmai igazát.<br/>De fölösleges volt az óvatoskodása, a szokásos tisztáson lobogó tábortűz körül állnak békésen az autók. Már az Evo kivételével, mert ugye azzal épp ő érkezik. Lefékez, kiszáll, és ahogy bevágja maga mögött a kocsiajtót egy nagy csattanással, úgy párolog el egy szempillantás alatt az edzés végén felébresztett összes haragja. Callie ráveti magát boldogan, nevetve kapaszkodik meg a kocsiban, hogy fel ne boruljanak, és letaszigálja magáról.<br/>- Sör? - kérdezi Nate üdvözlet gyanánt. Legalább nem dobálózik rögtön.<br/>- Ha az, hogy most visszahoztam az Evót, azt is jelenti, hogy hazafuvaroztok majd, akkor igen - felel Riley. Nate válasz gyanánt odahajítja neki az ajánlott üveget. - Miről maradtam le?<br/>Mert utolsónak érkezett megint, azt látja. De hát basszameg, van élete ezen kívül is.<br/>- Semmi érdekesről - nyugtatja meg Nate -, Aramék is egy fél órája futottak be csak.<br/>- Egyenesen ide a reptérről, csak Zuzut dobtam haza. És máris dolgoztat megint - zsörtölődik Aram. Szóval tényleg minden a szokásos.<br/>Egy rozoga összehajtható kerti székben ül és jointokat teker éppen, a térdén egyensúlyozva valami műanyag doboztetőn a mutatványt. Felnéz Rileyra kérdőn.<br/>- Te?<br/>Riley megfontolja a választ egy pillanatra, aztán vállat von. Lucky fulladjon bele az ítélkezésébe.<br/>- De csak gyengét. Szerintem egyetemen szívtam utoljára, és az nem most volt.<br/>És nem is lett jó vége, de arra inkább ne gondoljunk. Akkor kurvára maga alatt volt éppen, ez most más. Meg nem egyedül van már, Nisha is figyel a gyógyszereire, nem tudna mellette megint hülyeséget csinálni.<br/>- Nem azt mondtad, hogy valami huszonhárom vagy? - ráncolja Aram a szemöldökét értetlenül. - Hát hány év errefelé egy egyetem?<br/>- De - morog Riley -, és négy. Nekem öt volt. Mindegy.<br/>Mert hülyeségeket csinált, igen.<br/>- Az vagy tavaly volt, Paget, vagy csodagyerek voltál és tíz évesen már diplomáztál - állapítja meg Aram igazán rendkívüli éleslátással. - De azt kétlem.<br/>Amúgy igaza van, szóval Rileynek nem kellene nagyon felháborodnia. A hangnem miatt azért kicsit azért húzza a száját így is, kezdi unni ezt az általános kekeckedést.<br/> - Kurva sok minden történt azóta, jó? És nem a jó értelemben. Szerinted mi a faszért vagyok egy amúgy viszonylag használható papírral kibaszott pizzafutár itt a semmi közepén. És akadjunk le a múltamról, köszi, már egyszer beleálltak edzésen is. Csináld inkább azt a szart, ha már fölajánlottad. Attól lehet, le is nyugszok. Bocs. Faszkivan éppen, nem ellenetek szól, csak ideges vagyok.<br/>Aram szuszog egyet röhögés gyanánt a végére, de veszi az adást, leszáll a témáról és visszatér a dolgához.<br/>Riley puffog még egy kicsit, amíg Nate oldalba nem löki.<br/>- Ne durcázz már, csak kérdezett, na - dünnyög neki békítően, és Rileyt valahol meglepi egy kicsit, hogy kivételesen nem faszkodik és tiszteletben tartja a kifakadása komolyságát. De persze, ő is bír néha értelmes érző lény lenni. Egy mondat erejénél nem tovább, mondjuk, mert a következő oldalba bökése már határozottan gecizős erősségű inkább. - És ne szarozd a füvünket. Ez olyan minőségi cucc, babám, amilyen még életedben nem látott a tüdőd.<br/>- A tüdőmnek nincs szeme - vág vissza Riley, végleg feledve a haragját -, és ne legyél olyan biztos benne. Pénzes suliba jártam, tele volt ilyen hozzátok hasonló gazdag köcsögökkel.<br/>- Mi és a gazdagság, ugyan - horkant föl Nate. Riley megemelt szemöldökkel körbemutat, a két piszokdrága sportautót jelezve főleg, meg amúgy az eddigi szép pénzösszegeket is, amikkel Nate hajigálózott. Nate elérti a célzást, de csak röhög rajta. - A látszat csal. Ezek biztonsági befektetések. A mi fajtánk nem operálhat vaskos bankszámlákkal vagy részvényekkel, értéktárgyakban kell tartanunk a vagyonunk. Olyanokban, amiket szükség esetén könnyű likvidálni.<br/>Rileynak ebből nem az amúgy ésszerű magyarázat ragadja meg legjobban a figyelmét, hanem az agyában már nem először felbukkanó és most épp témába is vágó gondolat, hogy Nate-nek vajon milyen iskolái lehetnek. Mert igazi tróger szar alaknak néz ki és akként is viselkedik, de közben amúgy választékosan is tud beszélni, amikor nem épp agyfaszul, meg emlegette is már, hogy egész sok köze volt a dologhoz, és egyébként nem is tűnik teljesen hülyének. Csak szeret úgy tenni. Fenn kell tartani azt a szarházi bűnöző-imázst, ugyebár.</p>
<p>Amúgy a lehetetlen mikulássapkája van rajta meg az az igazán rusnya szőrmekabát, amivel Riley már találkozott a szekrényében. Farmerral, póló nélkül. Mondjuk Aram is csak egy gombolatlan inget visel felül, közszemlére téve az apró homokórányi egyetlen tetoválását a mellkasán, már ami a mindig vagy legalább néha látható bőrfelületeit érinti. Hát milyen hőháztartásuk van ezeknek?<br/>Nem száraz meleghez szokott fázós kaliforniai, az is biztos. Mondjuk a tűz mellett meleg is van. Mármint Aramon kívül, úgy hőmérsékletileg is.<br/>Riley megkapja a cigijét, és ugyan lassú óvatossággal szívja, a feléhez érve így is feladja a társaság különböző ügyes-bajos dolgain lamentálást. Csak iszogatja a sörét, és figyeli, ahogy Nate Volyával heccelődik. Veszekszik vele, nagyjából azon, hogy Volya minden második visszavágása hibás nyelvtanilag. Azt kijavítja, amivel tanítja is, meg beszól rá, amivel provokálja a folytatást. Érdekes módszer, de Riley ismeri az évszázados mondást, hogy ami hülyeségnek tűnik, de működik, az nem hülyeség.<br/>Gina Callie-val és Grishával táncol a tűz körül, keringőzik a kutyával, pörgeti a gyereket, nevetnek. Aram ül a székében, látszik rajta, hogy hosszú napja volt és csak zsibbadni akar főleg. Sarai a lábánál kucorog, a felhúzott térdeit átölelve, csöndesen, de kedves békével az arcán. Mind misztikumok amúgy, de Riley ezt a lányt szánja a legjobban a múltja összes szarjai miatt. Még Nate-tel se beszél olyan sokat, mindenki mással totál hallgatag és közönyös is. Elektív néma. Sose marad egyedül és alig távolodik el az ikrétől, rá figyel szinte mindig, akkor is, ha Nate épp nem vele foglalkozik. Riley nem mondaná, hogy őt keményebben érintette az az elrablós dolguk, mert Nate is totál szét van csúszva tőle egyértelműen, de Sarai védekezési mechanizmusai hátborzongatóbbak valahogy. Sajnálja érte, úgy, ahogy Nate-et nem tudja sajnálni. Mondjuk ha tudná, se lenne szabad.<br/>A zene andalítóan csorog a BMW-ből. Troye Sivan első albuma, Riley felismeri, mert Ash rongyosra hallgatta annó, amikor kijött pár éve. Ash is akkortájt jött ki, a szekrényből. Nem Narnia-értelemben. Haha.<br/>Szóval chill van.<br/>Élvezi.</p>
<p>Az első söre végén jár és a másodikat guberálja elő magának, amikor Nate megállítja a műveletben. Megállítás alatt azt kell érteni, hogy a nyaka köré dobja az egyik karját és megszorongatja, a másikkal elveszi tőle az üveget és lepattintja valahogy a kupakját egy kézzel, aztán meghúzza.<br/>- Lassan a testtel, Rybébi. Mármint a vedeléssel. A testedre pont gyorsulás vár, ehehe. De tudom már, milyen jófiú igyekszel lenni, azt nem spiccesen akarod lenyomni szerintem.<br/>Riley nem is tudja hirtelen, hogy mit reklamáljon. A megszólítást, a jófiúnak címkézést, a piája lenyúlását vagy csak a tényt, hogy bőven túl közel van ahhoz a kurva szőrcsimbók kabáthoz, mint bármikor is szeretett volna lenni életében, és szúrja a nyakát az anyag. Mivel ennyi opcióval igazán a bőség zavarában szenved, végül nem mond semmit. Amúgy se lenne értelme, Nate szarik a felháborodásaira jobbára. Most éppen visszafogottabb velük mondjuk, nagylelkű tekintettel a minimális idegbajára, de ez a becenév-mániája például tutira örök becsípődése. És a rohadt Rybébizés félúti kompromisszum az első idők kisemberezése és a tényleges neve között, szóval Riley kezdi elfogadni jobb híján.<br/>Azzal meg igaza van a nyavalyásnak, hogy vezetni nem bebaszva szeretne.<br/>- Hát ha ennyire sietsz kikapni - vigyorog fel rá, mert valamivel muszáj azért visszaszúrnia. Nate-nek, nem a kabátnak. A kabátja neki szúr oda még mindig, azt megoldandó lerázza magáról a kezét. Nate hagyja neki, és nem sértődik meg a beszóláson sem. Mondjuk minek sértődne meg, ha egyszer még ő reklámozta a múltkor nagy lelkesen, hogy szar sofőr? Inkább örüljön neki, hogy Riley végre elhitt neki valamit.</p>
<p>Egyébként örül neki.<br/>Mindennek is örül épp. Bolond amúgy is, most meg az összevissza csapongó akcentusa meg beszédtempója alapján még be is lehet kicsit kokózva megint, szóval csak veszett vihogással örül annak is, amikor Riley megint megveri negyed mérföldön. Gratuláció gyanánt ráuszítja Callie-t, meg aztán nyilván rájuk akaszkodik Grisha is, úgyhogy Rileynak nem sok ideje akad ünnepelni a győzelmét, csak arra tud koncentrálni, hogy ne szakadjon le a nyaka a rajta lógó és oroszul lelkesen hadováló gyerektől, és ne essenek hasra a körülöttük ugráló Calsban.<br/>- Ugye tudod, hogy egy büdös mukkot nem értek abból, amit karattyolsz? - kérdezi a rá csimpaszkodó kölyöktől teljesen feleslegesen. Grisha se érti, amit ő karattyol.<br/>Azt viszont megérti, amikor lerángatja magáról és letérdel neki háttal. Felkapaszkodik a nyakába, Riley biztos kézzel fogja a csirkelábait és óvatosan egyensúlyozva emelkedik fel. Grisha végtelenül boldog az ötlettől a rikoltozása alapján, a többiek nevetnek rajtuk. Így együtt még fel is érnek a nyakigláb Volyához, Riley meglódul felé támadón és Grisha is levágja, mit akar, elereszti a fejét és maga elé kapja harciasan morogva az ökleit, mint egy mini boxoló. Riley még mindig az. Mindegy.<br/>Volya röhög a támadáson, kapkod Grishához és elhajol a visszacsapásai elől, és mivel baszik a becsületes harcra, Rileynak is odaszúrogat közben. Riley jobb híján a bokáját rugdossa a nyavalyásnak, mert a kezeivel egy szélviharban faként lengő és csapkodó, teljesen veszett gyereket próbál hősiesen a vállain tartani. A küzdelemnek végül az vet véget, hogy Volya elunja a zaklatást és egész egyszerűen lekapja Riley nyakából a tesóját egy határozott rántással. Grisha acsarkodva morog rá és pergő nyelvvel hadar neki, Volya csak nevet rajta.<br/>- скажи, скажи - szorongatja a hóna alatt lógó kölyköt. - Én úgyis nyerek.<br/>Riley nem köt bele a szórendjébe, már hozzászokott. Meg őt legalább érti még így is.</p>
<p>Grisha elcsitul végre, Sarai magához inti és leülnek együtt a tűzhöz botokat égetni. Volya Nate-re vigyorog.<br/>- Még egy kör, velem is?<br/>- Hogyne, hogy te is megverj - hőbörög Nate, de közben már indul is a BMW-hez. Int Rileynak. - Ülj be mellém, baba, hogy ne unatkozzak, miután ez elhúzott mellettem.<br/>Önbeteljesítő jóslattá válik a kijelentés. Riley azt hitte, hogy az ő győzelme volt szép, de most rá kell jönnie, hogy semmit nem tud ahhoz képest, ahogy Volya kezeli az Evót. Valami természetfeletti tehetsége van a vezetéshez, játszi könnyedséggel repül az autóval szemmel alig követhető tempóval, Nate még a legmélyebb fogcsikorgatós koncentrációjával se ér a nyomába. De csak röhög is a végén, elengedi a kormányt és a gázról is leszáll, gurul az orosz nyomában az utcalámpák elvillogó fénye alatt.<br/>- Miért is próbálkozok - dörmög. <br/>Rileyból majdnem kibukik reflexből, hogy mert szereti, ha meggyalázzák, aztán eszébe jut az egész elrablásos sztorijuk, és inkább bölcsen megtartja magának a megjegyzést.<br/>Nate egy fékezős kanyarral áll be keresztbe az úton, az Evóval már konkrétan rájuk várakozó Volya mögé. Most a tábortüzet lőtték be célvonalnak, nem méregették nagyon a távot se, de persze minek is méregették volna. Volya mindenhogy elpicsázná Nate-et jó eséllyel. Meg akárki mást is. </p>
<p>Visszatelepednek a tisztásra. Aram lenyúlja Nate telefonját meg a BMW hangcuccát, valami minimalistán elektronikus szart dübörget az eddigi queer popok helyett, de annak is megvan a hangulata. Levezetésnek pont jó, az utolsó söreiket isszák úgyis. Gina ellép az Evóval, Aram hozta és Demáéknál hagyta a saját autóját, szóval logikus, hogy hazadobja a másodkocsijukat, ha már Riley visszaszolgáltatta végre.<br/>Akkor robbantják ők is a bulit, amikor az egész napot borúba vonó felhők felfakadnak, és nekiáll szitálni az eső.<br/>- Húzzunk a vérbe - tápászkodik fel Aram a székéből. - Hosszú napom volt és hiányzik az ágyam.<br/>- Pont most, amikor kezd jó lenni az idő? - biggyeszti le a száját Nate.<br/>- Jól van már - horkant Aram. - Nem mindenki lehet esőbuzi.<br/>- A felét már kipipáltad, sose lehet tudni - kötözködik Nate. Aram csak a szemét forgatja az elmés megjegyzésre. Nate nagy látványos szomorkodások közepette beletörődik, hogy vége a programnak, Sarai nógatására besegít ő is a szedelődzködésbe. Volya behajítja Grishát a kisbuszba, Aram behajítja az összehajtott széket a Mazdába, Riley nem hagyja Nate-nek, hogy behajítsa a BMW-be. Beszáll magától az anyósülésre, a lányok hátulra, és az oroszok vezetésével megindulnak vissza a városba.</p>
<p>Már látják a távolban a Trench határát jelző táblát, amikor Volya minden átmenet vagy különösebben látható ok nélkül satufékez az élen. Nate megzavarodva követi a példáját, még zavarodottabban ráncolja a szemöldökét a kisbusz jelzésértékűen villogó hátsó lámpáira, és akkor kezd igazán aggódó arca lenni, amikor a telefonja is megcsörren. A busz közben már forgolódik előttük, Callie is feszülten morog valamire a távolban.<br/>- Idegenek. Tifélék - közli Volya tömören, ahogy Nate felveszi a hívást, és ennyivel ki is nyomja.<br/>Nate anyázik.<br/>- Mi a fasz - dörmög Riley. - De honnan...?<br/>- Jó a szaglása - sziszeg Nate. - Basszameg, miért most...<br/>Tolat, csikorogva húz le az útszélre, kapkodva forgatja a kormányt nagy ívű kanyarra, és ahogy elhajt a Mazda mellett, sürgetőn integet Aramnak, de lassít bevárni őket. Rileyhoz fordul, miközben a többiek utánuk igazodnak.<br/>- Tudsz lőni?<br/>- MI? Igen, de nem, ez, mi a... Nate?!<br/>- Hülye kérdés volt, mindegy. Vedd át a volánt. <br/>Riley csak levegő után kapkod döbbenten, de nincs ideje vagy lehetősége ellenkezni, értetlenkedni, tovább kérdezősködni, mert Nate már mászik is át az anyósülésre és rugdossa ki belőle, hogy vegye át a helyét. <br/>Minimál verekedéssel kivitelezik a műveletet, Riley még mindig szédül a hirtelen szitu döbbenetéről, amikor Nate már mutogat is neki parancsolóan.<br/>- Gyerünk, gyerünk, mielőtt...<br/>- A többiek... - nyögi ki Riley az egyik gondját a kismillióból, ami hirtelen akadt neki.<br/>- Ne aggódj értük - hárít Nate -, Volya mindent elvisz, és Aramban is több lóerő van, mint látszik. <em>Menj már!</em><br/>Megy, mert mi a faszt csináljon? Nem úgy néz ki, mintha itt lenne lehetősége veszekedni.</p>
<p>Nem így tervezte életében először vezetni a BMW-t, de most már mindegy. Tervezni tervezte, de az még mindegyebb, mert nem akar és nincs is ideje belegondolni, miért hitte, hogy valaha is járna neki ez a privilégium, ami még Nate legjobb barátjának se jár amúgy.<br/>Fél kézzel rángatja át a Nate lehetetlen magasságára állított ülést menet közben, mert kurvára nem éri el a kormányt, és száguld előre az esős, kihalt sötétben. Jönnek utánuk a többiek is, fasz tudja, mi elől menekülnek, de valami elől biztos, mert Nate pisztolyt kerít a kesztyűtartóból és táraz, meg Sarai-nak dirigál.<br/>- Védd Rileyt, akármi van.<br/>- Persze - felel Sarai olyan hangon, mintha ez egyértelmű lett volna. Rileynak lennének kérdései azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez mégis mit takar, mit tudna érte tenni egy impromptu autósüldözésben ez a nebáncsvirág lány, de nem teszi fel őket nyilván, mert a vezetésre koncentrál. Meg arra, hogy Nate haragosan, de ijesztően hidegvérű rutinnal készülődik.<br/>Csilingel a telefonja, előbányássza a segge alól és felveszi, a füléhez szorítja a vállával, és közben már küldi is le az ablakot a pisztolyt emelve.<br/>- Hány?<br/>- Kettő legalább - vágja rá Volya. - Zárkóznak.<br/>- Fasza - morog Nate, de addigra már látják ők is a kijelentés bizonyítékát. Vakító lámpafény csóvái kúsznak a műszerfalra mögülük, Nate félredobja a telefont és dühöng tovább.<br/>- Vágj le jobbra a hatötvenhármasra Fort Blackmore előtt, Hunters Valley West Road, vagy Stanleytown, fasztudja így hirtelen, melyik vált melyikbe - utasítja aztán Rileyt. - Megvan? Duffieldig elintézzük őket valahol a hegyekben.<br/>- Az mit takar? - kérdezi Riley, de feljegyzi magának az útbaigazítást azért, és a gázra lép még jobban. Pedig már így is az életéért retteg csak a tempó miatt is, egy kurvára ismeretlen autóval száguld a fekete éjszakában, szötyögő esőben, minimum négy járművel a nyomukban, ha lehet hinni Volya feltételezésének.<br/>Választ Nate helyett az üldözőiktől kap, egy eltéveszthetetlenül lövésnek hangzó dörrenés formájában.<br/>- Ne itt, még ne itt, kurvaélet - sistereg Nate, aztán Rileynak kiabál. - Gyorsabban!<br/>- Ennél jobban? - vág vissza Riley hasonló feszülten. Fehérednek az ujjpercei a kormányon, olyan erősen szorongatja, a tekintetét az előttük húzódó útra szegezi, a szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről, a torkában dobog veszettül. Csak azért nem kap pánikrohamot kábé, mert nincs idő rá. - Nate, mi a fasz ez az egész?<br/>- Majd elmondom, ha túléltük - hadarja Nate -, Boston az üdvözletét küldi. Tarts stabilban.<br/>És kihajol az ablakon pisztolyostól. Riley száguld és fél tovább.</p>
<p>Lőnek rájuk, ahogy Nate előbukkan felsőtestig a kocsiból, de vissza is felel rá rögtön. Halkabbak a lövései, mint Riley számított volna rá, mondjuk nem is nagyon nézegette a pisztolyt, hogy volt vagy került-e rá hangtompító, és csak örül neki, hogy legalább a füle nem cseng ebben a káoszban. Megy az  agyában a miafasz-mantra folyamatosan, de vezet, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Mert az múlik rajta, tudja.<br/>Csikorgó gumikkal, kis szánkázással veszi be azt a duffieldi kurva hajtűkanyart, Nate kapaszkodik a tetőbe, ahogy kis híján visszaesik a kocsiba a fordulástól. Riley csak egy pillanatra les a visszapillantóba, hogy Aram és az oroszok megvannak-e még, mert ritka egy fos út ez, és arra kell figyelnie, hogy ne kenődjenek fel semmi útszéli fára a kavicsos, ócska, és jelenleg pluszban nedves aszfalton megcsúszva. Még mindig jönnek utánuk elszántan az üldözők és lőnek rájuk, Riley egy pillanatra megijed, mert túl közelről hall fegyverdörgést, aztán rájön a tükrökben szikrázó villogásból, hogy Volya is felelget a titokzatos idegeneknek vezetés közben, fél kézzel hátralövöldözve vaktában. Úristen, hát tizenkilenc éves, kurvára gyerek még.<br/>És arról volt szó, hogy a ma éjszaka csak buli lesz.<br/>És mi van, ha rájuk jön a rendőrség is erre a világtalan csetepatéra? Nyilván rájuk fog jönni.<br/>Riley kicsit émelyeg.<br/>Vagy nagyon.<br/>Inkább nagyon.</p>
<p>- Jobbra, jobbra a következőnél! - süvölt neki Nate. - Föl Stock Creeknek, ott lejátsszuk.<br/>Riley tépi a kormányt a jelzett irányba, ahogy az újabb kanyarhoz érnek. Ez már tényleg lakatlan erdős környék.<br/>Nate kapaszkodik, lő a ruszkik seggébe tapadó üldözőikre, aztán minden átmenet nélkül fájdalmasan üvölt és bezuhan a kocsiba. Zsákként szakad össze az ülésen egy hörgéssel, Riley agyában új fokozatra kapcsol a pánik.<br/>- Mondd, hogy...<br/>- Csak a vállam - zihál Nate -, túlélem.<br/>- Miafasz - mondja ki Riley azt az egyetlen épkézláb kimondható dolgot, ami már egy ideje kitölti a gondolatait. Nate nem válaszol, sziszegve rángatja ki magát a kabátból és aztán a vállára szorítja a nem ellőtt oldali tenyerét, tiszta vér az is meg a gizda mellkasa is, de nem látszik különösebben aggódni a dolgon. Riley fejében sikítanak a vészjelző szirénák helyette is, Nate nyögve hátrafordul esetlenül a lányokhoz.<br/>- Gecire unom őket, és itt már jók is vagyunk szerintem. Intézkedj, hercegnő.<br/>- Mit...<br/>- Te csak teperj - hárítja az értetlenkedését Nate. - Még egy kicsit, aztán... Faszom. Aztán lassíts, engedd előre a többieket. Kell egy cigi. Aram érteni fogja, mi hátramaradunk. Hogy nem bírtak volna mellélőni...<br/>Kicsit összefüggéstelenül beszél, de már a sérült karja és az ülés és az öle is csurom vér, sápadt az arca és dühösen csikorgatja a fogait.<br/>Riley egy utolsó kétségbeesett elszánással lecseréli az agyában ömlő miafasz-üvöltözést egy Xanax-mantrára, és azzal követi a kapott utasításokat, hogy ha nem lesz vége ennek az egésznek úgy uszkve másfél kurva percen belül, akkor önként rongyol bele az első szimpatikus fa törzsébe a BMW-vel.</p>
<p>Vége lesz. Hogy hogyan, arról már tényleg fogalma sincs, éppcsak lassít és a Mazda már suhan is el mellettük a kisbusszal a nyomában, Nate üvölt Sarai-nak, hogy <em>most</em>, aztán a nyomukba felzárkózó autó megugrik, mintha egy alattomos fekvőrendőr dobta volna meg, és kicsúszik, ahogy csattanó kerekekkel, szikrázó orral visszazuhan az aszfaltra. Az oldalára dől tehetetlenül az úton és száguld tovább, egyet-kettőt átfordul, a mögötte haladó második jármű pedig telibe belecsapódik, és úgy csúsznak tovább együtt a BMW nyomában lassulva.<br/>- Állj, állj - hörgi Nate. - Ha túlélték, nem menekülhetnek el.<br/>- Ezt? - kérdezi Riley, hisztérikusan magasra csapó hangon, de automatikusan fékez legalább gázelvétellel és aztán pedállal is. A karambolos roncsok mögöttük csikorogva megállnak lassan, egy utolsó zökkenéssel az árokba szánkázva félig.<br/>- Kemény fiúk ezek - felel Nate, és hihetetlen, kurvára hihetetlen, de mintha vigyorogna, bár elég fogszívós arckifejezéssel azért. - De mi keményebbek vagyunk. <br/>- Remek - vágja rá Riley jeges haraggal, és egy reszketeg lélegzettel nekikészül szabadjára engedni az összes eddig félretolt pánikját, de Nate csitítón a szájára szorítja a mutatóujját. Riley érzi a vére illatát az orrában, tudja, hogy összemaszatolta az ő képét is a kezével, és egy pillanatra az eszébe jut Leonardo DiCapriónak az a jelenete a Djangóból, és sikítani akar.<br/>- Még ne, még egy kicsit tarts ki - mondja neki Nate úgy, mintha kettejük közül nem ő lenne kurvára meglőve. - Lerendezem ezt, utána dühönghetsz, behúzhatsz nekem, elküldhetsz a picsába, amit szeretnél. Most csak gyújts nekem egy cigit.</p>
<p>Rileyban betetőzik az egész elmúlt percek feszültsége, és elröhögi magát ezen a mindenek után szürreálisan hétköznapi kijelentésen. Nyilván pánikreakció, nem öröm, de old egy kicsit a görcsbe csavarodott gyomrán és az összeszorult torkán. Csak annyit, hogy le tudja fejteni az ujjait a kormányról, nekidönti egy pillanatra a homlokát és fújtatva kapkod levegő után.<br/>Nate kiszáll. Sarai és Callie követik, mire megkerüli a kocsit és kinyitja Riley ajtaját is, Volya már emelt pisztollyal siet a roncsok felé, Arammal és az óvatosan, borzolt bundával osonó Callie-val a nyomában. Grisha a kisbuszban sunnyogva figyeli a műveletet. Riley kitápászkodik, és egy félig manifesztálódott pánikroham határán inogva zihál, kicsit szédelgősen kapaszkodva a BMW oldalába. Közben azért túr Nate-nek egy cigit, remegő kézzel szerencsétlenkedik a tűzzel pár másodpercig, mielőtt sikerülne meggyújtania. Már az az egyetlen slukk is rendezi kicsit a gondolatait, amit leszív, mielőtt Nate-nek nyújtaná a szálat, úgyhogy rágyújt magának is, csak hogy addig is csináljon valamit, ami nem a teljes szétzuhanás.<br/>Nate a nyakát ropogtatja, aztán megindul a roncsokhoz az orrát szívva, a fejét kicsit félrebiccentve a sebesült vállától. Riley jobb híján követi, Grisha is meglódul vele fürgén. </p>
<p>Két test hever az egymásba facsarodott autók között kiterítve, Aram már az egyik pulzusát méri a nyakához szorított ujjaival, de Nate kérdő hümmögésére csak a fejét rázza közönyösen. <br/>Volyáék a tetejére fordult autóba próbálnak bejutni, a szarrá törött szélvédő maradékát rugdosva le, hogy Grisha be tudjon kúszni biztonságosan.<br/>Riley próbál nem hiperventillálni.<br/>Nate táraz, rázogatja a sérült karját, és ahogy Grisha megindul be a kocsiba, dirigálni kezd.<br/>- Állj ki figyelni a yardokra - utasítja Volyát, aztán füttyent Calsnak. - Segíts a kölyöknek kihozni, akárki van benn. Ha él, hagyd is úgy, beszélgetni akarok. Siessetek. Aram, segíts nekik te is.<br/>Callie morogva veti be magát a kocsiba Grisha nyomában, Aram is hagyja a halottakat és váltja az elbattyogó Volyát a kocsi mellett.<br/>Az ember, akit Grisha és Cals kirángatnak a kocsiból és aztán Aram odavonszol Nate elé, ránézésre korlátozottan magánál van. Nyöszörög, vér csorog a hajvonaláról a homlokára és csuklana össze, ha Aram nem tartaná, de élni él. <br/>Aram tartja biztos kézzel kíméletlenül, térdre kényszeríti a háta mögé csavart és összefogott karjainál fogva. A férfi feje a mellkasára bicsaklik kókadtan és fulladva köhög. Nate elé guggol a két térdére könyökölve, és hogy a picsába nem fáj az ellőtt válla ettől? Vérezni még mindig vérzik.<br/>A pasi álla alá nyomja a pisztolyát, felemeli vele a fejét és kényszeríti, hogy a szemébe nézzen rendesen. Mit érezhet a szerencsétlen, hogy egy ilyen mikulássapkát és hulladék tetoválásokat viselő, hülye vigyorú, vesébe látóan kék tekintetű barom készül éppen ki tudja, mit csinálni vele? Bár ha odaföntről küldték, nyilván tudta, ki után jött. Az a kurva sapka még úgy is szürreális lehet. Amúgy is indokolatlan cucc, de ebben a helyzetben rémálomba illő látvány egész egyszerűen.<br/>- Melyik küldött titeket, hm? Nem Conroyék, az ő láncos kutyáik ennél többet érnek. Abból a nyálkás Shaughnessyből inkább kinézem. Vagy McMahon? A nagymedve is be akar szállni a buliba, és azt hitte, pár sima ember keresztbe tehet nekünk?<br/>A pasas válasz helyett egy lenéző fintorral az arcába köp. Nate röhög a megmozduláson.<br/>- Jaj, de színpadias valaki - pöcköli meg a dacos ember orrát vidoran, letörölgetve a képét érdektelen undorral. Pedig aztán pont ő pofázik? - Nem kell a durci, engem nem hat meg, és nem is érünk rá ilyenekre most.<br/>- Akkor lőj le, és legyen vége - javasolja a férfi keserű, dühös beletörődéssel. <br/>- Azt szeretnéd, mi? Hogy gyors és tiszta legyen - neveti ki Nate. - Lehet, de csak ha először kapunk egy nevet. Cserébe kapsz egy golyót. Ha nem, akkor az emberevő ott mögötted hazavisz magával vacsoravendégnek, és az sokáig fog tartani és fájdalmas lesz. Választhatsz.<br/>A pasas megfontolja az opcióit, meg a vele fenyegetőzést érdektelen arccal hallgató Aramot is felpillantva, aztán egy gúnyos horkantással megadja magát a faggatásnak.<br/>- Shaughnessy, ki más.<br/>- Régi pajtik - vigyorog fel Nate Aramra. Aram nem reagál egy elutasító fintoron túl, Nate visszafordul a fogolyhoz. - Mesélj még.<br/>- Azt a kis fekát meg a dagadt picsát kaptunk elsődleges célpontnak - vall amaz engedelmesen -, de azt mondta, ti is elküldtök hozzájuk minket, ha elég szépen kérjük.<br/>- Ugyan - rázza a fejét Nate elkomorodva. - Mi nem adjuk ki ilyen könnyen a sajátjainkat, butus. Marion és Gina családtagok, nem értéktelen zsoldosok, mint ti. És szépen beszélj róluk, vagy egyesével húzkodom ki az összes fogaidat, mielőtt lelőnélek.<br/>A faszi a szemét forgatja a céltalan fegyelmezésre, de azért rábólogat.<br/>- Jó fiú - paskolja meg az arcát Nate a pisztollyal. - Hogy hívnak? Csak hogy tudjuk, kire mondunk tósztot, mielőtt eltakarítanánk.<br/>- Mullane - mutatkozik be a férfi meglepő őszinteséggel. - De ha a tieitek kérdezik, ki volt az informátor, fogjátok már Burnsre - bök a fejével a mögöttük fekvő hullák irányába. - Neki nincs senkije, akire rámennének.<br/>- Meglesz - ígéri Nate, bár hogy mennyire gondolja komolyan a dolgot, azt Riley nem igazán tudja. <br/>Azt se, hogy Mullane miért nem álnevet mondott vagy hazudott. Mert nem tette egyiket sem, azt érzi, de miért? Mi ez az egész rémálom, miért valóság, miért nem tud felébredni belőle és röhögni egyet, hogy a kurva Xanax már megint megmérgezte az agyát? Attól szokott ilyen elkúrtságokat összehozni.</p>
<p>De nem, ez nem álom, és nincs belőle ébredés. Bár amikor Nate egy kényelmesen laza mozdulattal Mullane álla alá igazítja a pisztolyt és meghúzza a ravaszt egész egyszerűen, pont úgy zökken meg tőle a gyomra, mint amikor zuhanós álmokból riad fel, és aztán ugyanúgy kapkod csak levegő után sípoló lélegzettel. Kikerekedett szemekkel mered az élettelenül a betonra boruló testre, amit Aram egy undorodó fintorral elenged Nate lövése után.<br/>- Legalább szóltál volna, baszod - morog felháborodottan, ami teljesen jogos, mert vér és agy és egyéb cafatok borítják a mellkasát, ahogy bizonyára Nate arcát is, és Riley szolidan csuklik egyet.<br/>- Én most, asszem, elmegyek hányni - jelenti egy reszketeg, elhaló nyögéssel.<br/>- Egi - vágja rá Nate biztató hangon, oda se figyelve, és föltápászkodik egy fájdalmas hörgéssel. Feljebb tolja az alapszínén túl immár mástól is vörös mikulássapkát a homlokából, a képét törölgeti megint, köpköd kicsit, közben Aramnak magyaráz. - Te meg csak ne hisztizz, tudod, hogy lemoslak. Amúgy is, vannak azok a bizarr japán büfék, ahol emberekre tálalnak szusit meg mindent, nem olyan ez is? <br/>- Inkább takarítsunk - hárítja a gondolatmenetet Aram fáradtan.<br/>Riley ezen a ponton tényleg elmegy hányni, ahogy ígérte. </p>
<p>Még a görcsös öklendezés közepette se tudja teljesen kizárni a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Hogy Sarai blazírt türelemmel áll mellette egy vizespalackkal, ahogy a BMW oldalába kapaszkodva kiadja magából az elmúlt órák piáit, hogy Aram és Nate alig fújtatva cipelik oda a három testet sorban a Mazdához, a puffanások és nyikorgások alapján bedobálva őket egész egyszerűen a csomagtartóba és a hátsó ülésre, hogy Callie a lelógó kezét böködi a nedves orrával aggodalmasan. <br/>Tétován megsimogatja a kutya fejét, ahogy egy utolsó krahálással erőt vesz magán és elfogadja Sarai-tól a vizet.<br/>- Kösz - lihegi. Sarai csak mosolyog rá, olyan agyzsibbasztóan hétköznapi a nyugalma, mintha az öccse nem most lőtt volna le egy faszit az út közepén. Riley nyilván tudta eddig is, hogy nekik ez az erőszak a mindennapi életük, de nem gondolt bele, és főleg nem akarta sose élő bizonyítékát látni, hogy a valóságban hogy is néz ki ez. Mert így. Kibaszott autós üldözésekkel, lövöldözésekkel, útmenti kivégzésekkel és szétfröccsenő agyakkal, olyan nyugalomban, mintha csak a Targetben vásárolnának holnapi vacsit. <br/>Megpróbálja megmosni az arcát is valamennyire, levakarja Nate rászáradt vérét meg a balhé minden egyéb mocskát. Az eső még mindig szötyög, de nem elég ahhoz, hogy erre használja. Arra néz föl, mire végez a tisztálkodással, hogy Nate is ott áll mellettük. Azt nem mondaná, hogy aggódó az arckifejezése, de legalább kicsit kérdő. A vért lemosta ő is valahogy a karjáról és a mellkasáról, csak a farmerján van még némi nyoma. A sebre mindössze egy banános ragtapaszt nyomott ferdén, Riley egy egészen indokolatlan pillanatig meg akarja kérdezni vagy nézni, hogy a hátán a golyó kimeneti helyén is van-e hasonló, de nem meri kinyitni a száját igazából, mert tart tőle, hogy megint okádni fog. Vagy üvölteni. Vagy sírni. Vagy ezt így mindet egyszerre.<br/>Kicsit össze van facsarodva az elméje éppen.          <br/>- Mizu, baba? - kérdezi Nate.<br/>- Hkshnsgsn - válaszol Riley roppant értelmesen, széttárva a karjait az egész őket körülvevő jelenetre. - <em>Szerinted?</em><br/>Nate elnézően nevet.<br/>- Majd elmúlik - paskolja meg aztán a fejét biztatóan. - Ne féljél egy cseppet sem, minden rendben van.</p>
<p>Mintha csak ezt a kijelentést várta volna az időzítésével, ebben a szent pillanatban felhangzik Volya figyelmeztető kiáltása.<br/>- Rendőr!<br/>Riley kérdőn megemeli a szemöldökét Nate-re, hogy ennek fényében is tartja-e magát a véleményéhez, de igen. <br/>- Sima liba - legyint. Aramhoz fordul. - Menj. Kerülj vissza valahogy a városba hozzánk, ne arról, amerről jöttünk. Ha szerv állít meg, hivatkozz ránk és hívj, de lehetőleg ne állítson meg.<br/>- Zuzu? - kérdezi Aram.<br/>- Nem lesz otthon, itt kell, mindjárt szólok neki. Utána beszélek  Bostonnal is, hogy ne forduljon elő ilyen többet. <br/>- Azt ajánlom - mormog Aram, és minden további nélkül megy a dolgára. Beszáll a hullákkal megpakolt Mazdába, és elhajt. Riley csak pislog utána képtelenül, valahol az első lövés eldörrenésekor betetőzött a döbbenete és azóta csak úszik az árral robotpilótán. <br/>Nate telefonál.<br/>- ... elvileg Gináékra küldte őket Shaughnessy. Ja, de velük ők ütköztek ugye. Ja. Mázli, hogy minket találtak be előbb. Itt vagyunk föl Stock Creeknél. Nem, még a bibliatábor előtt. Héthuszonötös, jobbra a Stanlewayről. Igen. Gyere ki, két autó van, meg három halott, de azt már Aram intézi, lejátszom addig a rendőrökkel, hogy hagyjanak időt takarítani. Akkor majd improvizálok. Jó, mindegy - dühöng, aztán Volyához fordul. - Mondd, hogy a mi srácaink, és nem Fort Blackmore malacai.<br/>- Trenchiek - bólint Volya, a mögöttük sötét-csöndesen kígyózó utat figyelve. Megvillan a szeme kékjében valami, a szakadozó felhők mögül előbújó hold vagy egy közelgő jármű fényszórójának a tükröződése talán. - Kettő legalább, az egyik Aden szerintem.<br/>Honnan a picsából tudja? <br/>Nate viszont örül a híreknek.<br/>- Hallod ezt? - gügyögi Zuzunak a telefonba. - A nagyfőni személyesen, így már jobb? Persze, én sem. Mindenki megvan. Engem meglékeltek, meg Riley kicsit meg van szeppenve, de semmi vészes. Igen, itt van, hát hol a gecibe lett volna? Oké, hagyjuk későbbre a leosztást, szerbusz. Beszélek Lnychékkel. Siess.<br/>És kinyomja a hívást. Rileyra vigyorog egy pillanatra, aztán új számot túr a kontaktlistájából és tárcsáz.</p>
<p>Sokáig csöng ki, mielőtt felvennék neki.<br/>- Elnathan O'Daván - mutatkozik be a tömören nekiszegezett kérdésre, ahogy végre kapcsol a túloldal. Riley egészen biztos benne, hogy amúgy tök nem úgy írják, ahogy hangzik, de a helyzet finoman szólva is nem alkalmas arra, hogy rákérdezzen vagy lebetűztesse. Az agya mindenesetre belekapaszkodik ebbe a minden egyébhez képest apró részletébe a helyzetnek, a határozottan ír hangzású és a Demától különbözően csengő családnévbe, mert ténnyé érleli benne az eddig is erős gyanúját, hogy nem teljesen idevalósiak ezek az őrültek. És mert amíg erre gondol, addig se arra figyel, hogy a város rendőrfőnöke tart épp feléjük számonkérni a ribilliót, Nate meg Boston valami maffiavezérével cseveg telefonon, és mellesleg nemrég még három hulla is volt az úton.<br/>A név mellett a hangnem is más, amit Nate használ, most sehol a szokott idióta gúnya, engedelmesen és szerény stílusban válaszolgat a rázúdított kérdésekre.<br/>- ... Shaughnessyt vallotta az utolsó, mielőtt őt is elintéztük volna. Nem, tudta ő is, hogy nincs más választása. Burns. A másik kettő meghalt az ütközésben. Természetesen. Igen. Nem, nem lesz több gond. Hogyne. Már takarítunk. Nem kell. Csak többször ne... Persze. Megyünk, amint itt... Jó. Köszönjük. Rendben. Köszönjük. Viszhall.</p>
<p>Zsebrevágja a telefont.<br/>- Hogy ez még mindig mekkora egy pojáca... És ezt én mondom. Na mindegy. Ez is megvan, a többi egyelőre az ő saruk odafönn. Volya?<br/>- Kanyarodnak - válaszol a ki nem mondott kérdésre a fiú, és egy másik ki nem mondott kérdés ül az arcán.<br/>- Menjetek - bólint rá Nate. - Vigyétek haza Rileyt is, ezt már elintézzük Zuzuval mi is, meg majd a többit is.<br/>- Nate, mit... - habog Riley összefüggéstelenül. - Én...<br/>- Ne aggódj, mondom - csitítja Nate. - Te itt se voltál. Volyáék se. Minket nem bánthat Aden papa, tudja ő is. <br/>- De, meglőttek. És őket... Ti... Mi a fasz.<br/>- Mondtam már, ilyen ez a popszakma - vigyorog Nate. - Nem csevegni jöttek. Itt ma mindenképpen meghalt volna valaki, csak ők azt hitték, hogy mi leszünk. Hát tévedtek. De tudták, mire szerződnek, hogy ez is benne van a pakliban. Ha te meg eddig nem hitted el azt a mindent, amit a verekszős kis barátaid állították rólunk, hát most már el fogod.<br/>- Én nem erre szerződtem - jegyzi meg Riley. Megbicsaklik a hangja, de szarik rá. Ezek után minek játssza még a nagylegényt? Herótja van már az egész elbaszástól, csak le akar lépni és begyógyszerezni magát és elfelejteni ezt az estét, a füves szédülést a fejében, a pisztolylövések visszhangját a fülében, a vérszagot az orrában, Demáék nevét és mindent, ami hozzájuk fűzi őt, mert nem, ezt nem. Megdögleni nem fog értük.<br/>A kurva picsába Luckyval amúgy, hogy csak neki lett igaza a végén.</p>
<p>Nem bírja állni Nate tekintetét, csak arra tud gondolni, hogy Mullane ezt a borzongatóan kék szempárt látta utoljára életében, mielőtt kivégezték volna Virginia hegyei mélyén.<br/>Nem szeret a halálra gondolni. Nem csak azért, mert a kurva mentálnyomorával majdnem minden nap megteszi így is, hanem mert túl közeli ismerős. Mélyre temetett régi egyetemi emlékek idéződnek fel benne, amiket soha többé nem akart előásni az agya pókhálós zegzugaiból, ahova száműzte őket. <br/>- Emlékszel, mit mondtam, még amikor először találkoztunk?<br/>- Sok faszságot, melyikre gondolsz? - morog Riley. Úgy érzi, mintha évekkel ezelőtt lett volna az a Torony-beli találkozás, pedig aztán volt vagy két hónap? Az idő ócska illúzió.<br/>- Üdv a valóságban - mosolyog rá Nate. Csak keserűen kicsit, de nem gúnyosan vagy piszkálódón. Együttérez.<br/>Bekaphatja.<br/>- A ti valóságotok, nem az enyém - rázza a fejét Riley. Betetőzik benne véglegesen az egész nap összes feszkója, de nem tud már kiabálni vagy dühöngeni, csak sírósan reszketeg hangon hadar. - Nem, tényleg. Egy egyszerű hülye fasz pizzafutár vagyok, megmondtam, aki próbál valahogy talpon maradni ebben a fos világban. Nagyon könnyű leinteni ezt az egész szart azzal, hogy úgyis depressziós vagyok és akkor nyilván meg akarok dögleni mindig, és igaz is, de basszameg, nem így. Nem így. Nem erre hívtatok, megmondtam Boston előtt is meg már azelőtt is, nem akarok ebbe így belekeveredni, azt ígérted, nem is fogok. Ha nem lehet máshogy, akkor nem kell sehogy se. Elég hányadék rémálmom van így is, nem kellenek bele még szétfröcscentett agyú bérgyilkosok, érted? Nem, én ezt... Én ezt így nem.<br/>Megtörik végleg a hangja, ahogy fújtatva elhallgat. Talán tényleg rendesen bőg is egy kicsit, épp nem érdekli, még azon se tud égni a pofája, hogy ennek a kifakadásnak a végére már tényleg teljesen pöszébe váltott körülbelül, ilyen apróságokra épp nincs hely az agyában.<br/>- Lélegezz - csitítja Nate óvatos hangon. Maga elé emeli a kezeit bocsánatkérően és meghátrál, teret adni neki, amíg kifuldokolja magát. Riley tehát fuldoklik, köhög kicsit, az arcát törölgeti és megpróbál rágyújtani, de leejti a tüzet. Utánabassza a cigit is elkeseredetten.</p>
<p>Nate fölszedi őket, meggyújtja a szálat és felkínálja neki. Riley remegő kézzel veszi át, még mindig nem bír ránézni.<br/>- Elbasztuk, vállalom - dünnyögi Nate, és Riley csak felkapja egy pillanatra a tekintetét rá erre a meglepően őszinte hangvételű megszólalásra. - Mi se így terveztük, elhiheted, és... Hát, gecire nem nagyon volt más lehetőségünk. Meg idő sincs kilelkizni most, bár azt kéne, nem csak hagyni. Oda se neki. Menj haza Volyáékkal, itt tényleg rendben lesz minden, aztán... Ha akarsz még beszélni, erről, vagy akármiről, megtalálsz minket. Ha nem, azt is megértem. Sajnálnám, mert bírlak, de elfogadom. Azt is megígértem, legalább valamit tartsak, nem?<br/>Félszegen mosolyog egy vállvonással, Riley nem tudja ezt se viszonozni, de hálásan pislog azért. Fogalma sincs, mi lesz most. Hazamegy és kidől a faszba, persze, de utána?<br/>Tudna úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem lett volna ez a két hónap, ez a barátság? Nem.<br/>De tudna úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna itt és most, mintha nem most látott volna életében először embert meghalni, és rögtön testközelből és ilyen erőszakosan, a barátja által, aki közönyös hidegvérrel intézte a kivégést?<br/>Nem, kurvára nem.<br/>- Menj haza - szólítja meg Nate óvatosan, mert látja rajta nyilván, hogy kezd megint szétesni. - Pihenj, most már másnak nincs értelme.<br/>- Semminek nincs értelme - motyog Riley összefolyón. - Jézusom, Nate...</p>
<p>Nate arcán látszik, hogy nagyon szeretne erre valami biztatót és kivételesen nem seggfejséget mondani, de egyrészt nem is tud mit, másrészt ha tudna, se lenne már ideje rá. Volya ráfekszik a Wolkswagen dudájára.<br/>- Jössz vagy nem? - hajol ki az ablakon türelmetlenül. - Menni kell, most.<br/>Riley kábán pislog föl rájuk. Nate kiveszi a kezéből a félig elszívott cigit, sürgetőn int neki. Riley ránéz még egyszer, összeszorul a gyomra a kék szemeitől, bármilyen emberiek és ezerféle érzelemmel teliek most, és megy. Menekül.<br/>Megbicsakló térddel mászik be a kisbusz anyósülésére, egy abszurd pillanatig arra gondol, hogy Nate mit szólna be rá, ha nem ez lenne a szitu, ami. Ezen csuklik egyet, aztán felmorran a motor, és a baleset borzalmas helyszíne lassan a sötét éjszaka homályába veszik mögöttük, ahogy Volya megindul előre a sorfalként föléjük tornyosuló fák között.<br/>Rily mered ki az esőáztatta ablakon fókuszálatlanul, és úgy szédül, hogy fáj a feje.<br/>Csipog a telefonja.</p>
<p><strong>Seggfejkirály</strong> <em>ma 01:27-kor</em><br/>&gt; annak van értelme, aminek adunk mi magunk<br/>&gt; nem?</p>
<p>Riley kipislogja a szeméből a beleszökő dühös könnyeket.</p>
<p><strong>Riley</strong> <em>ma 01:29-kor</em><br/>&gt; Ennek hogy akarsz bármit adni?<br/>&gt; Ne válaszolj<br/>&gt; Csak<br/>&gt; Ne</p>
<p>Elküldi az utolsó üzenetet. Rámegy Nate névjegyére. Egy bizonytalan pillanatig csak lóg az ujja a képernyő fölött, aztán fúj egy elszántat, és pár nyomással kitörli a számot a telefonjából.<br/>Zsebre rakja a telefont.<br/>- Jól vagy? - kérdezi Volya, és őszintén kedves és aggódó a hangja, szóval Riley visszafogja az elsőre a nyelve hegyére toluló visszavágását, és tartja a civil hangnemet.<br/>- Nem.<br/>- Az szar - hümmög Volya együttérzőn, és sóhajt egy gondterheltet.<br/>Riley sírva fakad.<br/>Gyűlöli, ezt gyűlöli a legjobban az összes elbaszott tulajdonsága közül, hogy az agya minden adrenalinlöketre meg erős érzelemre így reagál. Még az első dugása után is csak elbőgte magát, basszameg, a csaj meg csak nézett rá, hogy mi a fasz baja van. Semmi, csak így van bekötve. Amíg koncentrálni kell és hajtja az eltökéltség, semmi baja, de amint leereszthet, vagy pánikrohamot kap, vagy felmegy az egekbe a szorongása simán, vagy legtöbbször csak zokog, mint egy igazi hülye.<br/>Mondjuk most van baja is bőven, amin sírhat. És Volya nem basztatja érte, hagyja neki, hogy kiadja magából az egész este páni félelmét valamelyest. Türelmesen vezet az egyre inkább szakadó esőben előre, úttalannál úttalanabb utakon zötykölődve a kurva kisbusszal, aztán amikor Riley légzése kezd csillapodni és már csak hüppög összevissza, hozzá fordul egy félvigyorral.<br/>- Zene kell hozzá? - kérdezi. - Hozier jó.<br/>Riley felröhög egy elfúló horkantással.<br/>- Kösz, de kihagyom - hárítja a felajánlást. Tipikus Volya, fura, de jószándékú. - Akkor folytatom hazáig és kiszáradok végleg.<br/>- Hm - véli Volya. - Kidugod fejed az ablakon, ihatsz esőt.<br/>Riley ezen is nevet, sokáig és épp olyan hisztérikusan, mint ahogy nemrég sírt. Lihegve hagyja abba, és arra gondol, hogy most már igazán csak egy echte pánikrohamot kéne kapnia, és kimaxolná vele a kiborulás összes változatát egy este alatt.<br/>Mondjuk kurvára fáradt, nem tudna pánikrohamot kapni. És nem is akar nyilván.</p>
<p>Úgyhogy csak fújtat, és előtúr a dzsekije a belső zsebéből egy vészhelyzetekre őrizgetett fél levél Xanaxot. A jelenlegi szitu bőven vészhelyzetnek minősül a szótárában. Egyet tol csak be, köhög tőle, mert ritkán vesz be szárazon gyógyszert, meg ma már hányt is, de aztán rá is gyújt a biztonság kedvéért. A picsába a torka épségével.<br/>Kis küzdelemmel lehúzza résnyire az ablakot, hogy legalább valami friss levegő is jusson a kocsiba, és nézi a kinti végtelen sötétséget. Fogalma sincs, hol a faszban vannak éppen, de azon már nem is bír aggódni.<br/>Hogy Volya meg látszólag semmin nem tud aggódni, azt még mindig nem tudja hova tenni. Még Demáékat és Aramot megérti, nekik ez a foglalkozásuk nyilván, de ez a két gyerek nem velük dolgozik, csak a városban lézengenek és Nate zsebpénzeléséből élnek meg ki tudja, még miből. Mégis ugyanolyan hidegvérű közönnyel kezelték az egész eseménysorozatot, mint a többiek. Hogyan, miért?<br/>Ahogy az egyik semmibe vezető útról egy másikra kanyarodnak, Riley fölnéz a srácra.<br/>- Hogy bírjátok ezt így? Mármint, faszom, miért... Miért én vagyok az egyetlen, akit kikészített, hogy... Hogy meghalt a szemünk láttára három ember, lehet, hogy bűnözők, de akkor is emberek voltak, basszameg. Életek. És ez nektek valamiért semmi, és nem értem, hogy, és nem is akarom, de közben mégis. Hogy miért csak én vagyok ilyen gyenge, vagy nemtom...<br/>- Nem gyenge - rázza a fejét Volya. Komoly az arca, Rileyt nézi félszemmel. Riley mással még aggódna ezen, mert a világ végén kalandtúráznak éppen szar időben, de van egy érzése, hogy Volyával akkor se kéne félnie, ha aludna a volánnál. Mindenhogy biztosan vezet. - Csak tapasztalat, ami jó, ha nem kell lennie. Jobb. <br/>- Tizenkilenc vagy, baszki - bukik ki Rileyból. - Grisha meg, mennyi, nyolc? Kilenc?<br/>- Tizenkettő.<br/>- Oh - pillant hátra Riley a kölyökre csodálkozón.<br/>- Csak kicsi - magyarázza Volya, és van egy célzás a vigyorában, amitől Riley fáradtan a vállára csap.<br/>- Jó, na. Akkor is - legyint aztán. - Érted, mire gondolok.<br/>- Értem - bólogat Volya. Fontolgatja a folytatást kicsit, de végül sóhajt egyet elszántan és mesélni kezd. Lassan és koncentráltan beszél, látszik, hogy próbálja elkerülni a szokásos félredumálásait. Pedig pont ilyenkor szokott akadozóbb lenni. Ha reflexből szól, akkor az elmúlt évben itt ráragadt rutin segíti, ha meg odafigyel és anyanyelvről fordít fejben, brutálisan oroszos lesz a szórendje mindig. - Jöttünk ide erős okkal. Oroszországból. Voltunk nagy család, híres? Mint amilyennek Nate dolgoznak Bostonban. Sok ellenség akart nekünk rosszat. Megtámadtak minket. Mészárlás volt. Én nem voltam ott időben, mindenki igen.<br/>- Jézusom - dörmög Riley. Csak azért nem akad ki igazán újra, mert mára kimerültek a sokk-készletei, az elmúlt órák eseményei után ezt már csak olyan közönnyel veszi be a gyomra, mint Volyáék gyomra az elmúlt órák eseményeit mindezen borzalmak megélése után. Most már érti az érdektelenségüket.<br/>- Mindenki meghalt - folytatja Volya. - Lett információm, de mikor odaértem rá, élt már csak Grisha, elbújt. Meg két unokatestvér, ők is gyerekek. Őket megmentettem. Küldtem Szibériába a kettő másikat, ismerősökhöz. Grishát hoztam. Látta mindent, azért ilyen. Én is láttam a családomat, halottként. Megkímélem tőled a részleteket.<br/>- Kösz - vágja rá Riley hálásan. Még egy hentelést már nem venne be a gyomra. Az előzőt se vette be. Mindegy. - Akkor... Ezért vagytok itt?<br/>- Igen - válaszol Volya. Végtelenül fáradt a hangja, és basszameg, Riley elképzelni se tudja, milyen lehetett ezt végigcsinálnia egyedül, tiniként, egy idegen országba menekülve a traumatizált tesójával, akinek ő az összes családja és aki az ő összes családja. Volya hálásan mosolyog az arcára nyilván kiült együttérzésére, aztán lágy pillatást vet hátra Grishára, aki Riley ülésének a támlájába hallgatta érdeklődő arccal az egész beszélgetést. Látszik a vidor képén, hogy szinte semmit nem értett a bátyja szavaiból, csak visszavigyorog neki. Karattyol valamit, amire Volya ráfelel oroszul röviden, mielőtt Rileyhoz fordulna megint. - Menekültünk, tudtam, hogy keresni fognak minket. Nekünk vannak rokonok Londonban, segítettek jönni Amerikába. New Yorkba. Találkoztunk ott Arammal, dolgozott, ő adott minket Nate-nek. Idejöttünk velük, itt már jó. Ez biztonságos város, senki minket itt nem talál meg. Ha igen, Nate megoldja.</p>
<p>A múltat már érti Riley, de a Volya meséje végén becsúszó jelent még mindig nem.<br/>- De, miért? Mármint, nem dolgoztok neki semmit, ahogy látom, csak adja nektek a pénzt, hogy ne legyetek szarban.<br/>- Azért - bólint Volya. - Hogy ne legyünk szarban. Segít.<br/>- Miért? - kérdezi Riley ismét, mert erre még nem kapott választ igazából.<br/>- Mert jó - felel Volya egyszerűen, és kicsit olyan hangon, mintha ennek teljesen magától értetődőnek kellett volna lennie. Azért bocsánatkérően Rileyra nevet. - Tudom, hogy te nem hiszel most, de igaz. Ilyen. <br/>Riley hümmög. Aztán bevillan neki Mullane, ahogy kettélőtt pofával a betonra dől élettelenül, és megrázza a fejét. Nem, basszameg, nem számít, hogy milyen irgalmas jótét lélek ez az elmebeteg holmi jöttment ruszkikkal, attól még hidegvérű gyilkos is, és azzal nem fog játszani. <br/>Volya somolyog a fejrázásán, de nem erőlteti a véleményét. </p>
<p>Már lakottabb környéken járnak, időnként magányos házak mellett hajtanak el és valahol a távolban egy település fényei villognak. Big Stone Gap lehet talán, Riley csak saccolja kábéra a kacskaringózás általános irányából. Felfele indultak a hegyekbe Stock Creektől, nem le vissza, és a túlfélen nincs nagyon más település a sztráda mentén, mint ez a Trenchnél némileg nagyobb és sokkal unalmasabb, kiöregedett szénbányász-város. <br/>Ránéz a Mapsre a telefonján, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajt, ahogy az aláírja a gyanúját. Nortonnál lemehetnek a fasztudjahányas útra, az már hazaviszi őket egyenest. Nem Nate ő, hogy fejből tudja az egész környék térképét.<br/>Semmi másra nem vágyik már, csak még egy kurva Xanaxra, meg egy forró zuhanyra, és aztán az ágyára egy altatóval, szarva a holnapra, meg a mára is, meg mindenre, ami azt igényelné, hogy a tudatánál legyen.<br/>És így, hogy járhatóbb utakra keveredtek végre, Volya is megküldi a tempót. Az eső kezd csitulni, már csak alkalmanként dolgoztatja meg a Wolkswagen kehes ablaktörlőit, a látásviszonyok javulása meg a lakottabb terület is enyhít némileg Riley szorongásán. Nem sokat, de most minden számít, mert már a lelkiereje végén túl jár igazából. Nem fogja vissza a megkönnyebbült sóhaját, amikor az út távolában feltűnik a Trench tábla, ezúttal a felsővárosi, és mögötte a burzsuj környék nagy telkeinek az elszórt fényei.</p>
<p>A városon átvezető percekről végképp nincs semmi emléke, egyszer csak megáll egy zökkenéssel a kisbusz és ahogy felnéz, az utcájukban vannak.<br/>- Megleszel? - löki vállon Volya óvatosan.<br/>- Persze - hazudja Riley. - Volt már ennél szarabb is azért.<br/>Ez mondjuk igaz. Akkor ő halt meg majdnem, nem egy random útszéli idegen.<br/>De az máshogy volt szar. Az azért volt szar, amiért megpróbálta, nem a próbálkozás miatt. Az már csak a saját hülye döntéseinek a következménye volt, vállalta a vele járó nyűgöket utána. És teljesen más megélni valamit, amit magadnak választottál és elkúrtál, mint ártatlan szemlékődőként végignézni akaratod ellenére, ahogy valaki szintén az akarata ellenére az életét veszti. Tudja, miről fog álmodni ma este, főleg az eszméletlen mennyiségű gyógyszerrel, amit még bevinni tervez a szervezetébe. Pedig már letesztelte, hogy a több nyugtatótól nem alszik mélyebben, ha meg igen, az már az a szint, ami nem alvás. Na mindegy. Múltkor se bírt beledögleni, hát most se fog. Csak kicsit. Az meg elmegy.<br/>Ő meg fölmegy, a lakásba. Végre. Hogy Volyának mit mondott búcsúzóul, az már akkor rejtély a ködös elméje számára, amikor a bejárati ajtót nyitja, és valahol tudja, hogy amúgy zuhanyoznia kéne ezután az este után, mert füstös és izzadt és véres és mindenféle módon koszos, de esélytelen, hogy legyen ereje hozzá. Ahhoz még talál magában valamennyit, hogy halkan mozogjon, mert Nisha már bőven alszik és amúgy se akarja felkelteni, de a jelenlegi állapotában meg főleg nem. Lerángatja magáról a ruháit és csak otthagyja őket egy kupacba górva az ágy mellett, egy lendülettel benyel még egy Xanaxot meg egy altatót az éjjeliszekrényen mindig készenlétben álló levelekből, aztán magára rántja a paplant és kicsekkol a világból végre. <br/>Nem annyira akar épp felébredni.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>